


Baby Blue

by Hexgirl_Heirofhope



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Bromance to Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friend Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 104,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexgirl_Heirofhope/pseuds/Hexgirl_Heirofhope
Summary: Sal and Larry try their hand at being a couple of awkward teens in love.Comfortable yet not totally sure how to handle themselves, or each other.Even though I know with only a several hundred reads it might not be so. BUT IF anyone draws or writes anything that has to do with my story/Au please, please, please let me know, I'd love to see it! <3





	1. Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also known as Hexgirl on Wattpad so if you've read my works on there Hello again!  
> If this is our first encounter, welcome, hopefully you'll enjoy this.  
> I do have a few OC's in this, but they're not super important. I guess I could warn when they'll be in a chapter.  
> They'll be in this one.  
> I'm almost positive that the rest of the chapters will be better than this one, haha.

Sal was used to his high-school life day in, and day out, hanging out with his friends in what classes they had together, eating lunch together and trying to avoid dealing with Travis. And when he couldn't avoid Travis, he knew that Larry wouldn't avoid giving him a taste of his own medicine.

It was lunch time, his friends were all chattering with each other. Sal poked around at his food on his tray, Bologna day, a meat he still didn't trust. So he had picked a salad and still couldn't bring himself to eat that either, shifting the lettuce around knowing he had to eat something. 

Larry glanced down at Sal, furrowing his brow he places his hand on Sal's arm, causing Sal to flinch seeing as he was spacing out staring at the lettuce. "Dude, are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, just, not hungry." Sal comments.

"Are you sure?" He continued to look at him with his brows furrowed.

"I promise." Sal responds nodding his head, even turning to look at the taller boy so he knew he was serious, watching as Larry's expression softened.

"Alright." He pauses for a moment squeezing Sal's arm just a little. "Hey, we could get something to eat after school, if this food is too gross for you." Larry comments a bit louder.

Sal noticed the silence from his other friends and glanced around Chug and Maple where still chatting and eating, but having Neil, Todd and Ash all staring at him made him a bit nervous. Larry felt him tense up and glanced at the others with and eyebrow raised.

"Were we over hearing date plans?" Neil asks and smirks. Todd elbows him slightly, and it just makes him laugh.

"It's not like we were trying to listen in, it just got quiet as he asked." Ash states quickly.

"Of course you guys would all stop talking when it's suspiciously convenient." Larry states.

"It's not a date if we're willing to let others come right?" Sal pipes up for a moment. Larry huffs slightly.

"It would be classified as a double date if any of us joined." Todd states.

"Except for Ash." Neil comments, and she shoots him a look.

"Sal we're best bros, we don't need them to come with." Larry says with a bit of a chuckle, placing his left hand on the back of his own neck.

"I know, I just didn't want to be rude, making plans in front of everyone." Sal states, poking at his lettuce, again.

"Well I didn't expect them to be listening." Larry states and rolls his eyes.

"Oh so it was a date." Neil states smirking.

"Shut up." Larry states in a half joking tone, crossing his arms, looking away from them.

He jolted when Sal poked his side. He looked down at Sal with a questioning look.

"Sure." Sal whispered, it took Larry a moment to realize Sal was agreeing to go with him for food. He looked at Sal for a moment longer before turning away.

"Cool." He states with a small smirk.

Sal picked up his juice, and tried poking the straw into it, failing, pausing for a moment, then jabbing the straw into it bothered because it didn't pop in the first time. He reached his hand back to undo the bottom clasp, but Larry reached for it, placing his hand on Sal's. "Wh-what are you doing?" Sal asked startled, getting the group to look at him and Larry.

"Dude, your hair is tangled in it a bit, Just chill for a second." Larry got it untangled and popped open the bottom clasp, slightly combing his left hand through Sal's hair, then almost petting it to flatten it a bit.

"Thanks." Sal sighed out, lifting the straw of his drink to his mouth, His friends looking away from them out of respect for Sal. He could feel eyes staring at him, so he glanced around seeing if it was any of his friends as he continued to sip his drink, and when he turned to Larry he nearly choked. "W-What?" Sal wheezed coughing up the juice that almost went into his lungs, Larry was staring at him.

"S-Sorry dude, I didn't mean to stare, I sorta, zoned out?" Larry states trying to cover up his obvious staring, he glared at Neil when he started chuckling seeing through Larry's lie, Larry placed his right hand on Sal's back. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sal states. "Just, caught me off guard." He continues, he takes the last few sips of his drink. Then inspects the orange on his tray. It looked edible. And he knew going into PE with nothing but the power of a juice box wouldn't work.

Larry was a bit confused when Sal shoved an orange in his direction. He used his left hand to take the orange from Sal. "I take it you want me to hold onto this until you get back from throwing that out?" He asks.

"Please?" Sal asks looking up at Larry. Larry smiles at him and he can tell by how there's a small sparkle of something in Sal's eye, that he's smiling too.

As Sal went to get up he remembered Larry's hand on the small of his back, he only realized it still being there because Larry's hand grazed his ass as he got up. The embarrassing part being Sal didn't really mind. He paused after standing completely.

"You okay bud?" Larry asks.

"Yeah!" Sal exclaims. Causing the others to glance at the pair again.

"Alright, go throw that out and come back. I'll open this for you instead of watch you struggle with it first." Larry says with a smirk. Sally wasn't weak. He was far from it. But oranges can be difficult now and again.

"That was one time you ass." Sal stated. "And you used your knife not your bare hands." Sal continued.

"I'll open it with my bare hands this time if you'd like to see that." Larry smirks.

"And if you have to use your knife at all you're paying later." Sal states. Larry gave a look and another smirk that meant challenge accepted.

Sal challenging Larry made the group chuckle a bit, as Sal walked to the garbage. Neil leaned back a bit.

"So. Are you going to ask him tonight?" Neil wraps an arm around Todd as Todd buries his eyes into a book, and leans into Neil.

"I don't know man, it depends on what all happens." Larry states shrugging.

"At least ask him out on a proper date tonight." Ash commented.

"Look, I get it you guys are trying to help. But back off a bit." Larry huffed.

Sal had a bad feeling brewing in his stomach, and just then he received a shove from behind. "Homo." The word was filled with venom. He didn't even have to look at his attacker.

"Just leave me be Travis." Sal sighs.

"What are you going to do about it, Faggot." Travis shoved him again, then slapped his lunch tray upwards causing everything to go clattering to the floor, he saw Travis reel back and Sal blocked his mask. He heard feet running to them and assumed it was Larry.

"Lar-" he stopped mid sentence, bringing his arms down as he saw a girl with crazy long dirty blonde hair wearing a mustard yellow cardigan deck Travis in the face, right in the jaw, knocking him flat on his ass. The sound of cracking bones ringing through Sal's ears.

"F-fuck" the girl hissed grabbing her knuckles in her other hand. She seemed to glance around noticing people staring, she looked at Sal and her expression went from anger to pain mixed with worry then she went running out of the cafeteria.

Sal looked at Larry who was now at his side. "We need to go after her." Sal states, placing a hand on Larry's arm.

Larry looks down at him for a moment "Did Travis hit you?" He questions.

"He only shoved me, twice, and then flipped my tray but that doesn't matter." Sal trails off. "She hit him and I need to know why." Sal states.

Larry looks back at their table and makes a head gesture to Ash who was already standing up. For her to meet them in the hall.

"Who was that?" Ash asks looking at Sal and Larry.

"No clue." Larry shrugs.

"But I need to know." Sal states.

They walk down the halls till they reach the washrooms. And they all glance at each other. They approach the girls washroom.

"I'll go look, you guys can't come in here." Ash states and Larry rolls his eyes. As they get closer and creak open the door they can hear a bit of mumbling, all three wandered in anyways.

"Allan, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, come talk to me, please, I didn't mean to fight, but he called him-" She paused a sob being caught in her throat. "Y-you know that since you died I can't handle that word." She continued not noticing the three coming up behind her as she faced the wall in the far back of the bathroom, clasping her hands together holding something.

"Hey." Sal spoke softly, or as soft as his voice could manage. She whipped herself around and jumped when she saw two others with him.

A screech that sounded like a mix of a void creature and a raptor sounded and a boy about the same height as Sal appeared. He had medium length brown hair, and wore dark clothes. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him other than clearly being dead.

"A-Allan." The girl stuttered.

"I told you I wouldn't talk to you if you fought anyone here." He crosses his arms over his chest turning his head away from her.

"But you still showed up." She comments wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Only so you wouldn't look like a psycho talking to yourself like that." He retorts.

"Oh, you have a ghost." Sal states, his friends staring at the boy called Allan.

"How rude of me. I punched a guy for you and didn't stick around. But that made my hand hurt really bad, and Allan here said he was done. So I ran away." She states offering her left hand out to Sal and when he doesn't take it she puts her hand back down.

"Why." Sal states. "Why did you hit him?" Sal asks. "You don't even know me." Sal states almost sounding agitated.

"Listen, he called you a faggot. If he ever does it again and I hear it, I'll clock him again." She states, tucking a ring into the front pocket of her jean shorts, folding her arms over her chest.

"Why." Sal repeats.

"Because!" She shouts startling Sal, and he backs up into Larry. Larry places a hand on his shoulder. "Because of Allan." She trails off grabbing at her own arms looking to the floor.

"What do you mean?" Ash asks and the girl whips her head up.

"He's gay, he's dead." She states motioning to Allan. She trails a hand through her hair griping it slightly for a moment, before returning her hand to her side. "He's dead, because he's gay." She growls a bit.

There was a pause as they thought about what she said then a collective 'oh' from the other three when it dawned on them that his death was related to him being gay.

"Look, I know punching him wasn't a mature thing to do, and Allan isn't going to stop telling me how stupid I was, so if you guys want to join him, here's your chance. Because class starts in five minutes. And I'm leaving when that bell rings." She states.

"I'm not here to call you stupid." Sal trails off. "You stood up to Travis, yes, it was stupid to just run up and clock him." Sal states. "Because he might go after you now, Larry kicking his ass doesn't stop him from going after me, so I doubt your strong right hook will." Sal continues.

"Look, I don't care if he picks on me, what he going to do? Call me a bitch? I wouldn't care. If he calls me a fag or anything of the nature I'm going to punch him in the mouth." She states and shrugs her shoulders.

"And if you do I wont talk to you for a week." Allan states from beside her drawing attention to himself. She groans and places her hands over her face.

"Allan, you know that's not how my anger works, I can't just. Not." She talks into her hands.

"You could if you controlled yourself, Irene." He states, looking at her with a bit of a glare.

"Lets not do this right now okay?" She asks moving her hands down and he huffs.

"So, your name is Irene." Larry comments and Sal looks up at him. "What, she didn't say her name." Larry continues. "And I don't even think she knows ours." He finishes.

"You're right I don't." Irene states.

"Well, I'm Sal, people call me Sallyface, I'm the one you punched Travis for, this is my best bro Larry, he's usually the one punching Travis for me, and my best friend Ashley, she helps me pull Larry off of Travis so he doesn't kill him at times." Sal states, pointing to himself then the corresponding friend.

"Well Sally, Larry, Ashley. I'm Irene, people call me bitch, my best bro is dead, and I have a very short fuse and tend to punch homophobes in the face." Irene states.

"Yeah, you socked him pretty good." Larry states.

"Thanks I train a lot, but fuck punching him hurt, I need to punch with my left, because now I wont be able to draw properly.

"Art class your next class?" Ashley asks.

"Yeah." Irene responds.

"Cool, ours too actually." Ash responds.

"Speaking of Art, Sal here." Larry hands him the orange from earlier, Larry had cut the peel to make it easier to pull off. There's a small 'awe' from Allan as Sal takes the orange looking at it.

"How is this art?" Sal questions.

"Because of yesterday when we had to paint a stupid fruit in a bowl, remember?" Larry states.

"We should probably get out of the bathroom, this isn't going to look right." Irene mumbles the last part.

"Great, gay and into four ways." Allan states, "My kinda man." He teases looking at Sal and Larry. Irene looks to him blushing slightly then looking to the other three.

Ash has a hand to her mouth looking like she's holding back a giggle, Larry's face is a bit pink, and Sal, well, she can't tell, but he shifted slightly and laughed an awkward laugh.

"Th-that's not what I meant, it's because of the boys, this is the girls bathroom." Irene states putting her hands up waving them as if to wave away what Allan was saying.

"As I said, four way." Allan retorts with a shrug.

She chokes on her own words. "AllAn." Her voice cracks on the other 'A' and that sets the other three into a laugh.

"I'm tired, see you later." Allan states tossing up double rock fists.

"Wait- you get back here you ass-" she's cut off with a screech, and he's gone.

"Double rock fists, cool." Sal comments peeling the orange slowly.

"He only did that to impress you." Irene says, looking at Larry.

"What? Why me?" He asks.

"The SF shirt and all. He doesn't like metal" she trails off and looks down at her own shirt. "Or rock music." Irene trails off. "He wants you to think he's cool." She finishes.

"Looks like a ghost has a crush on you Larry." Ash smirks and nudges him in the arm. Larry seems to choke on the notion.

"C-come on, no one gets a crush that fast, even a ghost." Larry states, placing his hand where Ash nudged him, the thought was giving him goosebumps.

"We need to go!" Irene shouts, and the three look at her a little startled. "S-sorry, just, we only have a minute to get to class, probably less." She states and takes a step towards them then around them. "I'll check the hall." She pulls the door open gently, looking both ways, then motioning for them to hurry, Larry puts his arm around Sal's shoulders when they leave the washroom.

Just then the Bell rings. As they walk to the class Sal very cautiously eats the orange slice by slice, trying to be seen as little as possible, with Larry's arm around him, Ash on his other side, and Irene in front of him he felt blocked and protected. He was only nervous because he didn't want her to turn around and see any part of his face. Only Larry, Ash, and recently Todd have ever seen his face, because of the past he was still nervous about others, and he probably always would be.

They reach the class room, and Ash flattens Sal's hair down to prevent it from getting stuck as Sal buckles the strap again. Irene waits till she hears the click then turns around. "I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused, and what back lash it might bring to you." She states looking at Sal.

"It's okay, I'm more concerned that you just put yourself on Travis' bully list." Sal responds.

"I don't have the same, hands off response to bully's as you do Sally." She retorts.

"He doesn't need to be hands on, because I am his hands." Larry responds.

"I see that." She says with a smirk and looks at his arm on Sal. "But just know that if I get to him before you do." She's cut off.

"You wont." Larry retorts.

"If I get to him _first_." she repeats, "Sally I've got your back." She states, she walks into the class, with the other three behind her, she shuffles her way to the far back to sit with another girl and the other three take spots at a table with Maple, Ash sitting beside her and on the other side of the table Sal sitting on Larry's right side, just like at lunch.

Free draw, something Sal tried to be good at, he scribbled down what could be considered a cat. He continued to try and doodle cats in his sketch book, each one looking a little better than the last, he glanced over at Larry's book and noticed he was sketching out a scenery piece, he was always good at those.

Sal didn't even notice Larry's pencil stop, until he set it down. He looked up at the taller boy.

"Your cats are getting better." He says with a smirk.

"So are your scenery pictures." Sal responds.

"Thanks bro." Larry places his right hand on Sal's lower back.

Sal felt eyes on him, he glanced at Larry but he'd already gone back to drawing, Maple and Ash were also drawing. He cautiously looked around, eventually setting his eyes at the table with Irene and what Sal assumed was her friend. Her friend was staring at him, while holding onto Irene's injured hand, Irene noticed Sal staring back at them and she gave him a small wave, then she nudged her friend and Sal saw her mouth. 'Don't be rude' at her glaring friend. Sal stuck up his hand a little and gave a very small and short wave, and Sal notice her smile almost excitedly that he'd waved back, he then turns his attention back to his paper.

"You're not gonna replace me are you?" Ash asked catching the attention of everyone at the table.

"What?" Sal questioned.

"I saw that." Ash says with a laugh.

"Saw what?" Larry asks.

"Sal, waving at the girl from earlier." Ash states.

Larry looks at him, a bit puzzled. "That doesn't really mean anything." Larry states looking at Ash.

"Plus she waved first." Sal commented.

"I was just kidding. I know you wouldn't replace me Sal." Ash laughs.

"I hope it's not even a question or a passing thought to get rid of me." Larry states looking at Sal, Sal meets his gaze.

"Of course not." He trails off, staring at Larry a moment longer. "I wouldn't replace you either Ash." He quickly looks away from Larry.

"Good to know." She giggles, noticing Larry looking at Sal with the smallest pout that the boy so quickly changed the subject.

The rest of their school day went on uneventful, Larry and Sal had gym class, which they shared with Todd, and usually Travis as well. But he wasn't there, Todd explained to them during roll call that Travis was in the principals office while they tracked down the girl who decked him. Sal's head whipped to attention when he heard her name being called by the teacher. 'Irene'

"That would be her." Larry states, and Todd looks at him puzzled.

"Who? No one responded." Todd states.

"Well, that's her name." Larry corrects and Sal nods.

"Well alright." Todd states.

The gym class goes well, Sal wasn't gone after by any of Travis' friends either, which was a surprise. Since they always act like a monkey-see-monkey-do kind of group. After they left the gymnasium they all met up at their lockers like they usually did after school to figure out who's going where now, and to pack up their bags.

"Well." Neil started. "Todd's coming to my place to study." Neil continues. "Larry and Salio are going on their own little date." Neil smirks knowing he embarrasses Larry every time he calls it a date. "Chug and Maple are simply going home, what's your plans Ash?" Neil looks at her.

"I have to watch Ben until my dad gets home." Ash states, sticking her tongue out at Neil knowing he was trying to bug her.

"That sounds eventful." He retorts, and she just shakes her head.

The group headed out of the school, said their goodbye's and went their separate ways.


	2. This isn't a date, is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry's nervous, and hopes he can gather his thoughts long enough to ask Sal on a real date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be from Larry's POV. Enjoy! <3

Larry was nervous to say the least. Him and Sal had hung out together so many times, but this, this was different, he was going to ask Sal on a real date. As they were walking Larry reached out and grabbed Sal's hand, intertwining their fingers, Sal looked up at him a bit surprised, not that they've never held hands before, they had, but this felt different to Sal.

**_._ **

"You don't mind, do you?" I ask looking at Sal with a smirk on my face.

"No, you just surprised me." Sal states and looks ahead. "So, where are you taking me?" He asks.

"Some where different." I respond, glancing back down at him for a moment.

"That almost sounds threatening." Sal says looking up at me again, gripping gently at my hand.

"I'm sure you'll like it." I state. "And if you don't, we don't have to go back." I laugh.

"Alright, so, what's the plan for the evening." Sal asks, slightly swinging our hands.

I look in front of me getting a little anxious. "Well, I was thinking we could pick up food, go back to my place to eat, then game for a bit,  jam out, and just chill." I state flicking out a different finger on my left hand for each suggestion until all four fingers and my thumb are out.

Sal laughs and I look down at him. "Sounds pretty usual, but you not telling me where we're getting food from is a little troubling." He admits looking up at me, I stick my hand in my jean pocket.

"We're almost there, is a surprise really that bad?" I ask locking eyes with him. "You trust me right?" I ask.

"Of course I do." He trails off. "Just excited and nervous." He continues.

"Good because we're here." I state and push towards Sal slightly to get him to turn.

I smile down at him as he looks up at me. "A burger place?" He questions.

"I know Pizza is one of your favorites." I  trail off. "But I figured why not try this place, it's new, the people aren't from around here, and never have been." I state.

"Seems like you did your research." Sal comments, squeezing my hand a bit, as I lead him into the shop.

I stop in between the doors and pause Sal looks at me a bit concerned. "Did you want to keep holding my hand?" I ask. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." I finish.

"Yeah, I'll let go when we pay." Sal comments, and I can tell he's smiling under his mask, and I feel my cheeks heat up a bit.

"Heh, okay." I say as we walk up to the counter to see what's on their menu.

Cod fish, Turkey, chicken, and beef burgers.  
Waffle fries, tater tots, crinkle cut, curly fries, shoe string, wedges, and sweet potato fries.  
Chicken Fingers, Onion rings, and three basic milkshake flavors.

"That's a lot of stuff for a new shop." Sal comments, I look down at him and he looks up at me, Sal shifts a bit adjusting how one of his backpack straps are sitting on his shoulder.

"Yeah." I agree. "Any idea what you want to try?" I ask, noticing the couple in front of us finishing their order.

"Well I'll eat whatever you get." Sal states, which was true, Sal never really complained much over food.

I walked to the counter and ordered it to go, a chicken burger, two beef burgers, chicken fingers, and curly fries labeled as 'spicy' Sal releases my hand as I grab my wallet and pay, then he follows me to the Pick Up area and we wait, I glance at him he looks uncomfortable here, I look around and there's a few people looking at him, I sigh and he looks up at me.

"I'm sorry Sal, I didn't think this would happen." I state looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asks looking confused.

"You look uncomfortable here." I state, looking at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, because my bag is heavy, I have all of my books and binders in here, tomorrows the weekend." He says and laughs a bit, now I feel kind of dumb, I assumed he was uncomfortable because of the people looking at him.

"Give me your bag." I state and he glances at me. "You can carry the food I'll carry your backpack." I continue. "Deal?" I finish.

Sal slips his backpack off his shoulders and hands it to me, I fling it over my right shoulder, and he was right, it was heavy, I'm surprised it didn't make him fall over, he's so short. He nudges me. "I'm not going to be pushed over by wind just because my bag is heavy you know." He states almost like he knows what I was thinking.

"I know, I just feel bad for not noticing how heavy it was." I state moments later our order number was called, Sal picks up the bags of food and returns to me.

"You don't need to feel bad, I wouldn't have complained about it if you didn't say anything." He says.

"It's not complaining, you can always ask me for help Sal." I state.

"I know." He says as we head for the door, I take my place on Sal's right for the walk back.

I put my left arm over his shoulders, as we walk, he looks up at me for a moment then back to in front of himself, I try to make it so we're walking at the same pace so it wont feel awkward to walk together like this, we surprisingly don't say a word until we get back to the apartments.

"So what do you want to do first?" Sal asks using his basement card, which made me smirk to think that he might not want to chance having me take my arm off of him.

"There's a lot we could do Sal." I state, and he shakes his head.

"That's not what I asked." He laughs.

"Well, we should probably eat first then go from there." I state as the elevator doors open, we walk to my apartment and I open the door with my spare hand and see mom sitting on the sofa now looking at the two of us.

"Hi boys, how was school?" She asks smiling brightly at the two of us.

"It was something." Sal states, walking out of my grasp, wandering to the kitchen placing the bags down. I take Sal's bag off my shoulder then shrug off my own. Mom looks at me a bit puzzled.

"This girl punched Sal's main bully in the face today." I state wandering into the kitchen grabbing a burger that was marked with a 'B' out of the bag and walking to mom, handing it to her. "From the new burger place." I state as she takes it from me.

"Thank you, and what do you mean?" She questions.

"I was going to deal with the dude, but this chick came out of no where and just, socked the bully in the face." I explain, hearing Sal rustle in the bags taking things out.

"Well." She pauses. "Did you boys say thank you?" She asks.

"Yeah, you could say that." I state walking back over to Sal grabbing two plates out of the cupboard.

"Well, that's good, at least you didn't get in trouble this time." She states. "Not that it's never a valid reason to get in trouble, but I think the school was going to put my number on speed dial." She comments and laughs at her on joke. Sal chuckles a bit too.

"Yeah, you'll have to start answering their calls with 'I'll be there in ten' at this rate." I state with a smirk, removing the burgers out of their tinfoil cover. "Hey, want half of each?" I ask placing my left hand on the small of Sal's back.

"If that's what you want to do, then sure." Sal responds.

"It'll make it easier instead of picking who gets what." I retort.

"That's true." Sal states, opening a drawer and pulling out a carving knife.

"Jesus, do you plan on murdering the animals? I think they're already dead Sal." I joke.

"You use a carving knife on meat, that's a thing." He responds.

"But it's just a burger." I comment.

He puts the knife down then picks up the plate with the beef burger, pointing it at me. "Mooooo" he imitates a cow, and I have to hold back a laugh. "See, it's more than a burger." He states. "You offended her." He comments and I can't help but let out a laugh.

"I'm sure the cow it came from is terribly insulted I called it a burger." I state.

"I'm sure she is." He states putting the plate down and cutting the burger in half, then doing the same to the chicken burger, I get the fries and chicken fingers out of the other bag.

"Hopefully she can find it in her heart to forgive me." I trail off as he moves half of each burger onto the opposite plate, I split the chicken fingers and fries as even as I can.

"That's a lot of fries." Sal comments staring at the mountain of fries on both plates.

"I'd rather have too much fries instead of not enough." I state with a smile.

"Well, I suppose you're right." Sal admits, picking up the plates. "Where are we eating?" He questions.

"My room, I can bring the plates back out after." I state, grabbing two pop's out of the fridge.

"You better bring them back out, I only have three of those styled plates." Mom pipes up from the couch.

"I will, I promise." I groan opening the door to my room for Sal, and closing it behind myself and letting out a sigh.

Sal hands me a plate, in exchange for his pop. Then plops onto my favourite beanbag, knocking some of the fries onto himself. "Fuck me!" He exclaims, pulling the fries back onto the plate.

"Maybe later." I mumble, and he looks up at me surprised, I cough slightly. "It's karma." I state, acting like that's what I'd originally said. "For taking my spot." I trail off, dropping myself into the bean bag that mom and I got for Sal, his scent filling my nose, making me feel weird for focusing on it.

Sal takes off his mask and places it beside him, I glance at him with a smile, and he chuckles, he picks up the chicken burger, taking a small bite then looking at me with a puzzled look. "There's." He trails off, swallowing the food. "There's coleslaw on this." He states glancing at the burger in his hands. "Why does it surprisingly taste really good?" He questions glancing at me.

I pick mine up and examine it, he was right, instead of shredded lettuce or something, there was coleslaw on it. I take a bite, furrowing my brows for a moment. "Yeah, surprisingly it does taste really good." I practically mimic him, and he laughs, lord I love seeing him laugh.

"If the rest of it tastes this good we have to go back. Maybe even take the others." Sal comments.

"That'd be cool, maybe we could go with Todd and Neil first." I comment and Sal stares at me for a few moments. "Well it's not like we can take Chug and Maple first, Chug will eat anything, even if it's bad." I laugh.

"I think going with Todd and Neil could be cool." He comments, then turns all his attention to his food, shifting slightly.

"We'll have to set something up some time." I state turning my attention to my own plate, we eat in silence for about ten minutes, then Sal looks at me.

"Thanks for taking me there." He trails off. "We definitely need to take Todd and Neil, it'll be awesome." He smiles.

"I'm glad you like it enough to go again." I comment smiling back at him.

"Anywhere you take me is fun." Sal states smiling at me. "So, video games?" Sal asks after a pause.

"Sure. We still have food. But we can eat and play." I put my food on the floor then get over to the TV turning it on then the system. I go back and pick up my food and drink then gently kicking the bean bag over to the TV.

"So what do you want to play?" Sal asks as I walk up to him, he picks up his drink and I place my hands on either side of the bean bag and he looks at me with one eyebrow raised.

"SMB 3." I trail off, he laughs as I start dragging the beanbag and him to the TV. "Seeing as it's already in the system." I continue.

"Sounds good. Thanks for bringing me over here." He laughs, I ruffle his hair for a second.

"Yup, you bet." I state and plop down on the beanbag again, I lean forward and grab the controllers, handing P2 to Sal.

"I call dibs on Luigi." Sal states and I laugh.

"That makes it seem like I didn't want to be Mario, you deserve to be tall." I trail off. "At least in the 8bit world." I smirk. He flips me off, glaring playfully at me, then laughs when I start laughing.

We finish eating and continue to game, gaming for hours making fun of each other when the other dies, we get to world three eventually, and Sal gets the castle fight, he gets close to beating it, but in the last few moments, he dies. He groans loudly tossing himself back in the beanbag. "Fuck you Bowser!" He shouts, dropping the controller to his side, dragging his hands over his face groaning again.

"Wow dude you kinda suck." I joke, he shoots me a glare then shoves me which caught me off guard and makes me fall off the beanbag slightly.

"Wow dude you kinda suck." He imitates me, I sit back on the beanbag, then start poking at Sal, first his arm then he squeaked when I poked his side, he looks at me wide eyed. "Don't you dar-" He starts but I cut him off by moving in front of him on my knees tickling his sides, he squeals and starts laughing, wiggling in his spot and gently pushing my hands away with one hand, covering his mouth with the other for a few moments.

"What are you gonna do to stop me Baby Blue?" I question and continue to tickle him, getting closer so I could hear him laugh out his words.

"I-I-I'm going to k-ki-" he laughs out trying to wiggle out of my grip.

"Kick me? Kill me? I'd like to see you try." I laugh, he grabs the front of my shirt with both of his hands and pulls me down, my whole body freezes up when my lips meet his, chapped where the scars are but soft where they're not, it stops in seconds and I can't help but stare at him in shock.

"S-sorry." He mumbles covering his face, I keep looking at him, I collect my brains and pull his hands off his face, he looks up at me then glances away.

"Go on a date with me." I state, his blue eyes staring into mine again now.

"What?" He questions tilting his head to the side as he looks up at me.

"Go on a date with me." I repeat. "I mean, I was going to ask you tonight anyways." I trail off. "Didn't think you were going to kiss me, but now's as good a time as any." I laugh, he slaps his hands over my face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Sal states, I take his hands off my face.

"I'm not." I trail off. "I'm being very serious." I continue. "Go on a date with me." I repeat again.

"Stop saying that." Sal mutters.

"Not until you say yes." I smirk. "Or until you say no." I continue.

"Yes." Sal mumbles.

"Yes what?" I tease.

"Fuck you." He groans.

"Time and place Baby Blue." I grin, he shoves me playfully.

"You're not getting lucky that quick." He states.

"Sooooo, yes what?" I repeat.

"Yes, I'll go on a date with you, idiot." Sal, places his hands on my face again.

"Awesome, lets go to a movie tomorrow then." I state sitting up sitting in front of him.

"Loser." He trails off. "A movie sounds nice." He continues. "What time?" He questions.

"What about we meet around five, get the the movie for six, then we can come back here and I'll order a pizza." I state.

"Sounds awesome." He trails off sitting up properly. "Do you remember my favourite?" He asks smirking.

"How can I forget it's the only weird thing about you." I comment playfully glaring at him.

"Hawaiian is **not** that bad." he states shaking his head. "Just because you'd rather have a pizza that's covered with different types of greasy meat doesn't mean I can't have a superior taste." He jokes.

"You have the weirdest taste buds ever." I comment throwing my hands up in defense.

"That's your opinion." He retorts, high fiving one of my hands then laughing. "It's getting late." He comments, and we get to our feet.

"Want me to walk you to your apartment?" I question, he rolls his eye, then walks over to the bed picking up his prosthetic, putting it on, walking back to me, picking up our plates.

"You don't have to." He states, wandering out of my room and I follow him, he wanders into the kitchen putting the plates on the counter.

I pick up his backpack and swing it over my shoulder. "I'm going to anyways now." I state.

"Suit yourself." He retorts.

We head for the elevator, clambering inside when the doors open, we're awkwardly silent for the ride up. Once we reach his floor I usher him out then follow behind him again, we get to his door and I hand him his bag, his back is to the door. "See you tomorrow at five." I state smiling at him.

"Of course." Sal states, opening the door with one of his hands still facing me.

"I'll call you over the walkies tomorrow." I state kissing the lips of his prosthetic quickly, then turning on my heels and walking away to the elevator, I hear his apartment door close as I walk into the elevator, and then my brain processes what I just did as I head to the basement.

He kissed me, then minutes later I kissed his prosthetic. That was probably awkward, his lips definitely feel better. Fuck. I ruffle my hands through my hair to get my wandering thoughts out of my head, when he kissed me it was literally only a few seconds, did it even count? I go into my room and toss myself onto my bed.


	3. Saturday Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal is giddy and tries his best to act his normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Sal's POV enjoy~! <3

He'd been up since 10am too excited and nervous to stay asleep, Larry called him over the walkies about half an hour after that to make sure he was up. Hours had past and Sal was giddy to say the least, a date, with his best bro, and the guy who made him the happiest. He didn't want to over dress, and he didn't want to under dress. And he was lost at what to do. There was only one person he'd be able to ask. So at about 4:15 with his top two outfit options in his hands he headed into the elevator to the second floor then to room 202, Todd's apartment.

When no one answered the door when he knocked he walked in glancing around not seeing Todd's parents he approached Todd's door, knocking on it just loud enough as to not disturb Todd's parents if they were in. The bedroom door opened and he was greeted by Neil. Sal was taken aback for a moment.

_**.** _

"Is Todd here?" I ask, looking Neil up and down.

"He's actually out right now, he's supposed to be back soon." Neil trails off. "Anything I can lend a hand with?" He asks.

"I, um, this is stupid, I couldn't decide what to wear so I was going to ask Todd for advice." I say with an awkward chuckle, starting to feel a little awkward standing in my pajamas in front of Neil.

"So, he actually did it huh?" He smirks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Larry asked you out didn't he?" He questions, laughing when I just shift in my spot. "I can help you pick what to wear if you'd like." He trails off. "I think Todd might be helping Larry with the same thing." He laughs.

"Oh, sure, thank you." I state, and walk into Todd's room as Neil moves out of the way, I plop my pile of clothes on the one corner of Todd's bed, separating the shirts and pants from each other.

"Red, Black, Navy blue." He trailed off. "Why am I not surprised." Neil continued.

"What can I say, I like darker colours." I retort.

"I can see that." He states. "Have any idea what you're doing with your hair?" He questions.

"No, I wanted to figure out an outfit first." I admit.

"Alright, hm." He stares at my clothes, then picks up his phone sends a message then gets one back almost as quick as it was sent. "Okay, I've got it." He picks up the black jeans and Navy blue long sleeved shirt. "These, go change, then let me see to make sure I chose right." He states handing me the clothes.

"Alright." I state and walk out of Todd's room and into the bathroom, feeling a bit awkward stripping in my friend's bathroom. I change quickly then head back to Neil, who's sitting on the bed waiting, he looks me up and down and smirks.

"Oh yeah, that works." He states. "Now that hair." He says. "Not going to pussyfoot around it Salio, I know you don't want me to see your face, I know you have your reasons." He trails off. "But I have an idea for what to do with your hair." He continues. "Unbuckle that prosthetic and hold it to your face so that way you can feel comfortable still." He finishes.

I feel my nerves bunching together, but I figure the worst that could happen is he'd find me freaky, and it's not like he's going to be staring at my face, I unbuckle my mask and hold it to my face still for a few moments, sighing. "Okay. I'll trust you." I state and sit on the floor in front of him, letting my prosthetic sit in my lap.

"If you get uncomfortable, tell me and I'll stop and you can figure something else out." He states and I nod, he takes my hair out of my usual pig tails and combs his fingers though my hair, I noticed he had the hair ties on his index and middle finger on his left hand when he reached his hand in front of my face slightly grabbing a few stray hairs.

He continues combing his fingers through my hair for a bit longer, humming to himself for a few moments every so often then he takes half of my hair and twists it up and around, ties it, then does the same with the other side. "Is it done?" I ask.

"Almost, just need to put your prosthetic back on." Neil states.

 I buckle my prosthetic back on, with his help so I don't fuck up the hair style, then I reach my hands up to feel my hair.

"Hey! You didn't even look yet." Neil states, taping my hand gently. "Go look and come back. That way you don't mess them up so soon." He continues, scooping up his phone again.

"Jeez, pushy." I joke, then tread over to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. "Buns, are you serious Neil." I grumble, touching them slightly, they do look good, and work with the outfit to a point, I do a small turn then look myself up and down smirking under my prosthetic, I walk back to Todd's room to find Neil smirking at his phone.

"Hey Salio, Todd's on his way up if you want a second opinion." He states.

"I might ask his opinion, but I plan on keeping it." I trail off. "Thank you Neil." I continue and lean over to hug him, it's a bit awkward, but he's Todd's boyfriend. He hugs me back with a bit of a laugh.

"It's no problem Sal." He states, just then the door opens.

"What's this?" Todd asks in a joking accusing tone, and I stand up again and face Todd seeing Larry standing behind him, Todd walks to go sit beside Neil.

"Woah." Larry and I say at the same time staring at each other, and Todd laughs so hard he snorts.

"You, uh, you look good." I stammer looking him up and down, Todd got him to wear his hair in a pony tail, with two strands framing his face, he's wearing navy blue jeans and a black shirt. Now I know why Neil picked this outfit, they want us to match without being too obvious.

"So do you." He trails off, taking a few steps towards me. "Nice hair." He states, and caresses the cheek of my prosthetic, and I'm so glad he can't see the fact that that's making my cheeks burn.

"See Todd, we are a perfect match, look what we did." Neil states and I snap back into reality and see the two of them staring at us, Neil had his arms draped around Todd's waist.

I look at Larry and his cheeks are tinted pink, and I can't help but smile. "Thank you Neil. I'm glad that you were willing to help." I state.

"You're welcome, anytime Salio." Neil smiles.

"Well you two better get going don't wanna be late." Todd comments.

"Yeah, he's right." Larry adds, then holds his left hand out to me.

I take his hand and wave the other at Todd and Neil. "Don't stay out too late you two." Neil teases, and Larry shakes his head.

Then we're out the door, out of the apartment, and into the elevator. "You really do look good." I say looking up at Larry.

"You do too." He trails off. "Neil should do your hair more often." Larry mumbles the last part and I laugh.

"Oh is that so? Are my pig tails not enough for you?" I tease.

"They are, but you look really cute with buns." Larry rubs the back of his neck with his right hand and laughs.

"Well thank you." I state and squeeze his hand a bit. "Maybe you should let Todd do your hair more often, it looks good up." I smirk, glancing up at him.

"Oh? Is my unruly mane no good for you Baby Blue?" Larry looks back at me.

"I didn't say that." I state, "Your maintained mane just also looks nice." I comment.

"Don't get too used to it, I'll only maintain the mane for special events." He retorts and I laugh.

We reach the ground floor and head out of the apartment building, and start walking to the movie theater, I start swinging our intertwined fingers back and forth, glancing up at him again.

"You having fun with that?" Larry asks smiling at me.

"Yes, I am." I trail off. "So, what movie are you taking me too?" I ask.

"From Dusk Till Dawn 2." He responds continuing to smirk.

"Oh, sounds fun!" I exclaim. "Remember when we were fifteen, and we got Lisa to buy us tickets to go see the first one?" I ask smiling under my mask.

"Yeah, I remember, my moms pretty awesome." Larry laughs.

"She really is." I trail off. "Lisa is awesome." I continue.

"Yeah, but I'm eighteen, I don't need mommy's permission to watch a 'scary' movie now." Larry laughs, and I let out a little laugh.

"Her son is pretty awesome too." I state, and see his cheeks get red.

"Well, thanks Sal, you're pretty awesome too." He states using his other hand to rub the back of his neck again.

"Any movie theater snacks are my treat." I state pointing at him. "You paid yesterday, you're buying pizza tonight, I probably can't legally buy the tickets." I trail off.

"You say 'legally' as if we'll get arrested because you're still seventeen." He laughs.

"Who's to say, maybe a seventeen year old watching a racy horror movie with an eighteen year old is illegal." I comment, and he chuckles.

"How racy can a B rated movie be." He comments. "Your height will be the only thing stopping us." He teases and I elbow him.

"Sorry not all of us can be a literal tree." I retort rolling my eyes, and he laughs. "You know what, you can get the tickets alone, I'm not going to be denied a movie because of my height." I state flatly. I don't overly enjoy jokes and jabs about my height, I'm fully aware I'm short.

"But that means you'd have to stop holding my hand." He states and I look up at him.

"Well I'd need both hands to get the snacks anyways." I retort.

"Okay, okay, fair enough." He states squeezing my hand slightly.

We walk in silence for a few minutes approaching the theater, it doesn't look like it belongs in Nockfell at all, it looks like we warped into the 50's, as we walk into the place the floors are tiled and I can hear every step we take in, the place is bustling with people, which should be expected it's a Saturday. Larry and I let go of each others hands, and he walks to the person selling movie tickets and I make my way to the food counter, people glancing at me in curiosity, concern, and general worry. I patiently wait my turn to order.

"Large popcorn, Blue slushie, Red slushie, and Mike and Ike's berry blast and original, Please." I state, making eye contact with each item, relief washes over me as the boy behind the counter doesn't ask me to repeat myself, he gets the order right and I hand over the money. "Thank you." I state and he just smiles and nods. I pick up the items sticking the candy in my back pockets with a bit of difficulty, then I scoop up the popcorn and one slushie in my right arm, then pick up the other in my other hand, shuffling over to the end of the counter to get out of the way and wait for Larry.

Larry approaches me with a grin on his face. "You look like you're going to drop all of that." He comments, he takes the popcorn out of my arm, I shove the Red slushie towards him. "Awe, you got me Red, thanks." He smiles and takes it.

"Yeah, and I got myself Blue." I state. "I also got candy, but it's in my pockets." I continue and turn around slightly showing off my one back pocket.

"That gives off a new meaning to having a sweet ass." He chuckles, and I glare at him playfully. "That was a good one and you know it." He comments.

"If by good you mean terrible then sure." I retort trying to stay serious but I end up laughing which makes him laugh too.

"Okay, time to get to this movie, this is gonna be great." He states grinning again.

The ticket person makes an off handed comment about my height and I respond in the deepest voice I could muster and they stare at me wide eyed, then allow us to go into the show room. Larry makes a comment about how that was 'awesome' and we find seats at the top and the middle of the row, thankfully, no one wanted to sit beside me, or Larry for that matter, which is fine, more space for us to joke and not be hushed.

After our movie when the lights start to come back on Larry stands and stretches, causing his shirt to ride up a bit, and like a creep I stare, he chuckles at me and I instantly look up at him. "Want another show?" He teases, I get up and slap his arm.

"Nope!" I exclaim a little louder than necessary but the show room is nearly empty, I scoop up our garbage and my slushie cup, then hop down the stairs, admittedly acting a bit childish.

He laughs and follows me down the stairs then we head out, getting rid of our garbage then heading out of the theater. On our way back to the apartments we talk about the movie, what parts we liked, what we didn't, what we feel that even we could've done better, and lastly our anticipation for the pizza we're going to get. Once we get into Larry's room I immediately take off my prosthetic and plop onto his bed, he gets the landline phone and orders pizza, I smile when I hear him reluctantly ordering me a Hawaiian pizza, but ordering himself a meat lovers.

"Are you happy? I got you your weird tangy fruit pizza." Larry states walking over to me.

"Delighted." I retort and stick out my tongue at him, and he smirks at me.

"Hey your tongues blue." He comments and I'm about to retort when he continues. "What colour is mine?" He asks sticking out his tongue.

"Red, like the slushie you had." I laugh sitting up. "What other colour would it be?" I ask and he leans towards me slightly, making our faces about a foot apart.

"Wanna make purple?" He questions with a grin, I feel my cheeks heat up nearly instantly and I almost slap my hands over his face instead of just covering his face with them. "Is this a no?" He laughs under my hands.

"Yes it's a no." I state. "You're embarrassing, if you wanna kiss me don't purposely try to embarrass me first." I continue shaking my head.

He takes my hands off of his face. "So, is that a no to all kisses, or just to that one?" He asks, I hop up slightly and kiss his cheek.

"There, that's what you get." I state and he sits beside me on my left.

"Okay, but I wanted to." He trails off for a moment, and I look at him and our eyes meet, he's biting his bottom lip a bit. "I wanted to be the one to kiss you." He states his cheeks getting a bit pink.

"Oh." I state, breaking eye contact with him for a moment, then looking back into his eyes. "I think I'd be okay with that." I continue, he leans over and kisses my cheek gently. "Oh, that's what you meant." I make myself embarrassed thinking he wanted to kiss me on the lips.

"What do you mean 'that's what you meant' hm?" He smirks. "I thought you didn't want me to kiss you the other way." He states.

"I don't." I lie, shoving him playfully, and he scoots closer, placing his right hand behind me on the bed, he leans in closer, I feel like my hearts about to pop out of my chest as he continues to lean closer, but I don't pull away, I look at him with my eyes half open, his eyes are closed, he's waiting on me to make the move, I push towards him and kiss him softly, he pushes into it gently, bringing his left hand up to my cheek, it almost feels like my heart skipped a beat as I bring my right hand to cup his cheek, my left gripping at the bed sheet slightly.

The door pops open and we shoot away from each other, I stare at the bed sheets like they're the most interesting thing on the planet as Larry stands up. "Oh, Sal." Lisa states. "I didn't expect you to be here, that explains the two pizza's" She states.

"Yup, Sal might spend the night." Larry trails off. "Wait how'd you get the pizza's?" he asks.

"Well, Pizza guy came in, asked for our unit, I said that was me, payed and he left." Lisa explains.

"Great, thanks mom." Larry states, shifting a bit.

"Sal are you alright?" She questions.

"Yeah, just tired." I respond and plop over on Larry's bed.

"Alright hun, well, maybe you boys shouldn't eat the pizza before bed, maybe eat something more normal and then go to bed." She comments.

"It's okay, once I eat something I'll wake up more." I state.

"Alright hun." She states then leaves the room, and Larry sits beside me.

"Wanna try that again?" He asks.

"No, I'm going to die from embarrassment." I retort covering my face with my hands.

"Right, I'll go get us some pizza." He states and gets up, leaving the room for a few moments then returning with the pizza, I sit up and grab my plate from him, we enjoy our pizza in silence, then we start up SMB 3 and play for a few hours making fun of each other and mocking each other when the oher dies, eventually deciding to call it a night.

"So, would cuddling be weird?" I ask and he laughs plopping onto the bed behind me then hugging me from behind.

"Well even if it is, I don't care." He states, tugging me a bit closer.

"Can I at least lay down before you try to cuddle me?" I question.

"If you must." He retorts and lets me go, but as soon as I lay down he hugs onto me again, tugging me close, I can't help but chuckle as I roll onto my side and throw and arm over him.

"Today was fun." I state and he hums in agreement. "Night Larry." I continue, and he chuckles.

"Night Sal." He trails off with a sigh. "Love you, dork." he mumbles.

"Love you too, loser." I retort.

Surprisingly it doesn't take long for Larry to fall asleep, and listening to his heart beating and the sound of his breathing eventually lulls me to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will either be posted later today, or tomorrow.


	4. Sunday Funday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Sal spend the day not getting much done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Larry's POV.

I wake up a bit feel around my bed but can't feel Sal, I open my eyes fully looking around. Did he leave while I was asleep? I shouldn't feel hurt this isn't the first time he's fell asleep here and left in the morning to get ready, but this was different I thought he'd stay. I pull myself out of bed, dragging my hands through my hair then leaving my room, I glance into the kitchen and I'm surprised to see Sal at the stove, cooking, and my mom leaning her hip against the counter, I assume she has a cup in her hands, from how her arms are, instructing Sal on what he's doing.

"Oh no, honey, don't flip it ye-" Mom's cut off by Sal failing to flip what's in the pan, she can't help but giggle, and Sal laughs.

"Guess I should listen better." He trails off. "I'll do the next one better." He continues.

"Alright, or I can take over and you can wake up LarBear?" Mom asks.

"Then it wouldn't exactly be made by me." Sal comments.

"Well, that's fair but you made the batter, and it ended up really well." She says placing a hand on his shoulder.

There's a pang in my chest, This feels like it belongs, like it's supposed to be like this. Sal belongs here, with us, with me.

"That's only because you helped." Sal laughs breaking my train of thought, and mom chuckles.

I manage to creep up behind them with out them noticing, I place my hand on my mom's right shoulder causing her to look to the right as I quickly kiss Sal's earlobe, causing him to let out a small squeak and mom looks back at me.

"Oh, you're already up." She states, and Sal looks up at me as I continue to stand behind him.

"Yeah, bed got cold and it woke me up." I state, Sal rolls his eye at me, and mom just laughs.

"He wanted to be nice to you and make breakfast." She says, nudging me slightly.

"Maybe next time I wont." He mumbles, that causes mom to laugh again.

"Oh come on Sal, don't be like that." I laugh and wrap my right arm around his shoulders from behind him, placing my left hand on his hip.

"Off, I can't cook like this." He grumbles, lightly shaking the pan to loosen the pancake.

"Just so you know I want that one." I say letting go of him, shuffling around in the cupboard pulling out two cups, walking to the fridge looking at our juice options. Orange or apple. Well, Sal likes apple sauce, so apple juice could work.

"Why? It's fucked up." Sal states, as I pour the juice into the cups.

"That doesn't matter, you made it for me right?" I ask putting the juice back in the fridge. "So I want it, you can have a bite if you want, but I want most of it." I state, as he plops it onto a plate.

"Fine." Sal states knowing he wont win this conversation, he pours more batter into the pan.

"Awesome." I pick up the plate putting another one down.

"Are you only having one?" Sal asks sounding a bit concerned.

"No, but I'm hungry now." I state and hop up a bit to sit on the counter near the stove, glancing at my mom, and we exchange smiles.

Mom looks down at her watch, then looks a bit surprised, putting her cup down on the counter. "Damn, I have to go boys, don't make too big of a mess in my kitchen, okay?" She states, hugging Sal quickly from the side with one arm then hugging me with the other, making it an odd group hug, she picks up her cup swigs back what was left in it, placing it back on the counter then leaving the apartment.

"Where do you think she's going?" Sal asks.

"Probably to fix something somewhere, like usual." I retort, Sal flips the pancake it worked at lot better this time.

"That's fair." He states, I cut into the pancake with my fork, and I can feel Sal staring at me, as I take a bite.

"Woah, are you sure you made this?" I ask smirking.

"You ass." Sal mumbles shaking his head, I place the plate down and hop off the counter, quickly unbuckling Sal's prosthetic. "W-What are you doing?" He asks a bit panicked, as I take his prosthetic off, placing it on the counter.

"It's just us, you can have it back when mom walks in or we leave." I state, I kiss his cheek softly, and he huffs softly at me.

"Never do that without warning me again." He states glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, I wont." I state and hop back onto the counter top, as Sal removes the pancake and pours more batter into the pan. I cut another piece of the pancake with the fork and hold the fork out to Sal, he looks at it for a second then places his hand under mine, then bites it off the fork. I keep looking at him and he turns his face away from me to chew.

"You're right, it does taste too good to be something I made." He states, then glances at me for a moment.

"Sal." I trail off, placing my left hand on his cheek, and a pink tint creeps onto his cheeks, "Come here for a second." I state, and he moves in front of me, shifting slightly, I move my hand to the back of his neck and kiss him softly, he pushes into the kiss gently, placing his hands on my knees. After a few more moments I break the kiss and he looks at me in a bit of a daze. "Thank you." I state.

"Huh?" he asks then zones back in. "Oh, you're welcome." He pulls himself away from me and turns back to the stove, and I smirk.

"Sal." I call out, and he keeps staring at the pan.

"Hm?" He looks at me for a second then turns away to deal with the pancakes again.

"Love you." I comment and ruffle his hair a bit.

"Love you too, dork." He retorts, leaning away from my hand a little so I'll stop ruffling his hair.

"Good, what do you want to do today?" I ask, continuing to munch on the pancake.

"Eat." He states pouring the last of the batter in the pan. "Maybe go see Megan." He continues. "Maybe see if I can get my clothes back from Todd." He finishes.

"Wait you left clothes at Todd's?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, that's where I got ready yesterday, Neil helped because Todd was helping you." He laughs.

"I didn't realize that." I state.

"Why else do you think we ended up in matching colours?" He asks.

"I didn't even think of that, I was too focused on your hair and how cute you looked." I blurt out.

He laughs and looks up at me after flipping the last pancake. "The matching was the first thing I noticed, after your hair, you looked really good." He states.

"Well so did you, almost wish I would've taken you to dinner so I could've look at you more, but a dinner date probably wouldn't be very good." I state.

"I'm sure any place you'd pick would be great." He comments.

"Thanks, but unless the lighting was dark you wouldn't be comfortable eating normally." I retort.

"Okay that's true. I'm sorry you can't take me anywhere fancy." He states plopping the last pancake onto the plate and shutting off the stove.

I put my plate down and hop off the counter and wrap my arms around him. "That's not what I meant, I just want you to be comfortable where we go." I state he turns around in my arms and hugs me.

"I know, thank you." He mumbles into my chest. "Now, let go so we can sit at the table and eat." He states but doesn't let go.

"Looks like you need a hug for a bit longer." I state and he sighs continuing to hug me for a few minutes then starting to pull away, I kiss his forehead quickly then I let him go.

He walks the stacked pancakes to the table then sits down, I bring over my plate then the cups of juice, then I walk back to the fridge, pulling out butter and syrup, grabbing a butter knife and a fork then returning to the table, putting it all down, then returning to the kitchen grabbing a plate and Sal's prosthetic, placing it on the chair between us, then sitting down, pushing the plate I brought for him towards him.

"You'd make a good house wife." He comments with a smirk.

"You're the one that cooked, that makes you the house wife." I retort. "I'm just a house husband, who respects my house wife enough to help." I continue spinning a narrative.

"We both know I'd look way better in a 50's styled dress anyways." He states proudly. "I don't know how I feel about you wearing a suit though." He continues. "But the more I think about it the more I want to see it." He laughs.

"No, no way in hell, I am not wearing a suit." I state tossing my hands up defensively. "Do you have any idea how goofy I'd look?" I question shaking my head.

"I think you'd look really good." He retorts pulling a couple pancakes onto his plate and dumping some syrup on top.

"Well stop thinking of me in a suit please." I state and he laughs.

"I can't help it, it's seared into my brain now, Larry. In a suit." He trails off. "Maybe I'll see it one day." He continues, starting to poke at his pancakes.

"Dude, I wont even wear a suit to my own wedding." I grumble, snagging another pancake and topping it with butter and syrup.

"Well you're not going to be wearing a Sanitys Fall shirt." He states flatly shaking his head.

"Oh, is that so?" I trail off. "We've been on one date and you're already planning our wedding?" I joke, his face flushes.

"I am not!" He exclaims. "There's just no way I'd let you wear just a Sanitys Fall shirt to your own wedding, that's all." He grumbles chomping on a forkful of pancake.

"I'm just bugging, if you wanna think about our wedding be my guest. But I'm not getting married before 25." I state with a shrug.

"Why?" He questions looking over at me.

"So I can have my life together a little, and so we can go to Vegas and drink maybe even gamble for the honeymoon." I laugh.

"What's with the _we_ if you're talking honeymoon." He retorts, "Thought we weren't getting married." He teases.

"Okay. You got me there." I laugh. "Maybe the Stag party can be in Vegas." I state and he raises a brow at me.

"So who's the lucky man of the night~?" Sal asks in a husky and sexy yet humorous tone. "Oh it's us ma'am." Sal states clasping his hands together then raising them up, I try not to laugh but it ends up bubbling out anyways.

"Still sounds like you're planning our wedding Baby Blue." I say with a smirk.

"Maybe we're just throwing a stag party together." He retorts. "So we can both have an awkward lap dance, and make fun of each other at least one more time before we get married." He continues to eat his pancakes.

I laugh and he rolls his eye at me. "You're cute Baby Blue." I state, and he scoffs, we continue with our breakfast until Sal's cell starts ringing from my room, and he glares at the door, sighing then getting to his feet, he goes into the room and comes back out with the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm at Larry's, what's the matter?" He asks and I look over at him concerned. "Ah, that's alright, I was going to swing by your place later today anyways." He laughs. "Alright, see you in a bit." He finishes and hangs up. "Todd wanted to drop off my cleaned clothes, how sweet." He smirks.

"Very." I state and Sal laughs.

"Wanna get cleaned up? We can go see Todd then see Megan?" He questions.

"Sure." I stand up and stretch. "Do you have your Super GearBoy here?" I question.

"Shit, we'll have to get that too." He states shaking his head, he picks up his mask sighing slightly.

I walk into my room, grabbing a red sweater for myself then picking up a black one for Sal, walking out of my room and handing it to him. "Here." I state.

"We have to go to my apartment anyways you know." He comments.

"Okay and?" I question. "My sweater is bigger and will probably keep you warmer." I trail off.

"Fine." He takes the sweater slipping it on. "Thanks." He states heading for the door then slipping on his shoes, I put on my own shoes, then we head out to the elevator. We head to the second floor then to room 202. We walk into the apartment, and Todd's parents aren't in the living room like they normally would be, we walk to Todd's room knocking before we walk  in.

Todd's tacking away at his computer while Neil is just watching him from Todd's bed. The pair look up at us when we walk in more. "Hey guys." Todd acknowledges us then goes back to his computer.

"Um, I'm here for my clothes?" Sal asks and Neil gets up, walking to Todd's dresser and picking up a pile of folded clothes.

"For you Salio." Neil states, plopping the clothes into Sal's arms.

"Nice." Sal comments. "Todd what are you working on?" Sal questions.

"Work stuff." Todd retorts. "Talk more later." He waves us off and Neil laughs.

"He's very in the zone with whatever this is." Neil comments, and gives Todd a hug from behind and quick kiss on the top of his head.

"Todd has always put all his dedication into his work to meet his goals." I state. "If it wasn't for you he'd probably do nothing but eat, work, go to school, and sleep." I continue. "You shove fun into him." I finish and Sal laughs and I elbow him slightly. "Not what I meant." I roll my eyes.

"Oh boys, lets not get started on that." Neil retorts, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk, he's setting up to embarrass the fuck out of the both of us, even if it means taking Todd down with us, I can see it in his eyes.

"Okay, you're right, we're going to go." Sal states putting his hand up in defense.

"We'll text you guys later." I comment, and tug Sal out of the room, we head out of the apartment and into the elevator again, heading up to Sal's apartment.

When we walk in Henry is passed out on the couch, and there's a flask and a 40 near him, both presumably empty. "I'm going to get him into bed, can you go get my Super GearBoy and put these on my bed?" Sal questions, handing me his pile of clothes, I just nod and head for his room.

I place his clothes on his bed and find his Super GearBoy as instructed, I can over hear Sal and Henry talking. "You know boy, I'm glad I've got such a, such a great boy." Henry slurrs his words and Sal just responds with 'thanks.' I wait till I hear Sal leave Henry's room before I leave his room, we meet in the living room and Sal walks to Gizmo's bowl to give him more food.

"Baby Blue are you alright?" I ask looking over to him.

He shakes his head. "I'm fine, I promise." He sighs, I walk up to him and open my arms, he hugs me for a few moments then lets go. "Lets go see Megan." He comments, I nod and follow him out, and into the elevator again.

We head to the fifth floor then into the apartment room 504, we walk into the bathroom and Sal takes out his Super GearBoy. Using it to give an electrical pulse into the room. With a screech Megan appears.

"Sally Face!" Megan chimes.

"Hi Megan!" Sal exclaims. "How are you doing?" He asks.

"I'm good! Mommy's been talking more and we played tag once since you explained it to me again." Megan smiles. "Even mommy seemed to have fun playing it." Megan states.

"I'm so happy to hear that." Sal responds. "Oh, that's right, Megan, I brought Larry today." Sal states.

"I can see that." Megan comments.

"Uh, hi Megan." I say still a bit awkward around her.

"How are you Larry?" She chimes looking over at me her milky white eyes meeting mine.

"I'm good Megan." I trail off. "It's good to hear that you're doing good too." I trail off again.

"That's great!" Megan exclaims. "How about you Sally Face?" She asks looking at Sal.

"I'm doing good too." Sal nods. "Did you want to talk for longer? Or are you getting tired?" Sal asks as he sits on the floor.

"I wanna talk with you and Larry more, you don't come see me often anymore." Megan states.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." Sal trails off. "I just don't want to call you out if you're playing with your mom." Sal continues.

"That's nice of you, but mommy understands that I like to talk to you too." Megan states.

"Alright, I'll remember that." Sal nods.

"So, maybe we could tell Megan some more games to play?" I question sitting down on the floor beside Sal.

"Like what?" Sal asks.

"What about I-spy?" I question, can ghosts even see colours anymore?

"What's that?" Megan asks.

"Okay, I'll start, you look around the room, find something and go." I trail off glancing around the room. "I-spy with my little eye, something blue." I state. "Then the other people or person playing has to guess what you're talking about just by the colour." I finish.

"Well you must be talking about Sally's hair!" Megan giggles.

"You're right!" I smile. "Now because you guessed it, it's your turn to spy." I state.

Megan glances around for a few moments. "I-spy with my little eye, something red." Megan states.

"Is it Sal's jeans?" I ask placing my hand on Sal's thigh.

"You got it, I thought Sally would've guessed it first though." Megan giggles.

"Maybe he'll guess it first next time." I laugh. "Okay, I-spy with my little eye, something purple." I state Megan seems to glance around trying to find what I mean, or maybe she's just letting Sal get a turn.

"Megan's hair." Sal chimes in, and Megan looks at him surprised.

"You did it Sally." Megan chimes. "Your turn!" She giggles.

Sal places his hand on top of mine and lets out a small hum. "I-spy, with my little eye, something brown." He states.

"Is it my shirt?" I guess.

"You're wearing a sweater, I can't see your shirt under it." Sal laughs, and I glance down.

"Right." I laugh.

"Larry's hair!" Megan exclaims.

"You got it Megan!" Sal cheers.

We continue to play I-spy with Megan until she gets tired and then we decide to leave. So Sal and I make our way into the elevator, I take Sal to his apartment and he invites me in. We go to his room and sit down on his bed, Sal tugs off his mask sighing being able to breath without the restraints of the prosthetic must feel freeing at times. Sal takes my right hand in his left and we just spend a few moments in silence.

"Today was nice." I state trying to break the silence, but he just hums in agreement. "Sal, are you tired?" I ask, and he looks up at me.

"No, I'm wide awake." He states, but I can see it in his eyes.

"You need to go to bed." I state getting to my feet but still holding his hand. "Call me on the Walkie if anything happens okay?" I state kissing the back of his hand softly.

"Wait." He states gripping at my hand a bit, but looking at the ground, I get on my knees in front of him and look up at him.

"What's the matter?" I ask. "Want a goodbye kiss?" I tease and his cheeks get a bit red. "Oh." I state feeling my own cheeks heat up. "Oh Baby Blue." I mumble bringing my left hand to his cheek, pulling him to me gently kissing him softly, he trails his right hand into my hair, pushing into the kiss slightly, after a few moments we pull back, he stares at the ground and I smirk.

"You're embarrassing." He mumbles.

"I know Baby Blue." I chuckle, I get to my feet and kiss his forehead. "I love you Sal." I state and smile when his cheeks get redder.

"Dork." He retorts. "love you too." He mumbles looking away from me again, I kiss the top of his head quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, call me if you need me." I state and he nods, I leave his room then the apartment.

I spend the elevator ride thinking about the kiss with Sal, I shake my head and ruffle my own hair to stop myself from letting my mind wander, the bell dings the doors open and I'm met by mom in the hallway just outside of the elevator.  
  
"LarBear, can we talk?" She asks and my heart immediately sinks as I start thinking about every possible thing that this could be about.

"Yeah, sure." I state and we walk into our apartment, she gestures for me to sit down so I do, then she joins me and lets out a small sigh, she looks up at me clasping her hands and placing them on the table, this is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be able to update for a few days, I should be able to upload something on Tuesday!
> 
> Also, a 40 is like, also known as a liter. I'm Canadian, I'm not good with knowing what other countries call their bigger bottles, and a 40 was the one that sounded the better.


	5. Tension.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is stirred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in third person and has the OC's  
> Tension will be stirred my friends.

The boys met at the apartment doors, Larry, Sal, and Todd were going to be walking to school together this morning, as they had agreed that they had some stuff to talk about earlier that morning.

"Good morning Sal, are you ready for school?" Todd asks, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Well, sure I'm excited for my physics class, and art class. But I'd rather not deal with math or gym." Sal sighs.

"That's understandable, I'd rather not deal with Travis either in his current state." Todd nods in agreement.

"Gross are we really talking 'bout Travis this early?" Larry grumbles approaching the other two, he drapes his arms over Sal's shoulders and leans on him slightly, placing his chin on Sal's right shoulder.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty." Sal states smirking, bringing his right hand up to pet Larry's hair.

"You're gonna put me to sleep doing that Baby Blue." Larry mumbles into Sal's neck unintentionally sending a shiver up Sal's spine.

"Baby Blue?" Todd questions with an eyebrow raised, that wakes up Larry almost instantly as his face flushes.

"No." Larry states and Todd smirks. "It's just a nickname." Larry states and Sal laughs.

"Just a nickname, that means others can call me it." Sal comments.

"Okay, no, it's a private nickname." Larry states and Todd snorts. "A personal nickname." He corrects. "Can you not have your mind in the gutter right now?" He questions.

"You started it, literally. 'private nickname' that just oozes dirty." Sal states with a smirk.

"I expect this kind of thing from me, not the both of you." Larry comments.

"Maybe we just hang out with you too much." Todd retorts.

"Maybe, but maybe I want an army of mini me's." Larry states with a grin, and Sal elbows him slightly, and that makes him laugh.

"We should get going." Sal trails off. "What did you want to talk about Todd?" Sal questions as the three head off.

On their way to school, they discuss some other possible hot spots for ghosts that are nearby that they should check out some time, they also discuss what back up they should bring and if they should possibly get a group of walkie talkies for the group to use for adventures like that, in case they get separated. The boys make their way into the school and to their lockers, being the firsts of their group to meet there they waited for the others.

"Hey Bluebell!" Came and unfamiliar female voice, when Larry gave a questioning look Sal just had to turn around, towards them came a girl with shoulder length brown hair.

"Who are you?" Todd questions.

"Irene's friend?" Sal questions, remembering her from Friday, she was glaring at him that day.

"You betcha Bluebell, the name's Rose." She gives a wave with her left hand. "Irene wanted to let you know her little incident of heroics got her before and after school detention." Rose continues. "I want answers, Irene gives me the silent treatment, and that blonde bugger just called her a psycho bitch." Rose crosses her arms staring the shorter boy down.

"Answers about what?" Todd questions, taking a step towards them.

"Calm down Gingersnap." Rose rolls her eyes. "What happened on Friday." She continues. "I know she hit the blonde dude. But what made her do that." Rose questions.

"Travis is a homophobe." Larry states shaking his head. "And because Sal's friends with Todd and Neil, and we're openly affectionate with our friendship he's a target for Travis." Larry states, and Rose's demeanor softens, but Sal's tenses with Larry labeling them as a friendship.

"Let me guess, on Friday he called you a word that starts with F, and I don't mean Fucker." Rose sighs, and sighs again when Sal just nods. "She's seriously such a hot head." Rose shakes her head. "I'm sorry you're going through this." She states. "You are not alone, you'll never be alone." She states with a smile. "Goodbye." And without a response she turns on her heels and walks away from them.

"Did, She." Todd trails off. "Did she call me Gingersnap?" He questions.

"Yeah, you two got new nicknames." Larry states.

"If either of you call me Bluebell I will bite off your fingers." Sal states glaring at the other two.

"I don't know how I feel about being called Gingersnap." Todd states.

Neil walks up to the group with a smile, which quickly turns to a look of concern when he sees the confusion on their faces. "What happened?" He asks wrapping an arm protectively around Todd's shoulders.

"Uh, the friend of a girl we met Friday came up, and gave Sal and Todd some interesting yet still polite nicknames." Larry explains.

"So you two are alright?" Neil asks looking at Sal and Todd.

"Yeah." Sal retorts and Todd just nods, the others join the group one by one and they barely get to chat for a full minute before the bell rings.

Sal's English class goes by without any issues, so does his Physics class, and Math, unless you count his over thinking to be an issue, which was something he did in each of his classes, Larry called what they had a friendship, is that what they still had? Was Larry just trying to go slow? Did he just not want to slap labels around when they'd only gone a single date? But they'd kissed, more than once, didn't that count for something? When lunch rolls around he's met by Ash outside of his classroom.

"So, how did things go on Friday?" Ash questions with a smile.

"Not sure, why don't you ask Larry." Sal retorts, a little bitter from his over thinking.

"Sal." Ash grabs his arm. "What happened?" She asks.

"I thought it went well, it seemed to be great but now I'm not sure." Sal trails off. "I'm probably just over thinking." He trails off again.

"Maybe you two need to sit down and talk if it's confusing you." She states.

"I'm not confused with what I feel, I'm confused on how he feels." He sighs.

"That's still being confused Sally." She comments, and Sal shakes his head for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right Ash." Sal sighs.

"That's right. I am right." Ash laughs wrapping her arm around Sal's shoulder pulling him close to her side as they walk into the cafeteria. Sal laughs until he looks at the table not seeing Larry.

He makes eye contact with Todd and Todd gets up immediately surprising Neil, he makes his way over to Sal and Ash. "Are you okay?" Sal asks looking Todd up and down.

"Yeah, just wanted to check on you after your math class." Todd comments and Ash looks around the room, catching a glimpse of Larry standing at a different table.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, Travis didn't bother me." Sal states and nods. "Where's Larry?" Sal asks drawing Ash's attention back to him.

"He'll be at our table soon, don't worry." Todd states with a smile.

It's barely loud enough for Sal to hear but he picks up on Larry's voice and looks over at him standing at a table. And at that table is Rose, Irene, two other girls and a boy. Rose says something in response to Larry. Then Irene retorts and whatever she said made Larry laugh.

"Why is he with them?" Sal questions.

"I don't know, but it's not like Larry's never talked to others Sal." Ash comments, gripping at his shoulder slightly.

"I know, I guess I just got used to him coming to my class to meet the two of us." He admits.

"He'll be at our table soon don't worry." Todd states with a soft smile.

"Okay, you guys sit down. I'm going to go see him." Sal states.

"Sal are you sure you want to?" Ash asks, still holding onto Sal's shoulder, Sal places his hand on Ash's.

"I'm sure. I'm just going to talk to them that's all." Sal states, the other two exchange worried glances. "Can you two relax a little?" He huffs.

"Alright, we'll wait at the table for you." Ash states letting go of Sal's shoulder, Ash and Todd walk to the groups table and Sal makes his way over to Larry.

He approaches the table and they're all laughing at something Larry had said that Sal didn't catch. Sal places his hand on Larry's arm and he nearly jumps.

"Do you scare easily?" Irene asks with a grin and Sal crosses his arms over his chest.

"No. Just wasn't expecting him." Larry states rolling his eyes, he wraps his arm around Sal's shoulders pulling him to his side. "What's up dude?" Larry asks looking at Sal for a moment.

"Todd was worried about you eating lunch." Sal fibs and Larry looks surprised then glances at their table.

"Oh, I guess I didn't realize how much time I spent here." Larry comments looking back at the table in front of him. "I'll talk to you guys later." Larry waves at the table and pulls Sal away with him and they go back to their table.

Sal gets out of Larry's grip and sits in between Ash and Todd earning a concerned look from Larry and the other two. "Hi Ash, hi Todd." Sal states looking at each friend.

Larry takes his seat in his usual spot, Ash places a hand on Sal's shoulder giving his shoulder a pat then she gets up and sits beside Larry.

"What did I do?" Larry whispers and Ash just shrugs.

They go through lunch without much of an issue. Aside from Sal being upset with Larry, and Larry not knowing what he did wrong, honestly Sal wasn't even completely sure why he was so upset with him.

When they go to art class Sal doesn't want to sit next to Larry again. He sits next to Maple. Maple gives him a curious glance then looks over at Ash as she sighs and sits across from her, Larry sitting in front of Sal.

Larry stretches his leg under the table touching Sal's shoe with his own. When Sal ignores him, he tries again only to be ignored again, and then went he touches his foot to Sal's leg, Sal yanks his legs up and awkwardly sits criss cross on his chair.

Sal spends the rest of art class ignoring Larry, while Larry tries to do things to draw Sal's attention this includes drawing a picture of Sal in his sketch book, Sal looks at it to admire it when Larry isn't looking but still ignores him.

Sal's forced to stop ignoring him when they're put on the same team for dodge ball, they also get Todd, Irene, and Rose. Along with some other students. They were doing good and staying strong. But both teams were dwindling. Five on their side and six on the other. It was almost over.

Irene catches a ball thrown by the other team and evens the sides out. Sal notices that Travis is on the other side and has been attempting to get him this whole time or at least as long as they've been lower in numbers, Sal didn't realize his team had been guarding him.

Rose takes a ball to the left arm, and dramatically plops down to the ground. "Avenge me!" She hisses then pulls herself out of the battle field.

"I promise I will." Irene swears to her then dodges a ball flung at her. She whips a ball at the person who hit Rose but it misses and bounces off the wall and back to their side.

They get two more on the opposite side those being Travis and the guy who got Rose out, then Todd gets hit. Leaving it three to three. Larry blocks a ball that was supposed to hit Irene by throwing a ball at it. Sal throws a ball at the person who threw it and gets them out.

Irene dives in front of Sal getting hit by a ball, getting herself out. "You better not fucking lose!" Irene shouts pointing at both Sal and Larry as Rose drags her out of the playing area. "Make me proud!" She adds.

And the boys did just that they managed to win, and the whistle to end the match was blown, Irene runs into the playing field and throws her arms around both of them, then pulls back and ruffles the hair on both of their heads and this causes Larry to laugh Sal stays silent and attempts to correct his hair.

Rose comes into the play area and hugs Irene and smiling brightly at the two boys. "Victory!" Rose cheers. "Gingersnap let's do this." Rose states with a smirk, Todd approaches the quartet getting beside Sal, and the girls get beside Larry, Irene on the side closest to Todd.

"1, 2, 3!" Irene shouts and Todd lifts up Sal onto his shoulders with Irene's assistance and then the other two struggle at first but manage to lift Larry up just as high and onto one of their shoulders each. Sal let's out a startled squeak and Larry cackles with laughter as the girls try to lift him up more. "DoItDoItDoIt." Irene babbles.

Larry grabs Sal's hand and shoves their hands into the air. He's looks over at Sal with his silly half grin, and Sal's confusion melts away for now, Sal squeezes his hand. "We did it Sal." Larry states. "We brought our team victory." He smiles.

"Y-yeah." Sal states, and Larry's plopped onto his feet and soon Sal is too.

"Can I hold up BlueBell next time?" Rose asks. Rubbing her shoulder.

"Nah, we have to do rock, paper, scissors next time to see who gets to lift Sally." Irene retorts.

"What if I want to lift him?" Larry questions the two girls.

"Well I'm hoping you'll be in the victory circle again next time." Irene states rolling her eyes.

"What if it's you and Sal?" Larry asks.

"Then you get BlueBell. And Gingersnap and I get Poptart." Rose explains.

"Sounds good." Larry states, wrapping his arm around Sal's shoulder.

The teens go and get changed and say their goodbyes at the gym door, seeing as Irene still has detention to attend and Rose won't leave her and Travis alone in a room in case they want to fight. Sal, Larry and Todd make their ways to their lockers to meet the others.

There's a tension in the air and everyone can feel it, but no one wants to say anything about it. Todd, Chug, Sal and Larry all head back to the apartments and go to their separate apartments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's here instead of working. Aayyyye. But won't be updating again until tomorrow.  
> 


	6. New.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New bullies, new problems, new friends? More drama..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta stir the pot just a little bit more.  
> I'm sorry, haha <3  
> This is from Sal's POV <3

It's 3:45am, why can't I sleep, I have school in a few hours. I groan and roll over patting my bed down to locate my walkie talkie, I sigh to myself, dragging my right hand down my face. I won't be able to sleep until I get this done. I know that.

"Larry." I say into the mic waiting a few minutes, "Larry Face." I state, still nothing, fuck. "LarBear?" I question, seeing if his mom's nickname will get him to respond, he must have heard that one and rolled onto his walkie enough to push the button down because I hear a groan from his end. "Baby." I coo into the walkie, and hear shifting for a moment.

"Baby Blue?" Larry asks sounding groggy.

"Larry, I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder." I sigh out. "Can you-"

"Yes." He responds in seconds.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." I state.

"Can I forgive you. Can I come up. Both are yes." He retorts.

"Oh, well, that works too." I state.

"Make sure the doors unlocked for me." He states.

"Sure." I state I get up and unlock the front door, I go into my room quickly then walk into the bathroom to pop in my glass eye, moments later Larry comes in as quietly as he can I meet him in the living room near my room.

"Baby Blue." He coos, wrapping his arms around me, I sigh feeling his warmth surround me. We do an awkward hug walk into my room, and then sit on the bed.

"Thank you for coming up here." I state holding him tighter, he lays down pulling me with him, pulling me onto his chest.

"Of course Baby Blue, I'll always be here for you." He states, petting my hair, I let out a sigh and he drags his fingers though my hair once then goes back to petting my hair. "Now try to get some sleep." He states.

"How'd you know I didn't sleep yet?" I ask.

"We both stay up until midnight whether we're together or not." He trails off. "Then we say good night, I was half awake when you called the first few times, but I didn't know where I put my walkie, until I rolled onto it." He continues rubbing my back with his right hand. "When you called me, you didn't sound scared, or groggy, so I knew you hadn't slept yet." He finishes.

He knows me pretty well. I sigh and rest my head against his chest listening to his heart beat. "Yeah, you're right. I didn't sleep yet." I admit.

"I know, but I'm here now, you can sleep now." He states, petting my hair again with his left hand. I sigh again as I feel myself drifting off to sleep.  
  
**_._**  
  
I wake up calmly, the smell of pine and acrylic paint filling my nose, I push myself up a little to see Larry sleeping soundly, I can't help but smile down at him, I reach out and caress his cheek, and he turns into it slightly. Then his eyes flutter open, and he smiles up at me.

"Good morning Baby Blue." He says in a raspy morning voice and it just makes me smile more.

"Hi." I say and he laughs. "I mean good morning." I correct and he laughs a bit more.

He kisses me quickly on the cheek, then sits up bringing me up with him, I end up sitting on his lap and my feet hang over the side of the bed slightly, he kisses my cheek again, and I look over at him. "I don't want to go to school today, I wanna skip." He sighs.

"Lisa wouldn't like that." I state.

"I know." He laughs. "She'd like it even less that I'd want you to skip with me." He laughs again.

"Looks like we have to go then." I state, getting out of his arms, stretching then looking back at him. "You should go get ready." I trail off. "It's already 7:30am. School literally starts in an hour." I continue. Larry exaggeratedly groans and drags his hands down his face.

"You don't wanna skip with me?" He asks.

"Not today." I laugh. "Friday?" I ask.

"Is that a date?" He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Sure, it can be." I nod and he smiles more.

"Cool." He pulls himself out of my bed, hugging me and kissing my forehead before making his way out of my room I walk him to the front door and give a wave before I close the door to get myself ready.  
  
**_._**  
  
The morning went pretty good, even Travis being an ass in math class didn't bother me. I was even more excited when I saw Ash and Larry outside of my class waiting for me. Maybe yesterday was just a bump in the road, lunch was going great, I went to the bathroom, which went fine, today was going to be great. I never thought I could be so wrong before.

It started with an aggressive shove, stronger than Travis so I knew it wasn't him, seeing as it actually made me land on the ground on all fours. "What the FUCK!" I heard Larry yell from across the hall. Next thing I felt was an aggressive foot into my back on my lower spin, causing me to collapse and my prosthetic to hit the ground hard, fuck. after the foot leaves my back I try to get up, I didn't notice how broken my prosthetic was, until I received a punch, in the back of the head, hard enough to rattle my brain, breaking my prosthetic right off and knocking out my eye, I hear a grunt from my attacker and know that Larry's fighting now.

I watched in horror as my eye skidded away from me, and right into someones shoe, I cover the more disfigured part of my face with my hands leaving my good eye exposed as I watch them pick up my eye, the punch left me disorientated, so I was even more confused to see them put my eye in their cup and make their way to me. It was Irene, she's looking away from me, and glancing around as she hands me the cup. "It's in water, but you should still rinse it, go." She states, and I do just that, I keep one hand over the more mangled side of my face, and grab the cup with the other, and run to the closest male bathroom, locking myself in a stall. 

Who saw? Did anyone else see my face? Did she see my face? Why did it have to be her? Fuck, where's my prosthetic? I can't leave like this. I can never leave this stall. I'll have to stay here for ever, my body and panic freezes up when I hear the door open. "Sal, it's me." Todd's voice sounds. 

"Please leave." Is all I can manage, I hear footsteps and hope he's walking out, until I see his shoes underneath the stall door, then he crouches down.

"Here." He states, and sticks his hands under the door, it's not my prosthetic, but it's a mask, with straps. "Convenient right?" He asks. "Rose makes masks as a hobby." Todd trails off. "She wants you to borrow this one." He continues. "She's working on repairing yours." He finishes, I swallow hard and take the mask into my hands.  
  
"It'll be better to have mine back." I state.  
  
"But Rose's not sure how long it'll take, it's pretty broken." He grumbles. "....This one is her favourite." I didn't catch the first part of what he said.

"I'll be sure to take care of it." I trail off. "Can you guard the door so I can put my stupid eye back in." I ask, Todd gets to his feet.

"Yeah." He shuffles to the door, and I leave the stall, eye in one hand, mask in the other, I place the mask near the sink then I place the cup with my eye on the other side. I glance at Todd and he's looking away from me and has his back against the door.

I get my eye back into it's place, sighing slightly as I look down at the mask. Majora's mask to be specific. I pick it up and strap it onto my head. Looking over at Todd. "How does it look?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"It looks good, she picked a good one." Todd states with a soft smile.

"Do you know if they saw?" I ask.

"I honestly don't know, but if anyone saw it would've been Irene." Todd trails off and I tense up. "But she didn't seem very bothered, she's the one that brought your mask to Rose." Todd continues.

"She looked away when she gave me my eye back." I trail off. "Where's Larry?" I ask.

"Before I came in here Ash, Irene, and Rose were pulling him off the guy that attacked you." Todd states. "I would've helped them, but I had to bring you the temporary mask." He sighs.

"We should go see if they got him off with the power of three." I state.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asks and I let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah." I state and Todd opens the door, I feel my heart hit with more sadness as I see Larry holding Irene up and watch as he spins her around with a grin on his face before placing her on the ground and then he moves over to Rose, pulling her into a hug next from her right side. I notice my mask in her hands, it really did get fucked up, it's in three pieces at least, not even including the straps, I see Ash place her right hand on Irene's shoulder and her left hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Are you okay Sal?" Todd asks.

"Yeah, walk me to class please." I state.

"I thought you wanted Lar-" Todd starts.  
  
"Now please." I urge.

"Okay." He responds and we start walking, once we make it to the class, Todd waves to me and heads to his own class, I sit beside Maple again and she looks at me concerned.

"What happ-" She starts staring at the mask.

"It's a long story, mine got broken." I answer.

"Are you okay, did you get hurt?" She asks, I know she's just being nice but it's making me a little agitated.

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle." I retort.

"Okay." She nods and I sigh, pulling out my sketch book. The other four come into the classroom, and I feel anxious and feel the knots forming in my stomach. Irene and Rose both walking behind me they each place a hand on my shoulder and squeeze slightly, Irene's hand is freezing and Rose's is hot.

"The mask looks good, it suits you." Irene states then takes off her hand and walks away.

"I'll have your prosthetic fixed by tomorrow." Rose states then takes her hand off and follows Irene, Ash sits in front of me and that makes Larry have to sit in front of Maple, he almost looks like he's pouting about the seating arrangement.

Ash grabs my hands in hers. "Are you okay?" She asks, I grip at her hands slightly.

"I'm fine, I promise, nothing I can't handle." I assure her. 

Art class continues without an issue the teacher lets us free draw because she doesn't feel like teaching us anything today, I still feel dizzy and a little nauseous, but when I meet Todd just out side of our class I don't feel as sick. Must just be my nerves. Todd places a hand on my arm.

"You might want to sit gym class out." He states.

"Why's that?" I ask looking over at him.

"Two words." He trails off. "Beep test." He sighs.

"Lovely." I retort. "Yeah, I'm too dizzy to run right now." I state.

We make our way into the gym and the others go to get changed while I explain the change of mask to the teacher. The teacher encourages me to sit this one out. So I do, I sit on the closed bleachers, looking as the others all have to line up. I see the teacher make Travis and Irene stand on opposite sides of the gym, they must still be concerned for their safety, Rose, Todd and Larry go to stand closer to her, they each have their hands behind their backs, weird.

As the tape starts explaining the rules we've all heard a handful of times, the four bring their hands out from behind their backs, they each strap on a different mask, Zelda masks. Todd's wearing the Mask of Truth, Irene puts on the Skull mask, Larry puts on the Keaton mask, and Rose slips on the Spooky mask. I can't help but stare at the four of them, they all look over at me and give a thumbs up, two left thumbs and two right thumbs, I never would've guessed Rose was a lefty like Larry.

At first they can do the back and forth with the masks with out a problem, but the faster they have to go the faster it's clear that they won't be able to keep them on the whole time. As the numbers dwindle I notice they're still trying with the masks, they eventually all have to pull them up. Todd and Rose are the first two out of the four to stop, at the same time actually. I see Irene look over at Travis and from Travis' expression I can guess she's glaring daggers.

"She's so competitive." Rose comments hoping on the bleachers beside me, and Todd joins on the other side, they've both tugged their masks down again.

"Looks like it." Todd retorts. "Larry also doesn't know when to back down." He adds.

"But he knows his limits." I retort. "Also, thanks for lending me this mask, you guys didn't have to wear them too." I state.

"It was Irene's idea." Rose states. "For both actually." She continues, I wouldn't've guessed.

"Fuck." Larry grumbles walking to us. "The bastards kept fucking blocking me." Larry tugs down his mask, and hops on the bleachers beside Todd.

We watch as the numbers continue to dwindle, to less and less students. Travis finally misses twice in a row Irene makes it a point to reach the goal twice more before giving up, she comes over to us turning her back to us for a moment. "Fuck you Travis." She states and flips him off.

Rose hops off the bleachers and hands Irene a water bottle. "Your face is really red, you shouldn't push yourself so hard." Rose scolds.

"Just needed to prove a point." She huffs out, then chugs the water bottle. "Fuck, my lungs are on fire." She groans. "Feel like I'm going to have an asthma attack." Irene plops herself onto the floor cupping her hands over her mouth breathing funny, Rose wanders over to the water fountain to fill the bottle again then bring it back to Irene. After a few moments Irene's breathing is back to normal, and she chugs more water.

"You really shouldn't do this often, especially without an inhaler, Dumbass." Rose scolds again, oh, so she does have asthma and that wasn't just a joke.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say _mom_." Irene states and waves her off, Rose just shakes her head.

The class ends not long after that, Todd and Larry return the masks to Rose. Then she and Irene leave for Irene's detention. The boys and I meet the rest of the group, say our goodbye's Todd leaves with Neil. Larry and I walk home together, and he walks me to my apartment. He leans over and kisses my ear quickly and I cover my ear once he pulls back.

"Sorry, I'm just not kissing that mask, it's not yours." Larry states with a sympathetic smile.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll call you if I need you?" I question.

"Definitely." He nods.

In seconds I lift the mask, kiss him quickly, pull the mask back down then go into my apartment and close the door behind me. I think I stunned him, because it takes a few moments before I hear him walk away. I feed Gizmo then take myself to my room, another day of school, barely survived. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you dedicated readers still love me? I promise I'll stop the drama soon. I appreciate you all. <3  
> I hope you all enjoyed, again it seems like I might not be able to update for a couple days. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Be a good boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry's trying.  
> TW: Hinted self-harm after math.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Hinted self-harm after math.  
> This chapter is from Larry's POV! <3

It had been a few hours since I dropped Sal off at his apartment, I helped mom with a few things around the building, we talked, I told her about what happened at school today, including me beating the crap out of someone to the point that I had to be aggressively yanked off by the girls and Neil, she said that she's surprised the school didn't call her, I told her about how during gym four of us wore masks to make Sal feel less upset about his mask replacement but I wasn't sure if it made anything better, we even went shopping. I didn't get a single call on the Walkie from Sal, and when mom walked into my room I almost didn't notice her.

"Hey LarBear, why don't you go see if Sal wants to come have dinner with us." Mom says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Of course, I love you boys, and I want you boys to be happy." She state, I get to my feet suddenly.

"What are we having, maybe I can use that to convince Sal to come." I say.

"I was actually thinking we could have home made pizza." She smiles.

"That's why you bought pineapple." I groan and she laughs.

"Sal likes pineapple, so yes, that's why I bought it." She states and shakes her head. "I don't have to work again tonight, unless there's an emergency." She trails off. "Now go get Sal!" She cheers and leaves my room.

I leave my room and wave goodbye to her before leaving, I get into the elevator and a smile grows across my face, it's gonna be fun tonight, Sal loves pizza, I'd usually knock on the door but my excitement got the best of me so I just walk in. I frown when I hear Sal hiss slightly.

"I know it hurts, but it'll feel better after." Who's voice was that, they were soft spoken.

"Fuck, ouch." Sal hisses out, my nerves bunch together. "Watch where you're touching." He barks out. and I hear a foot thump from the bathroom.

"U-Um, Sal?" I call out, fuck my voice wavered, walking towards the bathroom.

"L-Larry?" He questions. "I'm in the bathroom." He states.

"Um, are you okay?" I ask, I just know there's someone in there with him.

"Sorta, can you come in here actually?" Sal asks and I approach the door my nerves bunching together again.

"Sure." I open the door, and stare at Sal who's sitting on the toilet lid, and Henry is in front of him, cleaning up his face.

"Maybe you can help dad keep his fingers out of my eyes." Sal grumbles.

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can kiddo, it's not my fault my hands are a little shaky." Henry retorts.

"What happened?" I asked noticing some of his scars are cracked more than usual.

"When my mask got broken, one of the shards poked at the scars, after we'd said goodbye, I noticed some where a bit red, and well, I did something stupid and now we're here." Sal states and glances away from me.

"Boy, squat down and give me a hand." Henry states and I do as told. "I assume you're going to take him away for the night, so make sure you or Lisa help him do this again in the morning, especially if he showers." Henry continues.

"Okay, I'm paying attention." I state and Sal laughs.

Henry instructs me on what to do and I listen intently, and often look at Sal's face, and I can tell that embarrasses Sal, but I take in every scar, scratch and nick. His prosthetic breaking left him with a few new smaller cuts and slightly opened one of his scars. Or maybe that's the 'something stupid' Sal meant.

After Henry is done instructing me on what to do he gets to his feet. "And try not to touch his face much. I don't want that gash opening again, it's at a stage where if it opens completely it's gonna hurt like a bitch and he'll have to get stitches." Henry states looking down and me and Sal.

"Okay, what do we do in case it does open?" I question and get to my feet.

"Take him to the hospital, Sal knows who his doctor is there. Sal is on that man's top priority list." Henry states then ruffles Sal's hair. "Behave for Lisa okay Kiddo?" He smirks.

"I always do." Sal retorts, and Henry leaves. "So, why are you here?" Sal asks when his dad shuts the door.

"Ouch, aren't you happy to see me?" I ask.

"Well yeah, you're my best bro. Just didn't think you'd come see me. Maybe you had other things to do." Sal states and looks away from me.

"Mom and I did everything that needs to be done. She wants you to come down for dinner." I state.

"That's sweet of her. But I don't know if I want her to see me like this." Sal states gesturing to the medical ointment and other things on his face.

"Sal, she loves you, she's seen your face before. And you let me see. What if I'm not in the room and something happens?" I ask, placing my hands on his knees, leaning over him a bit.

"That's fair." He sighs out. "Okay, I'll come." He smiles slightly, I lean down to kiss him and he covers my mouth with his hand. "Not here. And not while this stuff is still wet." He sighs again.

"Okay, fair enough." I stand up straight adjusting my shirt a bit. "Alright, let's grab what you need and head on down." I state, Sal picks up a couple things, then we walk into his room he heads for his bag to put his stuff in it, my eyes land on his bed, there's blood, more than what would come from those face cracks, but then again how would I know. "Oh." Slips out of my mouth and Sal nearly jumps immediately turning to his bed, and pulling the sheets off, tossing them in the corner of his room.

"You didn't need to see that." Sal mumbles, and he goes to pick up the mask Rose lent him. Gripping it slightly.

"I told mom about the new mask, don't worry." I assure him placing my left hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." He sighs and pulls the mask to his face strapping it on.

"It'll be okay, Rose will have your prosthetic fixed by tomorrow." I try to assure him.

"I know, she told me." Sal let's out a shaky breath.

"I gave her my number." I state and Sal tenses up under my hand. "She has my number so she can call me as soon as its done." I trail off. "And then she can either meet us here, or I can go get it." I continue. "Whichever you want to do." I finish.

"I'd want to give this back in person." Sal states. "Did Irene see my face?" He asks bluntly.

"No, or at least not a lot, apparently she looked away as soon as she saw your prosthetic fall." I state. "She's the one that brought your mask to Rose." I comment.

"I know." He responds and sighs again. "Let's go down?" He asks.

"Ready when you are." I state.

"Then let's go." He states and leads me out of his room, then out of the apartment, I grab his hand when the elevator doors close and give him a soft smile when he looks up at me. Moms words ringing in my mind.

"Did you want to spend the night?" I ask.

"Probably." He trails off. "I sleep better with you." He mumbles.

"Me too." I state, we make our way into the apartment and mom has the table covered with all the ingredients we'd need and has dough in three bowls.

"There you boys are!" She cheers from the kitchen. "I was starting to think Henry was going to keep you instead of letting us take Sal." Mom laughs and walks out if the kitchen she has her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Oh Sal, that mask looks cute on you." She smiles at us and looks us up and down once, and I can feel her focus on our hands and she smiles more.

"Hi Lisa, I have a tiny problem." Sal states and releases my hand and walks to her. "One of my scars got cut when my prosthetic broke." Sal explains then unbuckles his mask. "So if it tears more I need to go to the hospital." He tugs the mask off and mom gives him a sympathetic smile.

"That's alright hun. No rough housing of any kind then." She states and we both nod. "Now. Let's get this started. We have lots of ingredients, use as much as you want." Mom states placing a hand on Sal's shoulder before going into the kitchen and getting two pizza pans, handing one to me and the other to Sal.

"Sal have you ever made pizza by hand?" I ask he shakes his head.

"No." He mumbles.

"That's okay, moms great at this." I smile and Sal smiles back slightly.

"Hey, wash your hands, I don't know where they've been." Mom states with a laugh, I roll my eyes and Sal and I go to the sink and wash our hands, then go back to the table.

Mom plops her dough out onto the table, Sal and I follow suit, Sal follows mom exactly and I try to do it by myself occasionally looking up at moms for reference. Moms looks best, then Sals, then mine. Mom helps Sal put his on the pan, and I manage to put mine on the pan without making it look worse.

"Okay, now what?" Sal asks looking up at mom.

"Pizza sauce, cheese, toppings then more cheese if you want." Mom smiles, Sal glances over the table scattered with ingredients. "Oh, that's right hold on." Mom states and goes into the kitchen she goes into the fridge and comes back with a bowl holding it out to Sal, he smiles brightly.

"Awesome, pineapple!" He cheers and a smile spreads across my face.

"I'm happy you like it." Mom states.

"I do. I love pineapple on pizza." He smiles, and I zone out staring at him.

"Larry, you're going to get your hair in your pizza." Mom says and Sal laughs.

"Oops." Was all I could muster, we pile up our pizzas with toppings and mom pops them in the oven. Then goes back to working on her own, taking more time to make it look nice.

"Thirty minutes, then you'll just need to wait for it to cool." Mom states. "Why don't you two go play video games for a bit?" Mom suggesting we play video games? Suspicious but who am I to reject it.

"Sure, Sal you wanna play SMB3?" I ask and he nods, we head into my room and I start up the game.

We take turns like usual and in about 40 minutes mom calls us out, she gives us our pizza's already cut and on a plate then she puts her own in the oven, Sal and I thank her, I grab two drinks from the fridge, then we go back to my room, we continue to game and eat for a couple hours.

"Thank you for coming to spend the evening." I say with a smile.

"I like hanging out with Lisa." Sal trails off. "Oh, and you to." He smirks.

"You ass." I playfully glare at him getting to my feet I grab our plates. "Feel free to borrow something of mine to wear to bed." I state and take the plates out of the room.

I take a few minutes, and decide to wake up mom who fell asleep on the couch and get her to her room. When I come into my own room Sal's shirtless, I feel my cheeks heat up, I've seen him shirtless before but he also wasn't wearing pants, my thoughts wandered just a little. That is until I noticed a bandage wrapped around his thigh, and one on his opposite arm.

"Sal." I state and he whips around. "Dude what the fuck?" I question, and walk up to him.

"I didn't think you'd be back so fast." He states.

"No. Not about the lack of clothes." I state. "Those bandages." I point and he looks away from me just like he did in the bathroom, and in his room.

"I said I did something dumb." He trails off. I walk past him and into my closet I pull out my favorite red sweater, and a pair of sweatpants he left here a while ago. I turn to him and hand the clothes to him.

He looks down at the clothes then up at me. "I'm not mad. Okay that's a lie. I am, but that's not gonna stop me from caring." I sigh, he takes the clothes and gets dressed. I take off my jeans and pull on a pair of my own sweatpants.

I walk to my bed, and flop over, Sal walks over and sits on the bed. I pull him over and tug him to my chest. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Cuddling you. What does it feel like?" I ask and laugh. He huffs then snuggles closer, I pet his hair and keep doing it until he falls asleep. "I love you Sal." I whisper continuing to pet his hair until I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. I'll stop making Sal suffer soon. I promise.


	8. What then.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated, and not in a good way.  
> LarBear smokes some wacky tobbacky so if you don't like that be warned?  
> Things get a little spicy in this chapter. But not like ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) spicy. Just a lil spicy.  
> Sal's POV <3

The school day goes by much better than yesterday, Rose gives me my prosthetic back at the start of the day when I go to change it Rose, Larry, and Todd chat when I come back Irene is in between Rose and Larry, Neil and Ash had also shown up, I gave Rose back her mask and thanked her. She told me she'd be glad to do any repairs again if it was needed.

My classes went fine, Ash and Todd met me outside of my class today which meant Larry was either in trouble or at Irene's table. Sure enough it was the latter of the two, this time when Larry saw me his face flushed red and Irene laughed at him. I chose to sit next to Todd at lunch again.

When art class rolled around I sat near Maple for the third time in a row she didn't seem surprised today but Larry looked at me with a bit of a pout again. But I saw him glancing at Rose and Irene and every time I'd look at them they'd look like children who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Gym class comes along and it's more fitness training. Sit ups. We had to be grouped in three, Larry and I got Todd and Irene and Rose had some random student as their third, Todd and the random go first. Their partner gives up first and Todd makes it to 111 out of 200. I was surprised and proud. Rose and I went next, I made it to 150, Rose made it to 150 as well, then complained that her sides hurt which made Irene laugh. Larry and her were next, they look at each other and Irene grins "You're going down Johnson." She mouths. "In your dreams." He retorts and she laughs. They both make it to 200. When the class ends we go to get changed, Irene and Rose were already gone when Todd, Larry and I got out.

We meet with everyone at the lockers to say our goodbyes, and then Larry and I walk home, Lisa isn't in the apartment when we get in, I put my hand on Larry's arm, he looks at me and concern washes over his face, and my nerves start bunching, it's now or never Sal.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"We need to talk." I state and he freezes I walk into his room and he follows.

"What's going on. Are you okay?" He asks.

"Larry what am I to you?" I ask.

"You're my best bro Sal I-" He starts.

"Is that all I am to you?" I question, my face starts to heat up a bit.

"Baby Bue I-" He pleads.

"No!" I shout. "Don't call me that." I huff tugging at my pigtails for a moment, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "Not until we get this figured out." I continue when I look up at him he looks hurt.

"Sal, look, if I confused you I didn't mean to." He states.

"I'm not just confused, I'm mad!" I exclaim.

"I love you Sal, and I mean that." He states reaching out to me.

"Stop." I whimper and step back. "You act like you do when we're alone, then you act like we're nothing but friends in front of others." I state. "And you flirt." I huff.

"Flirt?" He questions.

"Don't act dumb, you get all flirty towards Irene, and I hate it." I state getting anxious.

"Sal, are you talking about the hug?" He questions, and I grow quiet. "Sal now you're the one being dumb." He states. "I was hugging her because she protected you again." He huffs. "She was doing my job of making sure you were okay while I was busy fighting." He states.

"How'd she protect me?" I question, that was a stupid question, Larry's expression tells me that.

We stand in silence the air getting more tense. "She got your eye, she got you a temporary mask, she even set it up to get fixed. She didn't have to do _any_ of that Sal." Larry states and that hits me. "And the spin during the hug? I was so fucking excited that you were okay. If you didn't leave I would've picked you up and spun you around too." He comments. "And I hugged Rose too." He adds, which is true.

"It's more than that, more than just the hugging, you two act different." I state.

"Different how? Because we laugh at each other? Sal, you and I do that all the time!" He exclaims, and I flinch. "That's it isn't it?" He asks. "Do you really think that lowly of me!?" He asks.

"What, no I-" I begin but he makes me stop when he sighs.

"I need to go calm down." He states. "I don't like raising my voice at you." He states then turns on his heels and heads for the back door yanking it open. "I love you Sal Fisher!" He shouts. "And if you honestly think you're that easy to fucking replace then you are an idiot." He states the last part flatly and slams the door behind himself.

I curl up on his bed pulling off my prosthetic. I know going after him won't do any good, not until he calms down first. This was my fault. It honestly was. My mixture of frustration and anxiety lead me to tears, and after crying till I felt like I had no tears left in my eyes. I pulled myself out of the bed, strapped on my prosthetic and leave, heading straight for the tree house.

I climb up the tree house and the second I drag myself into the tree house my eyes land on Larry, then moments later what he's smoking trails over to me. "Is this what you do to calm down?" I ask and he huffs at me then glances over at me.

"Want a hit, yes or no." He asks, I sigh and walk over to him taking off my prosthetic. I snatch the joint out of his mouth and sit on his lap facing him, I take a single hit then give the joint back.

"One hit every now and then won't kill me I guess." I sigh out the smoke.

"Mhm, but mom might." He states and I huff out a laugh.

"Maybe we can spend the night out here then." I state, he takes the elastics out of my hair and I raise and eyebrow at him then he fluffs out my hair.

"Are we going to talk about what happened?" He asks dragging his hands through my hair and I grit my teeth for a moment. "I assume that's why you came to get me." He states.

"Honestly, I was just tired of crying alone." I state, and he butts out the joint and pulls me close.

"I'm sorry you think I'm a whore." Larry states that hits my heart.

"I don't." I state furrowing my brow.

"You thought I wanted to be with someone else while with you, without your consent or knowledge. That would make me a whore, you're supposed to be my boyfriend." Larry states, and I pull away from him a bit.

"What was that?" I ask, and he looks me in the eyes.

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend." He repeats.

"What are those last two words?" I ask with a smile.

"M-my boyfriend." Larry stammers.

"I thought you were my boyfriend too. That's why I was getting upset." I state.

"I am your boyfriend!" Larry exclaims. "But you were getting jealous over a girl we barely know." Larry furrows his brows.

"Well maybe if you treated me like your boyfriend I wouldn't be so confused." I state and roll my eyes.

"I do." He defends.

"I mean in public." I state.

"What am I supposed to do? Make-out with you in public?" He asks.

"You don't even make-out with me in private." I state. "Just. Hold my hand and stuff." I huff.

"You got it." Larry states. "I'll be a better boyfriend, but you have to talk to me when I do something you don't like." He states.

"I will from now on. I promise." I smile at him, he places his hands on my hips.

"So, Baby Blue." He coos gripping at my hips slightly. I feel my cheeks heat up instantly, and his cheeks get red seeing me blush.

I place my left hand on his shoulder and my right goes into his hair, he smirks at me and kisses me softly, I push into the kiss gently, and then we get more desperate, he gently drags his tongue across my bottom lip and I part my lips he tugs me closer as he deepens the kiss, we continue feverishly kissing each other.

He trails his left hand into my hair, tugging on it slightly pulling a small noise out of me, before pulling away nipping at my bottom lip slightly. We look at each other panting slightly.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He huffs out, and it causes me blush. I feel my cheeks burning.

"So are you." I say cupping his cheeks in my hands smiling at him.

He starts peppering my face with kisses, being careful to not kiss any of my cuts and honestly I can't help but giggle, he kisses my right cheek carefully, then starts slowly kissing down the left side of my neck, I feel him smirk against my neck when my breath hitches. He sucks softly causing a small moan to escape my lips. I cover my mouth with my left and tug at his hair gently with my right hand and he hums against my neck softly, he sucks at the spot a little longer, and I keep my hand glued to my mouth.

He pulls back with a smirk. "Enjoying yourself Baby Blue?" He teases in a tone that make me blush more, I pull my hand from my mouth and kiss him suddenly, he jolts slightly, then smirks into the kiss, it starts to get feverish again, then Larry's phone starts ringing.

I furrow my brow and can't help but pout slightly when he breaks the kiss to get his phone. "Who is it?" I question.

"It's mom." Larry states.

"Well fuck, answer it." I sigh and he flips open his phone.

"Hey mom, what? Yeah, Sal's literally right here. No, the tree house." He trails off.

I give him a puzzled look and he sighs slightly. He sighs again as Lisa explains something to him. "What's wrong?" I ask, and he just sighs again.

"Okay, okay, we'll be there soon." Larry states. "Love you, we'll be right there." Larry assures her then hangs up.

"What's wrong?" I ask again, he kisses me quickly.

"We gotta go inside. Uh, Henry's at our place." He states and furrows his brow.

"Is he drunk, is Lisa okay?" I ask and hop to my feet, grabbing my prosthetic, he didn't always have aggressive bursts, but if he hurt Lisa I wouldn't want to exist anymore. Larry grabs my shoulders.

"Chill out Sal, he's sober. But, him and mom want to talk to us." He states and I feel my heart sink.

"A-About what?" I ask looking over at him.

"Not sure." He sighs. "But I'm here with you. Nothing they say will change that." He assures me kissing me softly for a moment. "Just breath okay?" He states and kisses my forehead. "We're in this together." He states and I nod.

He helps me put on my prosthetic and we head down the tree house and into Larry's room, we make our way out of his room, dad and Lisa are sitting at the table looking at us. With that parent look that we've done something bad. Larry grabs my right hand in his left and dad definitely noticed.

"Come sit down." Lisa says with a soft smile, we walk to the table and I sit down, Larry freezes and I look up at him. "Honey sit down, it's okay." Lisa assures him taking the words right out of my mouth almost he listens and sits down still holding my hand.

"So, what's this about?" I quietly ask.

"We just want you boys to know." Lisa starts she places her right hand on dad's left arm and my heart feels like it's being grabbed, she takes Larry's right hand in her left, and dad takes my left in his right, and they're look at us and I look at Larry and he looks concerned too.

"We support you." Dad states, gripping at my hand, I look to him shocked.

"W-what?" Larry questions.

"Even though I always wanted grand-kids one day." Dad starts and Lisa elbows him. "I want you to know Sal, that I still love you, even if you love a boy." Dad continues, and that all just whams into my heart at once, and I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"And Larry, you and I already talked about this." Lisa states. "But I want you to know you and Sal will always be my boys, I love you both." Lisa smiles.

"Larry, you and I might not be on great terms exactly, but you love my son, I can see it in the way you look at him." Dad starts. "And I'd like to get on better terms with you, eventually." He continues.

"Yeah, I'd like that too." Larry states with an awkward laugh, my tears start to fall and everyone looks at me, Larry's the first to wrap his arms around me. "Are you alright Sal?" He asks.

Dad's next to put his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay kiddo." He assures me.

Lisa is next she wraps her arms around me and Larry, and pets my hair. "This seems like it was a lot to take in." Lisa mumbles to us.

"It's just been a long day." Is all I could muster, then dad hugs the three of us, we all stand together like that for a few moments before we pull away.

"What's this." Dad states deadpan and pokes at the left side of my neck, I slap my hand over the side of my neck I can feel my face and my ears heat up and dad instantly starts lightly glaring at Larry, and he's awkwardly scratching the back of his neck trying not to meet dad's gaze.

"Oh jeez Henry, they're teenagers." Lisa huffs and shakes her head. "I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." She laughs.

"Wh-what?" I choke out embarrassed.

"You two are basically attached at the hip, I'm surprised it took this long." She laughs again.

"Mom what the fuck." Larry states looking at her surprised.

"Don't you swear at me." She furrows her brow, and tugs on his ear slightly.

"Ow, Sorry." He states and she lets go, and I laugh at him and he pouts slightly.

"They maybe teenagers, but he's still my son." dad states shaking his head.

"And the other one is my son." Lisa laughs.  
  
I reach over and lace my fingers with Larry's and he looks over at me with a small grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look forward to reading any comments. <3  
> Thanks for waiting~!  
> Next chapter might take a little while too.  
> ALSO:  
> What's your opinions on the OC's should they show up less? Are you guys curious to know more about them?


	9. Honesty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honesty is the best policy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will hopefully smooth things out a bit...?  
> Larry's POV. <3

Thursday, after school, I convinced Sal yesterday that today I'd make it clear to Irene that wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone but him, to give him a piece of mind and to correct any mixed signals I might have been giving her. I approached her with Sal beside me and asked her to talk. I invited both Sal and Rose to come too, but they both declined, which I could tell made Irene nervous. But I knew at least Sal would be right outside that door.

"So what's this about?" She asks fidgeting with her own fingers.

"I just need to clear up a few things." I trail off. "You're a lovely person, and you've been nothing but nice to Sal, and me." I continue and I meet her eyes. "But I'm in love with Sal." I trail off again.

"Yeah, I know that you are." She states, giving me a puzzled look.

"Well, you're very, affectionate." I start, trailing a hand through my hair. "And people, may have gotten the wrong idea." I continue.

"Oh no." She mumbles and covers her mouth with her hands for a moment looking at the ground, then pulling her hands from her mouth. "Did I make Sally think I liked you?" She asks. "In a non-friend kinda way?" She adds.

"Yeah, just a bit." I trail off. "But I'm to blame too. When you or Rose would call me to your table, I'd just kinda, follow." I continue. "And well, I returned the affection to some degrees." I continue with a sigh.

"This is a talk Sally should've been here for." She states shaking her head. "You're cool and all, but I don't like you like that, I've got someone I like." She sighs. "I'm so sorry that I made Sally think that." She trails off again looking to the ground. "I'm always affectionate with friends, with hugging them and touching their arms, I can see how that'd look like something else." She continues. "Would it be weird if I apologized to him?" She asks.

"I mean, I don't think it'd be weird." I nod.

"He doesn't have to just accept it. He can stay mad at me, I'll work on getting him to trust me even a little." She sighs.

"Sal's usually okay with giving people the benefit of the doubt." I state.

"Yeah, but he thinks I wanted to like date you." She states, biting her bottom lip in a worried fashion. "Does this mean I have to stop rivaling you?" She asks.

"I'm not sure how he feels about that." I trail off. "I should've asked." I continue.

"If he doesn't like it that's okay. I'll just keep my one sided rivalry with Travis." She nods.

"Honestly I've never seen Travis intimidated by a girl." I trail off. "Maybe it's because you've actually hit him, but he's not overly afraid of Ash when she'd told him to fuck off." I continue.

"Well I mean, he hasn't hit Sally since." She trails off. "Yet." She sighs and I nod in agreement.

"I'm hoping it'll stay like that." I state. "But who knows with Travis honestly." I sigh.

"Yeah, but what the hell was that other guys problem?" She asks as we head for the door.

"I didn't ask, honestly didn't care." I trail off. "I'm surprised we didn't hit the four of you." I continue. "Cause he missed me a couple times." I laugh.

"Well, you didn't hit Rose, she bruises easy, and I'd've noticed one by now." She nods, "I don't think you hit me and if either of you did I didn't feel it." She trails off. "Ash wasn't on the right side to get hit, maybe kicked." She continues.

"If she got kicked I'm sure she would've said something." I retort.

"I'm just glad Neil showed up when he did." She states. "I got worried when the three of us weren't enough to pull you off." She glances at the ground again.

"Yeah, I was really pissed." I state.

"You two were literally rolling and fighting, I thought that shit only happened in cartoons." She laughs.

"Hah, I guess you don't see that kinda shit often huh." I laugh and she opens the door, Sal jolts back and Rose falls forward catching herself on her hands before she hits the ground.

"Nosy." Irene comments, poking at Rose with her foot. "Sally, can I talk to you for just a second?" She asks, Sal looks at her then at me. "Larry can be there too if you want." She continues.

"Okay." Sal nods and we walk back into the room.

"So." She clears her throat. "It's been brought to my attention that I might come off flirty." She starts. "But I can assure you that I'm not interested in Larry like that." She continues. "I treat him the same way I treat Rose." She trails off again. "Well, maybe not the same way, I'm definitely closer with Rose." She looks at the ground. "What I'm trying to say is, If I made you think I liked Larry more than a friend, then Sally I'm really sorry." She states.

"Oh." Sal mumbles.

"You don't have to believe me." She says quickly. "I'm willing to wait until you believe me, and I'm willing to work towards you trusting me even a little." She trails off.

"I." Sal stops as quick as he starts.

"Larry, look away, maybe you're making him feel pressured to answer." She says. "I'll look away too, so you don't feel like you have to be nice." She states and looks away from us, I look at Sal then glance away too.

Sal sighs. "You guys don't need to do that." He starts. "I just needed a moment to collect my thoughts." He continues. "I believe in second chances." he states. "And I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." He continues.

"But you had every right too." Irene comments. "I was openly affectionate, that does get me in trouble at times." She continues. "I don't blame you for thinking what you did." She trails off, and I look at Sal then look at her.

"No, I was just so used to a routine, and you come flying in swinging, and stirring things up." Sal trails off. "I was mad about that, and then I got upset that Larry was spending any time with you, and honestly, I think I was more mad about him returning the attention you gave." He continues and shifts in his spot, I wrap my arm around him resting my right hand on his hip.

"Okay, so, baby steps." Irene trails off. "I'll dial myself back, and maybe a friendship can work?" She questions, Sal nods and I kiss his temple. "Gosh you two are cute." She laughs.

"Stop that." I state and Sal looks up at me. "Sal's adorable I know, but not me." I state with a smirk Sal makes a noise of displeasure, and that causes Irene to giggle again.

"I swear, if you two keep it up I'll probably die from a cute overload." She laughs again waving her hand as if to wave us off. "But I've gotta go, can't keep Rose waiting forever." She turns and heads for the door, she pauses with her hand on the doorknob. "I'll see you two around." She states and waves a final time before leaving. 

We stay in the classroom for a few more minutes. "Did you have to try and embarrass me?" Sal asks from under my arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Baby Blue~" I tease gripping at his hip slightly and he slaps my chest gently.

"You know exactly what I mean." Sal states crossing his arms over his chest, I lean over and kiss his ear, then kiss the side of his neck, He turns himself slightly and gets out of my grip. "Nope." He trails off heading for the door. "Not doing that here, if you wanna kiss me ever again we're leaving the school." He continues and I follow behind him to the door.

"Can I kiss you like I did at the tree house?" I ask, purposely trying to embarrass him.

"Only in the tree house." He retorts looking back at me, and from the look in his eye I can tell he's smirking at me, he opens the door and we make our way to out lockers, Only to find Todd and Neil standing there still.

"There you two are!" Neil calls with a wave.

"Did you guys seriously wait for us?" I ask as we get closer.

"Yeah, Todd was worried." Neil states wrapping his left arm around Todd's waist, Todd rolls his eyes.

"Only a little." Todd comments, and Neil laughs.

"Awe you care about us." Sal says in a sickly sweet joking tone, placing his right hand over his heart.

"Don't make me regret it." Todd huffs and rolls his eyes again.

"Well sorry to keep you waiting then." I state, popping open my locker and taking out my backpack, Sal follow suit and pops open his locker.

"No worries." Neil states. "Since when do you take all your books home on a Thursday?" He questions.

"Since when did you pay attention to how often I take my books home?" I retort.

"Since we all met at these lockers and waited together and you'd be done the fastest." He explains.

"Maybe I want to study." I state.

"You? Study?" Todd asks. "Are you feeling alright?" He questions, then looks at Sal. "Take his temperature when we get to the apartments." He states gesturing to me with his left thumb. "He must have the flu if he's going to willing study." Todd laughs, and I glare playfully at him.

"Maybe I just have a spark of want to read these big boring text books." I state, as Todd laughs again I close my locker, moments later Sal does too.

The four of us head for the door, and I take Sal's backpack tossing it over my right shoulder then I snake my left arm around Sal's waist, He looks up at me with a look I can't quite place, but he leans into me slightly.

"Oh, that's right, I've been wanting to ask." Sal starts gaining the attention of the other two. "Would you two like to go out for dinner with me and Larry?" He asks, and I look down at him then the two of them.

"As friends?" Neil asks, glancing at the both of us, and I huff.

"No as a makeshift Harem." I grumble and Sal elbows me.

"As a double date." Sal states, Neil makes eye contact with me and smiles.

"Absolutely." Neil states then looks at Todd. "Sounds good right babe?" He asks.

"Sure, but when?" Todd trails off. "And where." He adds.

"Larry took me to this great burger place on Monday, maybe we could go there? Tomorrow?" Sal questions.

"Oh shit yeah, We wanted to take the both of you." I state with a grin.

"Sure, that could be fun." Neil states.

"Is that the one I helped you research?" Todd questions, and Sal looks up at me.

"Maybe." I trail off. "Okay, yeah." I admit. "But you didn't go yet did you?" I ask.

"No." Todd laughs. "You said you were gonna pay for me if I helped you." Todd smirks. "So unless we went and I don't remember." He trials off. "I still haven't gone." He continues.

"We'll pay for you both." Sal states, earning a curious look from Neil. "As a thank you." He continues.

"Todd is understandable, but why would you take me then?" Neil questions.

"You helped me get ready for the date that followed, you even did my hair." Sal explains.

"Definitely our treat then! Todd helped me get ready for that." I announce, throwing an arm around Todd stopping our walking.

"You already owed me." Todd retorts.

"True, but this is different." I state with a smirk.

"Yeah, dates tend to be." Neil laughs.

"Well this will be our second, and our first double date." I state.

"Just don't try to get all romantic in a burger joint okay?" Todd requests and pats my hand then moves it off himself, so we can start walking again.

"Yes, because a burger joint is totally the most romantic place ever." I scoff.

"Well I thought it was pretty cool." Sal pipes up.

"Cool and romantic are different." I retort.

"I know that." Sal retorts, and nudges me slightly, that causes Neil to laugh at us.

We continue to make our way to the apartments, we take the elevator up to Todd's floor wave goodbye then head to Sal's floor, Sal invites me in, points to his room, then walks to the kitchen, I walk into his room, drop both of our bags, and sit down on his bed, I mindlessly run my fingers over his bed sheets, glancing around the room, my eyes landing on his other bed sheets in the corner.

Sal walks into the room, drawing my attention from the sheets as he pulls off his prosthetic. "Hey." I smile at him.

"Maybe we should've gone to your room, but I had to make sure Gizmo was fed, dad doesn't remember to if he's in bad mood." Sal states crossing his arms and rubbing his right forearm with his left hand, seeming to fidget nervously.

"Sal, should we talk?" I ask, glancing from him to the sheets in the corner, his eye follows my glance.

"I'd rather we didn't." He trails off and sitting on my left. "I said I did something stupid, and that's what it was." He continues.

"Not to sound like I'm pressuring you, but are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I ask, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"I'm sure." He nods, placing his hand on my knee and leaning into me, I place my hand over his.

"Okay." I trail off. "Just know that I'm here for you." I continue looking over at him. "You're not alone, I'll always be here for you." I continue. "I mean it Baby Blue." I finish kissing his temple.

"I know you are." He trails off. "I'm glad that you're my best friend." He continues. "And I'm glad that you're not going to pressure me to tell you." He continues.

"Sal, I'll never pressure you to do anything you don't want to." I trail off, he squeezes my leg slightly, then looks up at me. 

"Thank you." He mumbles with a sad smile, he leans towards me slightly, so I lean towards him too and I rest my forehead against his.

"You don't need to thank me Sal, but you're welcome." I smile. "You're important to me." I state and he closes his eyes.

"Love you Larry." he mumbles, bringing his left hand up to my right cheek.

I lean into his hand slightly keeping my forehead against his, closing my eyes. "Love you too Sal." I murmur, "So much." I continue, and he lets out a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Internal screaming.* Author isn't doing great. *External screaming* All will be fine.  
> As always I look forward to any comments.  
> Hope you all enjoyed, hopefully the next chapter wont take as long.


	10. Bonding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff? Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal's POV~!

I trail my left hand into his hair from his cheek, mindlessly playing with his hair as we sit with our foreheads together.

"I'm so lucky." I mumble, and he chuckles.

"I'm definitely the lucky one." He sighs happily.

"How so?" I hum.

"My boyfriend is adorable. And my best bro is so kick ass." He trails off. "And the best part is they're the same person." He laughs his goofy contagious laugh and I try not to laugh, but I end up smiling like an idiot.

"I'm so happy my best bro is so kindhearted and my boyfriend is so protective." I state and slowly open my eyes to meet his beautiful brown ones.

"You're so fuckin' sweet!" He shouts and hugging me close and knocking me over so I'm on my side and he's over top of me, he adjusts himself using his full arms length to keep him above me instead of squishing me.

I end up in a fit of giggles and he huffs playfully, kissing me quickly when my giggles stop. "Did you wanna." I trail off, and trail my left hand into his hair, then my right hand, dragging my fingers through his hair, his cheeks get a bit red. "Wanna go to your room?" I ask, and he glances away cheeks getting more red which makes me giggle.

"Only if you want to." He states.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to." I laugh.

"Okay that's fair." He states.

"So, you gonna get up so I can get up?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh, shit, yeah that might help huh." He fumbles and sits up, then gets to his feet. "Alright ready when you are." He shifts in his spot slightly and I laugh.

"I'm ready." I state getting to my feet, grabbing my prosthetic, strapping it on, and the two of us leave my room, dad's sitting on the couch.

"You boys staying out for the night?" dad questions.

"I'm not sure, would you like me to call if I am?" I ask.

"Yes, you usually don't, and it makes me worry if you're not here when I come home." Dad states, and I nod.

"Okay I'll make sure to give you a call." I confirm.

"Also, Friday night, why don't you boys sleep up here, Lisa can have you Saturday." Dad states, I glance from him to Larry, and Larry shrugs.

"I'm sure mom wont mind that." Larry states.

"Okay, Friday night we'll sleep here and Saturday we'll sleep at Lisa's." I smile under my prosthetic, but bobble my head in a happy motion, dad nods and turns his attention to the Television again, we go to leave opening the door, but I pause for a moment, turn on my heels then walk over to dad and quickly give him a hug. "In case I do spend the night at Lisa's, don't forget to eat something, even if it's junk food." I state pulling back.

"Don't parent me, kiddo." He shakes his head and ruffles my hair. "I will don't worry about me." He waves me off, and I sigh slightly. "You still have to call me if you plan on staying there, you can remind me then." He states.

"Okay, that works too." I nod then turn to Gizmo, giving him a pet then leaving.

When we get into the elevator there's an unintentional awkward silence, "So." Larry starts, and I look up at him. "Does he often forget to eat?" He asks. "Maybe he should set alarms or something." He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Yeah, he does, but then again, I used to as well." I trail off. "But after meeting you and Lisa, I started to remember to eat more normally, mostly because I'd eat with people." I nod.

"Oh, well I'm glad we managed to help." He states.

"But with dad, he doesn't remember to unless I remind him, he's always busy either working or drinking." I trail off again. "In the morning, he'll make toast, but he wont remember to eat again unless I remind him, I usually end up making lunch for us both and sitting with him in his room to eat on the occasions that he doesn't shoo me out. But I do that on breaks and the weekend."

"There's gotta be something we could do to help remind him to more often." He states sounding concerned.

"Maybe, but for now, I'll just call him later." I state as the elevator doors open, and we walk into his apartment, Lisa's sitting on the couch listening to whatever she has on the television, and doing what looks to be crossword puzzles.

"What took you so long?" Lisa asks, looking up at the two of us. "Oh, Sal, Hello!" She smiles.

"Hi Lisa, we were in my apartment, we ended up talking to my dad for a bit." I state.

"Henry wants us to spend the night in their apartment on Friday, are you gonna be okay here by yourself mom?" Larry asks with a smirk.

"I'm sure I'll be just fine, just like I was the other night when you 'snuck out' to go see Sal." She states rolling her eyes at him.

"Well I mean, at least you knew." He laughs.

"Yeah, because I caught you leaving." She retorts with a laugh of her own.

"You got caught and didn't tell me?" I question, smirking under my prosthetic. He looks to me embarrassed.

"Why would I tell you that?" He asks.

"Hey Sal dude, mom knows I'm here don't worry." I attempt to imitate his tone, and manners.

Him and Lisa laugh, which at first catches me off guard but then it makes me laugh too, I didn't think it was going to be that funny.

"Maybe you should tell him next time." Lisa states and shakes her head. "He knows I worry about you. Even though I'd worry more if Henry didn't know where you two were." She laughs.

"Okay, okay. I'll be sure to let you know where I am, and make sure Sal knows you know from now on." Larry sighs.

"Good, you better." She trails off. "Now, go check the fridge LarBear." She states with a smirk, he walks to the kitchen and I go and sit down next to Lisa, she turns and smiles at me. "Wait for it." She states, when I give her a confused look she looks back towards the kitchen.

"Holy shit!" Larry exclaims and I lean over to try and look into the kitchen. "When did you have time to make this?" He questions, darting into the living room, staring down at her.

"I made it while you boys were still at school, it only takes about four hours." She states looking up at him. "I thought we could have it for dessert. Maybe even pack some up for Henry." She continues.

"Yeah, if I don't eat it all." Larry laughs.

"You better at least save a piece each for me and Sal." She retorts.

"You went through the trouble to make it of course you get some." He nods.

"What did she make?" I ask, feeling confused about this conversation.

"Mom made Flan." Larry states.

"What?" I question.

"Flan." He retorts.

"What's that?" I question.

"Has she never made it with you here?" He questions.

"No, I haven't found the time to make it in a few years." Lisa responds.

"Has it really been that long?" He asks, and she nods.

"I'm willing to try anything at least once." I state, and Lisa smiles.

"From my experience, those who aren't used to having it like it more." She smiles.

"Everything you make tastes great though Lisa." I respond.

"You sweetheart." She pulls me into a hug and quickly kisses my temple. "LarBear, did you look in the pot on the stove?" She questions pulling away from me.

"No, but now I'm going to." He turns on his heels and walks back into the kitchen, I hear him clattering around a bit, then he comes back with out saying anything and hugs Lisa, and that sends her into a laugh as she hugs him back.

"Mom you're spoiling us." He states and hugs her tighter. "Sal she made beef stew too." He states, and then I turn and hug Lisa too.

"I told you your mom is awesome." I state and that makes Lisa laugh again.

"I said you two are my boys, of course I'll spoil you when I can." she moves a bit and hugs me with one arm as she keeps the other around Larry. "Now, why don't you boys go hang out for a bit, I want to watch the last episode of my show for today." She kisses my temple again, then kisses Larry's temple, she lets go of us and we stay hugging her for a bit longer both of us giving her a squeeze before letting go.

"Let us know if you need a hand with anything." I state getting to my feet.

"Yeah." Larry confirms with a nod, she laughs then waves us off, we go into Larry's room and I take off my prosthetic and plop myself backwards onto his bed, laying down then glancing over at him.

"Lisa is so cool." I state, and he nods in agreement. "So, what do you want to do for now?" I question, sitting back up.

"SMB 3?" He questions with a smirk.

"We really need to get more games." I state getting up.

"We haven't fully beaten this one yet. Which is crazy, it's from the 80's." He states, he scoots the beanbags over to the television.

"We're from the 80's you dork." I shake my head, and plop down in front of the television.

"Well if you wanna get technical yeah. But it's the 90's babe." He laughs when I roll my eyes at him, he sits beside me turning on the system and the television.

He hands me a controller with a smile. I lean over and kiss him quickly as I take the controller from him. "Thanks." I smirk as he sits there a little confused.

"What was that for?" He asks and I shrug. "You must know why you did that." He insists and I shrug again with a smirk.

"I dunno." I shrug again.

"Brat." He mutters turning his attention to the television, we're in world four, I didn't realize we got that far last time.

"Yeah but you love me." I laugh with a smile.

"Yeah, I do." He states, and manages to cruise through two stages without dying. "ComeOnComeOnComeOn NO!" he exclaims as he dies.

"I'm glad you do." I mumble out of the blue, feeling my cheeks heat up as he looks over at me. I manage to pass the part he died at, and managed to complete the level, I pass another level. "Yes, yes, NO!" I toss myself backwards into the beanbag as Luigi falls into a hole, which causes Larry to laugh.

We continue to play for a while, nearly throwing a fit when we loose at the castle battles and we manage to make it to world five, Larry glances over at me and I can feel him looking me up and down instead of watching me beat this level, I look at him after claiming my victory with a slight fist bump to the air. And he's just staring at me, I raise an eyebrow at him and he cracks his goofy half smile.

"Can I help you?" I joke.

"I'm just admiring the view." He retorts, his smile turning into a full grin.

"Dork!" I exclaim covering my face with my hands for a few moments. "You're the real view here." I smirk, I get a little nervous when he scoots closer.

"Sal." He starts glancing from the carpet to my eyes. "Can I?" He questions his eye flickering from mine down to my lips, I bite my bottom lip slightly for a moment.

"Yes." I mumble as he leans in more, He presses his lips against mine, after a moment he pulls back slightly, he slowly opens his eyes a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"Did you want to-" I cut him off by kissing him again, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling him tense up for a moment, before relaxing and pushing into the kiss, his hands find their place on my hips, as he tugs me closer.

I swear my heart skips a beat when I lick his bottom lip and he parts his lips almost instantly, he smirks slightly as I shyly try to find the exciting rhythm he had created before, when he grips at my hips I know I'm on the right track, he takes over leading, he eventually pushes against me slightly, and I lean back into the beanbag, and I trail my right hand into his hair, he trails his left hand up my side, but keeps the other on my hip.

"Boys, dinners done!" Lisa walks into the room, she slaps a hand over her mouth as Larry and I both look over at her, our faces completely red. She turns on her heels and closes the door, and we hear her back thump against the door. "I'm so sorry. I guess I need to start knocking." She states. We hear her slide against the door, and I assume she's sitting on the floor now. "Just, Um, be safe? Be careful? Use protection? Be smart? Do research? No risk of pregnancy but that doesn't mean it couldn't hurt." Lisa rambles.

"Moooom!" Larry practically shrieks, pushing himself off of me.

"Li-Lisa, we're not ready for that." I squeak out, sitting up and covering my face with my hands.

"Well you boys probably will be one day. For the love of God, please lock the door when you are." She rambles. "No mom wants to see her son like that." She states.

"Lisa please." I beg.

"This is all totally normal, it's human, it's all good." She continues to ramble.

"MOM!" Larry and I shout, and she pauses.

"Yeah?" She questions.

"We don't need 'the talk' right now." Larry grumbles, going to the door and opening it slowly.

"Okay." She exhales a breath she didn't seem to know she was holding in.

"We're sorry." I say getting to my feet still embarrassed, walking to the door.

"No, I should've knocked." She responds.

"You're the parent, knocking isn't usually a first thought." I laugh awkwardly, and Larry helps Lisa stand up again.

"After just now, that's definitely proven true now." Lisa nods. "Topic Change." She trails off. "Would it be weird to invite Henry down for dinner?" She asks.

"As long as no one mentions what just happened it wont be weird." I retort and Lisa nods.

"Okay, mom go sit down, I'll plate things." Larry states, Lisa sits at the table and Larry wanders to the kitchen.

I call dad trying to not let my embarrassment be heard in my voice, with a bit of encouragement he agrees to come, so I help Larry by setting the table, the air is awkward and we're all a little tense. Until dad shows up then it seems to melt away a bit. Dad and Lisa do most of the talking while Larry and I just focus on platting the stew then eating, through out Dinner and Dessert dad compliments Lisa's cooking and baking skills, which makes Lisa smile a lot.

Larry and I offer to do the dishes, I stop drying so I could hug my dad goodbye, then I go back to helping. Once we're done I give Lisa a small hug, and Larry gives her a hug that only lasts a few seconds more than the one I gave, we return to his room, and sit down on his bed awkwardly, Larry flops over and lays behind me.

"That was so fucking awkward." He grumbles.

"I thought I was gonna die of embarrassment." I comment laying down on the bed.

"I thought she was going to like freak." He chuckles.

"Yeah, but instead she tried to attempt giving us 'the talk' even though it was rambling." I smirk, we look at each other then start laughing.

"If we need the talk we'd just go to Todd and Neil." He states trying to keep a straight face then laughs again.

After our giggles calm down, we cuddle up to each other, Larry starts petting my hair and humming, and I manage to fall asleep to the smell of pine and acrylic paint, and the sound of Larry's humming, and heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had to take care of myself before I could work on this.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this! <3  
> Hopefully it's still good. (I'm unfortunately a little out of it, but I really wanted to get this out.)


	11. Friday Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go on their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! POV will be switching between Larry and Sal in this chapter. But just like I always do, POV switches will be:
> 
> .
> 
> That. Hope you all enjoy this chapter~! <3

For once I wake up before Sal, I softly shake him by the shoulders, Sal snuggles closer to me sighing, then bringing a hand up to rub his eye, He pushes away from me slightly.

"Baby Blue, we gotta get up." I coo, petting Sal's hair.

"I know." He mumbles. "Are we still skipping?" He questions holding back a yawn keeping his eyes closed.

"If you still want to then yes." I sigh, kissing his forehead softly.

"Yeah, I want to." He nods, "I'll be back hold on." He gets up and wanders out of the room, I hear the bathroom tap start to run.

I get up stretching, then tread my way to my closet, I pull out a plain black shirt and a pair of jeans, I shuffle through my clothes until I find a pair of Sal's pants, As I stare at a black pair of ripped skinny jeans and a red pair I wonder how many pairs I've left at his place compared to what he's left here, maybe we should spend more time with Gizmo and Henry.

_**.** _

Larry's been waiting for me, but I needed to rinse out my eye, I look at myself in the mirror, staring at the socket that should be holding an eye, glancing at the scars that litter my face, I bring my left hand up to touch my nose, or at least what's left of it, it could be worse, I could have no nose left at all.

The bathroom door pops open, and for a moment I completely forget I'm eyeless, and I look to who's opening it, I make eye contact with Lisa and she gives me a concerned look.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't realize you were in here." Lisa states and slowly retreats out of the doorway, I stand there staring at the door dumbfounded for a moment, then I remember my eyeless socket, and quickly turn back to the mirror, I put my eye in with my now slightly shaky hands, adjust it so it's facing properly, then I leave the bathroom.

"Lisa, I'm sorry." I state meeting her in the kitchen.

"Why? What's wrong sweetie?" She questions.

"I didn't lock the door, and seeing me like that might have been creepy." I trail off. "Please don't tell Larry." I plead, he's seen my scars, he knows the eye is fake, yet he's never seen me without my eye.

"Sweetie." She trails off, wrapping her arms around me. "You'll never be creepy looking." She continues hugging me close. "You're a handsome boy." She states pulling back and caressing my right cheek with her left hand.

"Are you sure?" I ask looking up at her worriedly.

"I'm positive, you're a very handsome boy." She laughs when I huff. "And don't you worry, not a peep will leave my lips about that to Larry." She nods with a smile.

"Thank you." I mumble, glancing at the ground.

"Plus, you'll let him see when you're ready to." She comments and I nod.

**_._ **

"Hey Sal, did you want to-" I stop once I notice it's mom coming in. "Morning mom." I smile.

"You boys are planning on skipping aren't you." She doesn't question it, she already knows the answer. "Do either of you have a test to take today?" She questions.

"No, not today." I respond glancing to the floor for a moment.

"Fine." She sighs.

"What?" I look up suddenly.

"I said fine." She trails off. "Just don't skip at all during exams." She continues. "Because If you don't graduate Larry, I swear to whatever's up there." She points out the small basement window to the sky, staring into my eyes. "That you'll be meeting it." She insists.

I let out a small chuckle that quickly dies when she doesn't change expressions. "Okay." I trail off. "I got it." I continue, shoving my hands into my jeans pockets. "So, where's Sal?" I question.

"Currently making Eggos." She responds. "He knows how to use a toaster oven right?" She asks me looking panicked.

"Um, I sure hope he does." I state, mom turns on her heels and leaves to check on him.

**_._ **

"Hey sweetie, you got everything under control here?" Lisa asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I can work a toaster, and ovens, so a toaster oven is easy." I return the smile.

"Alright, just making sure." She nods, then wanders out of the kitchen area, Larry comes out of his room and immediately comes up to me, wrapping his left arm around my waist, placing his right hand on my hip and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Please tell me you're making me some too." He pleads.

"No, I can totally eat all four to myself." I scoff.

"Well maybe on a hungry morning you could." He retorts.

"Okay, that's true." I agree. "But yes, I put two chocolate Waffles in for you." I trail off. "The blueberry ones are for me." I finish, feeling a shiver go up my spin as he kisses my earlobe.

"Thanks Baby Blue." He states kissing down my neck.

"Larry, your mom is less than 6 feet away from us, if you don't stop I'll bite you." I state, trailing my hand into his hair.

"That sounds like fun." I feel him smirk against my neck.

"Larry I'm serious." I state, he huffs and then pulls back, hoping onto the counter top.

"You're no fun this morning." He shrugs.

"After what happened last night, I feel weird doing anything like that with you mom so close. We're lucky it wasn't my dad, he would've yelled, and maybe even kick you out of the apartment, without your shoes." I shake my head. "Just because they support us doesn't mean they need to see that kinda stuff." I trail off. "We're still their kids in their eyes." I finish with a sigh as the toaster oven dings.

**_._ **

I sigh and hop off the counter, grabbing two plates then slightly nudging Sal out of the way. I wouldn't want him to burn himself on this thing, I've already done it a couple times myself. I open the toaster carelessly sticking my hand into it to fetch the waffles, plopping them onto the plates.

Sal pops open the fridge grabbing out the margarine, also known as broke man's butter. He grabs a butter knife walking back to me, popping the lid of the container open and buttering the waffles, I take my plate and kiss him quickly he huffs at me for doing so. "Thanks Baby Blue." I walk to the table and look over at mom, who's sipping her coffee. I take my seat then watch Sal as he walks to the table and plops into the chair beside me at the end of the table.

"So, do you boys have any plans for today?" Mom asks.

"We're going to go out with Todd and Neil after school." Sal comments.

"And then you boys will be off to Henry's for the night, right?" She asks.

"Mhm." Sal mumbles with his mouth full.

"So where are you boys going with Todd and Neil?" She questions turning her attention to me, I swallow what I was chewing, and glance up at her.

"We're gonna go back to that new burger place. I promised Todd I'd take him." I trail off. "So we decided to take Neil too, because him and Todd are a thing." I trail off again, and Sal nods in agreement.

"So, am I paying for Neil and you pay for Todd or are we just gonna split the total between the both of us?" Sal questions looking up at me.

"Might as well split it." I shrug and he nods in agreement.

"That's very sweet of the two of you." Mom comments.

"Well, I kinda owe Todd." I laugh.

"And I owe Neil." Sal retorts.

"Ah, so you're paying your debts with food." Mom laughs. "That's very teenager of the four of you." She comments.

"Well we're still teens till we're twenty." Sal comments.

"That's true." She nods.

.

Larry and I had been sitting on his bed after playing video games for four hours, trying to figure out how to waste the rest of our time, Lar had turned on Sanity's Fall but left it at a lower volume for once so we could just talk, and we'd been doing just that for almost an hour. I flop backwards on to his bed and he soon follows suit, and that makes me smile.

"Just three more hours to kill." I comment.

"Yeah, then we can meet them there." Larry trails off. "I should probably send Todd a text to tell him that." He continues grabbing his phone and sending Todd a quick text. Todd responds almost instantly. "Todd says he's upset that we're not at school." Larry sighs texting him back. "Apparently something happened? Hold on." Larry furrows his brow reading Todd's texts. "Who the fuck is Jeremy?" Larry sits up and taps his foot on the ground seeming to get madder with every passing text that Todd sends, Jeremy that name sounds vaguely familiar.

I sit up and wrap my arms around Larry's waist and he continues to get more agitated. "Larry what happened?" I ask.

"Turns out this Jeremy bastard is the same one that attacked you on Tuesday." Larry growls. "Neil over heard him bitching about getting his ass kicked." He grumbles. "He might be planning something more." Larry wraps his arm around me now. "Todd didn't say that, but that's what I." He trails off. "That's what I fear." He sighs.  
  
"I'm not afraid of him." I state, which wasn't totally true, I was a bit worried about what he could do, and why he targeted me. "As long as I have you I'll always be able to get back on my feet." I admit, resting my head on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll always try to be by your side." He mumbles. "I'm just worried about what could happen if I'm not." I look up at him and notice him staring off at the small basement window in his room.  
  
"You always come to save the day though, and that's what's important." I respond and that seems to make him wince almost.  
  
**_._**  
  
"I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Sally Face." I sigh, then look at him with a small smirk.  
  
"I'm lucky to have you too Larry Face." He retorts glancing up at me.  
  
If he only knew. I wonder how he'd react, would he hate me? If there was a way I could tell him, without him feeling guilty, I would. He places his left hand on my right cheek and drags his hand into my hair, pulling me out of my thoughts, he pulls me to him slightly, resting his forehead on mine. I close my eyes with a small sigh escaping my lips.  
  
"I know you're not telling me something." He mumbles, and my eyes shoot open, but his are still closed. "I'm not going to force you to talk about it, just like you didn't force me to." He continues. "But just know I'm here for you when you're ready." He finishes, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
He places his right hand on my other cheek. "How?" I question. "How'd you know." I asked.  
  
"I'm your best friend, I can tell when you're not feeling okay." He states. "I can't tell what's bothering you, and I can't force you to tell me." He trails off. "But I can be there with open arms and listening ears." He smiles.  
  
"What if I'm never ready to talk about it?" I ask.  
  
"Then I'll still be here with open arms." He states.  
  
"Would it be weird to ask you to sit on my lap?" I ask and he laughs, pulling his hands off of me.  
  
"Way to disturb the mood." He laughs, then he moves to sit on my lap facing me, he wraps his arms around my neck, resting his chin on one of his arms. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder.  
  
"The mood can be disturbed, I wanted to hold you closer." I sigh he laughs again.  
  
"You're so cheesy." He shakes his head slightly.  
  
"Maybe a bit." I state. "Or maybe just clingy." I mumble.  
  
"Oh?" He smirks. "Well, me too." He admits, pulling himself closer to me.  
  
.  
  
Larry and I had stayed holding onto each other until it was about an hour before we needed to meet with Todd and Neil. We both decided that showers were in order, so we both took two of the fastest showers we'd ever heard. I let Larry go first, and while I was showering he picked out my outfit for me. Black ripped jeans that I thought I lost and he's letting me borrow one of his old SF shirts.  
  
I helped Larry brush out his tangles, and he helped put up my hair in my usual pig tails, We walk out of his room, and we're met by Lisa coming back into the apartment.  
  
"You boys are wearing matching outfits!" She exclaims, I look at Larry and notice his black jeans then I look at my own shirt remembering it looks like his, because technically, it is.  
  
"Huh, so we are." I state.  
  
"Oh please let me get a picture of you boys?" She asks with a smile, how could we ever say no to Lisa.  
  
"Anything for you Lisa." I state smiling behind my prosthetic, she smiles more then heads to the kitchen quickly grabbing a Polaroid camera that I didn't even know they owned, she gets in position in front of us, Larry wraps his left arm around my waist tugging me to him, and throwing up a rock fist with his right, I wrap my right arm around him and throw up a rock fist with my left.  
  
"Oh you boys are so cute." She states and then the camera flashes. She takes it and shakes it out to help the image show up faster. "Oh I'm so going to show this to Henry later." She laughs looking down at the picture.  
  
"Alright, don't forget we're spending the night at Henry's tonight." Larry states.  
  
"I know." Lisa responds, walking up and hugging us both quickly. "Get going, don't wanna make those boys wait for too long." She lets go smiling at the both of us. "And don't sleep in jeans, I hate it when you do that." She states looking at Larry shaking her head.  
  
"I wont I promise." Larry sighs.  
  
"We'll be back so he can get some clothes." I state with a nod, and Lisa smiles at me.  
  
"Alright, make sure you do." She turns and walks into the kitchen.  
  
**_._**  
  
As Sal and I approach the burger place I spot Todd and Neil standing outside, Todd's arms are crossed over his chest, he's tapping his foot and complaining to Neil as Neil just stands there with his arm around Todd's shoulders with a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Todd looks upset." I state, looking down at Sal.  
  
"Maybe we're later than we thought." Sal comments.  
  
Neil spots us and waves, drawing Todd's attention, Todd sighs and shakes his head. As we get closer Todd looks us up and down, and a small smile tugs at his lips.  
  
"Oh look, you managed to match yourselves." Neil says with a smirk.  
  
"Yup." I retort. "So Todd what's wrong?" I ask looking over at him.  
  
"Just a lot happened today, and you guys weren't even there." Todd sighs.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Sal asks from beside me.  
  
"Not out here." Todd glances around.  
  
"Fair enough." Sal nods.  
  
"Inside we go then." Neil comments opening the door and the four of us file in.  
  
**_._**  
  
We place our order, Larry and I pay then Todd and I wait for the food while the other two go look for a free booth to give our group a little privacy.  
  
"So, who's Jeremy?" I ask looking at Todd and he freezes up.  
  
"Did Larry not tell you?" he asks.  
  
"Well sorta, but how did you guys find out about him?" I question.  
  
"Apparently him and some of his groupies were outside the school while Neil was at Soccer practice." Todd starts. "Neil tried to ignore them, until he heard something about a blue haired boy." He continues. "He apparently talked like he knew you, which worries me." He sighs. "Neil would be able to tell you more, I was in the library." He states, our order number is called, I pick up both trays and Todd grabs the milkshakes.  
  
"I didn't get to see his face when he attacked me, so I wonder who he is." I start. "His name sounds slightly familiar, but it's not like the name Jeremy is uncommon." I continue as we walk to the booth the boys picked.  
  
Neil gets up to let Todd get in, I place the trays down and glance at Larry. "You're small enough, climb over me." Larry smirks sticking his tongue out at me. I glare at him through my prosthetic, then climb over him to sit in front of Todd. Making it a point to place one of my hands on Larry's upper inner thigh while climbing over him as a revenge shot. "Brat." He mumbles as Neil and Todd sort through the food.  
  
"Bite me." I retort, then glance over at Todd and Neil. "So Neil, what happened at Soccer practice today?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah, I should probably explain, so it was just after practice, as the guys and I are heading to the locker rooms to get changed, I wasn't trying to listen but when I heard him mention Blue hair. I knew that meant trouble." Neil explains, munching on a few fries.  
  
"Did you hear anything else?" I ask adjusting my prosthetic and taking a sip of mine and Larry's chocolate shake.  
  
"Not much other than someone saying 'Jeremy' in retaliation to him calling you a." Neil pauses. "Calling you a freak." He continues glancing down at the table.  
  
"Well, he's not wrong, I am a freak." I shrug. "But that doesn't explain why he attacked me." I trail off. "I mean, even Travis has a reason, even if it's a shitty reason." I sigh.  
  
"I know, Even when we tell Travis it's not cool to bully people because of their life choices he just gets mad at us. Claiming we don't understand." Neil trails off. "I might not have a preacher for a father who tells me how to live and what people to treat like shit, but my dad wasn't thrilled to hear that his son liked guys." Neil sighs.  
  
"My dad didn't seem very thrilled either, but I think he kinda always knew." I respond.  
  
"Well I mean you're the only boy we know that'll wear a dress or a skirt." Todd adds.  
  
"Boys can wear skirts too." I retort.  
  
"That's true, but you're the only boy in the whole school who'll actually do it." Todd continues. "Honestly it might make you more manly then the rest of us." Todd laughs. "Seeing as Scottish men wear kilts, which aren't the same, but they're not far off." He continues.  
  
"I don't have the legs to wear a skirt." Larry comments, causing all of us to exchange glances then to burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't think any of you have the legs to wear a skirt." I laugh. "Well maybe Todd." I smirk.  
  
"Not happening, don't get your hopes up." He shoots back which makes me laugh again.  
  
**_._**  
  
We had been joking and making fun of each other for about an hour and a half while we ate. Todd holds up his hand as he finishes chewing what he had.  
  
"I know Neil is here, but when are we going to investigate the forest?" Todd questions.  
  
"Wanna do it this weekend?" Sal asks.  
  
"I would need to do a bit more research before we go." Todd states. "Should we invite Ash?" He adds.  
  
"We could leave it as an open invitation." I retort. "Let her come if she wants but don't make her feel like she has to." I continue. "And we need to get better walkies, so we can keep in contact just in case." I finish.  
  
"Are you guys seriously making dangerous plans right in front of me?" Neil asks.  
  
"No one said it was going to be dangerous." I comment.  
  
"Research, investigation, walkie talkies, Ashley." Neil states. "Those first three are never a good thing when it comes to the four of you." He sighs.  
  
"Neil." Todd sighs.  
  
"I get it that you guys want to protect me, but Todd I want to protect you." Neil states turning to face him furrowing his brow, Todd places a hand on Neil's cheek.  
  
"I know you do." Todd trails off. "But I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He continues.  
  
"Put yourselves in my shoes. What if something happens and I'm the last one to know." Neil states, placing his hand over Todd's.  
  
"Why don't you come with." I state, and Todd quickly looks at me.  
  
"Neil can stay and watch the vehicle." Sal pipes up. "That way he's included, he can hear what's going on, and he'll be safe." Sal continues.  
  
"I want to be part of the action." Neil comments.  
  
"Not for your first investigation." Todd states shaking his head.  
  
"Anyway I can get you to change your mind?" Neil asks looking at Todd with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Absolutely not, not happening." Todd states. "I will not risk you on the first mission, something bad happened on Ash's first mission, I wont let the same thing happen to you." He continues. "You are to stay in the vehicle at all times." He sighs taking his hand off of Neil's cheek.  
  
"Fine." Neil sighs.  
  
"And you gotta keep the lights off and stay ducked down." Sal pipes up.  
  
"What? Why?" Neil questions.  
  
"The people in the area could be crazy." I whisper, and Neil gets a serious look on his face.  
  
"Then why the hell are you guys going into it." Neil squawks.  
  
"I was kidding, it's still for safety reasons, it'll look weird if you're parked on the side of the forest and you're the only one inside." I start. "If there's no one in there, if anyone comes up they'll think the driver is either a hunter or is just taking a wiz, and will hopefully leave the vehicle alone." I continue.  
  
"We still need to know what we're up against. I'll have to figure that out, and make some adjustments to the Gearboy." Todd interjects.  
  
"Alright, Larry and I will be at my apartment tonight anyways, you can swing by anytime to get it." Sal states.  
  
"Why don't we just all go up to your apartment to start off?" Todd questions.  
  
"Is Neil coming too?" Sal glances to Neil.  
  
"If Todd wants me to be with him tonight." Neil trails off.  
  
"Yes, Neil is coming, he'll just pout like a puppy if I don't let him." Todd sighs.  
  
"Then are you guys ready to go?" I question stretching in my spot. There's a few glances exchanged and then a collective nod. Neil and I take the garbage to throw it out, and Todd and Sal are chatting at the table still.  
  
"Is he really going to make me stay in the car the whole time?" Neil asks.  
  
"You better believe it." I sigh shaking my head. "He really loves you man." I look to Neil then glance at Todd, watching him and Sal interact just makes me want to wrap Sal up in my arms.  
  
"Yeah." Neil trails off. "I really love him too." He sighs.  "God we're such fools." He shakes his head.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask, looking back at him.  
  
"I see the way you stare at Salio, and how he stares back." He smirks.  
  
"What?" I question.  
  
"You look at each other with the same look of love that I've given Todd for almost two years now." He laughs.  
  
"But you've only been dating a year max." I pause. "Oh, OH." I feel dumb as it dawns on me.  
  
"See, we're fools." Neil laughs. "Or maybe they're the fools, for not seeing how we look at them." He shrugs.  
  
"Everyone goes at their own pace." I shrug. "Some just know faster than others." I state and he nods in agreement.  
  
Sal and Todd get up, Sal tilts his head to the side and Todd raises an eyebrow at us. I glance at Neil and realize we're both grinning like idiots.  
  
"You two enjoying the view?" Sal laughs.  
  
"Always Baby Blue." I state wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling him to my side. Neil glances at Todd, he laughs and brings up his arm, Neil quickly taking up the space and throwing an arm around Todd's shoulders.  
  
I wave goodbye to the elderly woman restaurant owner and she gives me a soft smile and a thumbs up as we head out the door. We start to make our way to the apartments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm aware that in canon Sal's got nothin' for a nose.  
> But this is an AU for a reason. <3  
> Also, IDK why but Neil always came off as an American Soccer kinda guy to me. (Calling it Soccer because 'Merica, and Canada call it Soccer not Association Football, so my apologies for any confusion.)
> 
> IF YOU READ THE NOTES I WANNA SAY A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO YOU. <3  
> Hope you all enjoyed this slightly longer chapter.


	12. Hanging Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and the boys hanging out with Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fluff, parents being parents.  
> This is from Larry's POV.

"So these modifications aren't going to affect the game playing is it?" Sal questions looking from Todd to down at his GearBoy.

"No, it shouldn't and if it does, I'll try to fiddle with it so it wont." Todd states.

"Alright, sounds good." Sal glances to Todd, then down at Neil who's been petting Gizmo and managing to get him to close his eyes and purr quietly from scratching behind his ear. "How are you doing that." Sal asks handing the Gearboy quickly to Todd and squatting down beside Neil.

"I don't know how to describe it." Neil states. "Just. Here." Neil places his hand over the back of Sal's and trails it to Gizmo's ear. "Just, kinda scratch it here with a finger or two, he'll move his head to the right spot if he wants to." Neil laughs.

I watch as Sal perks up from Gizmo tilting his head into his hand, he turns to me with a shine in his eye. "Holy crap I'm doing it." He turns back to Gizmo. "Thanks Neil." Sal cheers.

"No problem Salio." Neil responds with a nod.

"Okay, okay, are you ready to go Neil?" Todd questions.

"Yeah, sure." Neil pets Gizmo once then gets to his feet. "Alright later Salio." Neil pats his head once then turns to me. "Later Larry." He continues, putting his hand up we high five.

"Alright dude, we'll talk to you guys tomorrow." I nod.

"I'll text you if anything important pops up." Todd states.

"Sure. I'll keep my phone on." I state.

"Good choice." Todd comments, then he and Neil head out, after they leave I check the clock, barely 8pm.

I squat down beside Sal and watch him mess around with Gizmo, and Gizmo is actually tolerating it.

"I wonder how Gizmo would act on catnip." I question out loud, Sal glances up at me.

"Catnip? Like, cat weed?" He questions and I laugh.

"Yeah pretty much." I shrug finally sitting on the floor.

"Well, last time he had some, he fucking bit me." He trails off. "Then he started aggressively licking my hand, and the floor." He glances down at Gizmo again. "He's a mean and freaky stoner." He comments and that causes me to laugh.

"Sounds like it." I smirk. "Nothin' wrong with being a freaky stoner." I state.

"Oh I bet you know a lot about being freaky don't you." He laughs. "I mean just look at your boyfriend." He laughs again.

"That's not the kind of freaky I was talking about." I mumble, leaning over and kissing Sal's neck watching him shiver. "Unless you've been hiding something from me." I mumble again, kissing down his neck slowly having him tilt his head away from the side I'm kissing.

"No." He whines, and I pull back. "Ugh." He groans. "Dad will be back any minute now, and he will not react as good as Lisa did." He sighs, I pout slightly then shake my head.

"Fair enough." I state. I get up and flop back onto his bed, his scent surrounding me isn't helping my situation. But I literally did this to myself.

He sits down beside me on my left pulling off his prosthetic. "You know, dad usually goes to bed around midnight if he's not drinking, and since he's spending time with us I don't think he'll drink." He trails off. "You can kiss me then." He laughs, placing his right hand on my knee.

"Alright, and you better not move your hand anywhere but off." I state, glancing over to him.

"Hm?" He looks over at me then glances at his hand. "Oh." He trails off with a small smirk. "Have you been bothered since the burger joint?" He questions.

"Ch, no." I roll my eyes. "But that certainly didn't help." I trail off. "Brat." I glare at him playfully.

"Oh no." He mumbles.

"Hm?" I question placing my hand over his.

"Just trying to not be more of a brat." He smirks.

"Oh really now?" I smirk, letting go of his hand.

"Mhm." He squeezes my knee slightly. "And if we didn't have such a high chance of being caught I'd be a total brat." He brings his hand up to my lower thigh.

"J-Jesus Christ where's this coming from?" I question.

"I dunno really." He states with an awkward chuckle.

"Well hands off then." I state gently pushing at his hand with a smirk.

"I don't think I want to." He grips at my thigh slightly, then he leans over me keeping his hand on my thigh, he places his left hand on my cheek, my can feel my cheeks heat up and he just smirks at me, bushing his thumb over my cheek.

"So." I state, placing my left hand on his cheek. "Are you gonna kiss me or not?" I question looking up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You're something else Lar." He smiles and I get lost in his beautiful smile. Until he kisses my forehead quickly and I laugh. "What are you laughing at?" He tilts his head slightly, furrowing his brow.

"Just wasn't expecting that. It was cute." I smile when he rolls his eye at me. "Come on dude, it was cute, and you know it." I laugh.

He kisses me softly yet suddenly, and I freeze up for a moment, before pushing into it gently, he trails his hand into my hair. Pulling away after only a few moments, then he gets to his feet leaving me in a bit of a daze as he walks just far away enough from the bed so I can't reach out and grab him.

"Wanna listen to the radio? See if there's anything good on?" He asks walking to his dresser and flicking on his small radio. The song Bed Of Roses comes pouring out of the small speakers, it's about a minute into the song.

"Bon Jovi is Good." I state, getting to my feet. "Dance with me?" I ask, and he glances over at me, looking down at me offering out my left hand. He takes my hand and I pull him close, guiding his hand to my shoulder and placing my right hand on his hip, I have to slouch a bit so we're closer to eye level.

"This is so cheesy." He comments as we start to sway, resting his forehead barely against mine.

"I'm about to make it worse." I mumble.

"Hm?" He questions, gripping at my hand.

" _And the truth is Baby you're all that I need."_ I start. _"I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses. For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_." I continue, and as I'm about to start again he kisses me, I can't help but smirk for a moment then push into the kiss again, he trails his hand from my shoulder up my neck and into my hair again.

He pushes into the kiss more, gripping slightly at my hair, I jolt when the front door slams shut, Sal practically jumps away from me. "F-fuck." Sal stammers placing his right hand over his heart. "I told you he'd be home soon." He scrambles and flicks off the radio.

"Baby Blue, chill out, we weren't doing anything bad." I try to assure him, he pauses then glances over at me.

"I know. I'm just nervous." He admits, I walk to him and kiss his forehead.

"Just take a deep breath then go see him okay?" I caress his cheek quickly.

"Okay." He takes a deep breath steps around me then walks out of his room.

I take a moment to compose myself, running my hands through my hair a couple times then walking out of Sal's room to see Sal helping Henry unpack stuff from two big paper bags.

"Hey." Henry starts making eye contact with me. "C'mere boy, lend Sal a hand, I've got more stuff in the car." He continues.

"Sure, no problem." I walk over to Sal and help him take what I assume to be food out of the bags. Henry leaves again and I glance over at Sal. "So, what's in here?" I question tapping the hot metal bottom of one of the containers.

"Have you never seen Chinese take out before?" Sal tilts his head.

"I have, just clearly never from where ever you guys get it from." I laugh.

"Well, our favourite Chinese food doesn't come from Nockfell, so dad only gets it when he has to meet with his editors." Sal explains.

"That explains why it doesn't come in thick paper boxes." I mumble to myself and he laughs.

"I think that's common, it's just not where dad and I like to get it from." He smiles at me.

Henry comes back in with a suit case and paper bag, and my mom behind him, holding another paper bag. "Hey boys, look who I found trying to wiggle his way into the apartment building with too much stuff." Mom states with a smile, she takes the bag Henry was holding then places them both on the table, coming to the side me and Sal are on. She kisses my temple then moves over to Sal and does the same to him. She laughs at our noises from being bothered by her motherly smooches.

"Well Lisa, if you don't have any plans." Henry starts. "Why don't you stay here for dinner?" He continues, looking straight at my mom.

"Sure. That'd be lovely." Mom smiles."Oh but first, I need to grab something, Larry come with me you can get some clothes to sleep in while you're at it." She states, tugging me by the arm slightly.

"Alright, yeah." I agree glancing at Sal, Sal smirks, then waves me off as mom half drags me out of the apartment. We walk into the elevator and I can feel mom staring at me I look over at her raising one of my eyebrows at her.

"Does me hanging out with Henry bother you?" She asks.

"What?" I question. "Why would it bother me. You're allowed to have friends mom." I laugh.

"I know that, but Henry's single, and I'm single." She explains.

"Okay, I'd be a little bothered if you started dating him, he's my boyfriends dad." I retort. "But if you're friends I don't care." I continue. "You're both adults." I shrug.

She hooks her arm in mine and rests her hand on my upper arm. "How'd you get so mature." She sighs. Resting her head on my arm for a moment until the doors of the elevator open. "I'm not interested in Henry like that, just so you know." She trails off as we walk out. "I'm happy being single. It gets lonely sometimes, but I have you." She smiles. "I don't think I could date again till I know you're able to take care of yourself anyways." She laughs.

"What happened to me being mature?" I retort. "Plus, I got Sal." I smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"You can't rely on Sal for everything you know." She shakes her head. "What if he gets sick?" She questions. "Are you going to live off old pizza, Oreo's, and Cola until he gets better?" She continues opening our apartment door.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." I mumble.

"Larry oh my God." She shakes her head. "You cannot do that, you will stress me out." She continues. "Is that what you want?" She questions. 

"No, of course not." I laugh. "I was joking." I continue, okay, maybe only half joking, but I'm not telling mom that.

"Go get your pajamas." She states walking off to her own room.

I wonder into my room and pick out a pair of sweatpants. Am I going to be leaving Sal's until the morning? Not unless his dad kicks me out. But that's unlikely. I change into my grey sweatpants and meet mom back in the living room, she's got a small handful of photos, so I give her a look.

"Don't worry. Only one is a photo of you as a toddler." She smiles, then laughs when I groan.

"Fine, as long as it's not the bath tub photo." I state crossing my arms over my chest.

"It's not I promise." She states, then motions for the door. I sigh and then we leave.

We make our way back up to Sal's apartment, and I over hear them talking as I open the door. "Well Larry isn't too picky when it comes to food, so I'm just gonna give him what I'd usually have too." Sal states. "But I'm not totally sure about Lisa, we should let her pick what she wants." He continues, it makes me smile that he's being thoughtful, but then again, Sal always is.

"Hope we didn't keep you boys waiting too long." Mom states from beside me.

"No of course not." Henry states, placing a hand on Sal's shoulder.

"We were actually just talking about you." Sal states. "I'm not totally sure what of this take out you'll eat, but if you tell me what looks good I'll put it on your plate." he continues signalling for mom to come closer.

Mom walks over to Sal and I awkwardly slide into a chair at the table, after a few minutes that nearly felt like hours to my mind that was trying to find anywhere to look but at Sal, Henry or mom. Sal came to the table and placed a plate of food in front of me.

"Hey." I mumble, glancing up at him quickly. "Thanks." I continue.

"You're welcome, be back in a sec." He states and quickly kisses my cheek, I watch him walk back into the kitchen grabbing his own plate then coming to sit next to me on my right.

"Thanks again." I state, and he smiles softly at me.

"You're welcome, try to relax a little okay?" He states leaning against me slightly, with a deep breath and a sigh, I do manage to relax a bit.

"Alright, I needed that reminder." I state, then mom and Henry come and sit on the opposite side of the table with their plates, but they sit nearly a foot apart from each other. Sal sits up properly. I make eye contact with Henry who's sitting across from me and try not to feel awkward about it.

We all eat and make small talk, until Gizmo trots over to Sal and yells at him to be fed, which earns a small laugh from mom and I.

After dinner Sal and I wash the dishes as mom shows off her selection of pictures to Henry. Ending with the picture she took of me and Sal today. "I like that one." Henry states, glancing over at Sal and I. "They look good." He continues to look at us for a few more moments then goes back to glancing at the photo.

"I was happy to catch them before they went to go meet with their friends." Mom smiles.

"That's understandable. They decided to match, they don't do that often." Henry states. "Hold on a second." He continues then walks away from her to his room, then returns a moment later with two photos.

"Oh you have photos of Sal?" Mom questions, and I glance at Sal to see if he's okay with his dad sharing these.

"Yeah, only the two photos." Henry states. "This is him as a baby." He continues. 

"Oh he was just as cute as a baby." Mom almost squeals. "Oh I wish I would've grabbed the baby photo I have a LarBear." She continues. 

I place my left hand on Sal's back and he looks up at me then sighs. "Are you alright?" I question.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He states. "I just don't like looking at those photos." He sighs.

"That's okay. You don't have to." I state and kiss his forehead softly, then pull him against me slightly, making us hip to hip.

"This one is special." Henry states drawing in my attention so I glance over.

I can barely see it but it's of very extra small Sal and a blonde haired girl. "That's my Diane." Henry states, trailing his fingers down the photo. "And Sal." He continues. Mom holds the photo gently as if she's worried that it'll break if she doesn't.

"She's beautiful." Is all mom could manage.

"Thank you." Henry states.

"No, thank you for sharing this with me." Mom states handing the photo back to Henry. She shuffles through the photos in her hands, sighing a bit, she directs the photo at Henry. "That's Jim." Mom states "Larry's dad." she continues, I thought I had every photo of my dad in the tree house, Sal moves his hand onto my back and I look down at him as he looks at me sympathetically.

"That's a very nice photo of him and Larry." Henry comments.

"Yeah, after Jim disappeared I wanted to get rid of everything that reminded me of him." She trails off. "This is the only photo I couldn't, because it was just him and Larry." She continues. 

"They look happy." Henry states seeming like he's at a loss for words.

"Great now we're both sad." I mumble to Sal, and he huffs slightly, then wraps his arms around my waist hugging me.

Mom and Henry turn to look at us. And their sympathetic smiles change. They approach us quickly, and hug the both of us. Mom kisses my cheek quickly and I stick out my tongue going 'bleh' and Sal squeaks out 'Dad your whiskers' as Henry kisses his cheek, our reactions cause mom to laugh and Henry to have a small huff of a laugh.

"I love you Larry, I hope you sleep well tonight." Mom says as she kisses my temple.

"It is getting late, you boys should head off to bed." Henry states, the two of them stop hugging us, and mom heads for the door, and Henry heads for his room, Sal and I detach ourselves from each other and head to our respective parent, this was too quick of a switch, hugs to goodbyes didn't feel right.

I hug my mom from behind slouching over a bit, I glance at Sal, he managed to catch Henry the same way. "I love you mom." I blurt out. "Thank you for everything you've done for me." I ramble. "I know I don't always seem grateful, but I promise I am." I continue.

"Larry where's all this coming from?" She asks, turning in my arms and hugging me back. "You're my son, I love taking care of you." She continues.

"You guys just seems so quickly done with the visit, I guess it just caught me off guard." I mumble.

"LarBear, it's almost 1am, I need to be up tomorrow morning." Mom laughs, she pets my hair. "I'll see you boys tomorrow, make sure you come stop in and see me before you leave the apartments okay?" She smiles down at me.

"Yeah of course." I state, something still feels off here, am I just imagining things? I could be. I'll ask Sal later if he felt it too.

Mom kisses my forehead softly,  then lets me go and turns her attention to the door so I let her go. "Good night boys." She says with a wave as she leaves, I stare at the door after she closes it until Henry's door closing snaps my attention over to Sal. 

I walk up to Sal and wrap my arms around his waist, he jolts slightly, glancing up at me. "Why was that so weird." He mumbles, I nod then lead him to his room sitting on his bed.

"That was really weird how suddenly they were ready to leave and for this to be over right?" I question, looking over at Sal as he walks to his dresser.

"Yeah, it definitely was." He trails off. Pulling out a pair of sweatpants. "Do you think we're over thinking it?" He questions, then starts tugging off his jeans, I avert my eyes even though now's the perfect time to look, it's not the perfect time to be thinking in the gutter.

"We could be, but they switched from like parent mode to like flight mode." I state, glancing over at him again.

"Yeah, but we both noticed something changed, if that's the case then maybe it's something." He continues, walking in front of me tying the string of his sweats.

"Yeah, but they were talking about our parent that had left one way or another." I state, glancing at the floor then up at Sal.

"Do you think they're the ones over thinking then?" He questions walking closer, stopping and standing in between my legs.

"They could be." I shrug, he moves to sit on my lap facing me. "I'm sure they'll be okay." I trail off taking his hair out of its pigtails. "And if not we're right here for them." I continue placing my hands on his hips. "We'll always love them, they don't have to worry about that." I finish, and Sal rests his forehead against mine closing his eyes.

"Yeah, even if we don't say it every day, they should know we love them." He mumbles, draping his arms around my shoulders.

"Yeah." I state. "We should try to sleep though." I continue tilting my head slightly and kissing him softly. "You look like you're about to fall asleep on me." I comment.

"You keep me calm, of course I'd be close to falling asleep." He mumbles, he whines slightly when I move us both to lay down, then snuggles up to me the second he get the chance to. "Love you Lar." He sighs.

"Love ya too BabyBlue." I whisper to him as I kiss his forehead softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! (Who's excited for the forest investigation?)  
> Somethin' seems to be happening.  
> Big Thankies from McSpankies for all the reads and kudos. It all motivates me to keep writing.


	13. Saturday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger arises!  
> Also soft boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living in a haunted building can be fucked up.  
> Sal's POV <3

I wake to Larry's phone buzzing not to far from my head, and I pat my hand around the head of my bed and locate his phone, 'the buffoon' chiming from his phone as I bring it closer to my face, I try to read the phone number with my half asleep eye, giving up and answering it.

"Lar's phone, what's up?" I state.

" _S-Sally?_ " I hear Todd's shaky voice comes from the other side.

"Todd? What's wrong?" I question wiggling out of Larry's arms to sit up. "It's almost 4am." I continue.

" _I-I don't want to say over the phone. Please._ " He trails off. " _Please wake up Larry and come here._ " He continues.

"Okay I will, we'll be there soon." I state, nudging Larry slightly, with my elbow.

" _Please stay on the line._ " Todd pleads at barely a whisper.

I pause furrowing my brow Todd doesn't scare easy. "I will." I state, placing the phone down on the nightstand near the head of my bed. "Lar, LarBear, Larry Face, dude, bro, honeysuckle, fucker." I say each name and give his shoulder a shake. Nothing. I place my hand over his heart, still beating. I slap his arm "Larry!" I shout as quietly as I can. "Larry I need you, you need to get up, fuck REM sleep." I shake him again and try the nicknames again. "How can you wake up to me crying but not to me literally calling your name." I grumble as he starts to stir.

"Holy fuck Sal, what?" He questions. "What's so fucking important?" He asks, squinting at me.

"Get up, Todd needs us, something happened." I shoot back, getting out of the bed and picking up the phone. "Todd, are you still there?" I ask.

There's a sniffle first. " _Yeah, I'm still here, please hurry._ " Todd states in a shaky tone.

"We'll be there really soon. Here, talk to Larry talk about anything that you can think of, except what happened" I state, handing the phone to Larry.

I clip on my prosthetic then yank on a sweater and pull out one of Larry's from my closet handing it to him taking the phone from him to listen to Todd ramble about TMNT before handing the phone back to Larry after he puts the sweater on, we make our way through the living room and into the hallway.

"Todd can you move to the door, or are you stuck where you are." Larry asks. "Stuck." He repeats. "Do you know if the front door is open?" He questions. "It should be, alright. Just stay where you are." He states as we get into the elevator. "No, I'm not hanging up, I'm just telling you to stay where you are." He continues.

We make it to Todd's and unfortunately the door is locked, so I take the phone from Larry as he picks the lock. "We're at the door, we'll be there soon okay?" I state, as Larry pops the door open and gives me a thumbs up. "Okay, we're making our way to your bedroom now." I state.

" _I can hear you two. Stay on the line with me please._ " He states.

"Yeah, I'm not hanging up until we're in the same room." I comment.

"Why's his door locked?" Larry questions quietly.

"Todd did you lock your door?" I ask.

" _I don't know._ " He trails off. " _I didn't lock it, something must be blocking it._ " He mumbles through the phone. "Larry try to pick it, please." He pleads from the other side of the door.

"I'll try." Larry mumbles crouching to the door handle, trying to work on the doors lock, swearing to himself.

"Todd use the Gearboy, maybe _something_ **is** blocking the door." I state and Larry glances up at me.

" _I-I can't._ " He huffs. " _I don't want to see it again._ " He whimpers.

"Close your eyes and use the Gearboy, don't fucking give up on us Todd. Pull yourself together." I state, placing my hand on the door. "We need you Todd, we're right here. Please." I state. "We're right here." I repeat. "We're not going anywhere." I promise to him.

" _Okay, okay._ " He huffs, I hear him place the phone down, and Larry continues with the lock as I hear the Gearboy kick up from the other side of the door. I place my hand on Larry pulling him from the door slightly as the Gearboy's flash is seen from under the door.

We immediately open the door to find Todd shaking in the corner of his room near his computer. "Where's Neil?" Larry questions.

Todd's head shoots up and he reaches out to us, so we help him to his feet. "N-Neil's at home." Todd manages. "C-Can we please, please leave this room." He questions.

"Sure, why don't we go to the roof." Larry suggests. "That way we're out of the building but technically we haven't left." He continues, Todd nods still clutching onto the Gearboy, he grabs his phone and his jacket, gripping onto it all like it'll disappear if he doesn't.

I keep my hand on Todd's back as the three of us make it to the fifth floor, then make our way to the fire exit, climbing up the concrete escape stairs, but the railing is rusting to the point that one slightly aggressive bump and it'll probably break, we make it to the top platform and let ourselves onto the roof.

"So Todd what happened?" I question as we pick a part of the roof to sit on.

"I need a moment and some air to just, collect myself." Todd states with a sigh, we end up picking the wall on the other side of the stairs to go into the building.

"Sure thing dude, take your time." Larry comments, as we all sit down in front of the wall with Todd being between Larry and I.

We sit in silence for a few minutes then Todd hands me the Gearboy and pulls on his jacket, he takes off his glasses rubbing his eyes, then clearing off his glasses. "Whenever you're ready dude." I state placing my hand on his shoulder and giving it a light squeeze for a moment.

"It was about an inch or two from my fucking face." Todd spits out with a slight shake. "I was sitting in my room, the Gearboy kicked up while I was working on it." He trails off. "I assumed that maybe it was Greg." He continues with a sigh. "I was wrong, Montague weeps because of what happened, he blames himself." He shivers again. "This thing was fucking grinning at me." He brings his hands to his face.

"Do you think it was RedEyes coming back?" Larry questions.

"No, it was dark like Red, God, Unless you've seen Red with bright white _**TEETH**_." He trails off. "I doubt it was red, I didn't see any eyes." He continues.

"What kind of teeth?" I question.

"Dog teeth." He trails off and a shiver goes through my body. "But longer." He trails off again. "I fell out of my chair, and all I could do was call you guys and hold the Gearboy like my life depended on it." He sighs.

"That was probably the smartest choice." Larry states. "It just might have saved your life." He continues.

"That second blast from the Gearboy seemed to get rid of it." I comment holding back a yawn, Todd nods looking down at the roof.

"I'm sorry for waking you guys, I just, I didn't know what else to do and I just couldn't call Neil." He states taking off his glasses, placing them on his thigh and placing his hands over his eyes.

"Todd, I told you to call me if anything came up, this definitely fits under anything." Larry states, placing a hand on Todd's left shoulder.

"Plus, I'd loose sleep for you any night." I state, turning slightly and leaning my back against Todd's right arm, Todd lets out a small huff then brings his hands down from his face.

"Thank you." Todd starts. "I'm so glad to have you two in my life." He huffs out. "Lets not tell Neil about this alright?" He questions. "He'll never leave me alone again if he knows." He sighs.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Larry asks, and I shrug my shoulders closing my eyes.

"If he's not ready to tell Neil he shouldn't be forced to." I trail off. "He'll tell him when he's ready." I continue. "We'll be there for him when he feels ready if he wants us there." I finish.

"Lets just see how Sunday's investigation goes first." Todd sighs.

"Fine." Larry states. "But if it was me, I'd tell you Sal, or I'd want you to tell me." He continues.

"Larry we're different, we're already both part of the GhostNabbers squad." I trail off waving my left hand outward. "Todd's worried about Neil getting freaked out and worrying over what's likely a one time thing." I continue.

"Okay, fine, you're right." Larry sighs.

"I know when I'm right, I just wont push for others to agree with me." I retort, and I can almost feel Larry roll his eyes at me, which just makes me smile.

"Everyone likes being right, it's normal." Todd comments.

"Yeah, Sal and I just aren't used to being right." Larry laughs when I huff.

I open my eyes then move to sit with my back against the wall again. "So, what's our plan?" I question.

"I don't want to go back to my room." Todd states shaking his head.

"Well, it's almost 5am." Larry trails off, tucking his phone back into his pocket. "We could stay up here for a while longer, then go to Sal's apartment?" He questions.

"Yeah, that could work." I nod. "But until then lets just admire the trees." I state.

"The sun will be coming up eventually too." Larry adds.

"And the birds." Todd comments, Larry and I laugh a little at that and Todd huffs at us.

Larry wraps his right arm around mine and Todd's shoulders, so I attempt to wrap my arm around them too from Todd's lower back just managing to grab onto Larry's sweater, which makes him chuckle. Todd holds out his hands slightly, so Larry cups his left hand over Todd's left hand and I take his right in mine. I lean into Todd and he leans onto Larry.

"Even with the bad it's nice to just be the three of us, on the roof of the apartments." Larry comments.

"That's true, it's nice to just listen to the wind rustle the tree leafs." I add.

"I'm glad to have friends like you two." Todd states, we all pause for a moment then laugh.

"We're glad to have you as a friend too Todd." Larry states, and I hum in agreement, closing my eyes again.

I don't know how much time past exactly, but I assume I fell asleep, seeing as Todd was shoulder nudging me awake.

"Ah, fuck." I groan. "What is it?" I ask looking over at Todd, he's pointing in front of us so I follow were he's pointing to see the sun starting to poke up in between the trees. "Woah." I shift slightly sitting up properly.

"It's so pretty." Todd comments, then elbows Larry who jolts awake quickly.

"Holy fuck what's going on?" He jumbles out.

"The sunrise." Todd retorts.

"Did you fall asleep too Todd?" I question, before leaning against him again.

"I think I did for a bit yeah." He trails off. "I closed my eyes like the two of you, then when I opened them again I started to see the sky changing." He continues. "So I'm assuming that I did in fact at least rest for a little." He finishes, then he leans against Larry again and Larry leans back a little.

"Even though I've lived my whole life here I never thought to come to the roof to watch the sunrise, or to watch it set." Larry comments, Todd hums his agreement.

"We should do this more then." I state. "I'm so used to having to watch them out of a window." I trail off, touching my prosthetic. "It's different when you can feel the wind against parts of your skin." I state unbuckling the bottom strap of my prosthetic moving it slightly and allowing some air to caress my face.

"I think that could be nice." Todd states.

"I'm down for sure." Larry adds.

"Well the sun's up." I trail off. "Want breakfast?" I question glancing over at the both of them.

"What did you want to make?" Todd questions, he's the type to want to contribute ingredients whenever we make anything.

"Just cereal." I laugh. "So we can watch cartoons too." I continue.

"Please tell me we can watch at least one episode of Chip 'N Dale." Larry pleads.

"And TMNT too!" Todd exclaims.

"Fine, fine, one of each at least, but we're definitely watching an episode of Garfield and Friends." I state, and the three of us get to our feet, stretching then heading to the stairs.

"Your couch your rules." Todd comments and the three of us start descending the stairs.

"Okay, but guys, What about CatDog?" Larry questions and I roll my eyes.

"Seriously CatDog?" I ask.

"It's a good show." Larry defends.

"Your idea of good might be skewed." I retort.

"It could be worse." Todd interjects as we reach the fifth floor.

"So you both really wanna watch it?" I question.

"Yes." They say in unison.

"Then fine, if it's on today we'll watch it." I state and we clamber into the elevator. "As long as it doesn't get in the way of watching Garfield." I continue.

We spend the rest of the elevator ride in silence, then make it to my apartment, I can hear dad through the door as I pop the door open, walking in with the boys close behind.

"Lisa it's alright, we still haven't checked with Ray and Janis." Dad trails off. "They might be with Todd." He continues turning around to face us. "They're here, all three of them just walked in the door." He states. "Yes, I'll let him know. Bye now." Dad sighs and hangs up the phone.

"We were hoping to be back in before you woke up." I state.

"You boys have been gone since at least six." Dad states, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do I get an explanation?" he questions.

"It's my fault." Todd states taking a step forward. "I called them because I had spooked myself really bad, and I wanted to be with friends." He continues.

"And then I suggested we go sit on the roof." Larry admits.

"And I agreed because I wanted some fresh air." I state.

"Well that's certainly an explanation." Dad trails off. "Just at least leave me a note next time okay?" He questions. "Lisa and I do worry when you boys disappear you know." He continues.

"I know Dad. I'm sorry." I state.

"Go eat something." He states and waves us off walking back to his room, he must be tired or angry.

The three of us glance at each other then head to the kitchen to get some food, I take three bowls out of the cupboard then walk over to the cupboard that usually has the cereal.

"Did you guys notice something strange happen with your parents last night?" Todd questions, and it feels like my heart drops as I turn to look at him.

"Well sorta, they went from being chatty to immediately heading for the doors." Larry comments.

"But at the same time they were both talking about our other parent." I sigh.

"Well that could be upsetting but they wouldn't suddenly just drop the conversation and start to leave."  Todd states.

"That's true." I admit, glancing at the counter top.

"Maybe we just spaced out, or do you think what happened here and what happened in your room are connected somehow?" Larry questions.

"Well, I hope not, but it could be." Todd states crossing his arms over his chest as I open the cupboard looking up at the shelf that has the cereal.  
  
"Huh, looks like there must've been a sale on cereal." I comment, drawing both Larry and Todd's attention to me.

We all look in the cupboard and glance up at the collection of monster cereals. From the popular Count Chocula, Boo Berry, and Franken Berry to the less popular Fruit Brute and Yummy Mummy.

Dad walks out of his room and into the kitchen to get more coffee. "Too many choices for you boys?" Dad questions as he looks over at us.

"Yeah." I retort and dad huffs out what is his usual short form of a laugh.

"Well open up whatever you want, hell open three different boxes instead of the one at a time rule, they need to be eaten, they were on sale because they're close to expiring." He states.

"How long do they have?" I ask attempting to reach for a box, dad tends to forget how vertically challenged I am and pushes things to the back of the cupboard. And of course cereal is on the second shelf, just a tiny bit too high for me when it's pushed back.

"Let me lend you a hand, short stack." Larry smirks, coming up behind me placing his right hand on my hip and grabbing the Boo Berry box with his left hand, handing it down to me.

"Thanks giant." I grumble the last part and Larry chuckles, I inspect the box they've got almost a month left. "Dad are you sure they're close to expiring?" I question. "It's got a month left." I continue.

"They wouldn't be able to sell them if they waited that long to put them up." Dad explains and I turn around to face him. "That or I just lucked out before they realized a mistake they might have made." He shrugs.

"Well no complaints here." I state.

"Alright, then you boys enjoy, feel free to have seconds, the four liter is new bought it for all that cereal honestly." Dad states with a nod.

"Thanks Mr. Fisher." Todd and Larry say in unison.

"Of course boys, you're welcome." He responds and shuffles off to his room.

"Dad did you eat yet?" I call out to him, he glances over his shoulder at me.

"Yup, had my toast already." He states, pointing over to the toaster, plugged in dad always leaves it plugged in to let me know he ate, and I always unplug it so he can do it again.

"Okay, I'll talk to you at lunch then, unless I see you before that." I state he nods and walks into his room.

"Breakfast time BabyBlue, before it becomes too late for breakfast." Larry states, reaching into the cupboard to grab out the Franken Berry box.

"It's Saturday, the one day that it's never too late to have cereal." I claim, popping open the box of Boo Berry, shaking some into one of the bowls I took out, Larry follows suit while Todd glances into the cupboard, he seems to settle his choosing with a small hum, as he leans against the counter and stands on his toes to grab out the Count Chocula  box.

We all grab our bowls, wandering over to the couch, Larry sits on my left and Todd sits on my right, I turn on the television and flip through the channels until I land on the familiar cartoon channel. A commercial for fruit gushers was just about to finish.

I sigh to myself then take off my prosthetic. "If my face makes feel uncomfortable let me know." I state half joking.

"I'm not even going to be looking at you Sally, I have my cereal, I have cartoons, that's what has my focus." Todd states. "Plus, my face doesn't make you uncomfortable does it?" He questions.

"No of course not." I state furrowing my brow.

"Then yours doesn't make me uncomfortable." He states shrugging his shoulders.

I really upgraded in the friends department since we moved from Jersey. I feel like I upgraded in almost every department since we got here. I glance at Todd and he smiles at me, then turns his attention to the television, I look at Larry as he's staring at the television with his goofy contagious grin on his face.

Him singing along to the Chip 'N Dale theme song pulls me out of my thoughts, He sings it with such dedication that it causes me to giggle over it, and he grins at me. We enjoy watching two episodes, Larry singing the theme again for the second episode, I think I enjoyed listening to him sing the theme more than actually watching it this time.

All three of us chant the TMNT theme song, after two episodes I quote the Garfield and Friends intro as Todd and Larry look at me almost seeming impressed that I know all of Garfield's lines in the intro. And to my dismay Larry and Todd sing the CatDog theme, but the episodes weren't as bad as I was worried it would be. We spent the rest of our morning watching cartoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there was going to be friend fluff, was this what you expected?  
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long. Had to take care of myself before I took care of this chapter.  
> As always, Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and hits. I appreciate each and every one.


	14. Sleep over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Information, interrogation, investigation!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also TW There's an indirect small hint towards suspected self harm. Even though it's not described or outright talked about I just want people to be ready, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a friend of mine suggested that if I include a song that I should write it down in the notes in case anyone wants to listen to the music I reference.  
> This Chapter is from Larry's POV!  
> Songs referenced:  
> Fly - Sugar Ray.

Shortly after one Sal drags me into the kitchen with him to help him make lunch, Todd joined us moments later not wanting us to do all the work. After making his own sandwiches Todd takes his plate and makes his way back to the couch.

"Do you guys mind if I sit with my dad?" Sal asks looking up at me.

"BabyBlue I don't mind and I'm sure Todd wont either." I smile leaning over and kissing his cheek quickly. He smiles softly picking up his and Henry's plates. "Want me to get the door for you babe?" I question.

"Please?" He responds walking to Henry's room, I scoop up my plate then walk behind him and open the door for him.

"We'll talk to you in a bit then." I state, petting his hair quickly once, he closes the door with his foot then I go and sit beside Todd.

"Sally having lunch with his dad?" Todd questions and I nod.

"Yeah, they don't do it too often, or so I'm told, so we might as well let them." I state with a shrug.

"That's fair." Todd retorts.

"So, what are our plans for tonight, should we get the gang together, maybe have a sleep over at my place tonight?" I question.

"I mean I'm down, I don't really want to be alone in my room tonight." Todd states with a slight shiver.

"You can invite Neil over to my place, and the four of us can hang out for a bit. Ash may or may not be able to join. But either way we can all hang out." I state.

"That actually sounds like a nice plan, we can decide what to do on Sunday tonight then. Maybe even stock up on supplies." He states.

"Definitely, holy shit I wanna call them already." I laugh.

"Well what's stopping us? Other than the bread on our sandwiches getting crustier by the minute." He trails off.

"Food first." I comment and he nods in agreement.

By the time we're done eating, and Todd comes back from taking our plates into the kitchen Sal comes out of his dads room with a small smile. I follow him into the kitchen and Todd chuckles as I spin Sal around to face me.

"What was that for?" Sal questions.

"Our dance session got cut short yesterday." I state shifting his already unbuckled prosthetic, pulling it off when he nods in approval, kissing him quickly.

"There isn't even any music playing." He laughs as I pepper his face with quick kisses, trailing his left hand to my shoulder.

Todd changes the channel to the weather channel that always plays music. "Now there is." Todd comments as Fly by Sugar Ray pours out of the television speakers, I place my right hand on his hip and grab his right hand in my left.

Sal ends up in a fit of giggles as I sway him to the beat for a few moments, " _I just wanna fly. Put your arms around me baby._ " I sing, throwing in a few off beat twirls for him. I dip Sal just as Henry comes out of his room.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Henry states.

"Oh, uh." Sal states, glancing from me to his dad upside down. "Yeah." He states, looking back up at me so I bring him back to an upright position.

"And you're just going to leave Todd out of it?" Henry questions walking past Sal and I for yet another cup of coffee.

"Oh, I don't dance Mr. Fisher." Todd comments.

"Ah, so that's why you're playing the roll of a DJ then." Henry retorts.

"Yes, that's right." Todd nods in agreement.

"Ah, that's right, Larry." Henry glances at me, with my arms still wrapped around his son, so I snake my hands off of Sal.

"Yes Sir?" I respond.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you she's going out with a couple girlfriends tonight, so she wants you to handle emergencies that might pop up." He states.

"Alright, no problem." I nod.

"Atta' boy Larry." He ruffles my hair then leaves to his room and I stand there a bit startled.

"He called me by my name, not just boy." I glance over at Sal and he smiles.

"I heard Lar." He laughs, placing his hand on my arm. "That's a step forward." He continues.

"More like a leap!" I cheer hugging Sal close.

"Larry, hush, he'll hear you and take it back." Sal states hugging back.

"Wait really?" I question, pushing back slightly to look down at him.

He laughs. "Obviously not." He laughs again.

"Okay, good. Damn Sal." I state shaking my head. "You had me nervous." I laugh.

"Lar fill Sal in on our plans as I call Neil." Todd states walking into the bathroom.

"Who calls their partner while they're in the bathroom." I question and can almost feel Todd rolling his eyes at me, then I turn back to Sal. "Long story short babe, sleepover at my house." I state.

"Alright cool, am I inviting Ash?" He asks almost excitedly.

"You say that as if I don't have her number, but sure, you can call her." I shrug.

"Awesome. I'll call her right now!" He cheers bopping up and kissing me quickly, untangling himself from my arms then heading for his room.

I stand there dumbfounded. Do friends not make calls around friends anymore? My phone starts to ring so I pull it from my pocket and answer without checking the number.

"Hey." I greet.

" _Larry? Holy shit dude. Is Gingersnap okay?_ " Roses voice questioned a bit panicked.

"Yeah. He is, why?" I question.

" _It took me an hour and a half to calm Irene down enough so she'd talk, she just now told me what she saw. Honestly wish it was me. Nothing creepy ever happens to me._ " She laughs.

"Rose what are you talking about?" I ask as Todd walks out of the bathroom, raising an eyebrow at me. "What did she see happen to Todd?" I question making eye contact with Todd and he tilts his head to the side out of curiosity.

" _Not a lot, but it shook her up, took her a few hours to even manage to call me. I'm actually with her now._ " Rose explains.

"That doesn't help me understand." I state.

There's a bit of static, rustling, then a huff. " _Larry? Please tell me Todd's okay._ " Irene pleads.

"Irene?" I question hearing Sal's door open. "Irene what happened?" I question.

" _I saw him fall, I saw the teeth. Ask him if it touched him. I need to know._ " She states her voice shaking a bit.

I glance over at Todd. "Hey, man did that thing from this morning touch you?" I ask.

"No? Or at least not that I remember, why?" He questions.

"Apparently Irene saw the teeth and you falling." I state.

"Ask her what kind of teeth she saw." Todd states staying suspicious.

"What kind of teeth?" I ask.

" _Fucking long dog teeth, and he fell out of his computer chair._ " She huffs. " _Ugh I knew you guys wouldn't believe me. I just had to know he didn't get touched by it._ " She continues.

"Hey, I didn't say we didn't believe you, it was just a test of the details." I defend. "He doesn't remember being touched what's this all about?" I ask.

" _It's just what I saw. I randomly woke up at around 3:30am, then I saw all that shit unfold and I had to hold onto my cat for hours because I had no way to contact any of you._ " She takes a deep breath at the end of her mini rant.

"Okay, well, Todd she knew the type of teeth and she knew she fell out of your chair." I state, Todd and Sal both furrow their brows, more so out of curiosity than anything else.

" _I even forgot that Rose had your number._ " Irene states. " _I'm so happy to hear that Todd's okay._ " She trails off. " _I don't know what he did to get it to go away, but he might need to do it again._ " she continues.

"Yeah, he's good, he called me and Sal." I state, wandering into the kitchen and leaning against the counter. "I'll pass on the message." I continue. "But hey, have you calmed down?" I question.

" _Yeah, that just freaked me out._ " She sighs.

"That's fair, you know what." I trail off. "After we hang up, take my number from Rose, and I'll send you the guy's numbers eventually." I continue.

" _Okay, sorry for bothering you guys, I just, panicked._ " She states.

"No, it's alright, we'll talk later though." I trail off. "Say bye to Rose for me, goodbye Irene." I continue.

" _Yeah, I will, Goodbye Larry._ " She responds I stay on the line for a moment until she hangs up, I hang up and sigh.

"What was that about." Todd questions.

"I don't really know, but some how she knew about what happened to you." I explain.

"Do you think it's because of her ghost?" Todd questions.

"No, I don't think Allan can wander that far from that ring she carries, I think he's attached to it, just like the ghosts of the apartments." Sal states.

"Do you think she's a Clairvoyant?" Todd questions.

"A what?" I retort.

"You know, one of those people that see things before they happen or as they happen even though they're not there." He explains.

"Well it's not like you texted her telling her what happened." Sal comments. "So she might be." He continues.

"Nockfell gets weirder and weirder every day." I state.

"No such thing as 'normal' in Nockfell." Sal retorts.

"I think each of us are living proof of that to one degree or another." Todd comments.

"That's fair." I retort. "That's right, she said that what ever you did to get it to go away you might need to do it again." I state crossing my arms over my chest.

"Ugh, I knew this wasn't going to be the last of it." Todd huffs.

"I was trying to keep a positive outlook when I said it was probably a one time thing, nothing stays gone in the apartments. Everything is eventually found." Sal states, he makes his way back over to his prosthetic and I watch as he grips it's sides slightly.

"It's okay Sal, Todd can just make a similar device for himself and you can get your Gearboy back." I state, walking up behind him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"It's not my Gearboy I'm worried about Lar." Sal shakes his head, he lifts his prosthetic to his face. "It's all the little details that go with it." He huffs buckling it up. "I don't want my friends being targets!" He raises his voice a bit then seems to freeze up. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He mumbles, his arms dropping to his sides and his shoulders slump.

"No need to apologize Baby Blue, I know you're not mad at me, just the situation." I reassure him, and he nods.

Todd who had be quite this past little while walks up to the both of us. "It'll take a lot more then one toothy smile to make me feel like a target." Todd states. "There's got to be a logical explanation for all of this." He continues. "Why don't we go to the main floor, I told Neil to meet us there, seeing as he doesn't have a basement key." He finishes, making his way to the door, slipping on his shoes.

"Okay, I just need to grab a few things." Sal states, wandering from me into his room again.

I slip on my own shoes then look over at Todd. "Is something bothering you Larry?" He whispers.

"Honestly, yes. But now's not the time to talk about it." I whisper in return.

"Well if it's serious you know I'm just a phone call away, or a few floors away." He assures me, patting my shoulder. "We've been friends for years, I'm here for you to talk to if you need some logical advice." He continues.

"Thanks Todd, that really does mean a lot." I admit. "You've always been good with blunt advice, that's part of why I treasure our friendship." I smirk.

"Yeah, I think it's too late to stop being friends at this point." He shrugs.

"Oh, did my warranty expire already?" I retort with a smirk and he snorts, we pause making eye contact then laughing.

"Did I miss something?" Sal asks, coming out of his room stopping in his tracks.

"No, it's all good Sal." I state and Todd nods in agreement.

"Neil and Ash will be here soon, we should go meet them." Todd states opening up the door.

"Um, I'll meet you guys at Larry's, I have a few things I have to do." Sal states, Todd shrugs and walks out but I look at Sal, he walks up to me and places his hands on my cheeks. "Why do you look so worried." He questions looking directly into my eyes.

"Because I am." I retort, his eyes flicker down for a moment then back up at me, I place my hands over his.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, I just want to check on dad and Gizmo and I'll be right down." He trails off. "If I'm not down in 30 minutes you can come bust down the doors." He states I can hear the playful under tone in his voice.

I take his hands from my cheeks, I kiss the palm of his right hand, then the palm of his left. "I'll bust down your door, don't test me." I laugh.

"I'm sure you could." He laughs. "I'll be down soon." He continues.

"Promise?" I grip at his hands for a moment before letting them go.

"I promise." He trails off, he glances away for a second, then looks back at me, tugging his prosthetic up a bit and signaling for me to lean down, I do as I'm signaled to and tilt my head slightly so I can hear what he's going to say. "Maybe you and I can sneak away to the tree house at some point tonight." He whispers kissing my earlobe quickly. I can feel my face heat up as I pull back from him.

"B-Baby Blue, are you trying to stop my heart?" I  question.

"No, I just like seeing you react." He chuckles.

"You can be a real brat sometimes." I groan.

"Yeah, but I'm your brat, now go, you're probably keeping them waiting." He states, gently pushing me for the door.

"Alright, I'm going." I state walking out the door, I head into the elevator and sigh.

I meet Todd, Neil, and Ash in the lobby of the apartment and the four of us file back into the elevator and head to my apartment, mom seems to already be gone with her friends so the four of us go straight to my room, Ash and I sit on my bed, while Todd gives Neil my beanbag and sits beside him. It's awkwardly quiet for some reason.

"So, Ash, Neil's coming with us on our next investigation." I state trying to break the tension.

"Oh!" She exclaims. "Really? That's awesome." She smiles. "When's the next investigation?" She questions, looking the three of us over.

"Tomorrow." Todd states looking away from her.

"Why didn't you guys tell me on Friday!" She exclaims.

"Because we only decided it Friday after school." Neil explains putting his hands up in defense.

"Well alright, I just hope I can come instead of watching Ben." She sighs.

"If not it's all good, it's not the first investigation we've done without you." I state.

"Well, yeah, but, I'm not going to miss out on Neil's _first_ mission." She retorts.

"That's fair." I shrug and Todd nods in agreement again.

Sal walks into my room, and we all glance at him then we glance back at each other and I look back at Sal. "Hey Sal." I smile, he walks up to the bed sitting beside Ash without a word then he leans onto her, making her lean onto me.

"Aaaaash, you're in my spoooot." Sal jokingly whines to her about sitting on my left side, then he climbs behind us and sits on my right.

"Saaaaaal, I didn't think that counted for sitting on the bed toooooo." She responds in an equally whiny tone leaning onto me making me lean on Sal.

Todd rolls his eyes and that makes both Ash and Sal giggle, I trail my right hand across Sal's lower back and wrap my arm around his waist, resting my hand on his right thigh.

"So, we were just telling Ash about how we're going to explore tomorrow." Neil states.

"We? There is no _we_ , _you_ are staying in the van." Todd states.

Ash holds back a laugh. "Oh man, no hands on for you the first time." She states.

"Something dangerous happen on your first mission, I am _not_ having it happen to Neil." He retorts, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, that's fair enough, but what happened on my first mission was my own fault. I wasn't as careful as I could've been." She laughs.

Todd aggressively gestured towards Neil, in a 'and you think he wouldn't be in the same situation' kind of motion, Sal and I laugh as Neil sits there with a questioning look at his boyfriends passive-aggressive hand motions in his direction.

"We still need to talk walkies, and shit." I state.

"We finally have a use for the fourth one." Sal comments.

"Neil will keep the base as he stays in the van. And the rest of us will each get one walkie, we'll start in pairs and then we'll potentially split up into singles." Todd explains, adjusting his glasses on his nose.

"Alright, what pairs." Sal questions.

"You and Ash." Todd trails off gesturing to Ash then Sal. "Then Larry and I." He continues.

"I'm surprised you're not pairing Sal and Larry together." Ash comments.

"Just because they're a thing doesn't mean they have to pair together in investigations, they might get distracted by each other honestly." He retorts.

"That's fair." Sal comments with a nod.

"Even though I'd love to partner with Sal, Todd has a point." I agree.

"Well as long as you all agree, that's what matters." Neil states and we all nod in agreement.

We continue to pan out the details about our investigation of the forest and Neil had even pulled out a map for Todd to mark up, Todd had borrowed a small fist full of my markers, and started drawing lines all over the map, starting with a yellow marker to circle where the van would be parked and where Neil was to stay, no matter what.

Next he took a Red marker and started trailing what paths he and I would be taking, making sure to make small Orange dots on the areas we were supposed to do more detailed exploration of as a pair. Then he switched to a Blue marker and had done the same for where Sal and Ash were supposed to explore, again dotting places to explore more but this time in Purple. These dots were also places we were supposed to all call in to Neil at the base.

He continued with the Blue and Red markers instructing Sal and I to explore these places on our own while keeping walkie contact until we eventually would meet. Todd then took out the Orange and Purple markers again, making solo trails for him and Ash, along with a place for the two of them to meet and keep walkie contact. Then he took the four markers and made a small section of dots, this was to mark our final meeting place before heading back to Neil.

We had ordered and eaten pizza and at this point we were ready to call it a night so we could get a head start on tomorrow, I had offered Ash my bed and she had happily agreed, she borrowed a sweater of mine to use as a pillow in order to give all the pillows to us that had agreed to sleep on the floor. Sal lent me a hand as I brought in some spare blankets. Neil and Todd had decided to sleep closer to my bedroom door, yet Sal and I decided to lay closer to my stereo.

Sal had wrapped himself in a blanket to try and keep his face covered from the others, more specifically, Neil. I wrapped my arms around the blanket burrito that is my boyfriend at that moment, brushing his hair from his face smiling down at him as he pouts slightly at me about moving his hair that was covering his face, kissing his forehead softly earned a joking off handed 'get a room' comment from Neil. And in retaliation I kissed Sal's cheek making the loudest kissy noise I could manage, which caused a laugh to bubble out from Sal and Ash from my bed, I could almost sense Todd rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face, and Neil let out a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you all so much for reading.  
> This took so long because I was editing the other chapters and making this a little longer than my usual chapters.  
> ALSO, should I write a thing about Sal and Larry in the tree house at night?  
> I look forward to seeing all your comments. <3


	15. Tree house at night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal can't sleep, talk, and fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal's POV.  
> This isn't edited.  
> Sorry it took so long, I've been under the weather.  
> Enjoy~!

Sal had fallen asleep to the sounds of his friends softened breathing and the light smell of pine and acrylics coming off of Larry. For few hours he managed to sleep and enjoyed the rest he got, but something woke him, he's not sure what but something made him stir, looking around Larry's room to see if any of his friends were awake, he'd usually wake up when his body could tell someone else was awake, but he came up with nothing, he laid back down beside Larry, trying to call sleep to himself, finding this battle to be harder then he thought it would be, he let out a sigh, opening his eyes again, looking up at Larry, a small smile tugged at his lips as he placed his hand on Larry's cheek. As Larry tilted his head into Sal's hand there was a sharp intake of breath then Larry's eyes fluttered open to meet Sal's he brought a hand up to rub his eyes, then he settled again, bringing his hand to rest on Sal's hip.

**_._ **

"Hi Lar." I whisper caressing his cheek.

"What time is it Baby Blue?" He asks seeming to struggle to keep his eyes open.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to wake you." I admit.

"But you couldn't sleep right?" He questions, turning his head slightly in attempts to look out the window. "Wanna get some fresh air?" He adds with a yawn.

"Sure that could be nice." I agree, we shuffle out of our blankets, and I pick up my prosthetic, slowly head to the back door, snagging one of Larry's sweaters for myself in the process then clipping on my prosthetic. Larry comes to my side with our blankets over his shoulder.

"Shit, your shoes are at the front door, the grass is going to be wet." He mumbles, he goes back to his closet and pulls out a shoe box, and picks up a different pair from the floor of his closet. "Here, they've never been worn, but they're my old shoes." He states, I open up the box as he slips on his other ones. I slip on the black runners and they surprisingly fit, not completely, they're a little tight, but not too bad.

"If they don't fit you why'd you keep them?" I question as we try to close the back door as quietly as possible.

"Something my grandparents sent me. I didn't want to throw them out." He shrugs.

We start walking to the tree house Larry taking my right hand in his left, I glance over to him and notice a strange vehicle parked in the lot, I tilt my head slightly and Larry follows my glance.

"Who in the apartments has a black truck?" He questions.

"I don't know but the lights are off, and I don't see anyone in it, let's just go." I state tugging him by his hand slightly.

We make our way to the tree house and Larry gets me to climb up first. He's up moments later tossing the blankets he had on his shoulder at me. I lay one down then carelessly drop the other on top, taking off the shoes sitting on the blanket and taking off my prosthetic.

"You know, I've been curious." He states, kicking off his shoes and sitting beside me.

"What?" I tilt my head to the side.

"Well, ever since you hit me in the face, you've been more comfortable with taking your mask off, and now it's gotten to be like a habit you do it when we're alone." He states.

"Don't word it like that, it makes it sound like I did it on purpose." I sigh and shake my head.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." He laughs.

"That's how it was worded." I state.

"You trust my mom too." He pauses. "And for the most part you trust Ash and Todd, as long as they don't stare." He continues.

"Well, it's different for each of you."I admit.

"Care to elaborate?"He prods.

"Well for you, when my prosthetic hit you, I didn't even know it was gone until I saw it on the floor, all I could think about was about how your nose was bleeding and getting on just about everything." I explain. "You didn't look away." I sigh. "You looked at me with look I can't place my finger on to this day." I smile.

"Yeah, I was thinking that your scars looked bad ass." He trails off shrugging his shoulders. "I mean hell, they just prove you've been through some shit Sal. They don't change how I see you." He smiles at me. "I might have also been staring a bit because the guy I had a crush on just socked me in the nose by accident." He states.

"Wait what?" I question.

"Sal, I've had a crush on you for a while, do you think I asked you out just for the hell of it?" He laughs.

"Well, no, but, I didn't think it was a crush for that long." I admit.

"Well what about you?" He questions.

"Honestly, before that." I laugh.

"Seriously? And here you were judging me about me liking you." He scoffs.

"I wasn't judging, just surprised it was around the same time." I protested.

"Oh, do you remember what made you fall for me?" He asks.

"I think it all just kinda added up, but you being really kind to me and willing to protect me definitely added to it." I pause. "What about you?" I continue.

"It was the small things too." He laughs. "The way your eyes would brighten up when you smiled, or how you laugh and it comes out as squeaks at times, how you'd grab my sleeve or the hem of my shirt if you wanted me to pay attention to you." He trails off and I can feel my cheeks heat up. "I think I started to know I loved you when you'd sit on my legs or lay over them and try your hand at doodling scenery, seeing as that's more my thing." He laughs.

"Oh wow, really?" I'm amazed and embarrassed at him remembering these things.

"Honestly I'm surprised you didn't see how much I liked you." He chuckles again.

"How could I?" I ask.

"I was way more touchy with you then anyone else." He states wrapping his left arm around my waist.

"I didn't notice that, you're touchy with Ash nearly as much as me." I state.

"When have you ever seen me touch Ash's legs or thighs?" He retorts rolling his eyes.

"Okay, fair point." I comment.

"I'm still really surprised you didn't know, everyone else did." He laughs.

"Wait really?" I question.

"Yup, At least Ash, Todd, and Neil." He nods.

"Ash knew I liked you the whole time." I laugh.

"That explains why she squealed when I told her I liked you." He laughs again.

"She squealed about it?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just thought she was excited about me having a crush I didn't crush on anyone for years, I had a crush on a girl in kindergarten, and then a boy in like 6th grade." He trails off. "But then nobody till you." He laughs.

"So you didn't really date anyone? How is it that I'm your best bro and I didn't know this?" I question.

"Well what about you, did you date anyone before me?"He asks.

"My accident happened when I was three." I remind him. "So no, I didn't, I mean, you know Ash and I went to prom together, so unless that counts." I laugh.

"I mean it could, did you get freaky?" He smirks.

"The exact opposite really." I elbow him slightly. "Plus Ash and I wouldn't have gotten freaky." I state rolling my eyes.

"Oh?" He questions.

"Yes, we sat nearly a foot apart from each other after prom and just talked. A lot." I explain.

"I remember being upset about you going with Ash, but at the time I didn't really know why." He sighs.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty sad, dancing with Maple." I tease.

"Hey now." He trails off. "I went with Maple because you went with Ash." He laughs.

"Two people were rejected that night." I sigh.

"What do you mean?" He questions.

"You did tell Maple you weren't interested in her like that right?" I ask staring him down.

"Yeah, yeah I did, we actually had a pretty long talk about it, I ended it with saying I wanted to be her friend still, and after not talking to me alone for a week, she and I went back to normal." He trails off. "Or at least our normal." He laughs I trail my right hand onto his thigh.

"I'm glad you didn't leave her hanging." I state. "But I don't know what I would've done if you two started dating." I mumble.

"Well you don't have to think about that, just like I don't have to think about you and Ash together like that." He looks to the corner of the tree house, and I grip at his thigh slightly.

"Are you curious?" I question.

"About what?" He looks back at me.

"Are you curious about what we talked about?" I state.

"You remember?" He shakes his head slightly.

"Yeah, it'd be impossible not to." I sigh.

"I wont force you to, but I am curious." He admits

"I know you wont force me, but I'm okay with telling you." I assure him.

"Then yes, if you're willing, please tell me." He chuckles.

I laugh remembering what had gone down. "Okay, so we went to my place after prom, we were sitting on my bed taking turns playing the GearBoy." I pause. "Oh man, I was so stupid." I chuckle. "I told her I loved her. And she laughed." I laugh.

"She laughed at you?" He states almost sounded offended on my behalf.

"Yes, but it's because she thought I was joking." I pause again. "She told me she saw me as a brother, the same way she sees you." I glance away from him. "It was a hit to my pride for sure." I laugh. "But then she told me that I might be confused about how I feel." I explain looking up at him.

"You didn't seem confused." He mumbles.

"Well she had a point thought, she was the first girl my age to be nice to me, I guess it just went to my head." I laugh. "Liking both genders can be a struggle you know this." I laugh again.

"You seemed to really like her." He states.

"I did, I probably fell for the flowy brown hair and beautiful eyes." I state. "I do have a type you know." I laugh. "But we, well, we tested it." I look away from him again.

"Okay, now I'm really curious." He nudges me slightly.

"Well, it started with holding my hand, I still had the butterflies that I used to get around her." I explain. "But, Then well, she kissed me." I bite my lip for a moment. "She closed her eyes, moved my prosthetic and kissed me." I bring my hands to my hair wrapping my fingers in it slightly worried about Larry's reaction, but he didn't say anything. "She asked me if I felt like I wanted to kiss her again, but, I didn't." I take my hands out of my hair.

"Who's a better kisser." He questions and I look up at him.

"What?" I laugh. "Oh my gosh, that's all you care about?" I laugh harder.

"Hey it's an honest question." He retorts rolling his eyes. "Ash has kissed two guys that I know of. You and a guy when we were younger." He explains. "I'm just curious." He trails off.

"I dunno." I hum. "Her lips were softer." I tease and he playfully shoves me. "Either way the both of you have kissed Freddy Kruger. How does that make you feel." I smirk.

"You gonna kill me in my sleep?" He smirks.

"Only if you ask me nicely." I tease, trailing my hand up his thigh.

"Hey now Baby Blue, you better watch yourself." He places a hand over mine.

I quickly kiss his cheek. "But where's the fun in that?" I state.

"I thought we were having a talk here." He laughs.

"We can still talk." I state looking up at him, he pats his lap once. "What am I? Your pet?" I roll my eyes.

"No, I just want to look at you more." He shrugs.

"That's cheesy." I comment.

"You love it." He retorts sticking his tongue out at me.

"Do not." I state, moving to sit on his lap facing him.

"Really? Then why'd you decide to sit on my lap." He teases.

"Because I want to look at you." I shrug.

"Dork." He states.

"Loser." I retort.

" ** _Sal_** amander." He attempts to glare at me but he's trying to hard to hold back a smirk.

" ** _Larry_** the Lobster." I glare back, and in seconds I have to cover my mouth as I start to laugh and Larry joins moments later.

He rests his forehead against mine as he tries to control his laughing, I close my eyes huffing out a small laugh then trailing my hands into his hair.

"So, are you going to tell me about why you managed to trust my mom, Ash, and Todd?" He questions.

"Okay, I'll start with Todd." I state.

"Okay, why do you trust Todd?" He asks.

"Remember the day my prosthetic broke?" I question and Larry hums in acknowledgement. "Well that day, when he brought me the replacement, he had all the time in the world to stare and gawk at me." I pause. "But he didn't." I pause again. "And then when he said if his face didn't bother me, mine didn't bother him." I sigh. "Those things just kinda proved I could trust him." I explain.

"Yeah, that makes sense, Todd, although a weirdo, is an awesome friend." He laughs.

"That's true." I sigh. "Who do you want to know about next?" I ask.

"Well, might as well tell m about Ash." He state.

"Well, she saw my face twice, not once did she look away, there was prom, but I looked away from her soon after that, and then, there was the time when Travis punched me in the face." I sigh. "She lifted up my prosthetic and wiped where it had nicked my face." I explain. "I don't know just her not freaking out really helped." I laugh.

"Yeah, that's understandable." He comments. "Then what about mom?" He asks.

"Well, um, that's a big one." I laugh. "There's been so many times she's walked in on me without my prosthetic, and half the time I forget it's not there when I'm around you, and She always smiles at me without it on, and it's not that bullshit sympathetic smile I'm used to getting from people trying to hard to be nice." I ramble. "And I mean she's almost like a mom to me too, I mean no one will ever replace my mom, but Lisa is amazing." I continue. "She's always so caring and understanding, she doesn't freak out when my skin cracks, she usually the first to try and help when anyone is upset. Hell, Lisa has seen me without my eye and didn't freak out, I don't think anything can scare her at this point." I laugh remembering Lisa's careless reaction to seeing me without my eye.

"Wait, mom's seen you without your eye? When?" Larry questions and my eyes shoot open and I pull back to look at him.

"It was." I trail off, I take my hands out of Larry's hair. "I just." I bring my hands to my own hair.

"Woah,  Baby Blue, take it easy." He states, placing his hands on my shoulders. "It's okay, breathe." He hugs me gently enough that I could pull away if I wanted to, he starts petting my hair, gently encouraging me to take my hands out of my hair. "It's okay, I'm in no rush to see you without it, I was just surprised that mom saw it, she must have forgotten to knock on the bathroom door right?" He states ."She does that every now and again." He continues.

"I'm sorry." I mumble.

"No need." He kisses my forehead. "It's not like you went 'hey look what I can do!' and just coughed your eye out in front of her."

"Coughed it out?" I question. "You think I'm that talented." I smirk slightly.

"Hell yeah Sal, you can do anything." He smirks.

"Thanks Lar." I sigh.

"I'm sorry that I panicked you like that, I didn't mean to." He states, stopping the hair petting and trailing his hand into my hair.

"I know you didn't mean to." I sigh. "I'm just not ready for you to see me without it yet." I continue.

"That's fine." He smiles. "With or without it, you're still my Baby Blue." He leans down slightly nuzzling his nose into the right side of my neck and I have to hold back a snort.

"A-Are you serious?" I question. "Could you be anymore of a cheese ball?" I ask.

"I could try if you want." He states, kissing up my neck slowly, then kissing my right cheek, my forehead, my left cheek, then kissing me softly.

I push into it, slowly trailing my hands up and into his hair again, he pulls back after a few moments and I feel myself leaning forward a bit, then slowly opening my eyes to be met with his big goofy grin.

"You said Cheese ball, not melted Cheese, so that's all you get." He continues to smirk.

I push his shoulder gently. "Oh whatever." I laugh. "That doesn't even make sense." I shake my head.

"It doesn't have to make sense to you, it makes sense to me." He laughs. "But you know. We should head inside before it gets too early." He sighs.

"Ugh, don't remind me, Todd gets up and decides everyone else needs to be up too." I state.

"After you Baby Blue." He gestures towards the tree house 'steps' I tug on my prosthetic then get to my feet tugging back on the borrowed pair of runners. Larry follows suit and as soon as he's on his feet I scoop up the blankets.

"Hold these and toss them down to me." I state shoving the blankets against him then slowly making my way down the tree house 'steps' then glancing up at Larry. He tosses the blankets at me then makes his way down.

We make our way back inside the basement of the apartments, being sure to again shut the door as quietly as possible, taking off our shoes on the stairs hoping that'll stop some of the noise of us sneaking back inside. I glance around at my sleeping friends as Larry sets up our makeshift bed on the floor again, he pats the blanket slightly to get my attention again, I climb under the blanket resting my head on Larry's arm and snuggling up to him, he huffs out a small laugh and pulls me closer, hugging me close and petting my hair softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all the comments, kudos, Hits and bookmarks, it all means a lot to me.  
> I'm hoping the next chapter wont take as long.


	16. Forest investigation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa is best mom.  
> Forest investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Larry's POV.  
> Later in the chapter there's a heavy topic brought up. This is your warning friends.  
> Todd is a good friend.  
> Hope you're all ready for this wild ride!!

It was early, too early for any normal teenager to willingly wake up. But as Todd wasn't what most considered normal, he easily and willingly disturbed and woke up Sal and Larry, earning annoyed groans from both. Neil, slightly closer to normal, yawned as he gently shook Ash by the shoulder.

"Come on you lazy fuckers, we're wasting daylight." Todd states gently nudging Larry with his socked foot.

"Todd I will bite your toes." Sal grumbles.

"You won't." Todd states and nudges Sal's shoulder with his foot softly. Sal grabs his foot and joking lunges for it. Causing Todd to stumble slightly, Sal yanks his foot and with a thud Todd falls on his ass.

"Ow, _fuck_ , what did I do to deserve a foot to the spine and a heel to the rib?" Larry groans, sitting up with his friends leg still on him, now rubbing the areas he was just attacked at.

"Why are you guys so noisy in the morning?" Ash groans sitting up with her eyes still shut.

"Because they're already bickering." Neil explains sitting on the edge of the bed closing his eyes again.

**_._ **

"It's Sal's fault, he tried to bite my toes!" Todd barks.

"I literally told you I would!" Sal hisses.

"Guys seriously? So you had to fight on me?" I grumble slapping Sal's hand and Todd's leg.

"Ow!" They exclaim in unison.

"I want both of you off of me." I state gently pushing them off of me. I stumble to get to my feet dragging my hands through my hair, then offering my hands out to the both of them.

"Do we really need to wake up so early?" Sal groans strapping on his prosthetic, then taking my hand to get to his feet, then Todd does the same.

"Yes, we need to be up. So we can get our prep started and head out." Todd states, adjusting his glasses then going to wake Neil and Ash again, Ash had leaned against the wall and passed out, and Neil leaned back and fell asleep on her side.

"Babe, I'm tired." Neil whines, sitting up again.

"You'll be fine once you drink some coffee." Todd states petting Neil's hair.

"Okay." He mumbles getting to his feet.

"Come on Ash!" Sal shouts as he throws himself at my bed bouncing Ash awake by hitting her legs when he lands after the bounce.

"Saaaal." She wines and playfully slaps at his shoulder with both her hands.

"Come on guys, lets go." I state, offering a hand out to Sal and Ash, with a groan Ash takes my hand and I pull them to their feet.

Todd and Neil were already at my bedroom door, Neil opens the door and the smell of food comes wafting into the room. We all exchange glances then quickly scramble out of my room, we're met with mom humming along to the radio and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning kids! I hope you're all hungry." Mom turns her head to look at us, flipping a pancake.

"Oh, mom you're an angel." I state walking up to my mom and hugging her side She places down the spatula she was holding, turning in my arms to hug me.

"Yes! Lisa you're the best!" Ash and Sal exclaim and hug onto her right side now, with a laugh mom hugs them too.

"You didn't have to cook for us all." Todd states then shuffles over to us and hugs mom's other side, I look back at Neil who's standing near the table.

"I know, but I wanted to." She laughs.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson." Neil states smiling but keeping his distance.

"You can come here Neil." She motions with her hand that was on Todd's shoulder, he shuffles over to us slowly and mom reaches out her hand to him placing it on his shoulder. "You're good kids." She states giving us all a bit of a squeeze. "Now I gotta focus on cooking again. Can you all set the table?" She asks, lifting her arms and we all detach from her.

"There wont be enough space at the table." Sal comments heading for the cupboard with the plates, Ash close behind.

"I guess a few people can just sit in the living room then?" Ash questions, pulling out some plates handing them to Sal.

"That'll work." Todd states pulling cups and a couple mugs out of the other cupboard, handing the mugs to Neil. "Lisa do you have a mug out yet?" He asks reaching for another.

"Yes, I have one out, no worries." Mom states, pulling the kettle onto an element and turning the element on.

"What are you guys drinking?" I question opening the fridge, glancing at our two selections of juice.

"Apple juice of course." Sal states grabbing some forks.

"Orange juice, please." Ash states and grabbing a few butter knives.

Todd hands me the cups and I pull out the juices and start pouring, keeping the door open with my knee. Two oranges and an apple later, I start pulling out margarine, strawberry jam, and blueberry jam. handing the jams to Sal and the margarine to Ash as they walk past me.

I pull out a couple boxes of tea for Todd to choose from, then pick up Sal and Ash's drinks, pausing to stare at my own cup. I lean down and bite the lip of the cup, then walk over the Ash and Sal, placing their cups in front of them.

"Are you and Sal going to sit in the living room?" Ash questions looking at me as I stand there with my cup between my teeth.

"If Sal wants me to sit with him then yes." I state.

"Yes, I do." Sal states, moving his prosthetic a little to take a small sip of his drink, then grabbing the plates again, setting four at the table then leaving two stacked.

"Oh, that reminds me." I state, quickly kissing Sal's temple then wandering into the kitchen to grab the syrup, then returning to the table.

"You guys are so cute." Ash laughs.

"Noooo." Sal groans, dramatically tossing himself on a chair, glancing up at Ash and I.

"I have to agree with Sal, I'm not cute, but he is." I state with a smirk, Sal swings his leg up to kick me, so I grab his leg. "You missed just a bit." I tease.

"Leg go of my leg and I wont miss again." He retorts with a glare.

"You two stop that." Mom states, bringing in a plate of pancakes, followed by Todd holding a tray of bacon, and Neil with a bowl full of hash browns.

I let go of Sal's leg and he quickly kicks me in the thigh. Landing on the upper left of my thigh, about an inch from hitting me in the family jewels. I stare at where his foot is rested, then where it almost landed, then back at Sal with an eyebrow raised.

"That was a close one." Ash states glancing at the both of us.

"That could've been bad." Neil adds picking up two plates.

"Let's count it as a near miss." Todd comments plopping food onto his and Neil's plates.

"How many times do I have to tell you boys no rough housing?" Mom states shaking her head, piling food onto mine and Sal's plates.

"We could've plated for ourselves." I state and Sal moves his foot down and gets to his feet.

"Well I assume you friends don't want to wait two hours for you, so I'm doing it for you.

"It wouldn't have taken two hours." I state as mom hands me a plate then hands the other to Sal.

"Took long enough." She states plating her own food, and making sure everyone else has enough by her standards.

"Thanks mom." I huff slightly then smile at her. I grab one of the butter knives and start piling some strawberry jam on my pancakes.

I pick up my drink and watch as Sal piles blueberry jam on his pancakes then he pours syrup on his hash browns and on his bacon, he makes eye contact with me and shrugs. Picking up his drink and walking past me to the living room.

"I swear you have the weirdest taste buds." I state plopping onto the couch beside him.

"Normal people put syrup on hash browns." He states rolling his eye.

"I was more concerned about the syrup on your bacon." I state.

"It's like candied bacon but it keeps the grease." He comments pulling off his prosthetic.

"I mean I guess." I shrug beginning to eat.

"Try it." He states offering me a small part of his syrup covered bacon slice, I shrug again then try it, candied bacon but more greasy.

"Not really a fan." I state. "But I can see why you'd like it." I continue.  
  
We continued to eat, and listen to Todd plan out what we're doing when it comes to supplies. Mom seems to think we're planning a picnic, or just a hang out in the woods, and we all plan on keeping it that way.

After eating and cleaning up the kitchen. Ash goes into my room, quickly grabbing the sweater I lent her as a pillow, pulling it over herself. Then we're out the door to Todd's for walkies, water bottles, and a med kit 'just in case' then Sal's to grab other random supplies. Then it was into the van that Todd spent the past three years saving for. It was already the middle of the afternoon when we made our way to the forest, pulling into an area that was wooded enough to be hidden, but still safe enough for us to make a quick out if it comes down to it.  
  
After Sal and I filed out of the van I hooked my right hands pinky finger with His left pinky, the two of us wait for the other two to file out.

"You're not to leave this van at all do you understand me?" Todd questions, placing a hand on Neil's cheek.

"I've got it, stay low and keep the walkie base on." Neil nods placing his hand on top of Todd's.

"Okay, then we're almost set to go." He pulls back from Neil heading to the back of the van, he pulls open the doors, switching on the walkie base and grabbing two black draw string gym bags then rationing supplies.

"So what's the plan boss?" I ask then he shoves one of the bags into my chest, so I place my left hand over the bag a bit startled.

"You carry our supplies, and Ash you carry yours and Sal's" He walks over to her and hands her the other bag. "Sal and I will be in contact over rationing supplies to last." He explains. "Lets try not to fuck this up." He sates closing the back doors to the van, then crossing his arms over his chest.

"You definitely like being in charge." Neil comments, Ash and Sal both snort at that. "Not like that. Oh my God." He laughs.

Todd pinches both Sal and Ash, causing a collective flinch then 'ouch' followed by rubbing their arms where they were pinched, Todd grabs my arm and turns his back to the others. "Glad I picked Larry as my partner." He grumbles loud enough for the others to hear, then he pulls me by the arm and slightly pushes me. "Lets go." He states.

I squeeze Sal's pinky before letting go and being pushed by Todd. "Bye guys, talk to you soon." I wave as Todd and I set off, Todd makes us wait just past some trees to hear the van door shut and lock.

"It's a good thing it's quite right now." He states. "Or else I'd be worried about those idiots." He sighs.

"I thought Sal and I were the idiots." I joke, he looks up at me with a glare.

"You're not idiots, you just don't use your brains as much as I'd prefer you two to do." He explains. "None of you are idiots." He pauses. "You all just make questionable choices." He continues.

"Okay, that's true, I can't argue that one." I laugh and we start walking again.

We make it to the first of several stops along the way and Todd pulls out his walkie talkie. "Blues, what's your 20?" Todd questions, glancing at the trees around us.

" _We're at our first walkie stop Reds_." Sal's voice pipes up.

"Anything suspicious yet?" He asks.

" _Nothing yet_." Sal responds.  
  
"There's extra batteries in your bag just in case Blues." He states.

" _Copy that_." Ash's voice sounds.

Todd switches to connect to the base. "Base what's your 20?" He questions.

" _Almost fell asleep, I'm bored_." Neil responds and I take off the bag.

"Then sleep." He pauses. "We'll bug you when we need to." He states.

" _Sounds like a plan_." He agrees, then Todd switches he walkie back so Blues can contact us but can't hear us, I take a sip out of one of the water bottles then reach it out to Todd.

"So, when did you want our talk to happen?" He asks, looking around a bit more taking a sip out of the bottle passing it back.

"What are you talking about?" I question screwing the cap on and slipping it back into the bag.

"Well yesterday, you said it wasn't the time, I assumed it was because Sal had a chance of hearing, so what about now?" He questions.

"If I say I don't want to right now will you listen." I question.

"Yes, but I'll still want to talk about it either way, and we will eventually anyways." He states, which was true, I could always talk to Todd about anything, he's a good listener and a logical thinker, and sometimes that's all I need.

"Okay, fine." I sigh starting to walk again.

"When ever you're ready." He states.

"I don't know where to start." I admit.

"Well, you were really giddy when you and Sal became official, did something happen?" He questions.

"Well things happened, but nothing that should be making me feel miserable again." I sigh.

"Are you sure?" He prods.

"Yes, nothing Sal's done has triggered it, if anything he makes it feel better." I admit.

"Have you tried medication?" He asks.

"I've tried one so far, it just made everything so much worse." I pause. "Maybe it's just the after math of stopping the meds?" I question.

"Well one of the side affects of certain branches is worsened depression if you're unlucky." He states.

"Todd, I'm very unlucky." I sigh.

"Well you have all of us." He states.

"Yeah you guys and my mom are the only people I have." I admit. "The only luck I have." I laugh.

"Well you have the four of us, your mom, Maple, Chug, and I think Henry is starting to warm up to you as well." He sates flicking out fingers for each person.

"Yeah, I've got eight people." I pause. "You guys all mean a lot to me you know, even Sal's dad." I pause again. "If it wasn't for his dad I wouldn't have Sal in my life." I sigh.

"I know." He nods. "If it wasn't for Henry, none of us would've met Sal." He states.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't know as much as we do about what's going on in this town." I state.

"That's true, he seems to bring it in, and that's good, for my research at least." He laughs.

"Could you imagine being normal?" I question.

"Woah, that's deep." He pauses. "If we were normal none of us would hang out." He states.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Neil's sporty, I'm a Nerd, Maple is goth, You're a Metal head, Ash is very artsy. Chug is well, Chug." He pauses. "And who knows what Sal would be if he was 'normal' if even just Sal was normal, we might not have him to call him ours." He states, he really thought that out.

"Well, Ash and I knew each other for a really long time." I pause. "And I knew you for a long time too." I continue. "And if Sal still moved into the apartments, we would've met still." I state.

"Meeting versus getting along are different." He comments.

"I know that." I sigh. "Maybe I'd just have a one sided crush." I laugh.

"Or maybe he'd have the one sided crush." He smirks. "Oh, there's our second stop, it's closer then I thought it would be, next is a small river, should we keep going or stay here for a moment?" He asks.

"Well maybe we should-" I trail off having my walkie crackle to life Todd steps closer to me in case it's Neil.

" _Reds this is blues, we're at walkie point two, what's your 20?_ " Ash's voice crackles through.

"Blues, this is Reds, we've reached point two as well. Next stop is the river." I state.

" _Affirmative. Have you contacted base yet?_ " She asks.

"We did at the first stop, Blues can you this time?" Todd states.

" _Can do Reds._ " Sal's voice comes through.

"We should keep going." I state. "The river can't be too far, I can hear it." I start walking again.

"Is there anything else on your mind?" He asks.

"Yes, but I don't know how to talk about it." I sigh.

"Well, try." He states. "Jumbled or not I'll try to make sense of what you're saying." He states.

"Okay, well, my thoughts lately have bee kinda dark, like scary dark dude." I explain. "And I'm honestly afraid of myself sometimes." I sigh. "I'm afraid of how Sal would react if he knew." I trail off.

"If he knew what?" He questions.

"If he knew I wanted to die." I state, my words hanging over me like I'd just insulted everyone who cares about me by bringing it up.

"Shit, Larry." For once, Todd is at a loss for words. "Have you." He pauses. "Have you ever acted on it? Like at all?" He asks.

"What do you mean? Have I tired killing myself? No, not yet." I state, my own words slapping me in the face. "I don't want to." I state. "It's weird, I want to die, there's like something in the back of my mind telling me to end it all before it's too late. But, I don't want to put any of you through that, you and Ash, Sal." I pause. "My mom." I sigh.

"Well, what do you do when it gets bad?" He asks.

"If I can't get a hold of you, Ash or Sal." I pause. "I start writing notes." I sighs.

"Goodbye notes?" He asks and I nod. "How many have you written?" He questions.

"I've written a few, a couple explaining to each of you why." I pause. "When ever I get to my mom's or Sal's I usually cry so much I can barely see what I'm writing." I continue. "Then, when it's all done and I feel okay again, I shred them and throw them out when my mom's not around." I admit.

"When was the last time you wrote?" He questions.

"Maybe like, a couple days ago?" I pause. "But this time I only got to you before I started to break down." I continue. "Guess it wasn't as bad as it has been." I state.

"Or it was worse, but easier to realize you were going to be okay." He sighs.

"Could be either one." I pause the sound of rushing water getting louder. "We should call the Blues." I state.

"Be my guest." He states waving his hand.

I channel Sal's walkie. "BabyBlue what's your 20?" I ask with a smirk there's a pause on his side.

" _We're almost at the river._ " Sal states.

" _BabyBlue?_ " I can hear Ash question. " _That's so freaking cute!_ " She exclaims.

" _Ash, stop it's not cute._ " Sal grumbles.

"We're almost there too, look to your right." I inform, we glance to our left and see Ash and Sal come out of the trees around the same time as us.

" _We should meet up and figure out what we're doing from here._ " Sal states.

"Copy that." I agree.

We make our ways to each other meeting in the middle of the river, stopping for a quick water and food break.

"It's getting dark, lets call the investigation off now and finish the rest another day, we didn't find anything yet." Todd sighs removing his glasses to massage his nose.

"Well even if it's been a fruitless investigation so far, doesn't mean it'll be completely useless." Ash states trying to stay optimistic.

"But it's getting dark, we don't need to get lost." Sal state.

"Then next Saturday we'll power walk to the river and then we'll split off and do the other half of our investigation." I offers.

"That's actually a good idea Larry." Todd states with a smirk.

"Hey, that makes it seem like I never have good ideas." I bark, Todd shrugs so I glare at him. "Sorry I'm not a brainiac." I tease sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're better as you anyways." Todd states with a small smile and I smile glancing at Sal, whose tilting his head in curiosity.

I wrap an arm around Sal's shoulder pulling him to my side. "We should start heading back to Neil." I states kissing the top of Sal's head.

"Agreed." Ash nods.

We all start walking back to the base when our walkies all crackle. " _Guys, get the fuck out of there, now._ " Neil's panicked voice comes through.

"We're already heading back, Neil what happened?" Todd asks bringing his hand up to his mouth biting at his nails, a clear sign that he's worrying.

" _I don't, fuck-_ " His voice crackles out and we hear fabric brush against the mic. " _I don't know, I just saw a group of cloaked people heading into the forest get the fuck out of there._ " He states.

"Did they see you?" Todd asks, all of us starting to pick up speed now.

" _I don't know, I don't know, I ducked down when I saw them. They didn't see me, but they're going to hear you guys._ " Neil's voice sounds likes he's shaking. " _They're wearing fucking masks._ " He huffs.

"We'll be there soon, breath, try not to panic, we need silence, but feel free to keep listening to us." Todd states.

We all stop dead in our tracks when we hear foot steps crunching in the leaves and branches. "Sal, Todd. Stay together." I whisper as the crunching passes us by. "Ash, stay with me." I whisper again, letting go of Sal's shoulder.

We start walking again, slowly trying hard not to step on any branches as we continue to hear walking in the distance. "I see something coming this way." Ash whispers, and we all gather behind a large tree.

"I don't like this." Sal mumbles grabbing the front of my shirt. I place a hand on the cheek of his prosthetic and smile at him.

"We'll be okay. Just breath." I murmur resting my forehead against his.

"As soon as they pass we need to run." Todd mutters placing a hand on my arm and the other on Ash's.

"Okay." Sal whispers. I'm doing my best to try not to act scared, but I'm freaking out on the inside, I feel like if I open my mouth again my hearts going to pop out.

Minutes pass and they finally get far away enough from us that we can make a break for it. I encourage Sal and Todd to go first giving them a head start just in case someone hears back here. I push Ash by the shoulder telling her to go she gives me a disapproving look, but I point towards Todd and Sal. She sighs and leaves my side, I give her a minute before I start to head to them too, I can't see Todd and Sal, and I see Ash behind a tree, she looks back at me concerned and I continue to her keeping eye contact.

"Leave him alone, and let go of me you bastard!" Todd's voice shouts, mine and Ash's expressions drop, we start run towards Todd's voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a two parter, Sal's will be up next.  
> Be honest, what's your opinions on the friends bonding solo versus as a group? Yay or Nay?  
> Or are you like me and like both.


	17. Forest exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning, things get heavy with Sal and Ash as well.  
> ARE YOU READY FOR THIS WILD RIDE TO CONTINUE??

Ash and I had been talking about how quickly Todd made his leave after our teasing and if we should apologize, when I spot our first stop. I lift my right arm up and point towards a small table near a tree up ahead. "I think that's one of our stops." I look over at Ash and she's got a concerned look plastered on her face.

"Oh Sal." She trails off gently grabbing my arm. I attempt to yank my sleeve down, but she hoists it up. "When did you do this?" She asks.

"It was a couple days ago." I mumble.

"Sal. When." She insists gripping at my arm a bit.

"It happened on Tuesday okay?" I huff. "It doesn't matter now." I sigh.

"Sal, it does matter, it'll always matter." She states. "You were bothered enough to do this." She trails off swallowing a bit hard. "Where else." She states.

"What?" I question.

"Where else." She repeats.

"It doesn't matter, just stop." I state.

"It matters! You. Matter." She states gripping my arm for a moment longer then letting it go.  
  
"It's just my thigh, I'm fine, please stop." I plead.  
  
"Are you not taking your meds again?" She asks.

"You sound like my dad." I huff.

"You haven't been, have you." She huffs out an angered half laugh when I look away.

"All they do is numb my emotions, I just want to be happy, I just. I want to be normal."

"Sal." She pauses. "Then maybe it's time to try something else." She starts. "I know it's not easy and things aren't perfect, they never are. But. I care about you Sal." She continues. "Does anyone else know?" She asks.

"Larry knows." I state.

"Does he know how deep, seeing as you're still bandaged almost five days later?" She asks, I see her shiver as she must have thought a bit too much about it.

"No." I state.

"Did you guys even talk about it?" She questions.

"No." I hang my head avoiding her eyes.

"Sal, you know he cares about you right?" She states with and angry undertone.

"That's why I didn't want to tell him." I sigh.

"Why not." She demands.

"I don't want him thinking that he's some how to blame, or that he could've stopped me." I clench my fists.

"If you explain it to him he's not going to." She states, placing a hand on my arm again.

"How would you know." I huff.

"Sal, Larry and I were friends long before you showed up in Nockfell, why else would we both have a picture of the two of us in our lockers?" She states. "If there's one thing I know, it's how Larry can handle things." She continues.

"Okay, well I can't really talk to him about it right now." I sigh.

"I know, but you still need to." She states and my radio crackles alive.

" _Blues, what's your 20?_ " Todd's voice comes through.

"We're at our first walkie stop Reds." I respond.

" _Anything suspicious yet?_ " He asks.

"Nothing yet." I respond handing the walkie to Ash, starting to survey our area.

" _There's extra batteries in your bag just in case Blues._ " He informs us.

"Copy that." Ash states.

We hear a click and he disconnects from our line, I pull a water bottle out of the bag. "We've got three water bottles to last us this whole time." I state.

"Looks like we're sharing." She comments.

"Probably a smart idea." I agree taking a sip of the water.

"Did Todd pack any snacks?" She questions.

"Granola bars by the looks of it." I state handing her the bottle.

"How many?" She asks taking a sip, then screwing the cap on again.

"At least six." I ask grabbing one out.

"Want half?" She asks trading the water bottle for it.

"Sure." I nod she breaks the bar in half and hands half to me, slipping the wrapper into the bag.

"So, what triggered it?" She asks and I groan annoyed as I had just shoved part of the granola under my prosthetic.

"Just the events of that day." I state and we start walking.

"That was the day your prosthetic broke right?" She questions.

"Yes, that and other events just, piled on me." I start. "It almost didn't feel like I was doing it, but like something was telling me to." I explain.

"Has it been like that before?" She motions for me to speed up a bit.

"A few times. But that's when Red eyes was around, he's been gone for a while." I explain.

"Could he be back?" She asks.

"No, but." I trail off. "But Todd, the other night, something showed itself to him and he came to us." I state. "Maybe it's related some how?" I question.

"It could be." She nods. "But who knows." She shrugs.

"Todd might after some more research." I state.

"That's true, but until then, can we trust you to be alone." She states concern slipping into her voice.

"We can test it." I sigh. "I'll text you guys every like 4 hours?" I question.

"That could work." She nods. "And if you don't answer we'll hunt you down." She smirks.

"I'd expect no less from you all." I state.

"Larry would probably boot your door down, but then he'd have to fix it." She smirks.

"I know, he's told me he'd break a door if he has to." I chuckle.

"Just proves he cares." She laughs.

"Maybe too much." I sigh. "I'm worried about him too, there's something he's not telling me." I pause. "But how can I demand to know, if I'm not being honest too." I continue. "I want him to be happy." I pause again. "I want to be happy, I want all of us to be happy." I continue.

"Well, we're all different Sal." She smiles. "We'll all end up happy, it'll just take some time." She states, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I just hope we'll all still be friends." I state.

"Hey, we'll be friends forever." She smiles. "Even if we move away from each other, we'll always be friends!" She states proudly.

"Thanks Ash, that means a lot to me." I admit.

"Of course." She smiles again. "It seems like we've reached our second spot." She states pulling out her walkie. "Reds this is Blues, we're at point two, what's your 20?" She questions.

" _Blues this is Reds, we've reached walkie point two as well. Next stop is the river._ " Larry reports.

"Affirmative, have you contacted base yet?" She asks.

" _We did at the first stop, Blues can you this time?_ " Todd's voice comes though, so I lean over to Ash's walkie.

"Can do Reds." I state smirking behind my prosthetic.

She switches from Larry to Base. "Base, what's your 20?" She asks.

" _Was napping. Is something wrong?_ " Neil asks.

"No, Reds just asked us to check up on you." she states.

" _Alright, nothing out of the ordinary here._ " He states.

"Roger that. Talk to you later." She states then switches back to contact with the other walkies.

"Sounds like we're headed to the river next right?" I ask.

"Seems like it." She nods.

"At least it's close by." I state.

"That's true." She nods. "You know Sal, We love you, like a lot right?" She asks.

"Yeah, I know, I love you guys too." I state.

"I know you and Larry are struggling with things with your own mental health, but I want you to know that I'm only a phone call away." She states.

"I know." I sigh. "But I don't want to be a bother." I state.

"Sal you will never be a bother. I love you. You're my best friend." She pauses. "I don't care what time it is, 3pm, 3am, midnight, noon, whatever whenever. I'll always answer when you call." She continues. "Promise me, if you're feeling like that again, call me if you can't call Larry." She states.

"Okay, I promise." I agree. "I'll call you next time it bubbles up enough." I state, she gives me a look then sighs nodding.

"You're both so stubborn." She shakes her head. "You and Larry are going to drive me crazy, but I love the both of you anyways." She laughs.

"Well what fun would we be if we didn't drive you crazy?" I ask, and she elbows me.

"It'd be nice to have friends that didn't drive me bonkers." She states. "But normal is no fun, I like my weirdos." She laughs.

"Good, you fit in just perfect." I state. "Oh, Ash, look." I point a head a bit to the river.

"Woah, we made it here pretty quick." She states.

"Well you did make us speed up for a bit." I shrug.

"I'm sorry, you have short legs that wasn't nice of me, we should call the Reds-" She gets cut off when my walkie crackles to life.

" _BabyBlue what's your 20?_ " Larry's voice sounds and I almost sigh hearing his voice.

"We're almost at the river." I state.

"BabyBlue?" Ash questions. "That's so freaking cute." She smirks.

"Ash stop, it's not cute." I grumble.

" _We're almost there too, look to your right._ " Larry states, we glance to our right and see Todd and Larry come out of the trees around the same time as us.

"We should meet up and figure out what we're doing from here." I state.

" _Copy that._ " Larry states.

We make our ways to each other meeting in the middle of the river, stopping for a quick water and food break.

"It's getting dark, lets call the investigation off now and finish the rest another day, we didn't find anything yet." Todd sighs removing his glasses to massage his nose.

"Well even if it's been a fruitless investigation so far, doesn't mean it'll be completely useless." Ash states trying to stay optimistic.

"But it's getting dark, we don't need to get lost." I state.

"Then next Saturday we'll power walk to the river and then we'll split off and do the other half of our investigation." Larry offers.

"That's actually a good idea Larry." Todd states with a smirk.

"Hey, that makes it seem like I never have good ideas." He barks Todd shrugs and makes Larry glare at him. "Sorry I'm not a brainiac." He teases sticking his tongue out.

"You're better as you anyways." Todd states with a small smile and Larry smiles again shortly after, and I tilt my head in curiosity.

Larry wraps and arm around my shoulder pulling me close. "We should start heading back to Neil." He states kissing the top of my head.

"Agreed." Ash nods.

We all start walking back to the base when our walkies all crackle. " _Guys, get the fuck out of there, now._ " Neil's panicked voice comes through.

"We're already heading back, Neil what happened?" Todd asks bringing his hand up to his lips.

" _I don't, fuck-_ " His voice crackles out and we hear fabric brush against the mic. " _I don't know, I just saw a group of cloaked people heading into the forest get the fuck out of there._ " He states.

"Did they see you?" Todd asks, all of us starting to pick up speed now.

 _"I don't know, I don't know, I ducked down when I saw them. They didn't see me, but they're going to hear you guys._ " Neil's voice sounds likes he's shaking. " _They're wearing fucking masks._ " He huffs.

"We'll be there soon, breath, try not to panic, we need silence, but feel free to keep listening to us." Todd states I can tell he's starting to worry about Neil now.

We all stop dead in our tracks when we hear foot steps crunching in the leaves and branches. "Sal, Todd. Stay together." Larry whisper as the crunching passes us by. "Ash, stay with me." He whisper again, letting go of my shoulder.

We start walking again, slowly trying hard not to step on any branches as we continue to hear walking in the distance. "I see something coming this way." Ash whispers, and we all gather behind a large tree.

"I don't like this." I mumbles grabbing the front of Larry's shirt. He places his hand on my cheek  and smiles softly at me.

"We'll be okay. Just breath." He murmurs resting his forehead against mine.

"As soon as they pass we need to run." Todd mutters placing a hand on my arm and the other on Ash's.

"Okay." I whisper. I've gotta stay strong I gotta focus on not getting lost when we run, we might have to run in opposite directions.

Minutes pass and they finally get far away enough from us that we can make a break for it. Larry encourage Todd and I to go first giving us a head start of sorts, Every large tree we stop behind we look back for the two of them and we notice Ash a yard or so behind us. Todd gives her a questioning look, and she motions that Larry's okay just back a bit. She turns around to look at him and Todd and I continue.  
  
Todd and I cross over into the middle a bit more to get to another big tree, I reach out to Todd as a hand is clamped down on the mouth of my prosthetic and something hits me in the right side of my head, I watch as Todd is grabbed by a robed person wearing a black mask. My heart accelerates and I start trying to kick and hit anywhere I can on my captor.

"Leave him alone, and let go of me you bastard!" Todd shouts as he attempts kicking he person holding him. He's trying to wiggle out of their grip and I'm on the verge of tears, they're going to kill us. That's what the cult does. Kills and covers it up.  
  
They're struggling to drag us away with all our thrashing, so I wiggle more anything to make them loosen their grip for a split second, if they let me go, I'll charge the person holding Todd. Their grip tightens on me and I'm pulled off of my feet. Fuck.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight and continue to struggle. I hear two loud cracks and my eyes shoot open to see myself rushing to the ground, I shoot my hands out to brace myself, glancing up to see Todd in a similar position. The cracking sounds again and I look up from Todd, Larry's swinging a large stick at the person who grabbed Todd, I look behind me to see Ash doing the same.

I scramble to Todd's side and grab at him trying to see if he's okay, I feel my heart beat through my skull, so I grab onto Todd's arm. He helps me to my feet. Todd and I are shaking from the adrenaline and panic, or maybe I'm shaking the both of us. We look at each other then look at Ash and Larry, they've managed to become a threat.

I squeeze my eyes shut again seeing them swinging for their faces. Two loud cracks, I open my eyes again to see the two of them standing over the cloaked pair bodies shaking when they huff out their breath. They back up until they get to us, turning to us trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Can- can you move?" Ash huffs out.

"I-I think so?" Todd questions.

"We've got you." Larry states, he places his hand on my shoulder.

"They hit Sal, please carry him." Todd states grabbing onto Ash's arm.

"Todd, I'm fine." I state, shaking my head then grabbing my head hissing in pain as a sharp pain shoots through it.

"Clearly you're not." Larry states he crouches down. "Up." He states I sigh and climb into position to get carried.

"Piggy back ride, yaaaay." I huff resting my forehead on the top of Larry's head.

"We'll if your brains got rattled again I'm not letting you walk and rattle them more, so deal with it." Todd retorts.

Ash pulls Todd's arm around her shoulder and wraps her arm around his waist, and we make our way back to the van slowly Ash and Todd holding onto the sticks, reaching the van eventually, Larry keeps me on his back as Ash and Todd open the van doors, Neil's head shoots up, it's clear he'd been crying. He nearly jumps out of the van, he wraps his arms around Todd pulling him into the van.

"The walkie battery died right when you started shouting. I thought you guys were dead." Neil cries hugging Todd tighter. "I couldn't leave in case you guys came back, and I couldn't leave because I didn't know where you guys would be." He shakes trying to stop his crying.

"We're okay, mostly." Todd states hugging Neil and rubbing his back. "I can't drive though." He sighs. "That fight scattered my brains." He states.

"I'll do it, but you need to keep an eye on Sal, please." Larry offers.

"You know I will." Todd states Larry finally lets me to my feet and Ash helps me into the van.

"I feel dizzy, and queasy." I huff out grabbing my stomach.

"Do you have a headache?" Todd asks, pulling away from Neil.

"Does feeling my heartbeat in my brain count." I state.

"Well, does it hurt when it beats?" He asks.

"Not- Not that I can tell, no." I state.

"Then you should be okay, I'll check you once we get back to the apartments." He states getting into a seat. "Ash keep him coherent until then." He states.

"Okay." Ash climbs in beside me on my left, Larry gets in the front and then we close the doors.

"I need keys to drive." He states flatly, that's out of character.

"Right. Here man." Neil states shuffling a few things and handing Larry the keys, he takes them starts the van and peels out of here without another word.

I glance at Larry from the back seat, and notice him gripping onto the wheel pretty hard, I try to look at him through the mirror, but I can make out his face from it, he just seems void of emotion yet angry at the same time.

"Hey Sal." Ash coos from beside me. "How's you're head now?" She asks in a sweet tone and I see Larry glance through the mirror at me.

"It's a bit better, I stopped feeling every beat go through my head, now it's just an occasional throb." I explain.

"That's a good thing, I think." She smiles softly at me. "It shouldn't take much more time, then Todd can check you over and then you can rest a little." She states I sigh and rest the left side of my head on her shoulder. She carefully pets my hair with her left hand as she places her right hand on my leg. "You're gonna be okay Sal." She states kissing my hair.

"Thank you Ash." I place my hand over hers, closing my eyes sighing.

I must have dosed off for a little because I open my eyes again to see Larry in front of me leaning into the van and Ash beside me softly shaking me by the shoulder. "We're here." She mumbles.

"Okay." I mumble back sighing and resting my head on her shoulder again, she laughs.

"Sal, you need to get up." She states.

"Fine." I sit up slowly looking at Larry, he's frowning, I reach my hand out to him and rest it on his cheek. "Don't look at me like that, I'm just tired." I state.

Ash slips out of the van waiting on me, I take my hand from Larry's cheek and he moves so I can get out, Ash closes the door behind me locking the doors. I grab Larry's right hand then Ash's left once she comes back beside us, they look at me concerned. "Are you okay?" Ash questions.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I pause. "I love you guys." I state, resting my head on Larry's arm, and squeezing their hands a bit as we start to walk.

"We love you too Sal." They say in unison then smirk. "Lets get Todd to check you over." They say in unison again, laughing this time.

"Alright, lets go then." I laugh just outside of the apartments lobby door.

"Hey Todd, Sal's awake." Larry states walking into the apartments.

"Lets go to Larry's then." Todd states. "You have a flash light right?" He asks.

"Somewhere yeah." He nods and the five of us shuffle into the elevator heading into the basement.

We're met by Lisa when the doors open. "Oh, Hi kids." She smiles warmly at us, and we shuffle out of the elevator and Lisa looks us up and down. "What happen?" She questions worry clear in her voice.

"It's nothing mom." Larry states. "Everything is fine, we're good." He smiles, and the others copy his smile and we head to their apartment. Lisa follows us in.

"You tell me what happened right now." Lisa demands. "Or I'm calling all of your parents." She threatens.

"Mom it's nothing I promise." Larry states. "It's okay, everyone is fine. We're just tired." He tries to reassure her giving me to Ash and she walks me to the couch.

"Larry Johnson, you tell me what happened right now." She crosses her arms over her chest and starts tapping her foot.

"We got jumped!" I blurt out and she looks at me. "Todd and I got separated from the others, we got jumped, I got clocked, Todd started shouting, the others heard and Larry and Ash whacked our attackers with big sticks until they ran." I explain feeling like I was gonna pass out from not breathing while scrambling it all together, I take as deep of a breath as I can with my prosthetic still strapped on my face.

"What?" Her head whips to Larry. "And you weren't going to tell me?" She states taking a step towards him and tugs on his ear. "You would rather have me worried that you guys were out there doing hard drugs or nearly being kidnapped or anything else under the sun then telling me the truth?" She tugs his ear again.

"I just didn't want you to worry mom." He says placing his hand over Lisa's.

"I'm your mother, I'm supposed to worry about you!" She barks letting go of his ear, walking over to the four of us. "And you three!" She stares them down. "You three would've just went along with Larry wouldn't you?" She asks the three of them look down at the carpet.

"I'm sorry Lisa." Ash states. "We just didn't want to worry you. Please don't be mad." She pleads quietly glancing up at Lisa.

"I'm not mad." She sighs. "Just disappointed." She sighs again and the three flinch like they were just shot at. "I can't believe you guys would lie to me." She sighs again walking over to me, checking each side of my head. "Sal honey you have a bit of a bump." She moves my hair from my face.

"I know. I got hit." I state.

"I'm upset that you almost let Larry lie to me about you all being fine." She huffs out.

"I'm sorry." I glance down as well. "But he was telling the truth too, we are fine." I state she sighs at me, then walks away from me she walks into the kitchen grabbing an ice pack out of the freezer, coming back and placing it on the side of my head.

"You can't sleep until that swelling goes down, unless you want me to wake you every four hours." She sighs. "I'm not chancing having you not wake up." She shakes her head.

"Okay, I'll stay up." I agree sighing at the relief the ice pack brings.

"I'll keep an eye on the size of the lump." Larry states, walking into the living room rubbing his ear.

"Alright, now, you three, do you have ways to get home?" Lisa asks.

"My dad can pick me and Neil up." Ash states.

"And I just live a few floors up." Todd states.

"Okay, give your dad a call." Lisa states, pointing towards the phone and Ash nods and heads for it calling her dad. "And I know you live a few floors up, but did you get hit like Sal did?" She questions.

"No, at least, not in the head." He states.

"Okay." She states. "You're always welcome to stay here the night if you need to." She continues.

"I think my mom and dad will worry if I spend the night again." He states.

"Okay, my dad will be her soon, we'll go and wait for him." Ash states, she walks up to me and kisses my hair again. "Take it easy Sal." She smiles turning and hugging Larry. "You better make sure that bump goes down." She states and pokes at him.

"I will don't worry." He rolls his eyes.

I wave goodbye to the trio as they leave and Larry comes to sit on my left after they leave, pulling me against his side, so I lean against him after taking off my prosthetic.

"Well, I have a bit of work to do still." Lisa sighs. "Please call me if you need me." She pleads looking at us with a sad look.

"We will, I promise Lisa." I smile softly, and she returns the soft smile.

"Okay good." She pets both of our hairs then makes her leave.

Larry takes the ice pack off my head and looks at the bump. "It's not swollen, but it's still a bump. We'll need to stay up a bit longer." He states he brings me to my feet. "Lets go to my room so if mom comes back she doesn't hear." He sighs I follow him to his room and we sit on the bed.

"What isn't Lisa supposed to hear?" I ask.

"How sorry I am. For letting this happen." He states.

"Larry you didn't let it happen, you stopped it from getting worse, what the hell are you talking about?" I furrow my brows.

"We should've stayed together, it was my idea to go in sections." He sighs.

"If we would've gone together whose to say we wouldn't have all been grabbed?" I question. "I'm glad it was me and Todd, because you and Ash came to rescue us." I state. "If any of you were in that situation I'd try to save you too." I huff.

"I don't like you being in danger BabyBlue." He states.

"And you think I liked being in danger? Or being scared that you'd lose your footing and then get yourself killed? Or have more of them show up and then all of us die?" I question starting to get agitated. "You think I wanted this?" I bark.

"Of course you didn't! Who would!" He snaps back. "I'm just stating that I don't like you being in harms way, I feel at fault for it this time." He huffs.

"I'm glad you weren't with us. It kept you out of harms way until you came charging in with a giant stick." I state imitating him running in to whack the robed attackers.

"Don't make me laugh I'm trying to be mad and protective here." He fake glares at me.

"I'm surprised you didn't do a battle cry before thwacking them!" I exclaim throwing my hands up.

"How did you know what I was going to do?" He states with a smirk.

"Because I know you." I laugh.

He smiles at me flopping backwards onto his bed, then gently pulling me down with him. "I'm glad I met you Sally Face." He states.

"And I'm glad I met you Larry Face." I tease, he moves my hair and feels the bump on the side of my head.

"I'm glad we know each other, and I'm glad we're far from normal." He states looking over at me, I give him a questioning look and he shrugs. "Your bump has gone down, mom will probably wake us again when she gets in anyways, want to try and sleep?" He questions.

"Yes, I thought you'd never ask." I laugh. "I'm so tired." I huff.

"Me too." He laughs, pulling me closer, I sigh breathing in his sent, he's smelling even more woodsy then normal. I sit up quickly and he looks at me puzzled. "What's wrong?" He asks.

"Two things." I state checking his hands looking them over for cuts or slivers. "One thing." I state after noticing his hands were fine. I get up flicking the lights out, almost tripping on a bean bag on my way back to the bed. I lay down again and sigh contently having my muscles and bones relax completely again.

"I love you BabyBlue." Larry mumbles kissing my forehead softly.

"I love you too LarBear." I chuckle when he huffs at me for using his mom's nick name.

I slowly allow myself to relax more, today has been a long and stressful day. Tomorrow will be better, even if it's a school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this one as well!  
> I look forward to the comments.


	18. Party invitation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a calmer chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third person at first then it switches to Larry's POV.

It was lunch time on Monday, and things were going normal, Nockfell normal, Irene and Rose had been invited to a party and told to invite everyone they knew, this was a surprise as the girls had never been invited to a party that wasn't one of their friends, but excited about going to their first 'High School Party' they walked over to the groups table to invite them. They noticed Sal and Larry were missing, but that didn't matter there was another five to invite.

Neil said he'd join, Todd said he'd go but only to supervise Neil. Maple said she wasn't the type to party with strangers and Chug said they probably wouldn't serve food so there's no way he'd want to be stuck there. Ash said she wanted to but that she might not be able to, the girls thanked them and smiled. They walk into the hall, and Irene hears a shout of disgust ringing in her ears.

"Allan's angry." Irene states.

"Well lets get to a classroom." Rose retorts opening the first door she sees that didn't have a teacher in it.

"Allan can you fucking wait till we close the door!?" Irene barks fishing his ring out of her pocket, Rose sighs closing the classroom door.

The void raptor screech sounds a bit louder then usual and Allan appears. "Are you seriously going to go to a dumb high school party?!" He barks back.

"One party isn't going to kill us." Rose states.

"I can be sure to leave you home if you're going to act like this." Irene states crossing her arms over her chest.

"Good! Leave me there instead!" Allan shouts. "That way I don't have to see you two being stupid!" He growls.

"I hate when you're like this." Irene states.

"And I hate when you act dumb!" He retorts furrowing his brow crossing his arms.

"Guys stop fucking fighting, if we get caught in here we'll be in a lot of trouble." Rose states.

"S/He started it!" They shout at Rose looking away from each other.

"Stop shouting holy fuck." Rose states slapping her hands over her face, "Fuck you two are so alike." She sighs dragging her hands off her face and the two glare at her. "Deal with it, it's true." She states.

"Why do you always have to act like this?" Irene questions looking back at Allan.

"Because I love you girls!" He shouts. "I hate seeing what weed does to people." He trails off. "And alcohol is worse." He sighs.

"Look, we wont drink." Rose states.

"Right, I'm not swearing off pot though." Irene states and Rose nods.

"And dad will be driving us home." Rose adds.

"So there's no need to worry, plus others we know will be there, they wont let us get hurt." Irene adds.

"Fine." Allan sighs. "But I'll know if you're drunk." He states and turns away slightly. "Oh." He says and draws the attention of the girls, they follow his glance.

"Uh, hi." Larry states with an embarrassed grin, and Sal's standing there with his hands over his unstrapped prosthetic as if they could see through it at his flushed face if he didn't.

"Hi there, having a bit of lunch time fun?" Irene asks with a grin, Larry pulls Sal to his side.

"I guess you could say that, now what's this about a party?" He questions, as Sal buries his face into Larry's side embarrassed that he'd almost been seen without his prosthetic.

"Oh yeah! Do you two wanna come? Todd and Neil are coming!" Irene states with a grin.

"I'm down, Sal you'll come with me right?" Larry questions, Sal just nods, if embarrassment could kill Sal would be dead.

"Well, lunch times almost over, you two might wanna skedaddle." Rose state. "We're leaving too." She continues, grabbing Irene by the arm.

Irene tucks Allan's ring into her pocket and he waves then his screech sounds and he disappears. "By boys, I'll text you the details Lars." Irene smiles

"Yeah, for sure!" Larry waves her off.

"Lars?" Sal questions elbowing him.

"What?" He questions rubbing where he was elbowed.

"Where'd that nickname come from? And did you have to make it seem like we were doing something raunchy at school?" Sal barks strapping his prosthetic back on.

"Came out of nowhere, and well would you rather I tell them exactly what happened?" Larry questions.

"Alright, and well, no, but you made it seem way worse." Sal states and Larry rolls his eyes.

"Let's just get back to the group before they think we're up to something raunchy." Larry sighs doing air quotes around 'raunchy' causing Sal to shake his head.

The two make their way back to the lunch room to meet the group and continue their day as best they could, after all, five out of the seven were sleep deprived from the night before.

**_._ **

It's been two days, the party is on Friday and I almost feel like I've been helicoptering Sal for the past two days. Staying with him all day and all night, checking on him when he seemed to be out of either of our rooms for too long. But how could I not? Last time something bad happened, he ended up hurting himself.

Tuesday Ash had accidentally told me that it was pretty bad seeing as Sal still needed to bandage himself during our investigation on Sunday. Sal grabbing the hem of my shirt from beside me on my bed drags me out of my troubling thoughts.

"You're worrying over nothing again aren't you?" He questions, I notice his Gearboy paused on his lap.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"You're expressionless yet your brows are furrowed. You're over thinking over something that's probably fine." He states.

"I can't help it." I sigh.

"You probably could, you just need to relax, everything's okay." He smiles at me.

"I'm just worried." I state.

"I know that you goose." He laughs.

"Goose?" I question and he squishes my nose quickly making a small goose noise, then pausing and squishing my nose a second time.

"Honk, yup, sounds like a goose to me." He smirks.

"You little shit." I playfully glare at him.

"What are you gonna do about it, Mr. Beak." He smirks.

"I'm gonna peck you." I state and he starts laughing, I poke his neck with my nose, then kiss his neck once. "You're an absolute buttnozzle." I state.

"You know I'm just jerkin' your chain dude." He laughs, trailing a hand into my hair. "At least I got you to stop worrying." He states.

"Yeah, for now." I sigh.

"I'll just keep bugging you then." He smirks kissing my cheek.

"Dork." I laugh running my left through his hair. "Your hair looks nice when it's down you know." I comment.

"I assumed you liked it, seeing as you take out my pigtails any chance you get." He smiles.

"If you constantly keep your hair up it'll hurt." I state trailing my other hand into his hair, rubbing where his pigtails usually sit.

"Oh hey, that actually feels really good." He mumbles moving himself to sit with his back to me. "Keep it up." He pauses. "Please." He continues.

I move how I'm sitting so I'm facing his back, and I continue to massage his hair. "You've always got your pigtails in and you're always wearing your prosthetic, it's understandable that your roots are bothered." I explain continuing to massage his scalp.

"Everything you're saying is going in one ear and out the other right now." He happily sighs.

"I'm fine with that. Glad you're enjoying this so much." I laugh.

"Mhm. You're just really good at this. It's a blessing, you're a blessing." He sighs out.

"I'm about to be a curse." I state then I start aggressively ruffling his hair.

"Noooo, Lars why." He whines swatting at my hands.

"Lars? What the hell?" I question stopping with messing his hair up.

"Yeah, do you not like it?" He questions fixing his hair.

"Not from you Baby Blue it's weird." I admit.

"Well you have a nickname for me." He states.

"Yeah and I mean you can call me Lar, or hell I'd even rather have you call me LarBear like my mom." I laugh.

"But I can't call you Lars?" He questions.

"I'd like it if you didn't. And it's not because Irene has called me Lars so don't even think that." I state. "I asked her not to call me that either." I sigh.

"Fine, I'll think of something else." He pauses. "Mr. Beak." He states.

"Baby Blue and Mr. Beak." I state and he starts laughing.

"That's not the nickname I wanted to use I was just bugging you again." He states.

"Well now I like it. Let's be Baby Blue and Mr. Beak." I state.

"Noooo." He whines. "I wanna pick a better nickname for you." He states.

"But Mr. Beak is starting to grow on me now." I tease. "Well, while you think I'm going to put on the radio."

"Not going to listen to Sanity's Fall?" He questions.

"I don't want mom yelling at me to turn it down today." I shrug, adjusting my player to the radio instead, turning the dial through the stations pausing on each station that comes through, not managing to get a good station before there's a knock on my door I glance at Sal and he's already adjusting his prosthetic back on as mom slowly creaks the door open.

"So, boys." She starts less cheery then her usual tone. "Henry is here." She continues and Sal gets to his feet immediately walking past her out of my room, mom and I exchange curious and worried glances then leave my room, looking at Sal and Henry.

Henry is red in the face but he doesn't seem angry, I go to walk closer but mom grabs me by the arm and shakes her head. Pulling me into the kitchen with her going into the farthest back part mom lets out a sigh as she looks from them to me, then to the floor.

"He came here in tears." She mumbles glancing back up at me. "I think his last few days blended together, I think he's been drinking. He couldn't find Sal." She seems to swallow a bit hard. "He thought." She trails off looking away from me again clasping her hands together. "He thought that Sal." She lets out a shaky breath. "That he ran away, or worse." She looks away from me completely letting out a shaky breath and it hits me like a ton of bricks what she means. 

"Sal wouldn't." I look at the kitchen tile. He wouldn't, would he?

"I don't like thinking that he would either." She sighs placing a hand on my arm. "You know you can always talk to me right?" She pauses. "I don't want you ever feeling like I wont listen to what you have to say." She continues.

"I know." I place a hand over hers for a moment before we pull away from each other and walk back to Henry and Sal.

"So." Mom starts. "Did the two of you want to stay for dinner?" Mom questions, Sal looks towards us with a soft smile then glances back at Henry.

"What do you say dad? Wanna stay for dinner?" Sal questions placing a hand on Henry's upper arm almost trying to persuade him without begging.

"Well, I wouldn't want to burden Lisa." Henry trails off.

"It's no burden really." Mom states with a smile. "It's nothing big anyways, just oven baked chicken in Barbecue sauce and Caesar Salad." She states and turns to the kitchen to get the chicken out of the oven.

"Mom wouldn't offer if she didn't want you to be here." I state glancing from Henry to Sal, then turning and walking after my mom.

"I was actually going to send Sal up with some for you anyways." She hollers to the two of them and I glance back and see Sal tugging Henry by the arm into the kitchen.

"Is there anything we can help with Lisa?" Sal questions.

"Oh, anything you want to dear." There's a smile in moms tone even though her back is to us.

"Alright, Dad and I will set the table!" Sal half cheers heading past me for the cupboard. "Dad, can you reach that." He questions pointing up at some small plates just a little too high for him to reach.

Henry lets out a small amused huff but reaches over Sal to grab the plates, handing them down to him. Henry grabs some cups then follows Sal to the table, they return again for silverware and Sal grabs bowls, and they wander to the table yet again.

"Lar-Bear can you make some juice? I don't think there's any made in the fridge." Mom asks and I groan at the nickname.

"Moooom again with the nickname?" I whine playfully, going into the fridge to check, then grabbing a frozen juice can from the freezer. "Hey Sal, how does Grape Punch sound?" I question glancing to the table, Sal rubs the chin of his prosthetic then gives me a thumbs up I huff out a small laugh then turn back to mom.

"The jug is on the counter there." Mom gestures to it with her left hands thumb, poking at the chicken with a knife. "Sal dear can you come help with the salad?" She questions and Sal quickly comes into the kitchen.

"What do I need to do?" He questions and I walk around mom to the jug.

"Well the lettuce is already in a bowl in the fridge, take it out, take out the paper towel and then just toss on the cheese for now, it's already shredded in a different bowl." Mom explains while piling the chicken onto a plate.

"Alright on it." Sal grabs the lettuce and cheese, making his way past mom and me placing the bowls on the counter taking the paper towel out of the lettuce bowl, he glaces up at me. "What? Did you forget how to make juice?" He questions and I can hear the smirk in his voice.

"Sorry, just got caught up looking at you, beautiful Baby Blue." I state with a smirk and he looks at me almost startled, he shoves me by the shoulder.

"Shut up and make the stupid juice." He grumbles, dumping the cheese onto the lettuce then glancing down at it. "I should've sprinkled it on there." He states and mom chuckles.

"It's perfect honey don't worry, Larry hurry with that juice then get Sal the dressing." Mom states walking to the table with the plate of chicken.

I walk to the sink cracking open the slushed juice can plopping it into the bottom of the jug then adding water, getting a wooden spoon giving it a stir. Glancing back at Sal, as he gently and carefully jiggles the bowl to move the cheese around. I bring the juice to the table then go back to the kitchen grabbing the salad dressing from the freezer and handing it to Sal.

"Why was this in the freezer?" He questions.

"Got it colder faster." I state with a shrug, going to get salad tongs after Sal tosses the dressing on.  
  
"At least it didn't freeze." He comments mixing the salad.   
  
He takes it to the table and I grab croutons from the cupboard coming to the table piling them on and Sal gives it a final mix so I take a seat across from him. I'm barely sitting for a second before mom decides she wants to 'help' plate for me, I try to assure her I could manage but she continued to insist, then Henry jumped on the band wagon and helped plate for Sal. We huffed in unison and sat back as out parents plated our food.

After dinner Sal and I tidied up as our parents chatted about things like the local news and the weather. I heard small mentions of my dad and Sal's mom from our parents, but I tried to ignore it and Sal looked like he was trying hard to ignore it too seeing as he'd turn direction at the mention of his mom.

When saying goodbye for the night I gathered all my courage and kissed Sal during our hug, after what felt like a minute and him gently placing a hand on my cheek I pulled back to see his dad looking a bit startled, so I let out an awkward laugh rubbing the back of my neck, which causes Sal to go into a full on laugh over it and I hear mom let out a small laugh. He hugs me again quickly kissing my cheek then strapping on his prosthetic and taking his dad by the arm leaving our apartment.

Without another word I awkwardly head to my room, tossing myself onto my bed and sending a text to Todd about what I just did, in which Todd calls me to ruthlessly laugh at my situation. He makes a comment about how it could've been worse and I barked at him not to jinx me.

I don't remember falling asleep on the phone with Todd, but I'm being woken up by the crackle of my walkie talkie. It's twin talkie being on the fourth floor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is, interesting to say the least, hope you're all looking forward to it.  
> I'm sorry this took so long, I've been going through some shit lately, juggling three jobs, mental shit...  
> But it's clear waters for now!!  
> Also sorry if the ending seemed rushed. I just felt super bad for not having anything..


	19. Dad has a problem.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal's POV~! <3

Dad's been a heavy drinker ever since mom and I had our accidents. But he always took care of my basic needs, taught me how to fend for myself and how to meet my own basic needs. But the older I got the more often he'd drink, this was one of those nights, some times he was violent, other times he wasn't, he'd never hit me, but he's hit other things, put a few holes in the walls and doors. The closest he ever got to hitting me is when he punched the wall right near my head. But as soon as he did that he froze, it was like he was in a blind rage, so I didn't hold it against him. But this night was different, as soon as I heard him stumble into my room, I sat up and grabbed my walkie talkie just in case. 4:45.

"Sal?" He questions in a hushed tone.

"Yeah dad?" I ask, looking over at him, he walks over to my bed and sits down on the side of it.

"Son, I have a problem." He trails off looking over at me seeming to focus on me. "I _know_ I have a problem." He continues. "But I need you to know." He pauses. "You're **_not_** to blame." He finishes.

"Dad, it's okay." I state, not sure on how to respond to him.

"No, Sal, it's not okay." He comments. "But I don't know what to do." He huffs, running his hands through what hair he has. " **I** let it get out of _control_ , **I'm** making us both _suffer_ , because **I** don't know how to **cope** with out _her_." His voice trembles on a few of his words, especially the mention of mom.

"Dad, you've done great raising me alone, not a lot of people can do that, being a single parent is hard." I gulped worry starting to take over my voice, I furrow my brow hearing him blame himself.

"I want to get better, for you." He trails off. "I don't want you to be ashamed of me." He whimpers.   
  
"I'm not ashamed of you." I pause. "I want you to get better for yourself too dad." I continue. Why is this all bubbling up now?  
  
"I want you to want me to be in your future." He finishes shaking his head slightly.

"I do want you in my future dad!" I exclaimed sitting more up right than before.

"I want to _deserve_ my spot in your future, Sal." He admits, and I feel a lump get caught in my throat.

I swallow hard and move towards him, I wrap my arms around his shoulders and his shoulders drop. "You do deserve to be in my future." I state. "I'll help you however I can to make you see that dad." I whisper hugging him tighter. He turns and hugs me back.

"You're all that I have left." He mumbles hugging me tighter. "I want to get help, but I don't know where to start." He shakes his head slightly.

"Dad do you want to go to rehab?" I question, worrying over his response.

"I don't want to just leave you alone, I'm done doing that." He states.

"If you want to get better, maybe you should try rehab." I state, I don't want to be alone, but if it means dad will get better I'll deal with it.

"But I could be gone for months." He trails off. "I've never been gone from you for that long." He continues. "What if something happens? Once I go in I might not be able to come out until they think I've improved." He finishes.

"Nothing will happen." I assure him. "If I get lonely I'll hang out with Larry and Lisa." I continue to assure him. "We'll get my prescriptions refilled before you go in, Tell the pharmacist that you'll be out of town for a while and that Lisa has permission to pick up if needed." I finish.

"You're being so positive and optimistic." He sighs. "Are you sure you'd be okay with me leaving for what could be a month or more?" He asks.

"You think I wouldn't come and see you?" I ask. "You're my dad, you're the only family I have left." I comment. "I wont be the only one to come and see you I'm sure of it." I assure him.

"I'm not sure if I'd want anyone else to know." He admits.

"That's okay, they don't have to." I trail off, glancing at my digital clock over his shoulder. "Dad it's already 5am, why don't you get some sleep and we'll go down to talk to Lisa and Larry in the morning." I state.

"Alright, I love you Sal." He states and kisses my forehead. "Come get me in the morning." He states.

"I will I promise." I kiss his cheek, and we let each other out of our arms, he gets to his feet and ruffles my hair.

"Good night kiddo." He states then stumbles out of my room and I can hear him stumble into his own room.

I sit in silence for a few minutes, just listening to dad shuffle around, once he seems to be asleep. I pick up my walkie talkie. "Hey Larry Face are you awake?" I question.

There's a few moments of silence then a groggy voice comes across. "Yeah, I'm awake." He pauses for a moment. "Are you okay? Do I need to come up? Do you want to come down? Do I need to come get you?" His flood of questions comes through.

"I'm fine Larry, I promise." I laugh it off laying down again. "Just, let Lisa know dad and I are coming down to see you both later." I state and try to stifle a yawn.

"Oh." He pauses. "Uh, sure. Want to tell me why?" He asks.

"I think it's better to wait, but it's nothing to worry about I promise." I ramble.

"Are you sure? Because that sounds like something to worry about." He retorts.

"I promise it's okay." I assure him. "Want to talk till one of us falls asleep?" I ask.

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." He states. "But I'll talk with you until you fall asleep." He laughs.

"Well if you don't sleep we can take a nap later." I state.

"Sounds like a good deal." He comments, and I laugh a bit.

Neither of us end up falling back asleep, we spend the next few hours talking about anything and everything, such as our friends, our new acquaintances, our favorite movies, foods, drinks, and anything else that comes to mind. My alarm starts beeping, I sit up to shut it off and I can't believe I just spent the last four hours talking to Larry. But at the same time he's my best friend, my boyfriend.

"Guess it's time to get up." He trails off. "And I was just starting to get comfy again." He groans.

"Well maybe while dad talks to Lisa we can sneak away for a nap." I laugh.

"That sounds good." Larry states.

"Alright, well, I've got to go get dad up." I sigh.

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit, I need to tell mom you're coming." He trails off. "Love you Sal, see you soon." He states.

"Love you too Lar." I state smiling at the walkie talkie. "See you soon." I state, I place my walkie down and walk out of my room, I walk into our kitchen and make a pot of coffee, scrunching my nose as the brewing scent fills the air.

I walk back into my room getting dressed, walking into the bathroom with my glass eye, should I put it in, or keep it out. I might be going for a nap at Lar's. I pause in thought for a few moments, in it goes. I might still have a close-able eyelid but Larry still hasn't seen me without my eye, yet. I grab my eye drops, slipping the bottle into my back pocket and head back into my room. I take my meds, then go to dads room to wake him up.

After he showers, gets dressed, and has a cup of coffee it's almost 11. I pick up my walkie talkie again. "Larry?" I question.

"Yup." He quickly responds.

"We're heading down now." I state.

"Alright, see you when you get here." He acknowledges.

I place my walkie talkie down again then walk out of my room meeting dad at our front door, "Bye Gizmo." I wave to him and he just continues to stare at whatever show he's watching. Dad and I make our way to the elevator and head to Larry and Lisa's.

I reach for the doorknob. "Sal it's polite to knock first." Dad comments. So I knock with my other hand then open the door. Both Larry and Lisa are standing about four feet from the door and they look from each other to us.

"Sal, Henry, Hello!" Lisa chimes.

"Hi Lisa." I respond, bobbing my head from side to side slightly.

"Larry said you guys needed to talk to me." Lisa states, gesturing for us to come into the apartment more, so we do.

"Yes, Lisa, I have a favour to ask you. And I think it'd be best if Sal talks to Larry about the situation." Dad states and I can see Larry tense up and worry spread across Lisa's face.

"Absolutely." She trails off. "Come sit down." She continues. "Larry you and Sal can go to your room. If we need either of you we'll call." She finishes.

"Alright." I state and walk towards Larry, placing a hand on his arm to reassure him. "Let's go, it's alright." I say calmly.

"Okay." He responds still visibly nervous, and we go into his room as Dad sits down at the table with Lisa.

As soon as Larry closes the door I hug him and sigh. "Everything is okay. I promise." I state.

He hugs back for a few moments then pushes me away slightly, which catches me off guard. "Tell me what's going on. You're scaring me dude." He states.

"It's okay I promise." I unclasp the straps on my mask, gently tossing it onto his bed, then placing my hands on his cheeks. "Dads just going to need a bit of support." I state.

He places his hands on my hips looking into my eyes. "And what does that mean _exactly_." He states furrowing his brow.

"Dad wants to go to rehab, he needs all the support he can get." I respond sighing slightly.

"That's great for him. But what about you and Gizmo?" He questions in an almost accusatory tone.

"Well, he's not leaving forever, and well. He's actually asking Lisa to help take care of me while he's gone." I explain.

"You know she's going to go over board because she cares right?" He asks moving his left hand from my hip to my cheek. "You had me really worried you know." He trails off.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologize looking down, he kisses my forehead softly. "I just wanted to tell you in person." I state.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'd worry any less." He chuckles.

"I'm still sorry. I just didn't feel right saying it over the walkie talkie." I sigh.

"I know." He assures me, kissing me quickly. "Don't worry. I know." He smiles at me. "So. How about that nap?" He questions and I laugh.

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep, but laying next to you for a while will be nice." I admit, I reach into my back pocket and take out my eye drops so I don't pop it.

"Eye drops?" He questions.

"For my glass eye, remember?" I question and tap my glass eye once.

"Right, yeah, sometimes I forget it's glass." He laughs. "Want me to get a cup of water for it or something?" He questions.

"No." I trail off. "I don't want you to see me without it." I continue. "Which is why I brought the eye drops so if it gets dry I can, like, lube it up." I finish and he laughs at the last part.

"You know it wont change my opinion of you right?" He states.

"I know, but there's still that horrible tiny piece of fear over that. And I'm not ready to see your reaction to it." I sigh.

"It's okay, you might be one day." He states kissing my forehead again.

We climb onto Larry's bed, and he sits with his back to the wall so I sit beside him  on his left and rest my head on his shoulder. We both let out a sigh, make eye contact, then laugh about it.

"I'm happy to have you and Lisa in my life." I state, slowly trailing my right hand down his arm to his hand, he opens his fingers so I can lace our fingers together.

"I'm happy to have you in my life too." He pauses. "Without you I'd be some metal head loser with greasy hair who never showers." He continues with a grin.

"Well you're still a metal head loser." I retort with a smirk. "But I guess I do get you to shower." I comment and he laughs at that.

"Yeah I can't just be a grease monkey." He jokingly huffs.

"You don't even work on cars, you can't be a grease monkey." I laugh.

"Well maybe I would have a car, no, a truck, a **big** truck!" He states tossing his right hand up. "But we'll never know, because I lucked out at have you by my side instead." He looks to me with his goofy contagious grin.

"You're a dork." I shake my head trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, and guess what?" He pushes onto me slightly.  
  
"What?" I glance up at him amused.  
  
"You're stuck with me now Baby Blue!" He bursts, tossing both his hands and my hand into the air. "And I'll never leave you babe." He smirks.

"Biggest _dork_ ever." I state. " _King_ of the dorks!" I exclaim

"Wanna be my Queen then? So we can rule the dorks together?" He questions.

"You sound way too serious about that." I laugh.

There's a double knock on the door and Lisa slowly pokes her head in, glancing at us then opening the door more walking in followed by dad.

"Okay, so we want to talk to you boys about this." Lisa starts cupping her hands together.

"Because this is an important situation." Dad continues for her scratching the scruff of his beard.

"And we want to make sure you both understand what this all means." Lisa continues.

"Alright, anything you guys want to say we'll listen." I state and Larry nods in agreement.

"Henry is going to rehab, he's decided it with Sal's previous encouragement." Lisa states.

"And Lisa will be given temporary guardianship of you while I'm gone. By tonight everything will be set up for me to go, I'll find ways to work from the clinic to keep an income to keep a place for us." Dad explains.

"And in the mean time I'll take care of meals and you'll alternate between our apartment and your own, to make sure Gizmo is taken care of too." Lisa states and dad nods in agreement.

"So what do you boys say? Are you alright with this?" Dad questions.

"Yeah, just, when will I be able to visit you?" I ask and dad opens his mouth just to close it again.

"Whenever you'd like, We'll find a way to get you down there no problem." Lisa states.

"Is it far out of Nockfell? How will we get there?" Larry questions.

Lisa grabs a set of keys from her pocket and tosses them to Larry. "We could use the truck your grandpa dropped off for you." She states and I look up at Larry to see his mouth drop then close and his eyes widen.

"No way." Larry and I say in unison.

"I told you I was a truck guy." Larry states glancing from the keys to me to Lisa. "Is this for real?" He questions, I let go of his hand as he gets up. "Why'd he give me a truck?" He questions again.

"Well you passed your driving test, and your grandpa figured that you could use it if you get into a far away college or work out of state or something like that." Lisa explains. "Although at first I was against it." She admits. "They convinced me, saying you weren't going to stay in the nest forever. Just don't go leaving soon." She sighs and Larry hugs her.

"No matter where I go or what time it is, I'll always know this is home." Larry states. "I'll have to give grandpa a call or something to thank them, when did it even get here?" He questions.

"Oh, it's been here since the weekend." She states and Larry unlatches himself from her.

"Is it a black truck?" I question and Lisa gives me a curious glance.

"Yes, actually it is." She states.

"Larry and I saw it in the parking lot a few nights ago. We thought it was a bit strange seeing as we didn't recognize it." I explain.

"It was also hard to see any details on it, but now I'm excited to see it!" Larry explains, offering a hand to me to get me to my feet faster.

"Hold your horses, we're not done talking just yet." Dad pipes up again.

"Right, sorry." Larry responds glancing from me to dad, then at Lisa.

Dad looks at me placing his hands on my shoulders. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He questions.

"I've got this, I want you to be happy dad. I'll call you daily if you want." I state with a laugh.

"What about every two days you give me a call?" He states, I wouldn't mind calling every night.

"I can do that." I nod then dad pulls me into a hug and I hug him back. "Everything will be okay dad." I try to sound assuring, but am I trying to assure him or just myself.

"Stop sounding so mature." He grumbles hugging me a bit tighter so I laugh.

"I'm just following what you taught me dad." I laugh again, if he leaves I'll be lonely.

He pulls away from me then cups my cheek patting my cheek softly once, I'm going to miss him. "Why don't you boys go check out that truck, Lisa and I just have a few more things to talk about." He states giving me a small smile.

"Sure, we'll do that then." I state turning on my heels, taking Larry by the arm and leaving through the back door in his room.

"What was that about Baby Blue?" Larry questions.

"What are you talking about?" I ask glancing up at him.

"You've never left a calm room so quickly." He comments.

"I just." I pause for a moment stopping in the grass right before the parking lot. "I just want this day over already, I had to get out of there." I sigh.

"Can I know why?" He asks.

I let out another sigh a bigger one this time, glancing from Larry to the ground, and my converse sneakers, glancing over at Larry's shoes as I fiddle with my hands.

"I'm taking that as a no." He sighs then continues to walk to the truck in the parking lot.

"Wait." I call out and he stops dead in his tracks. "I felt like telling him that I'd miss him, I felt like I'd be lonely without him, even if he's not far and even if I have you and Lisa." I pause to breath. "I don't want him to go, but he needs to if he's going to get better." I continue bringing my hands up to my prosthetic. "I'm going to miss him when he leaves and he wont even be far." I continue trying not to upset myself. "He'll be closer than he is on business trips but this is different." I huff.

"It's different because it's not a business trip Sal." Larry comments with his back still to me. "He's going into rehab, it's what he needs." His shoulders tense and I notice he's gripping at the hem of his shirt. "I can't say I know what you're feeling, but I can say I'm here for you to lean on through it all." He turns to face me again. "And I mean it." He states.  
  
I walk to Larry and place my forehead against his chest. "I'm sorry." I mumble.  
  
"Hey man, it's okay, how about we go sit in the truck, then you can take off your prosthetic and relax a bit?" Larry offers and I nod in agreement, he shuffles me over to the truck.  "Woah, Sal look! it's a '96 crew cab Chevy!" He states and I glance away from him and at the truck.  
  
"Is that good?" I question looking back at him.  
  
"It's only three years old! Sal this is a decently new truck." He states starting to laugh, pulling away from me, running his hands along the tailgate. A smile slowly spreading across his face then turning into a grin as he bops around his new truck checking it out. Watching him get excited over something other than art and metal music is surprisingly making me feel happier.

"I'm glad to see you this happy over something." I state, walking towards him, placing a gently hand on his back.

"Do you know what this means?" He asks turning around to me, placing his hands on my hips.

"What?" I question, placing my hands gently on his upper arms.

"We could drive, anywhere our pockets will let us!" He exclaims still smiling. "Privacy, no chance of mom or anyone else coming near to interrupt." He states.

I roll my eyes, and brush my hand against his chest, it was supposed to be more of a playful slap, but I didn't give it enough force, he smirks a bit more. "Get your mind out of the gutter." I pause shaking my head. "I refuse to do raunchy things in the back of your truck." I state rolling my eyes again and he laughs.

"Who said it has to be in the back?" He teases and this time I playfully swat him successfully.

"I told you already, I'm a tree house kinda guy." I tease.

"Lets go then, right now." He states playfully tugging me towards to tree house instead of the truck,  both of us holding onto each other to brace ourselves from laughing so hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be out sooner, but still take a while.


	20. Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOAH Who's on a roll again.  
> This Russian bean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in third person.  
> Might be a bit wonky but I'm over all pleased with it.  
> ALSO Warning, there is the smoking of Wacky tobaccy in this chapter, talked about more than once.
> 
> Songs Referenced:  
> If You Had My Love - Jennifer Lopez.  
> Total Eclipse Of The Heart - Bonnie Tyler.
> 
> Songs Mentioned:  
> Painkiller - Judas Priest.  
> Hotel California - Eagles.  
> My Name Is - Eminem.  
> 

Henry had been dropped off at a rehab facility outside of Nockfell earlier in the day, Sal tried to keep his goodbye short because he didn't want his dad to see him upset anymore. Lisa kept things lighthearted and promised to bring the boys for weekly visits, after Sal and Lisa headed back for the truck Larry promised to keep and extra eye on Sal from this point on, and he unexpectedly got a short one armed hug from Henry.  
  
When they first arrived back at the apartments it took a bit of convincing to get Sal back into a partying mood. From asking Lisa for permission to calling Ash, then calling Todd and Neil, and agreeing to let Sal borrow _anything_ he wanted out of Larry's closet for the party including his limited release only-100-world-wide SF tie-dye muscle shirt, promising they'd leave as soon as Sal wanted even if it meant two minutes into being at the party, and Lisa offering to do Sal's hair, Sal finally agreed to go again.  
  
Eight at night and the party starts at nine. Lisa was now helping Sal put his hair up into Two half-up side braids, as Larry picked through clothes chattering back and forth with Todd and Neil on the other end of his phone.  
  
"Thanks for letting us go to this party, and for helping with my hair." Sal states.  
  
"Oh of course Sal sweetie." Lisa states. "I love working with your hair, and I figure you boys should be allowed at least a little fun." She continues.  
  
"I still appreciate it, I love what you've managed to create with my hair." Sal comments touching the braids running down the side of his head being connected in the back.  
  
"It's really no problem dear." She smiles. "Lar-Bear come in here, I want you to see this." She calls.  
  
Larry walks into the room glancing at his mom and Sal still carrying his phone. "What's up mom?" He questions and Sal turns so his back is to him. "W-Woah." He pauses. "Nice." He trails off. "Uh, you look nice." He stumbles. "Your hair looks nice, but so do you of course." He rambles.  
  
Sal and Lisa both laugh at Larry's stumbling. "I'm glad you like it, your mom's a hair wizard just like Neil it's amazing!" Sal cheers turning back around. "She also helped pick out my outfit." He states playing with the hem of his borrowed dark red and black plaid shirt.  
  
"Yeah, you don't wear plaid." Larry comments.  
  
"But it looks good on him right?" Lisa questions.  
  
"Yes it does, Sal always looks good." Larry pauses. "When he dresses up." He continues. "Or, yeah, just in general." He finishes.  
  
"Are you alright Lar-Bear?" Lisa asks, getting to her feet putting the back of her right hand on Larry's forehead and the back of her left on her own.  
  
"I'm fine, Sal just looks good that's all." He states.  
  
"Be ready for Todd to make fun of you if he remembers you saying that over the phone." Sal comments, going for his shoes.  
  
"Shit, Todd not a damn word." Larry barks into the phone and Todd lets out a loud exaggerated _' **HA!** '_ to taunt Larry.  
  
" _I think it's sweet that Larry likes how Sal looks._ " Neil can be heard commenting on the other side of the phone. " _I think you look good._ " He states before Todd can shush him.  
  
" _If you go complimenting me how am I supposed to make fun of Larry?_ " Todd questions.  
  
" _I guess it makes it so you can't._ " Neil responds and the smirk on his face is clear in his voice.  
  
"So, how are you two getting to the party?" Sal questions bopping up beside Larry.  
  
" _Honestly Neil doesn't live too far from the party, we'll probably walk._ " Todd responds.  
  
"Are you sure? We could come get you." Larry offers.  
  
" _It's fine, plus I don't want you and Sal to be interrogated by my dad._ " Neil sighs.  
  
"It can't be that bad." Sal states.  
  
" _If you guys come here, we wont make the party, I assure you of that._ " Neil sighs again.  
  
"Alright, so we'll just meet in the yard then." Larry comments.  
  
" _That's the smartest choice._ " Neil laughs.  
  
"Boys it's already eight thirty." Lisa chimes in. They've got half an hour to make it there and it takes forty if you're going the minimum speed limit. They end their phone call quickly hug Lisa then head for the truck, peeling out of the parking lot all in the time span of a minute.  
  
As Sal and Larry are cruising, Sal turns on the radio turning the station to some popular pop music, and Larry chuckles as Sal slowly bobs his head to the song, Sal takes off his prosthetic.  
  
"The truck is kinda toasty." Sal states patting his cheeks gently.  
  
"Well it was sunny all day and this is a dark truck." Larry responds rolling down the drivers and passengers window.  
  
"Yeah that's true." Sal nods in agreement and the ending of 'If you had my love' starts to pour out of the radio, Sal seemed to ponder for a moment before singing. " _If you had my love and I gave you all my trust would you comfort me._ " Sal hesitated for a moment waiting to see if Larry would laugh at his male Jennifer impersonation, when no laughter came he continued. " _And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue would you lie to me?"_ Sal glanced at Larry and he's smirking.  
  
"You're pretty good at singing J-Lo." He trails off quickly glancing from the road to Sal. "You should sing to me more Baby Blue." He continues.  
  
"I'll have to think about it, I'm not as good at singing as you are Lar." He sighs.  
  
"Oh I beg to differ Baby Blue." He states with a small shrug.  
  
They spend the rest of the drive, singing whatever they knew that came on the radio, which consisted mainly of Sal singing, seeing as Rock and Metal were more Larry's style. As Larry pulls into the only free space in the drive way Sal adjusts his prosthetic back on his face, then spotting Todd and Neil popping his door open to flag them down.

The four boys had met up outside a foot from the house and as Sal, Larry, Todd and Neil approach the front porch of the house they notice the already drunk and high 18-19 and 20 year olds all over the yard and porch.

"This already looks crazy." Sal states gripping at the hem of Larry's shirt just a bit.

"If by crazy you mean fun, then absolutely." Larry states with a grin, wrapping his arm around Sal's waist.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Todd states shaking his head, Neil leans over and kisses his cheek quickly.

"Everything will be fine honey." Neil mumbles to him. "Time to just let loose, even just a little." He continues.

"We got this!" Larry cheers starting to head into the house dragging Sal with him, Sal grabbing Todd's arm pulling him and Neil into the house as well.

"Heeeey boys!" Rose practically screams from beside Ash in the living room throwing her arms up for a moment then running over to them. "You guys want drinks? Got beers and juice in the fridge." She trails off. "Juice boxes so they couldn't be fucked with." She adds. "They've also got hard liquor, and people smoking in the front and back yard." She explains as Ash comes up to the group.

"I'll definitely go the juice route." Todd states.

"Todd and I gotta be the DD's, I can only have a couple beers max." Larry states.

"More for the rest of us." Rose states throwing an arm around Sal and Neil.

"Sure." Sal laughs.

"Is that Larry I hear?" Irene questions, walking into the house from the back door with a brown haired man with his arm around her shoulders.

"Who ya got there, Tiny?" Larry asks approaching Irene looking the mildly familiar male up and down.

"That's her sorta boyfriend." Rose comments towards Sal.

"How the fuck you get a sorta boyfriend?" Sal asks.

"Well, they love each other, but they're like on again off again." Rose sighs. "They did date for a few years straight, it's kinda sad really, Irene loves him so fucking much." She states.

"Yeah, that definitely sounds rough." Neil comments Todd nodding in agreement.

"Larry com'ere." Irene states holding out her arms to him as he approaches her.

"What's up short stuff?" Larry asks looking down at her.

"You gotta take at least one hit of this." Irene states holding out a joint. "Dean knows the best places to get it." She giggles. "And he's a good roller." She comments and Dean kisses her cheek, Sal feels a twinge of something negative in his soul.

"Thanks babes." Dean states tugging Irene a bit closer after Larry takes the joint from her and takes a hit.

"Hah, fuck yeah." Larry states taking another hit, then handing it back to her.

"Glad you like it." She smiles at Larry. "And I'm glad you made it." Irene trails off smiling softly at Dean. "Oh fuck. Come with me." She states taking Larry by the arm and unintentionally dragging Dean with her, Sal follows while Neil and Todd stay to chat with Rose and Ash.

She pulls them into the kitchen hoping onto a counter, going into the freezer and pulling out a gel ice pack. Larry and Sal both give her an odd look. "Oh how rude of me. Sal want a hit?" She offers the joint to him.

"I guess one hit won't do anything too much." Sal states unclasping the bottom of his mask, taking a hit and when he exhales the smoke comes out of the eye holes of his prosthetic, and Dean laughs slightly.

"Dude, that looked like a fog machine. That was fuckin cool." Dean states.

"Uh, thanks." Sal states passing the joint back to Irene wanting to keep his time near Dean as short as possible, Irene places the joint between her lips.

"So, what's with the ice pack?" Larry questions, resting his right hand on Sal's lower back, Irene smiles at the small subconscious action.

"I'll show you." Irene states, placing her fingers on it, then Dean closes his eyes and she places her fingers over his closed eyes, holding them there for a few moments then repeating the process. "See? Now his eyes aren't nearly as red." Irene states. "And it's like a makeshift bonding moment." She laughs and Dean takes the joint from her lips then gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I've literally never heard of that before." Larry states as Dean steps out to the front to finish the joint.

"My sister in law taught me it." Irene giggles. "Her and my oldest brother are major potheads." She states.

"Well that makes sense." Larry laughs.

"Come here, let me do the same for you." Irene states taking her hands off the ice pack, Larry takes his hand off Sal's back walking in front of her closing his eyes, she places her fingers over his eyes, repeating the process again, he opens his eyes and she grins.

"You're right that was like a mini bonding moment." Larry laughs.

"Yeah. I'm almost jealous." Sal states and Irene giggles.

"Well I'd do the same for you darlin' but I don't think you want me to, seeing as I'd have to touch your face, and I know how you feel about that. So Larry can do it." Irene states placing a gently hand on Sal's shoulder.

"Fair enough." Sal states with a nod, tensing up slightly as Dean comes back into the room.

"Yeah I might get jealous if you keep touching these guys." Dean states.

"Oh please, just because Larry is a tall, brown haired, metal-head and Sal's a blue eyed babe doesn't mean I'm interested in them." Irene giggles and the mentioned males give each other a questioning and partly embarrassed glance.

"I know I'm just bugging you." Dean states caressing her cheek for a moment and she leans into it. "I've gotta go see if Rose has my phone. I'll be back." He kisses her cheek quickly again making his leave again.

"You really love him don't you?" Larry asks a pang of pain hitting his soul.

"I do. God I love him so much." Irene mumbles rubbing her eyes. "And I know I shouldn't" She mumbles.

"If it's meant to be it'll be." Sal states gently placing a hand on her knee.

"You're right." Irene states with a smile she closes her eyes and sighs out a bit agitated.

Sal places his fingers on the ice pack then places his fingers over Irene's eyes, He does it again then pulls his hands away. "Did I do it right?" Sal asks trying to better the situation and Irene laughs.

"Yes, you did." Irene comments, opening her eyes. "Now, let either me or Larry do the same for you." She states.

Sal glances at Larry and Irene giggles. "Looks like he's picking me." Larry states.

"Well can we blame him? Look at you, being all tall, dark, and handsome." She laughs. "And artist hands feel really nice." Irene rambles pausing for a moment then laughing. "I didn't mean it like that." She laughs causing Larry to laugh.

"Are you sure about that?" Larry smirks and she pushes him by the shoulder.

"I'm sure, now here, take this friggin' thing it's freezing my thighs." She states pulling the ice pack off of her jeans, and shoving it towards Larry.

He takes it in his hands getting his fingers cold, then slipping his hands under Sal's mask, repeating it once more just for good measure. "That actually felt really nice." Sal states as Larry pulls his hands away.

Irene gasps suddenly, drawing the attention of the two boys, as they hear the first few keys of a piano, and hearing someone else complain about the slow song and others shushing him. She starts singing quietly at first. " _Every now and then I get a little bit nervous, that the best of all the years have gone by._ " She starts the boys just stare at her as she continues. " _Every now and then I get a little bit terrified, and then I see the look in your eyes._ " She gets louder.

Ash, Rose, Neil, and Todd join the trio in the kitchen, the latter two giving Irene an odd look as she continues to sing the song with passion and dedication, she hops off the counter dramatically singing her heart out.

" _I need you now tonight, and I need you more than ever! And if you only hold me tight! We'll be holding on forever and we'll only be making it right!_ " She sings grabbing onto Roses arm and Rose just laughs. She's used to Irene and her passionate singing, Irene twirls herself off to Sal and Larry. " _I don't know what to do!"_ She grabs Sal's left hand. _"And I'm always in the dark!"_ She grabs Larry's right hand. _"We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks!_ " She exclaims, tossing both her hands into the air with theirs then bringing them down, she connects their hands. " _I really need you tonight._ " She wanders to Neil and Todd still singing, " _Forever's gonna start tonight._ " She continues once she notices they're already holding hands she returns to Rose, Rose joins into her friends singing hype.

The two dramatically cling to each other. " _Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart, there's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart._ " They sing and the other five just stare at them, confused and entertained at the same time.  
  
" _Once upon a time there was light in my life, But now there's only love in the dark._ " Irene sings loud and passionately. " _Nothing I can say, A total eclipse of the heart._ " The two sing together, and the two continue to sing together, not noticing Dean enter the room again, and he just smirks at them, watching Irene as she sings her heart out til the end of the song.

Some rock music starts up, and Irene snaps back into reality. "Sorry guys, I just love that song." Irene laughs looking at the five, Neil and Larry let out a bit of a laugh, Todd just shakes his head a bit, and she assumes Sal is smiling from the way his eyes are, and Ash is smiling at her.

"You always sing with such passion." Dean comments and her face goes red, then she turns around to face him.

"All depends on the emotion I feel to the song honestly." Irene states.

"You're always such a dedicated singer." He states, and places a hand on her cheek.

"Well, Thank you." She responds blushing a bit.

"Sooooo, drinks for the boys." Rose states bringing the attention to herself feeling uncomfortable about the situation, wandering to the fridge. "Whatcha boys having." She asks.

"Still juice." Todd retorts.

"I need a beer." Larry states and that pulls in Irene's attention, she turns around taking a couple steps towards Larry.

"Depends on what hard liquor they have." Neil comments.

"Depending on the type of beer, I'll have one." Sal trails off. "Some beer can taste like moose piss." He continues and that makes Irene laugh.

"That's why I don't ever drink any kind of beer." Irene retorts. "Not worth the risk." She laughs.

Rose returns to the guys handing Larry a beer and Todd a juice box. "Neil and Bluebell you guys figure out what you want, since you're so damn picky." She jokes.

Sal rolls his eye at her and Neil just laughs, the two of them wander into the kitchen, Sal decides he'd rather just have Neil make him whatever he's drinking so he makes his way back to the others.  
  
"I like how you call them picky Miss. 'I only drink tequila sunrises' picky drinkers, am I right Larry?" Irene states with a small nudge to Larry's arm.  
  
"Yeah, so damn picky." He joins Irene's teasing and Rose rolls her eyes at the pair, smiling to herself that Irene isn't attached at the hip to Dean now.

The Octet decide to sit around the kitchen table, chatting, drinking, and at times singing. With Larry being able to growl, chant and sing the lyrics to 'Painkiller' while Sal and Irene head-bang with rock fists up to encourage him. Rose sings 'Hotel California' when it comes on, Irene raps 'My Name Is' surprising everyone at the table, except Rose who just cheered her on chanting 'Go Poptart, go Poptart'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sustained a hand injury that prevents me from being able to type as fast as I usually would.  
> So until my wound closes I'll be forced to slow down a little with the writing.  
> This party is technically a three parter. You'll see what I mean when the next two manage to get uploaded.  
> There will be more Ash in the next chapter for all the Ash fans, I love Ash but I've been neglecting her a tiny bit.  
> As always, I look forward to any and all comments. <3


	21. Party 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has more Ash in it for all you Ash fans!  
> It's also still in third person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter isn't as EPIC as people hoped for, I'm still pleased with it either way.
> 
> Songs Refrenced:  
> More Than Words - Extreme.  
> Smooth - Santana.  
> Songs mentioned:  
> Careless Whisper - George Michael.  
> Push It - Salt N Pepa.  
> Shoop - Salt N Pepa.  
> Billie Jean - Micheal Jackson.

After countless rock songs, and a few pop songs mixed in, the group of eight are sitting around the table, chatting, and laughing at the drunken teens trying to manage themselves, as they all sip at their own drinks, Todd, Larry, Ash, and Rose sipping at juice while the others are drinking an assortment of other drinks, Larry is thankful that Sal is switching between alcohol and juice because he hopefully wont get wasted.

The group all share glances as a familiar saxophone melody comes chiming into the room, Rose makes eye contact with Irene and wiggles her eyebrows and Irene bursts out laughing. "Who. Even. Made. This. Playlist?" Irene asks through her giggles, trying so hard to catch her breath.

"Are they seriously playing Careless Whisper right now?" Neil asks, shaking his head.

"Everyone avoid the living room unless you wanna join the awkward dirty dancing." Todd comments, and that sets Irene into a fit of giggles again, resting her head on the table as she taps her palm on it almost as if tapping out.

"Todd why would you say that, I can barely breath as it is." Irene states once she catches her breath again.

"Honestly didn't think it was worth laughing over." Todd comments.

"Well it was, to me at least." Irene retorts.

"Do you have a ride home tonight?" Larry pipes up resting a hand on Irene's shoulder, Dean looks at Larry and Rose looks at Dean.

"Yeah, her dad's coming to get her, why?" Dean asks.

"She just seems, tipsy, just wanted to make sure she's not driving." Larry retorts.

"Dean fucking chill, Larry is a very caring person." Rose states and glares at Dean.

"I didn't say anything rude, I just asked why." Dean defends.

"Guys, Chill, I don't need you two fighting, it'll stress me out." Irene comments, stretching out her arms and placing one hand each on her friends.

"You get defensive when you care about someone, it's normal. Dean doesn't know us anywhere close to the two of you, we literally only met tonight." Sal pipes up.

The tenseness in the air seems to fade and Rose glances at Dean. "I'm sorry." She glances down.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have gotten immediately defensive when all he did was ask a question." Dean admits.

"Awwwe, you guys. I love you guys so much!" Irene exclaims and that gains a laugh from the rest of the group. Irene's phone starts buzzing and she claws it out of her pocket. Frowning slightly. "Party will be over for the two of us soon." Irene sighs gesturing between herself and Rose getting to her feet.  
  
'More than Words' starts pouring into the kitchen, Irene glances at Rose excitedly but Rose shakes her head no. She glances to Larry then Sal with a smirk, Larry gets to his feet and offers his hand to Sal he laughs but takes Larry's hand anyways. Neil pulls Todd to his feet to slow dance with him.  
  
Irene frowns when she looks to Dean who is too focused in some text messages on his phone, she didn't notice Ash get up until she was offering her left hand out to her. Irene glances up and smiles taking Ash's hand in her right, Ash places her right hand on Irene's hip and Irene places her other hand on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Ash." Irene smiles swaying with Ash through the kitchen, passing by Todd and Neil, then over to Sal and Larry.  
  
"I'm good at making others feel better." She states nudging Sal and Larry.  
  
The two pairs switch so Sal and Ash are dancing, they choose a less graceful dance together swaying more dramatically to the beat and some how managing to keep on beat as they take turns twirling each other trying to keep their giggles in check, Larry places his hands on Irene's sides, her hands resting on his shoulders keeping the small sway going sticking to the beat as the both of them watch Ash and Sal's eccentric dancing, softly chuckling to themselves about the other two.  
  
They switch again, Ash getting Larry and his graceful swaying this time, Irene and Sal awkwardly looking at each other for a moment not sure how to dance with each other, Irene takes initiative grabbing Sal's hand softly and spinning him, he looks back to her a bit surprised. She takes the lead careful to watch for sudden changes in Sal's posture as hints to stop, She continues to sway with him and twirl him until Ash and Larry return to their side.  
  
One final switch back to their original dance partners, and the quartet starting to sing with each other while dancing. " _Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand._ " The quartet sings.

" _All you have to do is close your eyes, and just reach out your hands and touch me._ " Sal sings just loud enough for the girls to hear.

" _Hold me close don't ever let me go._ " Larry continues singing a bit louder pulling him a bit closer.

" _More than words is all I ever needed you to show._ " Ash continues for him twirling Irene.

" _Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'Cause I'd already know._ " Irene passionately continues spinning Ash.

" _What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_ " Sal continues glancing at Irene.

" _More than words to show you feel, That your love for me is real._ " Irene picks up for him.

" _What would you say if I took those words away?_ " Ash chimes in.

" _Then you couldn't make things new._ " Larry continues for her.

" _Just by saying I love you!_ " The Quartet finishes.

The four end up in a small fit of giggles as the song comes to an end and the next starts to play 'Smooth' drifting into the kitchen, the giggles quickly end when Irene glances at the table to see Dean gone, she didn't even notice him leaving the room.

"Hey girl, don't focus on him, dance with me some more!" Ash tries to hype her up, Irene glances at her with a sad smile so Ash wraps and arm around her shoulder. "Listen, everything will work out the way it's meant to." She continues staying positive.

"Irene, come here, Todd hates dancing, come dance with me." Neil offers picking up on the tension in the room.

"Guys don't ask just do it!" Sal states a bit agitated at Dean for leaving without a word, yet he wasn't sure as to why it made him so mad. Pulling Irene from Ash's side he twirls her once on the beat then pulling her in before spinning her back out towards Larry. " _And it's just like the ocean under the moon._ " Sal sings trying to be encouraging.

" _Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you._ " Larry chimes in grabbing Sal's right hand with his left and Irene's left with his right.

" _You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah._ " Larry and Sal sing, Larry spins them out then back in to his sides.

" _Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it._ " Irene joins in an unenthusiastic tone with their singing.

" _But I'll tell you one thing, if you would leave it would be a crying shame._ " The boys continue, as they spin Irene out to Ash.

" _In every breath and every word,I hear your name calling me out._ " Ash sings taking Irene's hands in hers, working her into a small twist.

" _Out from the barrio, You hear my rhythm on your radio._ " Irene sings a bit cheerier.

" _You feel the turning of the world, so soft and slow, It's turning you round and round._ " Ash and Larry sing, laughing with each other after their harmony.

The girls continue taking turns twirling each other and dancing in a twist. As Sal and Larry stick closer together and sway to the music, before they know it the song ends.

"Irene, Dad's here." Rose states getting up slowly from the table.

"Oh shit, okay." Irene glances to Sal and Larry then to Ash. "Do you want a ride home?" She questions.

"Uh, yeah, actually that'd be great." Ash states, she places a hand on Larry's arm. "Can you walk us out just in case her dad says no?" She questions.

"Yeah sure." Larry detaches himself from Sal, glancing back at him kissing his prosthetic on the forehead. "I'll be right back babe." He smiles turning on his heels placing a hand on Irene's shoulder and wrapping the other around Ash's shoulders.

The other three sit at the table in silence for a bit, then Sal gets to his feet again. "Lets do something, anything!" Sal exclaims looking at Neil and Todd. He's not sure why but he was bothered that Larry had wandered out. He couldn't be getting jealous over something so simple as a hand on the shoulder could he?

"What did you want to do?" Neil asks getting to his feet. "Dance?" Neil asks excitedly, seeing as his boyfriend wasn't much of a dancer even on his better days.

"If you two wanna go dance by all means go for it." Todd laughs.

"Getting my body moving some more could be good." Sal states, clasping his prosthetic closed, to ensure it wouldn't fall off while dancing, as long as he didn't get too wild.

The pair make their way into the living room to join a bunch of other dancing teens. 'Push It' blasting through the speakers. Sal didn't know how to dance to this, so he observed as others started to dance. "Let the music take you over Salio." Neil states as he starts to dance, starting off with a small shoulder shimmy.

Sal continued to observe others still trying to figure out how to dance to this, but it seemed like every one was doing something different. Some guys were doing the Running Man, while others seemed to just be doing and awkward shimmy. He saw some people doing a move he believed he could replicate, The Cabbage Patch.

"Atta boy Sally." Neil encourages, Sal smiles under his prosthetic and gets more into his dancing, twisting his body more, Sal switches between The Cabbage Patch and a simple shoulder shimmy to the beat with his fists still up.

The pair continued to dance, enjoying their time free style dancing, something Sal didn't really do, and something Neil didn't do often. "This is really fun." Sal comments as the song starts to die down, he didn't notice till now but him and Neil started matching their dancing, and Sal had to laugh.

'Shoop' was next to play, a song by the same artist as the last. Neil and Sal continued to dance, letting loose and goofing off with the dance moves, Sal took notice of the lack of guys dancing to this song, but he just assumed they tired themselves out. Until he noticed all the girls were still dancing, seeming to be trying even harder to gain male attention.

Neil noticed Sal tense up. "Dude, it's just a song, just groove." Neil states trying to be assuring, Sal calms a little, enough to stop dancing awkwardly and dancing normally, Sal manages to get back in his zone, shimmying his shoulders to the words and the beat, even swaying his hips a bit, which he wasn't used to doing, but he was into the beat.

After the song ended the two stopped dancing, Sal had actually worked up a sweat, he wasn't used to that, headbanging to two songs didn't make him break a sweat anymore but this did, and it was great, until he spotted a familiar small group of assholes from school. Noticing their usual ring leader Travis wasn't with them, but they seemed to have a different ring leader and that leader had more friends.

"Assholes approaching." Sal states to Neil, neither Sal nor Neil were big on fighting, but they would if they had to. 'Billie Jean' started to play in the back ground, and the pair tried to ignore the approaching trouble makers.

"Fags, why don't you go somewhere else." One spits out, and the others cackle. The boys do their best to ignore him. "Hey, are you homos deaf?" He asks.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Sal asks. "We're just dancing, there's nothing wrong with dancing to a beat." Sal states.

Jeremy stares at Sal, walks up to him and shoves him, Sal stumbles a few steps but keeps his balance. "I think you better listen and leave." He states glaring at Sal, and Sal glares back.

"I don't have to listen to you, you don't own the place." Sal growls, glancing from the bully to Neil, Sal sighs. "You're not worth it." Sal mumbles and receives another shove.

"What was that homo?" He spits out, Sal balls his hands into fists, gripping his hands so hard that his nails were digging into his hands, Another slur is thrown at him and it throws him over the edge Sal shoves the guy into his posse not knocking him over, but knocking one of his pals over. Sal saw this as an opportunity.

Sal grabbed Neil's right arm and pulled him out of the living room, swearing to himself the whole time, as Sal storms back towards the kitchen dragging Neil with him. "Look, Salio, I'm mad too but you need to chill out." Neil states, starting to keep pace with Sal now, placing his left hand on Sal's arm.

"I'm going to drink til I'm not fucking mad anymore." Sal grumbles.  
  
"That's not a healthy coping mechanism." Neil sighs out in defeat when they return to the kitchen Todd has his hands over his face, but once he hears foot steps approach him, he looks up at them surprised.

"Are you boys okay?" He asks getting to his feet, Sal lets go of Neil and storms to the fridge, it's clean out of beer. He swears under his breath.

"Physically, yeah, we're fine. I'm a bit angry and Sal is absolutely pissed by the looks of it." Neil informs Todd.

"That's not reassuring, what happened?" Todd asks placing a hand where Sal's was and Neil sighs, as Sal thumps his foot agitated with his hands on his hips, thinking of where to look next.

"Just the usual insults." Neil states shaking his head. "The one guy shoved Sal twice, so Sal shoved back hard and then took me by the arm and lead me back to you." Neil continues. "But what about you Honey, you look more pale than usual." Neil finishes caressing Todd's cheek.

"Oh, I'm fine, I just, went to use the bathroom, the one down here was locked, so I headed up stairs, other than seeing a good hand full of heavy make outs, and heavy petting, I went to the bathroom door, and when I wandered in, there were three people throwing up. It was mortifying." Todd trails off rubbing his temples.

Sal comes back to the pair, spinning then flicking the top off of a 40 of rum. "I fucking dare you to match me sip for sip." Sal states, flicking out his index finger at Neil, then shifting his mask to cover the more scared part of his face tilting the bottle back taking a swig, shivering slightly, then shoving the bottle towards Neil.

"You think I wont? This is a bet you'll loose." Neil states and takes a swig, then hands the bottle back to Sal.

"This isn't going to end well for either of you." Todd comments as Sal takes another swig.

"Guess that's going to be our problem later then." Sal slurs his 's' a bit and Todd just sighs.

Sal and Neil sit on the kitchen table, passing the bottle back and forth until it's empty, getting giggly as the bottle grew closer and closer to empty, Larry walks back into the kitchen, shoving his key's into his back pocket. "I was sobering up more, what'd I miss?" Larry asks, looking Neil and Sal over, then making eye contact with Todd.

"These two drinking their anger." Todd comments.

"I told you to watch them." Larry retorts.

"Well after you came back from watching Sal dance, someone came up and tried to fight with them." Todd responds.

"Who tried to fight with them?" Larry questions, but it sounded like more of a demand.

"I don't know, they just came in here, and Sal was really pissed." Todd shakes his head. "And then he challenged Neil to match him sip for sip on what looked like a newly opened bottle of Jack." Todd continued. "But I wasn't going to take it from them, Sal looked ready to bite." Todd finishes.

"I'm going to see if I can find who set him off." Larry states, kissing the forehead of Sal's prosthetic then walks to the living room, where people continued to dance.

He walks up to a group of males and females, and begins to interrogate them, they almost seemed startled that he'd talk to them. "We did see what happened." A male mentions.  
  
"But the group went into the backyard after Sally Face stormed off." One girl comments.

"Great." Larry states, waves at them once then heads out to the backyard, it doesn't take long before he figured out who tried to start a fight with Sal, the same asshole who broke his prosthetic. "Listen and listen well, if you try to start shit with Sal again, or anyone he's with. I wont be the worst of your worries." Larry states Jeremy rolls his eyes.

"What are you going to do about it." He asks with a grin.

"Listen dude, just because you have to hide how gay you are doesn't mean you have a right to take it out on others who are open about it or the people they're hanging with." Larry states and Jeremy jumps to his feet.

"Fuck you!" He shouts drawing in more attention.

"I bet you'd love too, but I'm taken." Larry states, causing some bystanders to laugh at them Jeremy swings at him, Larry dodges, he swings again missing his face but hitting Larry's shoulder, Larry punches him once in the middle of his sternum. "Stay away from Sally Face and we wont have any more problems." Larry states as Jeremy hisses.

"You bitch." He barks.

"I guess I can be at times." Larry retorts. "Keep your damn hands to yourself or this will happen again." Larry states.

"This isn't going to end here." He spits out.

"If you want to retaliate, you better come for me." Larry states. "Keep your hands off my fucking friends." He growls then turns on his heels and heading into the house and straight for the kitchen.

 


	22. Short, Drunk, Sal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Larry's POV!  
> I feel like I'm better at character POV versus Third person..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact this chapter was gonna be named "Small, Drunk, Sal." But it didn't seem to sit well with me.  
> This chapter gets.. Steamy. Here's your warning in case that ain't your scene.  
> Alright, Enjoy!

After reaching the kitchen again, Larry scoops Sal princess style from his spot sitting on the kitchen table beside Neil, with Todd standing beside the table, and Sal squeals and reaches his arms out to Neil and Todd. Todd couldn't help but laugh until Neil started stretching out his hands to Sal, Todd held him by his waist so he wouldn't fall off the table. Todd giving Larry a sympathetic look, as they'd have to deal with these giggly drunken boys for the rest of the night.  
  
**_._**  
  
"Larry~! Put me down I wanna stay with the boys~!" Sal wiggles in my arms. "Neeeiiil, don't let him take me I wanna keep havin' fun." He complains still stretching his hands out.

"Sorry hun, we need to go, you're gonna hate yourself in the morning." I mumble to him. "I'm taking you home, you're beyond fucked up at this rate." I continue, and Sal drops his arms, and places his head on my shoulder.

"But I was having fun." Sal huffs, then he wraps his arms around my neck. "Don't drop me okay?" he asks.

"I wont drop you, I'm not drunk." I trail off. I look over to Todd and Neil. "Want a ride home?" I ask looking them up and down.

"Please?" Todd asks sighing.

"I'm not going to just leave you two here." I laugh.

"Well I definitely appreciate that." Todd sighs. "Just take us all to the apartments, Neil can sleep off his drunk with my supervision." He continues getting Neil to his feet, draping Neil's arm around his shoulders.

"At least yours isn't too drunk to walk." I sigh Sal giggling in my arms.

"Yeah, but Neil is more likely to throw up, Sal has a titanium stomach." Todd mentions.

"Yeah, but if they were both too fucked up to walk, I'd feel awkward carrying Neil instead of Sal." I laugh heading for the front door which had been left wide open from the people smoking and drinking on the porch.

"Fair enough, he's definitely heavier than Sal." Todd laughs.

"Not nice." Neil comments and I try not to laugh.

"You know Sal is tiny." Todd comments.

"You fuckin' betcha!" Sal shouts pointing at Todd over my shoulder, and Neil laughs at him.

"Where's the car?" Todd asks glancing around.

"It's a truck." I state with a grin. "So drunks in the back sober up front or what?" I ask glancing at Todd.

"That's to be expected from you, my bad." Todd comments. "I'll sit with Neil, make sure he doesn't throw up in the back." Todd says with a slight shiver, shaking his head I'm certain he's trying to forget about the vomiting incident that he had seen and heard earlier.

"Ah, Fuck, Todd, I need you to get my keys outta my pocket." I state.

"Which pocket you have six." He states.

"Uh, Back pocket, tug out my wallet and you'll get my keys. I put them their before I came into the kitchen to see the three of you." I state stopping a bit away from the truck.

"Alright." He trails off, tugging out my wallet by the chain. "Um, they're not here." Todd states. "Hold on." He sticks my wallet back in my pocket then sticks his hand in my other back pocket.

"Is now really the time to be touching my ass." I joke.

He pulls out my keys then punches me in the arm a bit. "You wish I'd want to touch your ass." He sates.

"Hey, I'm a very sexy guy." I laugh. Sal wiggles in my arms as Todd unlocked the doors, helping Neil into the backseat passenger side.

"Mmm, sexy." Sal states and my face heats up, I glance at Todd and he looks back at me and looks like he's two seconds away from losing his shit, as he closes the backseat door. "Very sexy~" Sal continues and Todd starts howling with laughter.

"Sal, shut up, you're drunk." I state, Todd opens the passenger door still laughing and I slide Sal in, buckling him in as he shifts and whines in the seat, I take my keys from Todd who's trying, and failing to not laugh. "Stop, I swear." I grumble, closing Sal's door.

"Well you were the one acting like hot shit." Todd comments, and I roll my eyes.

"Get in and shut up." I state, walking to the driver's seat and getting in, Todd walks around to the other side of the truck, getting in, and buckling up, checking to make sure Neil was buckled in. "All good?" I ask continuing to stare into the review mirror.

"Check Sal again first." Todd responds, I glance at him, then look at Sal, I tug at his seat belt.

"He's good, are you alright?" I ask buckling myself in.

"Yeah, just. Go the speed limit." Todd states.

"Seriously man? I just got this truck." I trail off and sigh. "I'm not going to drive like an dumbass when I have three people I care about in the truck with me." I state starting the truck and pulling out of the lot.

"Look, it's not because of you." Todd states, and Neil groans from beside him, drawing Todd's attention to him.

"There's a bucket in the back somewhere, empty what ever might be in it and hand it to him. If he throws up in here I'll be pissed." I state keeping my eyes on the road as we drive for a few minutes.

A car goes whipping past us going our way on the driver's side a little too close for comfort, I swear under my breath as Todd gasps startled, after a few more moments he locates the bucket, tapping it slightly to get rid of the dirt in it then handing it to Neil.

"Aim for the bucket if you get sick okay?" He asks, I glance at him through the rear-view mirror and he pets Neil's hair. "We're going home now." He reminds him.

"Okay." Neil responds shifting in his spot.

After another car goes whipping past us on the passenger's side this time, going our way and yet again way too close for comfort, and I slow down and start driving under the speed limit, gripping the steering so hard my knuckles starting to turn white, this is a two lane both ways, not a three lane.

"It's okay." Todd says from behind me I look at him from the mirror for a few moments. "It's fine, even if it takes 25 minutes instead of 10 to get home." Todd adds.

"I know, Drive safe, going under the speed limit isn't illegal. If people want to rush, they can go around." I state, letting out a breath, I flick on the radio, hoping to have music come through, but instead I'm hit with a traffic report, police rerouting people because of a four car accident.

"Holy fuck." Todd mumbles. "You don't think it was one of the two that-" He couldn't even finish his sentence, as ambulance sirens scream from feet behind us, I pull over and onto the curb to get out of the way as an ambulance and a couple police cars zoom past. I shake my head.

"Yeah, looks like it was one of those idiots, if not both." I grumble getting back on the road, speeding up just a bit, I just wanted to get home at this rate. Sal who had been keeping to himself for all of this, reached his hand across the center console and placed his hand on my leg.

"Sirens are so loud." Sal mumbles leaning onto the center console. "But we'll be home soon right?" he asks.

"Yeah, just a few more minutes." I state. I place my hand over his for a moment then return it to the steering wheel. "Please sit up Sal, if I have to slam the breaks you'll get hurt." I sigh Sal squeezes my leg for a moment then sits back up.

He slowly removes his mask, but I don't have time to stare I need to stay focused. "I'm so drunk, aren't I?" he asks trailing his hands through the non-braided parts of his hair.

"Just a little bit babe." I comment. "Neil's in the same boat as you." I state and Sal laughs a bit.

"I shouldn't've challenged him to a drinking contest." Sal laughs, "He won, and his prize is a hang over." Sal giggles.

"That's why you shouldn't do an angry drinking challenge." Todd comments and Sal laughs again.

"Ah, 'm sorry Todd." He mumbles.

"I know, seeing your hang over tomorrow will be apology enough." He states and I laugh at that.

"We're almost there." I trail off turning onto our street. "And there's our building." I finish, pulling up into the back of Addison Apartments only moments later, I shut off the truck, and take the keys out, we all sit there for a few moments. I unbuckle myself and hear Todd do the same.

We get out and get to the other side of the truck, Neil had managed to unbuckle himself, and Todd helps him out as I unbuckle Sal. "Uh oh." Neil mumbles and I glance back at them, he wanders to the back of the truck holding on to the tailgate and throwing up in the grass, Todd rubs his back.

"He could've used the bucket." I comment. "At least it's supposed to rain over the weekend." I state, closing the backseat door.

"I don't think he remembers the bucket." Todd states continuing to rub his back, after Neil was done emptying his stomach, the two of them turned back to me.

"Sorry man." Neil comments wiping the corner of his mouth.

"It's alright, it wasn't in my truck so I don't care." I trail off. "Just lets make it into the bathroom before it happens again." I state, pulling Sal outta the truck, holding him princess style again, closing the door with my knee.

"Hi~" Sal giggled, he places his prosthetic on his stomach, then wraps his arms around me.

"Hi Sal, you still not sobering up?" I ask smiling at him.

He kisses me suddenly for a few moments and my knees buckle a bit, he pulls back with bit of a pop and a giggle. "You're so gorgeous." He states and giggles again.

"So are you babe." I state glancing at Todd and Neil.  
  
"Salio is a bad drunk." Neil states glancing at Sal and Sal's face and smiling softly.  
  
"It's time to go inside Sal." I state as we start walking to the door, I sharply inhale as Sal plants his lips on my neck kissing up my neck slowly. "S-Sal, come on now." I stammer.

"And here I thought I had the worse end of the deal." Todd states. "But looks like you'll be having a much worse time." Todd laughs opening the door, letting me and Sal go in first.

"Todd this is so beyond laughing at me." I state. "He's gonna be impossible toni-ah-" I hiss stifling a moan as Sal chomps on my neck, we get into the elevator, and we go to Todd's floor first, and him and Neil shuffle out of the elevator.

"Good luck with your hoover." Neil comments waving at me and laughing to himself, and Todd just snickers.

"Oh, I'm going to need it." I state, dropping my one arm still holding Sal's legs as I fiddle in my pocket grabbing the key card for the basement. Sal snuggles himself closer to me as the doors close. I put the card in and then took the card out, then put my other hand back on him.

Sal kicks his legs slightly as we get to the door and giggles, I open the door, and whimper as he plants his lips on my neck again, kissing up my neck then he starts kissing down, I shut the door with my foot and wander to my room, trying to steady my breath with each kiss he makes, then he does it, he finds my sensitive spot on my neck, giggles when my breath hitches then bites me, and I feel my knees getting weak again.

"Larry~ I want you." Sal states.

"Sally, you already have me." I state with a shaky breath, placing him onto my bed, taking his prosthetic off of his lap, and placing it to the side for now, I reach for his hands to make him let go. He does for a moment, then shifts himself around to sit up on the bed.

"I want more of you." He states and a wave of heat washes over my body as he looks at me shifting in his spot.

"Babe you're intoxicated." I state moving his prosthetic off the bed. "You need to lay down." I continue standing in front of him placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I'm intoxicated by you." He mumbles placing his hands on my shirt and he tugs me onto him, getting me between his legs.  
  
"You're intoxicated by rum, not me." I try to reason and he shifts underneath me and I whimper again.  
  
"Feels good." He mutters wiggling in his spot.

"S-Sal, you're drunk." I trail off and he wraps his arms around my neck again. "We're not-" My words are cut off by him rocking his hips grinding himself against me. "I-I'm not, doing this." I stammer and he bucks his hips slightly causing me to moan.

"Don't you want me~?" Sal teases staring up at me with those beautiful icy blue eyes, his whole face has gotten more red.

"I do, fuck, you know I do." I state, unwrapping his arms from around me, holding his hands down against the mattress. "But we're not having our first time, be when you're drunk." I stifle a moan as he bucks his hips again, I lose myself for a moment, and kiss him a bit roughly, once I manage to pull away, he's staring at me dazed. And I feel the heat wash over me more, seeing him shift around.

"Mmmore~" he moans out and I growl a bit, pushing myself away from him.

"Tomorrow. Go to bed." I state, trying to calm my breathing I get up to leave just until he's asleep at least, I need to calm down.

"Please don't leave me." Sal whines from behind me, I look back at him and he's staring up at me.

"Look, I'm not leaving, I just, need a minute okay?" I state walking to him again, I pull my pillow towards him. "Cuddle this until I get back." I state and he rolls over to it hugging it close to his chest, I pet his hair once then head out of the room.

After a very cold shower I head back to my room, and he's sound asleep, he managed to yank off his jeans, but nothing else, I have no idea how he manged to take his pants off but leave his shoes on, so I take off his shoes, and climb into bed with him, tugging the pillow from him, and he reaches out for it, I tug him to me and he cuddles to me quickly and I put the pillow behind my head, sighing exasperated, I pet his hair again.

I eventually manage to fall asleep, but I'm blessed, or cursed, with a dream of Sal on his knees, eager for my contact and touch, this man is both my curse and my blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As ALWAYS.  
> I look forward to any and all comments. <3


	23. Hangover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda proud of this chapter?  
> Just the miseries of being hungover.  
> And some spooky stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal's POV~!

I groan trailing my hands to my face, shifting around on the bed. Opening my eyes slowly, Larry's bed sheets, I sit up very slowly, glancing around noticing him not being there, I feel like actual trash and each beat of my heart is pounding in my head. Larry walks into the room and grins at me.

"Morning babe." He states holding out a cup of water to me. Then dropping two ibuprofen pills into my hand, I down them quickly, groaning slightly as tossing my head back hurt.

"What did I do." I trail off. "To deserve this." I mumble Larry sits on the right of me.

"Well, you challenged Neil to a drinking competition." He trails off. "You are a very giggly drunk." He continues. "And affectionate." He states moving his hair and tugging down the neck of his sweater, I glance at his neck, it's completely covered in hickeys, and a single bite mark.

"No way." I state.

"I'm sure Todd can pull the proof from the cameras." He states. "Might even be able to vouch for it." He continues.

"Oh my fuck." I state, trailing my hand onto the side of his neck, trailing my fingers on the marks and bite I had left the night before, and Larry laughs.

"Yeah, you tried that too, Baby Blue." He states smirking at me when I look up at him.

"Wh-what?" I stutter and he takes my almost spilled cup out of my hands getting to his feet.

"You really wanted to get into my pants Sal." He continues smirking, placing the cup on his dresser then coming back to sit next to me.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think I'd try while drunk." I retort and he shifts beside me.

"Next time you try to get laid can you do it while sober?" He says in a half joking tone. Despite the pounding in my head still banging like a drum, I climbed on to his lap, and watched as his face went red. "Are you still a little drunk Babe?" He asks, glancing me up and down.

I wrap my arms around his neck and lean into him, resting my forehead on his. "No, just, felt the need to be closer." I trail off glancing down, he grabs my chin and makes me look at him, he kisses me softly for a few moments then pulls back.

"I know." He states wrapping his arms around my waist. "As much as I'd love to stay like this and not move." He trails off. "Mom's making breakfast, she knows you're hung over so she's been trying to be nice and be quite." He continues. "Todd came over to return your phone and get his back, and he has no idea when or why you two swapped phones. He told mom to be loud so you'd learn a lesson." He laughs.

"Well I'm glad she loves me enough not to." I state, resting my forehead on his again, closing my eyes, trying to steady myself. "Why do these fucking things take so long to kick in." I groan, and he chuckles.

"They take 15-20 minutes to start kicking in. And it's only been five." He states. "Want me to carry you to get food?" He asks.

"If that wasn't extremely embarrassing I'd let you." I state.

"Well you seemed to love it last night." Larry comments with a smirk.

"Yeah, cause it gave me a good angle to do this I imagine." I trail my fingers down the left side of his neck.

"You're lucky I didn't fucking drop you Sal." He laughs. "We need to go get some food in you though." He states standing up placing his hands on my ass to hold me up.

I squeal and wrap my legs around his hips, and my arms around his neck. "Larry I said you didn't have to carry me." I laugh.

He spins us around once slowly. "I know, but if you really didn't want me to carry you, you wouldn't have wrapped your legs around me." He teases smiling brightly at me.

"Won't Lisa look at us funny?" I ask, and he laughs.

"She's seen us cuddle, she's seen me carrying you, she's walked in on us making out for fucks sake." Larry laughs.

"Yeah and who's fault is that for not locking the door?" I ask looking at him with a bit of a playful glare.

"Yours for kissing me so intensely." Larry comments.

"But you were on top of me." I retort.

"You're the one that pulled me closer." He smirks.

"Okay true." I state and kiss his cheek quickly.

"To the kitchen we go." He states then starts walking to the door still holding me, he opens the cracked open door with his foot and walks out of his room, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Well that's like a flash back from last night." Todd comments. "Except less pants." He states with a laugh. "Neil's in the bathroom." He adds.

"Oh, um." I stumble getting more embarrassed as Larry continues to hold me.

"Sal, do you want you prosthetic?" Larry questions. "This will be Neil's second time seeing your face if not." Larry states.

"Does last night even count, he was probably more drunk than Sally." Todd comments.

I bite at my lip a bit worried. "I want to trust Neil." I state. "He's been nothing but nice, and he treats Todd really good." I ramble. "I just don't want my face to disturb him." I shake my head and Larry let's me down.

Todd gets up from the table and walks over to us then places his hands on my shoulders. "Sally, I love that you want to be nice to Neil." He starts. "But _**you**_ deserve to be comfortable as well." He continues.

"I'm sure I want this to happen, worst thing that can happen is he wont want to be friends with me anymore." I state.

"I'll still be your friend though, no matter what happens." Todd assures me and with a gentle squeeze to my shoulders he turns, walking back to the table.

Just then the bathroom door opens and Larry and Todd both look at Neil. "Neil, I want to be able to trust you, I don't know if you remember, because I don't, but according to Larry you saw my face last night." I state my voice shaking a little.

"I remember looking at you, but I don't really remember the details of your face." Neil states.

"Okay, well, you're going to." I state swallowing hard then turning around facing Neil but looking at the carpet keeping my eyes closed. I prepare myself for the worst, a scream, a gasp, a quite 'ew' but none of it comes. I open my eyes and slowly look up at him and he's just looking me over concerned clear on his face.

"Those look like they used to be a lot worse." He states walking a bit closer. "It's going to take me time to get used to how you look, but you're still my friend. And you'll always be my friend Salio." He states with a smile.

I feel a tear trailing down my right cheek and Neil looks a little panicked. "I think I'm still drunk, I'm getting all emotional." I trail off  turning away and wiping my cheek with my sleeve.

"Awh, BabyBlue." Larry coo's pulling me into a hug petting my hair once.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to let me see the real you Sally." Neil comments resting his hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle familiar squeeze then walking over to Todd.

"Sal honey are you okay?" Lisa questions coming from the kitchen. I turn around to see her frozen in place with a plate stacked with pancakes in one hand and maple syrup in the other.

"Yes, I'm okay Lisa. Happy tears." I state wiping my cheeks with my sleeve again.

"Mom we'll be right back." Larry states then tugs me with him back into his room, I look up at him curiously.

"What's wrong Larry?" I question placing a hand on his arm.

"These past two days have been rough on you in different ways." He starts. "And I just want you to know, that I understand, and even if I don't I'll still try. If you need to take a break from the world I'm totally down to do so dude." He continues, placing a hand on my shoulder and the other on my cheek.

"You big dork." I laugh I hug him and let out a sigh.

"Hey, I'm not being a dork." He retorts.

"You are, you're a giant dork." I laugh. "But I'm so grateful for you." I continue.

"I'm grateful for you too." He states, gently kissing my forehead. "I'm ready to go back out there when you are." He continues.

"I think I'm going to sit on the couch, I don't want Neil seeing me eat, it was weird enough with Todd last time." I state sighing softly.

"Do you want me to sit with you?" He questions.

"One of us should sit with the boys, I feel like it should be you." I look up at him with a small smile.

"Are you okay with mom sitting near you?" He asks stroking my hair, then ruffling it.

"Of course, Lisa is amazing." I laugh swatting at his hand.

"Alright, because you know she wont want you to sit alone." He states.

"I know." I nod, we turn and head back out of his room. Larry wanders to Lisa and I assume he tells her about me wanting to sit on the couch, because she looks over at me with one of her beautiful gentle smiles.

She pulls herself from the kitchen going to the table making two plates then walking to me, handing me a plate of pancakes with blueberry jam piled on top, then she makes a head gesture to the couch so I turn and head for the couch.  
  
Moments after we sit down Larry comes over with apple juice and Lisa's coffee. He quickly kisses my cheek, then Lisa's temple which she awes at him over and makes him huff, then he makes his way back to Todd and Neil.

"Thank you for making me a plate." I glance over at Lisa.

"Of course Sal, Thank you for wanting me to sit with you." She smiles.

"Yeah, you're cool. Why wouldn't I want to sit with you." I laugh.

"That was very sweet, thank you." She laughs a little.

While eating breakfast Lisa and I make small talk, She quietly reminds me about taking my meds and I reluctantly promise her I'll take them. Lisa has the kind of energy and personality that you just can't lie to her, about anything. Not to mention Lisa being disappointed in you is the worst feeling in the world.

After everyone's done eating I return to Larry's room to retrieve my prosthetic, I glance at myself in the mirror on Larry's dresser, trailing my hands over my face scars, touching where a nose should be, then where a proper cheek should be, then my glancing at my glass eye, I try to smile at myself in the mirror but fail to convince myself. I sigh defeated popping open each bottle, shaking them into my hand, I look down at them, and with a huff I take the pills with the water from earlier. I look up at myself again as I strap on my prosthetic making my way out of Larry's room.

"Hey BabyBlue." Larry greets, quickly wrapping an arm around me. "Why don't we go feed Gizmo, then go see Megan?" He suggests, I look around noticing the other three gone out of the apartment.

"Wait you're offering to see Megan?" I question.

"Well yeah, she's a good kid." He states and I let out a huff of a laugh.

"I'd love to go see Megan." I state.

"Then lets get a move on, Gizmo then Megan." Larry states, he pops into his room grabbing a sweater for the both of us. "It's raining, 5th floor will be cold." He smiles.

I pull on the sweater he gave me then we're out the door, heading to my apartment, greeting Gizmo who's surprisingly loafing on the couch instead of sitting up like he normally does.

"Hey Gizmo, I'm here to feed you, I'll be home tonight though." I state walking to the his food dish, Gizmo thumps off the couch and trots over to me. I pet him as Larry pours his food, Larry gives him a pet as he starts to eat and Gizmo makes a small 'mrr' then goes back to eating, I check on his water, popping into my room quickly to grab my Gearboy then Larry and I make our way up to Megan's.

"Hey Megan, me and Sal are here to see you." Larry calls.

"Do you want to visit today Megan?" I question with my Gearboy in one hand, I place my hand over her cross. "If you don't you don't have to. I'm sorry it took so long for me to come visit again." I continue the Gearboy flashes and I press down on it and a small scream comes through the room and Megan appears.

"Sally boy, you were sorry last time." Megan states with a bit of an upset look.

"Well I'm still sorry Megan, I didn't mean for it to take so long again, a lot has happened." I state.

"It's okay, I know you're busy." She states looking from the floor to me. "Daddy used to get really busy all the time too." She continues.

"I'm sorry Megan. I promise this time, I'll come see you more." I get to my knees and offer Megan out my left pinky. "Pinky promise." I state and she nods.

"Left pinky means it comes from the heart right?" She questions.

"Absolutely." I state she hesitates for a moment then locks her ghostly pinky around mine, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Daddy never made promises with his left." Megan comments.

"Well I always keep my pinky promises, no matter which hand I use." I state and Megan smiles softly.

"Thank you for coming to see me today." She states.

"Of course Megan." I state. "I like spending time with you, and I think Larry is starting to warm up to you more too." I smile.

"Yeah! absolutely." Larry states from behind me. "Did you want to play some games today Megan?" Larry asks getting to his knees beside me.

"What games did you want to play Larry?" Megan questions.

"How about I-spy again?" He offers.

"That could be fun!" She cheers.

"Well I'd love to play that too." I smile behind my prosthetic.

"Oh, but first, Sallyboy. Somethings been scaring the other again, but it's not daddy, or, what daddy became. Mommy wont let it come near us, and it doesn't come into my room here." She pauses for a moment. "I think my grandma's cross is what's keeping it out." She looks from me to her cross. "Mommy's friend got scared by it the other night, but as soon as they spotted me they stopped talking about it." She continues and my heart sinks.

It's not Redeyes, but some other darkness wandering the apartments. I don't know if my Gearboy will be enough to get rid of it this time, a hand goes onto my shoulder and I glance at Larry, he's got the same 'I knew it' expression that I'm wearing. "Everything will be okay Megan, don't you worry." I state trying to reassure her.

"I believe you." She smiles softly then opens her eyes wide. "UhOh, I don't have time to play, Mommy's calling me." She quickly states her screech sounding and she's gone.

"We'll come back Megan, I promise." I state pausing for a moment. "We'll making everything okay again." I continue getting to my feet placing my hand on her cross. "I'm sure this is helping you. Keep your head up Megan." I state glancing to Larry who's now on his feet as well.  
  
"Everything is going to be okay." Larry states, I'm not sure if he's trying to assure me, Megan, or himself.

We walk out of the bathroom and I head to the bedroom door, placing my hand on it I knock three times.  "Stacy, I'll find a way to make things better again. I wont give up." I state, I hear bed springs and a single knock back.

I turn back to Larry and we head out of their room and out of the fifth floor, as soon as we reach the fourth floor Larry calls Todd. "Hey man, we knew something funky was going on again, we were just with Megan, yeah, the ghost girl." Larry states as we make our way to my apartment.

Megan knew something happened, Greg saw the demon most likely on the same night as Todd. I didn't know that Greg could leave Todd's bathroom, but I guess since the pressure of Red is gone it's easier to move around. I wish there was a way I could bring peace to the residents or bring them all somewhere safer than here. I'd hate to loose Megan as a friend, but I wish she wasn't stuck here with the others.

"Sal!" Larry breaks me out of my thought.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I question.

"I've been calling you, you must be bothered by this." He comments.  
  
"I'm just worried about Megan is all." I sigh.  
  
"She'll be okay, Todd suggested we investigate more. Call the whole gang in to cover as much ground as possible, even Chug and Maple if they'll join." Larry explains.

"When are we going to do that?" I question.

"In a few days, Todd needs some time to gather as much resources as he can." He states.

"Okay, that sounds alright." I nod.

"Baby Blue, what's on your mind?" He questions walking in front of me.

"A lot." I state.

"Want to talk about it? Or do you need to sleep on it?" He questions.

"I need time to sort it out first." I admit.

"Okay, are you going to be okay up here alone or do you want me to stay?" He asks.

"I'll be okay, it'll be easier to think if I'm alone, I'll call you on the walkies if I need you though, I promise." I place my hands on his arms.

"Okay, I'll call in a couple hours to check up on you though." He smiles down at me.

I take off my prosthetic and quickly kiss him. "Alright, I'll keep my walkie on me, I get to call dad today too. So if I don't respond immediately don't worry automatically." I state.

"I know, I'll give you a couple minutes, then bug you again, and if you don't answer at all after that I'll come up here." He states kissing my forehead softly.

"Alright. I'll respond don't worry." I laugh lightly I hug Larry and he pets my hair.

"I love you Baby Blue." He states giving me a bit of a squeeze.

"I love you too Larry." I state looking up at him with a smile.

We hug for a few more moments then he leaves so I lock the door behind him, I sit down beside Gizmo on the couch, watching a few minutes of Cops. Then heading to the kitchen grabbing a tin of soft food, getting a small plate dumping the soft on it, placing it near his dry food and water.

I head to my room leaving the door open just a crack so Gizmo can come in when he wants, I place my prosthetic on my side table, taking out my eye putting it into the glass on the table. I search through the top drawer of my dresser grabbing out my cell phone then plopping onto my bed, waiting for my dad's call.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few ideas for the next few chapters, ranging from spooky, to friends bonding with a bit or random mixed in.


	24. Adventure to the "Haunted" park?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil' bit of spoopy stuff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry's POV!  
> Also this is a two parter! <3  
> Songs Referenced:  
> Stop - Spice Girls.

"Larry, Lare-a-bear, Larenado, Larenardo DiCaprio." Ash's voice pours into my ears and pulls me out of my dream.

"Ash? What the hell?" I question squinting my eyes from the lights in my room.

"Aye, Lar you're finally awake." She smiles. "I brought Irene." She states gesturing towards Irene who's looking at my paintings.  
  
"What time is it. What the hell." I groan getting a bad feeling in my stomach already.  
  
"It's already 4 in the afternoon." Irene comments.  
  
"We were going to go to this spooky park outside of Nockfell apparently if you try to go on a certain part of it you'll feel little hands trying to yank you off!" Ash explains.

"Why are you guys bugging me instead of Sal?" I question sitting up. "And why'd you just come in here, what if I was butt naked?" I ask.

"Well, that's why I made Sal make sure you were wearing clothes first." Ash explains.

"Yeah, and I felt like a creep every second of it, just so you know." Sal states already plopped down in my bean bag chair playing with his Gearboy.

"Speaking of creep!" Irene pipes up still facing my painting. "If you sit on the middle seat of the swings at 3:33 the seat feels lumpy! A murderer literally used to pile the bodies of dead kids on the middle seat!" She explains almost sounding cheerful.

"I figured we could bring the Gearboy and see if we can find anything." Sal states.

"Are we bringing the others?" I question rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, Todd and Neil are just getting the van ready." Ash states.

"Rose is actually the only one polite enough not to enter your personal space so she's in the living room, or awkwardly standing by the door." Irene explains.

"So how far out of Nockfell, how much gas money are we giving Todd?" I ask getting out of bed and walking to my dresser. "I'm staying in sweatpants today, it's going to rain, I'm not going to get caught in the pouring rain, last time that happened my legs got stained blue." I trail off finding my favourite SF shirt and pulling it on.

"Do you not do cold water washes?" Irene questions. "If it was the jeans first cold water it would leak the dye, it's stupid, I know, but it's happened a few times to me before." She continues. "Oh, also, I already gave Todd money for gas, he said it was too much, but not with a van like Todd's, vans eat as much gas as my dad's truck usually." She explains.

"Well that covers one thing, what are we going to tell my mom?" I question.

"Same thing we told my dad. BBQ at Irene's, we'll bring her some if we don't eat it all." Ash states with a small grin.

"But Lisa is impossible to lie to." Sal pipes up now getting to his feet.

"That's why I'll be asking her permission." Irene states looking over at the three of us. "I don't know her yet, so her mom powers wont work on me." She continues.

"She's got very strong mom powers." Ash states.

"Well, I'm not weak to mom powers after everything that's." She stops mid sentence turning her head back to the painting. "So I'm sure I've got this." She continues. "Is this made with Acrylics?" She questions changing the topic.

"That one specifically? Yes." I state walking up to her.

"Is it still a  work in progress? If not can I touch it?" She questions.

"Well, it's done, but it might still be wet. I'm not sure." I comment touching  corner then glancing at my finger tips. "No, it seems fine, just be careful." I walk away from her to find a sweater as she touches the painting.

"Always careful, Paint is a pain to fix up. And this looks like it took hours." She states. "Oh, I should go see Rose." She pauses. "And find your mother." She comments then leaves.

"Well, that was a quick touch, do you think she got one of those vision things from your painting?" Sal questions from directly behind me, startling me slightly.

"I don't know if it works that way, but maybe." I state glancing to my painting then to Ash. "Does Irene even know what mom looks like?" I question pulling on my red hoodie.

Ash looks like she's been hit in the back of the head. "I forgot to tell her what she looks like!" She shouts halfway out the door already.

"Did they come and wake you up too?" I ask turning around to face Sal, gently wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Only Ash, She didn't want to bring the girls because of, well, my face." He states gently placing his right hand on my arm, his left resting on the neck of his sweater, as he fiddles with the fabric.

"Permission to get a quick morning kiss?" I question with a grin and he rolls his eye at me and I smile more. "Is that a yes?" I laugh.

"Better be quick there's people just outside." He states pulling up his prosthetic just enough to expose his lips. I kiss him softly letting him be the one to pull away then he pulls his prosthetic back down.

"Better get going before Ash busts in here." I state and Sal laughs.

"What, you don't wanna scar Ash?" He questions heading for the door.

"She'd either scream, or ramble like a dumbass like mom did." I state with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's true." He nods in agreement we meet the girls in the living room and I spot Rose glancing at things around the apartment out of curiosity, Ash standing near Irene for what I assume is story support as she talks to mom about this 'BBQ'.

"Isn't it supposed to rain?" Mom questions.

"Rain is in the forecast, yes, but if it rains we can just go inside, my dad wont mind." She explains.

"How far away is it?" Mom asks.

"Not too far, an hour maximum? and Todd agreed to take everyone, and I gave him gas money." She states.

"Alright, they can go." Mom nods then glances at me. "I want you two to call me when you get there and call me when you're on your way home, I don't mind the time you come home, because school is out tomorrow." She explains, Sal and I both nod. "But you better call me." She states in her mom voice.

"I'll make sure they call you, my dad makes me call him all the time, so I'll make sure they call you." Irene states.

"Oh, that's so sweet, thank you." Mom states with a gentle smile, and I notice Irene twitch, I guess mom's mother powers are getting to her after all.

"Thank you for letting them come, they've been amazing since I've come here. Even before I met them officially." Irene states with a smile.

"They're good boys, they make me proud." She comments with another smile.

"Okay, lets not keep Todd waiting forever." I state not wanting the ramble of all of us being 'good kids' to come up, I hug mom quickly then pull Ash and Irene out of the room by their arms and Rose follows, I look back to see Sal hug mom quickly then head out the door.

"Your mom is very sweet." Rose comments as we all clamber into the elevator.

"Yeah, Lisa is the best." Sal states the smile on his face clear in his tone.

"Yeah, my mom always tries to go the extra mile no matter what." I state with a laugh.

"I can feel that, she's very selfless, puts others before herself often." Irene comments.

"Yeah, one time when I went to Larry's she was fixing the sink even though she was probably still sick." Sal states.

"She's a great person." Ash comments.

"I can tell you all love her, and I understand why." Irene nods.

The elevator doors open and we're met by Neil, he looks startled then smiles. "I was just coming in to see what was taking you all so long." He states waving Todd's basement key in his right hand, then gesturing towards the front door with his left. "Todd's getting impatient." He comments.

"Good thing we're here then." Ash states with a nod, as we all clamber back out of the elevator.

We head to the van and load ourselves in, Rose sits by the window in the back then Ash in the middle, then Irene, Sal and I sit in front of them, Todd and Neil sit up front.

"Everyone strapped in?" Todd questions, with multiple yeah's, two yups and a yes. Todd finally starts the van and we're off.

"We should stop at a Gas station. For gas and some snacks." Irene suggests.

"Well stopping for gas was definitely part of the plan, but I guess I can let you guys get snacks." Todd states continuing our drive out of Nockfell. The farther out of Nockfell we get the less my gut feeling pulls at my nerves, and after almost an hour of driving in complete silence, the silence is broken.

"Look! A Husky!" Irene shouts and I look out the window half expecting a dog.

"How out of the way are we?" I question as Todd starts to pull the van into the lot.

"Pretty out of the way." Todd retorts getting out of the Van and the rest of us file out.

A man bops out of a small building between the pumps to greet us. "Hello! How are you all this evening?" He questions. "Here to fill 'er up?" He questions and Todd just nods. The man smiles and starts undoing the gas cap filling the van. We file into the store and start browsing the snacks.

"Slush Puppies!" Irene practically squeals, pattering up to the machine swirling the half frozen drinks. "Awh, no Banana." She pouts, she sighs grabbing a large cup. "Strawberry will have to do!" She states and gently tugs on the machines dispenser handle.

Rose pops over and grabs a medium Grape, Sal grabs a Large Blue Raspberry, then gets a Cherry for me, Ash copies Irene, Todd grabs a medium Watermelon, and Neil gets himself a medium Blue Raspberry. I catch Irene staring at us all and she seems over joyed that we're all getting Slush Puppies with her.

"Poptart, Conversation Hearts." Rose states making a head gesture to Irene towards a shelf.

"Seriously? I'm buying these!" She cheers scooping up a medium sized bag of Conversation Hearts.

"It's not February, are they even still good?" Todd questions.

"Says June." Irene states. "Expired or not. I'd still get them." She laughs. "I absolutely love Conversation Hearts." She smiles, she looks each one of us up and down. "Are you guys getting anything else? Or just the drinks?" She questions.

We all exchange glances with one another then head for the till. Irene forces us to let her pay for the drinks then she sends all of us but Todd back to the Van, I assume she and Todd just needed to pay for the gas, until they come out of the store with a couple bags, then hoping into the van after thanking the gas station attendee.

"As if these Slushies aren't enough sugar for us, I also got Ring pops, some nerds, and chips. Todd helped." She states, attempting to hand out the right ring pop flavors to everyone. Blue Raspberry to Sal, Watermelon tossed at both Todd and Rose, Strawberry passed to Neil and Ash, and then she meekly pokes my arm with one for me. "They didn't have Cherry, so hopefully this one is okay." She states, I take it from her and read the packaging. 'Cherry Cola' I let out a small laugh. "It was the only one left too." She states almost sounding flustered.  
  
Todd starts to pull out of the gas station now that there isn't candy being tossed around, he starts back on the road, and Neil flicks through radio stations I assume he's trying to find one that the majority of people will like.

"I love it, thank you." I state glancing back at her and she smiles. "Look BabyBlue, Cherry Cola." I point the ring pop towards Sal and he glances over at it.

"He likes to mix Cherry and Coke together for Slurpee's you made a great choice." Sal states glancing back at her and she laughs.

"Really you like swamp water Slurpees too?" She questions.

"Absolutely." I laugh.

"You guys are gross, Slurpee's are gross." Rose states in a joking tone.

"Says the girl that only drinks Grape Slurpee's. Shut your pie hole." Irene barks.

"Yikes only grape?" Sal questions.

"Artificial grape is the best flavour. Of anything. Ever." Rose states.

"I disagree. Blue raspberry is definitely best." Irene states.

"I can vouch for that." Sal states.

"What about Cherry Coke though." I interject glancing back at the girls. "Or even just Coke." I continue.

"Coke is definitely a superior flavor over all." Ash nods in agreement.

"Are you all on drugs?" Rose questions in a half joking tone.

"Not currently." I state making Sal and Ash laugh.

"Might be later though." Irene comments jingling something in her pocket.

"If that's weed count me in Tiny." I state.

"No, it's crack." She retorts rolling her eyes. "Obviously it's the devil's lettuce." She laughs.

"You shouldn't sass Larry so much, we'll have to start a LPS." Ash states.

"Littlest Pet Shop?" Irene questions.

"No!" Ash laughs. "Larry Protection Squad." She continues.

"Oh, I'm down, lets make a LPS then." Irene states and Ash laughs.

"Dude, are you high already?" Rose questions.

"High on friendship and sugar my friend!" She states lifting up her drink in a cheers motion.

"I'll drink to that!" Sal states, reaching back to cheers her drink.

"Honestly, me too." I state joining the cheers, followed by Ash then Rose.

"I'm up front but cheers from me too." Neil pipes up from the passenger seat finally settling on a radio station.  
  
There's a small gasp and a tiny fit of giggles from the girls in the back when the song 'Stop' by the Spice Girls pours into the van.  
  
" _You just walk in, I make you smile. It's cool but you don't even know me._ " Irene starts.  
  
" _You take an inch, I run a mile. Can't win you're always right behind me._ " Rose continues.  
  
" _And we know that you could go and find some other. Take or leave it or just don't even bother._ " Ash chimes in.  
  
" _Caught in a craze, it's just a phase, or will this be around forever._ " Rose sings.  
  
" _Don't you know it's going too fast, racing so hard you know it won't last._ " The trio continues.  
  
_"Don't you know, what can't you see._ " Irene chimes back in. __  
  
_"Slow it down, read the sign, So you know just where you're going!"_ Sal shouts. **  
**  
"S _top right now, thank you very much, I need somebody with a human touch._ " Ash and Sal continue as the other two are taken back by Sal's burst.  
  
" _Hey you, always on the run, Gotta slow it down baby, got have some fun._ " The four continue, they sing and dance as best they can while sitting in a van.

After an hour of pop songs Todd sticks up his right hand to interrupt the karaoke in the back. "Should've asked this earlier, what street is it on?" Todd interjects.

"Luxton road." Irene responds.

"That's already close to where we are, isn't it." He responds Irene makes a noise of agreement then Todd slows down to better read the street signs. Everyone in a window seat looks out so we have twelve, er, eleven eyes on the signs.

"There it is!" Sal hollers. "Luxton road." He continues, Todd slows to a stop then makes a left.  
  
We drive down a gravel road until we start to approach a large playground, pulling off into a small gravel path that looks like it's been used for parking before. Todd turns off the van glances back at all of us. And we all pile out of the van I get out to hear Todd squabbling with Sal and Irene about groups, safety in numbers, and how sticking together is smarter than splitting up, even with an area like this where it's a wide open space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all ready for part two of this!  
> As always I look forward to any and all comments!  
> This might actually turn into a three parter, but I'm not sure if that would be dragging it out too much or not.
> 
> Also, I know Husky is a Canadian gas station and I don't think there's any in America. But while thinking "90's gas station" Husky was the first one to pop into my mind.


	25. Park in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal's POV!  
> I'm actually so proud of this chapter.

There's a light mist surrounding us here which just seems fitting for an abandoned park. Irene and Larry stand on opposite sides of the van and call their father and mother respectively, as I stand beside Ash waiting for the other two to get back and for Todd to finish his planning and groupings.

"I've figured out the most dynamic way for us to split up and cover ground while staying safe." Todd states coming back to the four of us as the other two approach from where they were.

"What do you feel is the most dynamic Todd?" Ash questions.

"Rose and I together because we're both very logical thinkers that would require evidence to be spooked by anything and even then startling us seems unlikely." He explains I glance to Rose who seems to ponder it then nod in agreement.

"Alright, who else?" I ask.

"Ash and you could both easily handle yourselves but seeing as Neil is here I'm pairing the three of you together. Neil is lighthearted and bubbly so he'll be able to keep away any instant negative vibes." Todd states pausing to breath only to continue again. "You and Ash are both level headed but Ash tends to think slightly more left brained than you do, which isn't a bad thing." He states putting his hands up in defense. "But do to that the two of you balance each other out." He continues. "Plus, you have the Gearboy, and I have a small gadget of my own now as well that carries a similar charge." He explains taking out a device no bigger than a Nokia phone, knowing Todd, it is an old Nokia phone that he's modified.

"So that leaves Larry and Irene." I state in a tone that came out flatter than I had hoped.

"If that's going to be a problem I'll replace Larry and You in each others groups but that will leave those three without a way to summon the dead." Todd states crossing his arms over his chest.

"And what do they have as is to contact the dead?" Neil questions sounding confused.

"Me, a little electricity in the air and I can contact a bit of dead." Irene states. "Honestly I think Sally could do it without that device of his as well. But I assume the device helps them show themselves so you don't just hear them right?" She crosses her arms over her chest and looks me up and down.

"What makes you think that?" I question.

"Oh come on, you've heard the things in the apartments right?" She questions. "They were screaming and shouting the second I came in there." She pauses shaking her head. "Although some were calm. I assume some shit went down in those apartments." She continues.

"Yeah, a lot has happened in the apartments." Larry agrees.

"A lot has happened here too. But there's less screaming." She trails off. "At the park at least." She continues.

"Hold on." Rose pipes up. "Who gets the creepy ass abandoned church?" She questions.

"Rock Paper Scissors. Best two out of three." Larry states.

"What are we preschoolers?" Todd questions.

"Rock Paper Scissors. Unless your scared you'll get the church." Irene pokes at him.

Todd rolls his eyes and sighs. "Whatever." He huffs approaching me and Irene follows.

"Why do I have to do it?" I question. "You guys have an advantage." I state.

"Dude, you're the leader of your group. That's why you have to do it." Irene states.

I glance over at Ash and Neil. "Sorry if we get the church guys." I state returning to look at Todd and Irene.

"It'll just be a flashback of when I was younger." Neil states and I can hear him shrug.

"That's fair. Church or not investigating is still fun." Ash comments reassuringly.

"Alright lets get this shit over with already." I huff offer out my left hand, and the other two follow suit, we all place our fisted right hands on our palms.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" We chant, I pick scissors, Todd chose Scissors as well and Irene went with paper.

"Fuck!" She barks. "Best two out of three, I still get another chance." She states Larry whispers something to her and she grins and nods.

"No interference." Todd states, shooing Larry away with his left foot.

If I know Larry as well as I think I do, I know he was telling her what to chose, if I'm right they lose and get the church, if I'm wrong I get a strike but I'm still in.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" We chant again, Todd sticks with Scissors, I choose Paper and Irene picks Rock, just what I knew Larry would suggest, it's his go to.

"Larry you screwed us!" Irene shouts turning around towards him in a rage. Larry's laughing as she slaps him in the arm. "I shouldn't have listened to you!" She huffs tossing her hands up in the air, walking away from him as he continues to laugh but attempts to apologize.

"This is for the cemetery that's bound to be near the church." Todd states readying up again so I nod in agreement and ready up.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!" We shoot our final weapon, Todd again chose Scissors I assume to play it safe and I took a page out of Larry's book and chose Rock.

"We get the park!" Ash exclaims hugging onto me quickly.

"You did it Salio!" Neil cheers ruffling my hair.

Todd adjusts his gasses on his nose, straightening his back. "I'm actually glad the three of you got the park, you're all childish enough to enjoy it, but remember, we are here to investigate." Todd states wandering off to Rose.

"Don't worry Todd, I know where to look for the spookies." I state with a grin.

"Walkies." Neil states and I glance at him confused. Right, to contact each other.

"Ah, yes, those would be useful." Todd states returning to the van taking three out of the bag and handing one to each 'leader'

"Do you guys use codenames?" Rose questions.

"Yes we do actually." Todd states almost sounding proud.

"Well what are they?" Irene questions.

"Blues." He gestures to us. "Reds." He gestures to Larry. "And I suppose we need a new one." He trails off. "Purples." He states. "So we can reuse it later." Todd nods to himself I can only imagine what he's thinking.

"Alright lets get this show on the road." Larry states, he takes quick strides to me, kissing the lips of my prosthetic quickly smiling down at me Ash and Irene awe at him and I roll my eyes at them.

"Love you too, now go before I bite you." I state playfully glaring at him, I don't like public displays of affection, but my prosthetic doesn't exactly count.

"That makes me wanna stick around." He states with his contagious gap-toothed-grin plastered on his face.

"Ugh, freak, leave to your spooky church." I roll my eyes again and push at his shoulder, he laughs kisses my prosthetic's forehead then turns on his heels and starts walking towards Irene.

"Off to my spooky church I go!" He hollers and the two head off.

"We're off too." Todd states, he and Rose head out after Irene and Larry.

"To the park." Ash states and the three of us wander over to the abandoned playground. "Where should we start?" She questions.

"How about the rings? Where the little girl died." I suggest glancing over at a rusted paint chipped slide.

"Is someone going to climb onto them?" Neil questions, Ash and I look at each other then to Neil. "Me?" He questions. "I mean, I'm not a kid so I should be fine right?" He questions heading for the old wooden park steps leading to the rings.

"Okay go a couple rings out and tell me when or if you feel hands on you." I state grabbing out my Gearboy walking around the rusty structure carefully as Neil starts on the rings.

"Um, I feel hands, one my hand and the other on my shoulder." Neil states, slowly swinging himself on the two rings. "They're like little hands." He states. "She's saying something in my ear, I can feel it but I don't know what she's saying." He states sounding mildly panicked. I walk over to him the Gearboy lights up and I press the button. 

There's a screech and a ghost girl about eight wearing jeans and a colorful stripped shirt and one untied shoe, with her pink hair in a pony tail appears behind Neil on the rings, 'Don't fall off. Don't fall off.' She keeps whispering it over and over again.

"Hello, I'm Sally, can you talk to us?" I question approaching the two of them.

The little girl looks over at me. "You can see me?" She questions tilting her head to the side.

"Yes we can see you." Ash states and the little girl looks over at Ash.

"If I don't protect him on the rings It will get him too." She states and Neil moves ahead a ring and the ghost quickly follows.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It doesn't like when I help people, It wants us to be bad." She states. "I don't want anyone else to be hurt." She states and Neil continues to make his way across the rings and she follows until he makes it to the other side.

"What is It, is It what got you?" I ask and she stays silent.

"It's coming, I've got to leave, stay off the rings please." She whimpers.

"Wait-." I get cut off by her screech as she melts.

"Do they always melt like that?" Neil asks looking down at where a puddle should be.

"From my experience, definitely if they've been murdered." I state glancing down at the rocks in the playground. Ash comes over to me and hugs me.

"Maybe we can help her, and any other kids trapped here." She states.

"There's got to be something we can do." Neil states hopping off the playground.

"We need to find out how many are here." I state and the other two nod in agreement.

We wander to a part of the play ground big enough for us to crawl under. The three of us climb under the park and I try to get the Gearboy to light up again.

"Hi, my names Sally, I'm here with my friends Neil and Ash, we wont hurt you, if you want to come talk to us just come to me." I state, we sit in silence for a few minutes then the light flickers so I press the button.  I'm face to face with a little boy. "Oh hello," I state and his eyes open but they're just dark holes. not like the other Ghosts with their milky white eyes, he steps back.

"What are you guys doing here, this is my hiding spot!" He whispers harshly gripping at the bottom of his green shirt.

"Hiding spot from what?" I ask.

"Don't be stupid. The creature." He huffs stomping a sandaled foot on the rocks.

"Is the creature and It the same thing?" I ask.

"Obviously!" He states. "Now leave! This is my hiding spot." He continues.

"Have you tried leaving the park?" I ask.

"Can't leave until It leaves, there used to be more of us. It doesn't leave often so we only get a small chance and if we don't make it we're stuck again, or if we get caught It hurts us." The boy sits in the corner of the structure pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs.

"How many of you are left?" I ask listening to the rain starting to come down.

"At least me and fifteen other kids." He sighs. "My sister got lucky, I helped her escape, but now I don't have eyes." He states with a small sniffle.

"What if we can help you all escape?" I question.

"How are you supposed to do that?" He asks.

"I've helped others before once, you just have to trust me." I state.

"What else do I have to loose, I already can't see anymore." The little boy sighs.

"Where are the others?" Ash asks.

"Hiding, It's clomping around right now. So everyone is hiding, there's some kids on the swings. others have better hiding spot like me." He explains, over head we hear metal above us creak and we all freeze. 

The metal creaks above us again and I assume the creature walks away. I glance at Ash and Neil. "We'll help you." I state. "Neil, stay here with him." I state and climb out from under the structure, walking to the swing set, using my Gearboy to locate any spirits, it lights up and I summon three more kids.

"Mister you shouldn't be hanging around here, It's coming around and it might hurt you." Says a little girl hanging onto the middle seat. There's another boy on the swing with her and he nods in agreement. 

"I'm here to save you all." I state as Ash approaches my side.

"Do you now where the others are? Please tell them we're here to help you all." Ash states. 

"They say they can help us?" Whispers another little boy, and there's small chitter and whispering filling the park. My Gearboy flashes again so I press it again, and some more kids appear.

"It's going to have to be distracted." An older girl of about 12 states, she grabs at her brown hair that's in a ponytail, another girl around 6 wearing a baby blue dress with platinum blonde hair grabs onto the black shirt of the older girl.

"We can distract it, there's three of us, we're living, we must be interesting to It right?" Ash questions.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to help us?" A boy of 13 questions.

"I'm willing to die trying." I state, and there's a bit of chattering and the children manage to gather in front of Ash and I.

"It'll be here soon, since we're all out of hiding." The girl of 12 states.

"Well I'll help you all." I state, I turn my back towards them tuning out Ash telling them to gather absolutely every child.

I listen for the creature with my eyes closed, I hear as Neil and the eyeless boy approach and they both pass me, and head to Ash. I drowned out their questioning to the children and try to ignore the pouring rain, and start hearing the rusted metal and the worn out wood creaking and groaning as something creeps across it.

"Guys, I can hear it." I state opening my eyes to look at my Gearboy waiting for it to light up. I'll make this child snatcher visible as soon as I get the chance. It flickers I hit the button, and I hear the children let out a collective of screams and panicked noises and a bit of shuffling. My eyes focus on what they're whining at.

It's head is cricked to one side, it doesn't have eyes, or a mouth that I can see, yet something is pouring out of where it's mouth should be. It's gurgling, gasping and emitting a low growl as it descends the corner of the structure making it's way down the stairs on all fours. It stops, quickly snapping It's neck to the other side with an audible crack similar to someone cracking all four fingers on one hand at the same time, but louder, the sound making Ash gasp beside me. 

I focus on It as It continues to descend the stairs I notice it's joints don't bend the way they should, instead of it's elbows pointing outward they point in ward. As it makes it's way into the rocks I realize the groaning wasn't coming from the structure, it was coming from this creature. It stops once It's completely off the structure, it makes a rattling noise and it kicks up some rocks with it's back legs, and I realize those joints aren't the way they should be either. I slowly walk away from Ash and the children. Towards the path that lead to the park. 

It starts towards Ash and Neil so I purposely kick up some rocks to get it's attention, which worked maybe too well. It crawled towards me, then squished Itself down and jump at me in the fashion a spider would. Hell no. I take off running hoping this would give Ash and Neil enough time to help some of the kids. I scramble under the park to get ahead of it, and it scrambles in after me. I hear Neil chanting what I can only assume is bible versus as Ash uses herself as a shield for the kids.

It catches my pant leg in one of It's talons so I rear back and kick It in Its head as hard as I can manage with my other foot, it retracts it's talon and lets out a distressed groan and click as Its neck snaps to the other side again. It gives me just enough time to get away and head for the path again, It follows suit, hopping at me again managing to nock me down, I roll dropping my Gearboy in the process, It gets me under It this time, It clicks at me as It brings It's leathery complexion towards my prosthetic, still dripping from where a mouth should be. I cover my hand with my sleeve and push against the side of it's face.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" I shout struggling against It as It digs Its talons into my left thigh and my right arm, right over my previous scars, the other two limbs digging into my left side and the lower half of my right leg.

Neil's chanting gets louder, I glance away from the creature to see Neil and Ash approaching Neil holding onto a cross and chanting anything from the bible that comes to his mind and Ash yells at it and throws stones at it's body. It hisses then spits something out at them, so I punch it the best I can from my current angle.

It cracks it's head back at me and Neil's practically screaming bible versus at this point and the creature twitches. In a panic Ash starts singing Gospel music hoping to help. It leans down at me again, dripping onto my prosthetic. "You don't scare me." I scream as it releases my side bringing up it's front leg.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.  
> I. Think, I'm going to write each groups investigation. This just turned into a four parter...  
> I hope you guys don't mind...  
> Also, I need to thank my bestie, they're great at spooky shit and I requested their assistance in helping me get my spookyness out of my brain and into writing.  
> Hope you're all enjoying this cliffhanger~! <3


	26. Church in the Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Irene explore the haunted church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry's POV  
> I couldn't wait any longer to share the next chapter... I tried..

Irene and I head down the gravel path to the Church and for the first five minutes it's silence, then she glances up at me so I look back down at her.

"It's going to rain while we're in there." She comments then looks ahead again.

"Probably, but hopefully the roof isn't too leaky." I state, there's a tension between us and I can't tell if it's because of me blowing the Rock, Paper, Scissors match or if it's something more importatnt. "Hey, are you okay?" I question, and she avoids looking at me.

"Is Sally still mad at me?" She questions. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to take you from him." She states looking into the trees. "I wouldn't stand a chance anyways, Sally is amazing and he just doesn't see it." She continues. "Plus, I. I sort of have Dean." She trails off.

"I don't think he's mad, maybe he's just, being protective over what's 'his' you know?" I question. "He's not used to having people come into his 'territory' for a lack of better words." I trail off. "It hurts a bit that he doesn't trust me, this is a two person thing, it takes two to fuck it up." I explain and she glances at me.

"What could you have done to make him not trust you?" She questions.

"Nothing that I know of." I sigh. "But that's not the point, Sal has some territorial issues, but hell I'd probably get the same way because of how close he's gotten with Ash if it wasn't for the fact that I know she'd never do that to me." I ramble. "And again, it would take two to fuck up." I sigh.

"You love him a lot." She comments looking at me with a small smile. "It's beautiful to have the people around me to be so in love, even if it's head over heels in friendship." She states. "You both treat each other like you're each others everything." She looks ahead again. "That's something I long for." She mumbles just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, he is my everything, Sal means the world to me." I state.

"That's honestly adorable." She comments, elbowing me.

"Well what about you?" I question.

"Me?" She asks. "I don't know really." She continues. "I have Dean, but every time I feel like things are going good or when things finally feel normal again, it's like he loses all interest in me." She rambles. "I'd do anything and everything to make him happy. I've been with him through his worst, and I just want to be with him though the good times too." She rambles glancing up at me quickly.

"Irene that doesn't-" I start.

"But enough about me, I want to hear more about you and Sal." She states quickly.

"Irene, that doesn't sound healthy."  I state trying to look at her face.

"You don't understand, he saved me." She starts. "When I needed someone, he was the only one there for me, I just want to save him too!" She shouts stopping in her tracks, covering her mouth with her left hand.

"Irene." I place my hand on her shoulder. "I can't do anything to get you to leave, because that's up to you, but the situation you're in doesn't sound healthy at all." I state squeezing her shoulder softly encouraging her to walk again. "Look, lets change the topic." I sigh.

"T-To what?" She questions.

"Want me to talk about Sal? You seemed to like that before hand." I offer. "Or I can talk about Ash, or Todd." I continue.

"What about you, just talk to me about you." She sniffles.

"Well, I'm a metalhead, Sanitys Fall is my favourite band, I like the color red, I like to paint and sing, I sometimes play guitar but Sal is definitely better than I am." I state feeling like it's sharing circle on the first day of school. "Ash and I have known each other since kindergarten and I met Todd shortly after his parents and him moved in. My mom is my hero but don't tell her that because she'll never let me live it down." I laugh and Irene lets out a small giggle.

"It's nice to know more about you." She states.

"Why don't you tell me more about you?" I ask as we approach the church doors.

"Well, my dad's job keeps us moving and Nockfell is the second place we've stayed this long in.  I have an older brother but he's from a different mom, our dad pays for his trips to come visit us because his mother and our dad don't get along at all and I've never met my brothers mom, but from what I hear she's not good to my brother either." She states.  
  
"So what about your mom?" I question and she lets out a half-hearted laugh and she opens the first set of church doors.  
  
"My own mom left when I was younger because she found a new man, my dad was completely broken, apparently it was out of the blue too, I haven't heard from her since, but there was little five year old me, trying to pick up all the broken pieces of my dad's heart." She states, glancing up at me as we walk down the corridor.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, that sounds horrible." I state regretting asking about it in the first place.  
  
"I'm a bit protective of my dad now, and I'm probably the reason he can't get dates." She laughs. "But when you watch your parent get their heart broken at such a young age you just get protective, like what can you do right?" She asks.

"Yeah, I get that actually, I don't know if I could handle my mom dating again, I'd be too worried about her not being treated right." I nod in agreement.

"Would you look at that." She states glancing at the ground. "Mother nature is already taking back this part of the building, I wonder how bad it is on the inside." She ponders reaching for the other door. I look around at the grass and moss popping through the cracks in the marble and glancing at the vines coming in through the smashed out windows.  
  
We open the next set of doors and this part of the church looks completely untouched. The oak pews are all standing in their places, the white marble tiles are all intact, not a single mosaic window is damaged, there is a piano sitting on the left side of the platform stage, the red hall runner isn't even damaged. I definitely want a closer look at that piano if we get the chance.

"Where should we look first?" She whispers.

"Basement where they'd likely hold Sunday school?" I question wanting to get the creepiest part of this done with.

"Sure." She pulls out a flash light handing it to me, creaking open the door for the basement. "After you." She gestures down the stairs so I turn on the light and slowly start descending the stairs with Irene close behind.  
  
Once we reach the bottom of the stairs I slowly start scanning the basement with the flash light, finding lots of stacked boxes, some stacked chairs, a table with some books that I assume are bibles on top, and then another door in the back of the room, I continue panning around when the flashlight lights up a strange arrangement of chairs with one chair in the middle.

"Follow me." Irene states, placing her hand on my right arm pulling me to the arrangement of chairs.

"Please tell me that's just brown spray paint on the floor." I groan holding the flashlight to what clearly used to be a puddle under the chair in the middle, Irene squats down and inspects it without going into the chair arrangement.

"I wish, but no, an educated guess makes me believe it's blood." She states. "It's dried blood." She sighs seeming a bit disturbed as well she gets back to her feet.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"Well, this is a Christian church." She states. "Christians haven't always been good. Hell, some of them use believing in God as a cover up for devil or demon worship." She continues.

"Yeah. We're pretty sure the cult in Nockfell does that." I state.

"I believe it." She nods in agreement.  
  
"Why are their different colored candles on the chairs." I question.  
  
"Five chairs, in the shape of a double crossed T." She trails off wandering around the chairs. "One that seems to be smack dab in the middle with an old blood puddle and the chair seems to be stained." She continues. "Black, Red, and Gold candles." She stops to ponder the candle colours. "Sacrifice, lust and wealth?" She questions. "That seems like some demon worship shit." She states.  
  
"Great, there's more than just the Nockfell cult." I mumble and she hums in agreement.  
  
"Wanna try that door?" She questions.

"Sure." I state and we approach the door, She tries the door handle but it wont open.

"The handle is locked." She states. "It wont turn, what should we do?" She questions.

"Do you have a couple bobby pins in that bun of yours that I could borrow?" I ask, she gives me a curious look then takes out two pins, taking the scrunchy off of her wrist using it to hold her bun in place, she hands me the bobby pins and I hand her the flash light, she angles it so I can see what I'm doing with out having the light directly in my eye.

"So you can pick locks, I knew you were a bad boy." She states in a joking tone as I jiggle the lock open and get back to my feet.

"Done, now lets see what's behind here." I state taking the light back from her she walks behind me and I open the door.

It's barely open an inch before the smell hit us. I drop the flash light throwing my hands over my mouth and nose, this is worse than Mrs. Packerton's freezer. Mold, rotting meat, wet fur, blood, and old mop water. Irene uses her whole body to slam the door shut, as soon as it's closed she scrambles for the dropped flash light, picking it up, covering her nose and mouth with her left wrist of her sweater sleeve her left hand holding onto the flash light pointing it in front of us as she grabs my left arm's sleeve with her right hand. Pulling me away from the door to the table with books, she glances at them and I'm still using all my will power not to vomit and add to the stench down here.

"Just bibles." She mumbles into her sleeve as she leads me up the stairs, she quickly yet quietly closes the door behind me, we walk back into the corridor and breath as much rainy air as we can get into our lungs.

Irene walks under a hole in the corridor ceiling, allowing herself to get rained on for a bit. "I suggest you come stand here for a few moments, it'll help the smell get off your clothes for now." She trails off,  I do as she suggests and allow the rain to mist my clothes, hair, and face. I hunch over slightly with my hands on my knees.

"God what was that?" I question glancing over at her.

"I don't know, I didn't see, but Larry you're shaking are you alright?" She questions.

"Yeah, honestly, just trying not to vomit." I state, and she rubs my back for a moment.

"You can do it Lar, just swallow it." She states.

"That sounded so bad." I laugh she pauses for a moment then laughs too.

"Yeah, it did." She turns her head to the door then I hear what she hears, footsteps, coming from inside the building.

"A squatter?" I whisper towards her, standing up beside her.

"Might be." She responds, and the door creaks open slowly, and a white man with salt and pepper hair wearing the outfit of a Priest comes into our vision.

"Good evening children, you must be cold out there in the rain." His monotone voice sounds. "Why don't you come inside and sit for a while?" He continues gesturing inside the building.

"Thank you Father, that would be lovely." Irene states and I grab her arm she looks back and me and nods trying to signal it's okay.

"Of course my child, all children of God are welcome here." He states and lets us back into the building, we follow him into the church and he gestures towards a pew. "Please, sit." He continues walking away from us. And Irene gets me to sit down then she sits down.

"Father, I thought this church was abandoned, that's why the two of us were waiting out the rain in the damaged corridor." Irene states and I look at her two the Father who now has his hands clasped together in front of himself as he turns back to look at us with a smile on his face.

"Yes my dear, the church is damaged, it has fallen on hard times, but we are all still here." He states. "Tell me children, what are you doing here?" He questions walking back towards us.

"We got separated from our friends. We were going to wait out the rain and then meet them, they're probably doing the same." Irene states, she reaches into her pocket grabbing something then trailing her hand to mine placing something into my hand, holy crap her hand is freezing. I grasp at what she put in my hand and it feels like a cross.

"They must be worried about the two of you." He states, walking towards a small door opening it and pulling out a blanket. "I'd hate to think of how worried your parents must be for all of you." He continues coming back to us, handing the blanket to the both of us. "Are you two siblings?" He questions as we drape the blanket over our shoulders.

"Yes, I've got our mom's looks while my brother has our dad's looks." Irene states.

"I see, you do a lot of the talking, are you the older sibling as well?" He questions.

"Yes, but my brother got our dad's height." She nods.

"Tell me, do you believe in God children?" He questions.

Irene pulls a small cross out of her shirt and sweater. "Yes Father, we do." She states and the priest glances at her cross then looks over at me waiting for me.

"Yes, we are children of God." I state holding up my cross.

"Did the clasp of your cross break my child?" He questions moving a bit closer to me.

"I've had it since I was baptized." I lie. "The clasp has gotten weak over the years, I plan on getting it repaired." I state.

"That's great to hear my child." He pulls back from us and walks up the pews. "It sounds like the rain is letting up outside. "I'm sure your friends are worried sick about you both." He says still facing away from us.

"Thank you for inviting us in Father." Irene states and we get to our feet. "We should be getting back to our friends." She states folding the blanket we were given.

He turns back to us and approaches us, he takes the blanket from Irene. "I'm sorry to see you both go so soon, but I'd be displeased if your friends worry for you more than they must be already." He states, walking away with the blanket. "Maybe it's best you both leave." He states. "Be careful children it's a dark, and terrible world out there." He states turning back to us.

"Thank you Father, God bless you for allowing us in here to warm up." Irene states.

"Anything for fellow children of God." He states smiling, I've never felt unsettled by a smile before, but now that can be added on the list of things that have freaked me out.

The two of us head out of the church as quickly and politely as a we possibly can. "Where did he come from?" I ask glancing at Irene as we continue to hurry out of the building.

"Um, Larry, he's dead." She states.

"What? But he didn't have the same milky eyes as the other dead people I've seen." I state. "He still looks alive." I state glancing back at the church as we head down the path.

"I think he died of natural causes in there. I don't think he knows he's dead." She states picking up speed heading back towards the van.

"But he said something about 'we're all still here' what do you think he meant?" I ask.

"Maybe he killed the others, maybe others just died naturally, maybe he's the reason the basement smells the way it does. I don't know, I just needed to get out of there." She states.

"Also, are you really a Christian?" I question and she stops in her tracks.

"No, I'm not, it's not my belief system, but my father was raised and beaten under the name of Christianity, and my grandmother is very Christian, she's the reason I have my cross. and I brought my dad's cross." She states.

"But why'd you bring the crosses?" I question glancing down at the weighted cross with a ruby stone in the middle.

"Because, I saw us meeting him, I saw you hold up my dad's cross, I knew I didn't have a choice." She explains as we get closer to the van.  
  
We stop dead in our tracks as we hear Ash screaming Gospel songs, Sal yelling and Neil praying extremely loud. We glance at each other then look to the park to see a big flash of light, Ash and Neil drop to their knees, where's Sal. I take off as fast as my legs will let me and I hear Irene coming up behind me as we charge down the path. WHERE'S SAL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I look forward to every comment.  
> One more part after this one!  
> AND THE CLIFFHANGER CONTINUES. Love y'all. <3


	27. Cemetery in the Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todd and Rose explore the cemetery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first, and might be the only chapter from Todd's POV!  
> I tried to make it seem like it's from Todd's POV.  
> Hopefully it works well enough.

Rose and I follow a few feet behind Larry and Irene. I hope Sal's not going to be mad at me for pairing the two, but brains and bronze make an amazing investigating pair, and it's not like this is a forever thing, if we all got what we wanted I would've paired myself with Neil, but I know we'd just distract each other too much. Whether Sal likes it or not it was for the best.

"Hey, Gingersnap are you alright?" Rose questions from beside me. "I can tell you're over thinking. You and Poptart make a similar face." She continues.

"I'm just hoping Sal isn't bothered by the pairs I chose." I admit and Rose hums.

"Even if he is, he can't stay mad for long, you guys are friends after all." She states she gestures towards a path that leads to the cemetery.

"Yes, that's true." I agree, glancing up at Larry and Irene who have seemed to stop for a moment.

"Any ideas what we're supposed to be looking for here or did we get the lamest part to explore?" She asks as we continue down the path.

"We probably got the lamest part." I admit. "But maybe there's something here." I state.

"So, I've been curious, you and Neil, are a thing right?" She questions.

"If by 'a thing' you mean dating, yes. We are." I state.

"That's pretty nifty." She states, she's attempting small talk and I'm killing the conversation.

"Yeah, a lot of the group is actually together." I state and she perks up a bit.

"Yeah, Bluebell and Larry right?" She questions.

"Yes, but they're more recent, they crushed on each other for a very long time though." I states.

"Yeah, they seem new to it." She laughs.

"I still remember the day Larry told me, it had been obvious to me for a while and he was surprised that I wasn't phased." I state.

"Oh that's always the best, knowing things before others do, well, depends on the situation." She trails off as we approach the rusty cemetery gates.

"I am curious though, why do you have nicknames for Sal and I but not the others." I question.

She shrugs. "I dunno, they just seemed to suit some people but not others. I use flowers and food as nicknames so it's slightly limited." She states with another shrug, we start to wander the cemetery.

"I suppose that's fair, I'm just not used to having a nickname that's not from my parents, or rude, or commenting on my intelligence in one way or another." I explain.

"Those are the people who definitely need nicknames." She states, how do I respond to that?

We wander around in the grave yard for a while not finding anything of note or interest, and my device doesn't react at all, maybe I didn't work out all the bugs in it. I hear a gurgle in the distance in the trees and I glance to Rose and she's already looking at me with a 'did you hear that' look, I nod and she furrows her brow.

"Did that come from the church or the park?" I question.

"Towards the church, should we go there for back up?" She questions.

"Let me Walkie into them and see if they're okay." I state, I try the walkie and it doesn't work, not a single crackle or buzz.

"Spirit interference." Rose states with an undertone of doubt as she leads the way out of the cemetery, and she carefully cuts though the trees to locate the church, after getting turned around once we find it. I look into the church window and see the pews full of people,I'd assume they were statues if they didn't move, but no sign of Irene and Larry, are they in there somewhere?.

We turn around and I hear Ash and Neil faintly screaming. Followed by a bright flash, Rose and I look at each other and head straight for the park. Through the trees we see Irene and Larry running, we rush out of the trees to see Neil and Ash on their knees and Larry cradling Sal against his chest. Irene is shaking and looking away from him and my heart drops.

We rush into the play ground, Rose pulling Irene into a hug and I immediately drop to Sal's side. "What happened?" I ask. Sal's gripping onto Larry's shirt, thank goodness he's alive.

"He saved the kids here." Ash manages to mumble out.

"What happened to him." I urge.

"I'm fine Todd." Sal states, reaching out his other arm to me but dropping it and hissing in pain.

"You most certainly are not fucking fine." I state almost offended that he'd pretend he's fine.

"The mods on the Gearboy kicked It's ass." Sal states.

"And it looks like it tried to kick your ass." I state with a huff. "This is the second time." I stop mid sentence. "Get him to the van, he needs to be patched up." I state and Larry slowly gets to his feet carrying Sal princess style. Ash gets to her feet scooping up the Gearboy in the process, she walks to me a bit shaken.

"The Gearboy really did save us." She states in a hollow tone clutching onto the Gearboy. Neil gets to his feet and immediately comes to hug me.

"Praying just made it angry. I think." He states, hugging me tighter I hug back rubbing his back.

"We need to get out of here, Sal need to get patched up and we need to get home." I state. Was this my fault, would it have been better with Larry with Sal? Should Neil have sat this one out? Did I put them all in danger?

I make my way to the van with Neil hanging onto me, once he sees Sal's condition he snaps out of his daze and straight into helpful mode. Ash is still shaken up holding herself and leaning against the van and Irene can't handle being near him while he's dripping blood, but keeps glancing in to make sure the rest of us are okay. Neil runs around and tosses things around to find what I need as we have to take off Sal's shirt, he complains but eventually gives in, Rose helps clean him up, and Larry keeps talking to him and petting his hair while Rose and I work on his upper body wounds.

Sal keeps thanking me for the Gearboy mods, saying that the kids are saved and that's an amazing thing he managed to get done with the mods help, but he wouldn't be hurt if it wasn't for my grouping plans, Larry takes off his sweater getting Sal to slip it on. And Rose leaves for Sal's own comfort when it comes to him taking off his pants so I can patch up his legs as he was already really uncomfortable with her seeing his chest and stomach.

"Todd." Sal calls me out of my thoughts and focus.

"Yes Sally?" I question turning my attention back to the wound on his thigh.

"It's not your fault." He states.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Me being hurt, isn't your fault." He lets out a ridged breath. "I kicked It in the face, then punched It in the face." He huffs out a breath again. "I did this." He states. "But those kids got saved." He sighs almost contently once I stop prodding at the injury on his thigh.

"But still, you're really banged up." I state moving on to patch up his lower leg the place that bled the least.

"They don't call me Sally Face for nothing." He states and I shake my head, blood loss must be getting to him now. "I didn't want Ash and Neil getting hurt." He mumbles and Neil visibly flinches. "It's not anyone's fault but my own." He states.

"Stop saying that." Larry barks. "Stop blaming yourself, how were you supposed to know this would happen?" He continues. "No one knew this would happen." He continues and Sal laughs.

"Stop getting mad, it's okay, everyone's safe, everyone's okay." Sal states bringing his left arm up, resting his hand on Larry's cheek.

"But you're not okay." Larry states and Sal sighs.

"But I'm safe." Sal huffs out. "Todd's fixing me up, the gangs all okay, no one else got hurt." He continues.

"Sal this was still a very dangerous situation." I state and he groans in pain as I press a polysporin covered cotton patch against his leg. "What if you got hurt worse than I could fix?" I question.

"Then I'd just go to my doctor." He states.

"Then your weird wounds would get investigated." I state.

"I hate how you're always right." He grumbles. "But we don't need to focus on the 'what if's' guys." He continues.

"Well look at that, you're right." I state. "But that's not going to make us all forget how bad this could've gone." I continue. "I'm just glad you're going to be fine." I sigh.

"I'm sorry you have to work on me." He states.

"No, don't apologize." I huff. "I'd do this any day if it meant I could assure you'd be alright." I sigh. "Just, try not to get hurt again next investigation." I state.

"He's too selfless. We'd have a better chance keeping him on a leash." Larry huffs.

"Kinky." Sal mumbles and I roll my eyes.

"Glad you're still able to joke." I state. "Now, pull up your pants so the others can get in." I state, slapping the non injured part of his left leg.

"Ouch." He states grumbling something about slapping the defenseless, then wiggles his jeans back on.

"Alright, pants are on again, you girls can come back." I state getting out of the van, Irene glances at me then to my hands. "Neil's going to drive." I state.

"That's not why I looked, that's just a lot." She states. "Is he going to be okay?" She questions.

"Yeah, I know what I'm doing." I reassure her.

"I know. I just." She trails off. "Just worried." She states.

"I get it, I am too." I admit and she sighs then smiles.

"We're all in the same boat." She states with a small laugh.

"Yeah." I pause. "Let Larry and Sal sit with Ash in the back on the way home." I state and she nods.

"Yeah, no problem, it'd be easier for Sal if he's near the two of them." She smiles. "Hey Ash, the boys are going to sit in the back with you." She states looking at Ash, I look at Ash as well and she nods.

Ash heads into the van, her and Larry getting Sal to sit in the middle. Irene and Rose climb in next, I head to the passenger side, opening the door to find the Gearboy sitting there, I glare down at it. Picking it up, wishing I could throw it, just shatter it completely. No matter what Sal says I still carry the guilt of this situation. But I wont break what's not mine. I place it on the dash and climb in, Neil reaches his hand across the center conceal placing his hand on my arm giving my arm a gentle squeeze.

I look into the rear-view mirror to see Sal looking absolutely exhausted leaning onto Ash's shoulder. Larry looking uncharacteristically worried and bothered. I notice Rose and Irene are also being extremely quiet. "Everyone buckled in?" I ask, after everyone confirms I place my hand back on Neil's giving it a gentle squeeze before he pulls it back and starts the van.

The radio clicks back on and with it 'Iris' by The Go Goo Dolls starts to chime through. I glance out of the window as Neil starts driving. We could've lost Sal. We could've lost Ash. I could've lost Neil. What would I do if I was in Larry's position right now. I'd be scared, but I'm already scared. Larry's better at expressing his emotions than I am. I look into the Rear-view mirror at the trio. Larry's got his elbow on the door handle and his hand over his mouth as he's looking out of the window thumping his foot to the song. Sal's sitting up straight again, I can't make out what he's saying but him and Ash are talking about something.

Irene is staring at her hands still looking pale. Rose is looking at her and has a hand on her arm, rubbing Irene's arm in a supportive manner and is telling her everything is going to be okay over and over again. Neil is drumming his thumbs on the steering wheel, glancing in the rear-view mirror then over at me, He gives me a soft smile then returns his eyes to the road.

I sink back into my spot, Why is Sal so selfless. He's got so much to live for. Larry's probably racking his brain about it right now as well. What would've happened if the Gearboy didn't work after that fall, what if it didn't work when he needed it the most. My mind is swarming with 'what if's' when I should be thankful that Sal's alive. And I am, but he could've died. Sal could've fucking died.

I try to blink away the tears starting to well up in the corners of my eyes. 'Don't cry Todd' I mentally try to convince myself. But the first tear starts to slide down my cheek, at this point all I can do is hope no one notices, and that I don't heave from crying. I look out of the window again, turning my body towards the door as well, hoping to look less suspicious, letting the tears fall down, I bring my sleeve up to pretend I'm rubbing my eyes. I hear a sniffle from behind me but there's no way I'm going to check who's crying with me. I try to calm my breathing so I'll stop crying but to no avail, I'm glad the road is a little bumpy because my shakes are disguised.

The rest of the ride home is silent other than songs on the radio that no one manages to sing along to. We drop Rose and Irene off at her place. Then Ash at hers and the four of us continue to the apartments. Neil parks and we pile out. While in the elevator going up to my floor I hug both Sal and Larry and the two of them look at me a bit surprised but they both hug back.

"Make sure to text me tonight, those bandages will need to be changed in the morning." I state trying to show my usual self to the two of them.

"Of course Todd, we will." Sal states, with a bobble of his head in a happy motion.

"I'll make sure to re-bandage him tomorrow morning." Larry states with an exhausted look plastered on his face.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I state getting off of the elevator with Neil, we all wave to each other one last time before they head up to Sal's, Neil and I make our way to my apartment and then into my room.

After shutting the door and sitting on my bed I break down again, ending up in tears again as Neil sits there surprised eventually pulling me to his side, letting me cry without saying a word about it, and not trying to get me to tell him why.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I look forward to any and all comments.  
> I hope you all enjoyed this four parter.  
> Next chapter will be interesting to say the least!


	28. Monday morning blues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> I say this as I laugh like a super villain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sal's POV~!

I open my eyes to see Larry standing in front of my bed stretching, I admire the view as he turns to me still stretching, he smiles over at me.

"Morning BabyBlue." He states in his slightly-raspier-than-normal morning voice.

"Come here." The words fall out of my mouth before I even had time to process them myself. I sit up as he approaches me with an eyebrow raised and a smirk pulling at his lips.

"What do you need baby?" He questions leaning over me.

I place my hands on his cheeks and pull him down to me, gently brushing my lips against his, and he smirks more. He kisses me pushing against me laying me back down as he climbs over me, he places a hand on my hip and the other goes into my hair and I trail my hands back and into his hair, as he flicks his tongue over my bottom lip, he pulls away biting at my bottom lip softly. I shift in my spot as he pulls away.

He kisses down my throat, then down my collarbone, his hands move up my sides taking my shirt with them, I help him take it off and he starts kissing down my sternum, he continues kissing down my stomach, his hands traveling to my thighs, he kisses down to the hem of my jeans looking up at me lustfully I tried not to squirm, but I couldn't help it, he chuckles at me, then slowly undoes the button of my jeans slowly tugging them down purposely teasing me.

"BabyBlue." He coos to me and I close my eyes, "Babyblue." His voice sounds again, I open my eyes to meet Larry's, he's leaning over me concern plastered on his face.

"What?" I question, oh fuck, it was a dream.

"Are you okay, you were moving around and groaning a lot in your sleep." He states sitting up completely.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. It was an interesting dream." I state I shift one leg up slightly, completely embarrassed about what my mind wants and how my body was clearly up for it.

"Well, hopefully not the bad kind of interesting." He states a bit of concern still in his voice. "It's already morning, we should change your bandages before they get stuck to the wounds or something." He states, climbing over me and off the bed.

"I can do them, I need to shower too." I state not totally a lie, I could patch myself up, and I did kinda smell.

"No way, I'm not letting you do anything alone right now." He states.

"What are you going to do, shower me?" I question, Larry joining me in the bathroom wouldn't be as big of a problem if I didn't have a big problem.

"I mean, if I have to." Larry states his face getting a bit red. "I wouldn't mind helping." He states innocently, don't give me the idea of you helping me right now. I shift in my spot.

"Larry, I can do it." I state sitting up, he glances back at me.

"But BabyBlue I want to help." He states again and I shift again, I watch as his eyes trail down from my face to my clothed chest and farther down. His eyes settle on my problem for a moment before he looks back up and I shift one of my legs up again.

"I've had to replace bandages before Larry, this is nothing new to me." I state looking away from him. I hear him approach the bed and I glance over at him.

"I'm going to be very forward, if you don't like it tell me." He states placing his hands on my cheeks, leaning down and kissing me softly, I close my eyes and push into it slightly.

My heart already feels like it's going to pop out of my chest. He trails his hands into my hair, and he licks my bottom lip, my breath hitches but I part my lips. Please don't let this be a dream. He pushes into the kiss a bit more, exploring my mouth with his tongue. I trail one of my hands into his hair and the other grips at my blanket.

He starts to pull away and I find myself trying to follow his lips, I open my eyes slowly worried it's just another dream. His face is more red than mine. "I think I like forward." I mumble.

"Sorry I stopped, I just wasn't sure if you were enjoying it." He states. He sits on the foot of the bed as his face gets redder and he shifts.

"You." I pause contemplating embarrassing him. "Larry you had your tongue in my mouth." I state and he twitches.

"I-I know that, I was the one doing it." He mumbles.

"May I ask why you kissed me like that?" I question wiggling out of the blankets. And crawling across the bed to him.

"I uh, wanted to see what it'd do." He offers glancing to me then looking away.

"I'm going to be very forward, if you don't like it tell me." I repeat his earlier claim, climbing on to his lap. He shifts slightly.

"Oh jeez, Sal. I knew I shouldn't have teased you." He mumbles.

"So you did it on purpose?" I question. "You tried to make my problem worse?" I ask.

"What do you mean? What problem?" He asks.

"Wait, you didn't notice? You were looking my body up and down." I state.

"Yeah, because you're attractive. I can't help it." He states.

"Usually your teasing kisses don't end like that." I state.

"I, I got myself a little." He starts getting quiet. "Excited." He mumbles.

I place my right hand on his left cheek and trail my thumb across his bottom lip, and he shifts slightly. "So you teased me, and basically ended up teasing yourself." I state and trail my thumb across his lip again. He gently kisses my thumb then glances away.

"Yes." He states glancing down. "O-oh, that's the problem you meant." He mumbles and my face heats up. Ugh, he's giving himself a confidence boost from this. "Was it about me?" He questions looking back up at me with that stupid grin I love so much.

"Ugh, why would you ask if you know the answer, dork." I state and he places his hands on my hips tugging me closer.

"What was I doing?" He questions as he starts kissing my neck.

"That." I mumble.

"Oh?" He questions and continues to kiss my neck. "Anything else?" He questions against my neck.

"Just, just a lot of kissing." I mumble not wanting him to know everything.

"I'd do more than that if you want me too." He mumbles into my neck and it makes me shiver.

"I do." I mumble burying my face into his hair slightly as he chuckles, Then he kisses up my neck, my jawline, then glances up at me slightly kissing my lips quickly.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks then starts kissing down my neck. "Just say the words BabyBlue." He continues his trail of kisses making his way to my collarbone, then to the other side of my neck kissing up it, softly biting under my jaw.

"I-I'm just enjoying this right now." I manage, trailing my hands into his hair closing my eyes and leaning my head back a bit, he laughs but continues trailing kisses over my neck.

My phone buzzes and I glance over at it annoyed. Larry grips at my hips. "Just ignore it for right now." He mumbles as his own phone buzzes. "Just texts if they need us that bad they can call." He states pulling away from my neck, he trails his hands under the sweater he gave me last night so I help him take it off, my phone buzzes a few more times and I sigh starting to get more annoyed.

"What if it's important" I whine as he tosses the sweater behind him.

"If it's important, they'd call." He states pulling his own shirt up and off, I look down at his chest, he's not overly muscular, he never really has been, but holy hell did I ever want to touch him.

"You're right." I state placing my hands on his shoulders and he slowly trails his hands up my back, then down my sides he's extra gentle going over my left side.

"You just gonna stare at me or are you going to touch me?" He questions and I feel my face heat up again.

"I'm admiring the view." I state, he snorts but I cut him off trailing my hands from his shoulders down his chest to his hips and resting them there.

He pulls me against him so we're chest to chest and he stares up at me and I can't quite place the look he's giving me but when I shift slightly he smirks and grips at my hips again.  I trail both my hands into his hair and kiss him softly, he pushes into the kiss and I smirk as he tries to pull me closer, he nips at my lip and I try not to giggle when he lets out a bothered noise when I pull away. I kiss down his jawline then down his neck, picking a spot and biting him, his breath hitches, so I do it again a bit harder and giving an experimental tug to his hair at the same time.

"You better watch yourself BabyBlue." He growls sending a shiver down my spine, he loops his fingers in the belt loops at my hips and gives them a small tug, grinding me against himself.

I wiggle in my spot to tease him more and he kisses my shoulder softly before biting where he kissed. "You better watch yourself babe." I mumble against his ear, and he smirks against my shoulder. He pulls back and looks up at me glancing from my eyes to my lips.

"When you said you'd re-bandage him in the morning I didn't think you'd need to strip yourself down to do so, but you never cease to amaze me Larry." Todd sighs. My head whips to the door to see Todd with his left hand on the door nob and his eyes closed and his right hand rubbing his temple.

"Todd what the fuck." Larry manages to scramble out, I cover my face with my hands looking away from Todd.

"Larry you honestly have a bad habit of not locking doors." Todd sighs and Larry lets out a disgruntled noise.

"Todd why didn't you knock?" I ask.

"You guys weren't answering, we even called, but Larry's went straight to voice mail and you didn't pick up." He states almost sounding accusatory. "We got worried." He continues.

"Who is 'we' exactly?" Larry questions and I slide off of Larry's lap to sit beside him reaching for the sweater.

"Thankfully just Neil and I." He sighs out. "I'll give Ash a call and tell her you two are fine." He shakes his head.

"Great, get out and tell them we're fine." Larry states.

"I think I'll need to help Sal change his bandages seeing as you two clearly can't manage." Todd states and I groan flopping back and pulling our discarded tops to my face.

"It's not as bad as it looks!" I holler through the fabrics.

"Lets just do your bandaging and then you can do whatever or, rather, whoever you want." Todd states and I use every fiber of my being to not scream.

Larry laughs beside me, placing his hand on my thigh. "Looks like you get to go for that shower you wanted." He states and I groan again.

I get up from beside him bring the shirts with me, I throw Larry's at him because of his cheeky grin while Todd's in here, I walk right past Todd, I hold the sweater to my face as I walk past Neil and into the bathroom.

I take my 'sweet-ass-time' during my shower, trying not to take off too many layers of skin when I take of the bandages. I inspect the gashes and one out of four is already looking like it's trying to scab over. Then it hits me, I completely forgot clothes. At least there's towels in here. I shut off the water and climb out with a sigh. I look over to the toilet and see clothes, and a paper note hastily folded on top of it. I pick up the note glancing down at it. It's got a string of Bluebells on the front in blue and black ink. I unfold it to find Larry's messy penmanship. 'Don't be mad BabyBlue, I brought you clothes!' I huff at the note, but can't help but find it sweet that he wanted to write a note to tell me to not be mad anymore because he brought me clothes.

I carefully pull on the underwear and shorts Larry brought it for me, having to hike up the left leg of both so they're not pressed against my thigh, I don't even want to put on a shirt, it's just going to be hiked up so Todd can work his medic magic anyways. I pick up the shirt anyways glancing at the gashes on my side. Maybe bathing wasn't a good idea, that looks a little too glossy. Well blood or not, Todd knows what he's doing. T-shirt and shorts, I hate this outfit, I'm totally out of my element here, I just want to wear my ripped jeans and turtle neck sweater. I don't really like my arms or legs. I just want to wrap myself up in a blanket and stay that way. I sigh at myself, glancing back at the toilet lid.

My expressionless prosthetic just sitting on the seat, waiting patiently for me. Larry really is the best. He brought it in here knowing I'd want it if Neil is around. I look at my self in the mirror, touching my cheeks softly then grabbing my prosthetic strapping it on then opening the bathroom door looking at the carpet, I hear Gizmo meow, so I look up a bit and Gizmo is staring at me with his head tilted.

"Yeah, I think I look weird too Giz." I sigh, petting his head softly.

"Ah, Sal, you're finally done." Todd states so I glance over at him he's sitting on the couch.

"Where are the others?" I question.

"Well, Lisa needed Larry's help clearing out an apartment and Neil went with him." He explains.

"Alright, well, I'll be more comfortable not having everyone staring at me anyways." I state.

"You might want to get the food Larry made you off the table then come over here." He states pointing towards the table, I walk to where he's pointing and see a plate with blueberry waffles with butter and blueberry jam.

"What is it called when you love someone so much you hate them?" I question picking up the plate.

"Love-hate relationship? Unrequited love could also work in a way." Todd states. "Ah, but I don't think those are what you're looking for." He continues.

"What's it called when you have Larry as your partner?" I question smirking.

"One hell of a trip." Todd offers and I laugh.

"That's gotta be it." I comment plopping myself down on the couch. "Jab away at me now. I'm gonna focus on these waffles instead of the pain." I huff out and Todd nods.

"So, Neil insisted that I apologize for not knocking this morning." He states seeming slightly awkward at this point.

"Dude, It's fine, at least you didn't catch me with my pants down or something." I laugh.

"I feel if we were any later coming over I might have." He states.

"I don't know if I should laugh or not about that." I state, glancing over at him he hasn't moved an inch since I sat down. "Dude, I'm not mad okay?" I state and he seems to drop his shoulders.

"I've just been over thinking a lot lately, I'm sorry." He sighs.

"It's okay Todd, we all have our days when we over think." I try to comfort him, and it seems to loosen him up a bit.

"I know, some times it's just hard to process that others around you might be doing the same when you're caught up in your own mind." He explains.

"That's fair." I agree, shifting my prosthetic slightly giving my right arm to Todd as I try to eat waffles with my left.

"You know, this glossy look is a good thing, that means it's not infected. if it was yellow then we'd have a problem." Todd explains and I try not to flinch as he pokes around at the claw marks, he lifts my leg putting a folded towel under my left thigh, and another under my right foot.

"Glossy is good, thought so, as you may know, it's a little hard for me to see, so I couldn't tell if it was clear, or not." I state with a small shrug, and he pulls me forward slightly placing a doubled towel behind my back, then another over his knee.

"Weirdly I'm amazed you didn't bleed more." He states giving each patch of cuts a painful bath of hydrogen peroxide causing me to flinch and grit my teeth. "Sorry should've warned you." He mumbles.

"Pain means it's cleaning it." I grumble in response trying to finish eating my food.

"Yeah, that's true." He comments continuing to patch me up again.

Todd and I sit in a semi-comfortable silence as he patches up arm and side and I attempt to eat through the pain. He patches up my thigh pausing for a moment after taping down the gauze.

"What's up man?" I question glancing over at him, putting my almost empty plate on the table.

"I need your leg, but I don't want to sit on the floor, in case Gizmo sees that as an opportunity to use me as a human bed." He states. I turn putting my back against the arm of the couch and kicking both of my legs up onto his lap, he glances over at me. "This works." He nods then starts patching up my leg.

"After the other three this one doesn't hurt." I comment.

"Just kinda numbed it out by now I assume." He comments, after he's done patching my leg up, Gizmo hops onto the couch and curls himself into my lap, which he hasn't done in a while, I adjust my shirt and shorts so it's covering most of the bandaging.

"Todd, Gizmo's on my lap, we can't move." I state gesturing towards Gizmo, Todd rolls his eyes, but gives Gizmo a pet, I switch the channel to cops and Gizmo starts to purr.

"I find it amazing that Gizmo has a show preference, but it just goes to show animals are highly intelligent." He states, slowly scratching behind Gizmo's ears.

"Yeah, I don't even remember when he started watching TV but at least he doesn't watch soap operas." I explain petting Gizmo's tail as he lazily flops his tail at my touch.

Todd and I watch a Cops marathon with Gizmo, Todd making comments about how the criminals could've done better and I spend my time laughing at the people getting tackled for running or who try acting dumb and lying to cops.

"That dog kicks ass." I state. "But those barks are starting to bother me." I mumble Gizmo starts thwacking me with his tail to get my attention away from the barking and Todd places his hands on my leg, I pet Gizmo to try and distract myself.

"K-9 units for the police are extremely well trained but you gotta wonder the shit they've been though, just like people." Todd states seeming to try and change the topic, eventually the barking stops and they're on to the next chase.

I don't know how long we were watching Cops for but when Larry, Neil and Lisa come into my living room I glance over at them, the second Lisa's eyes land on me she hands whatever she was holding to Larry and comes over to me, she hugs me to her hip and pets my hair.

"Oh Sal, are you okay sweetie? The boys told me about you slipping at the park and scraping yourself up." She states kissing my hair softly.

"I'm alright Lisa, Todd patched me up." I assure her.

"I'm happy to hear you're doing okay, you really need to take it easy though sweetheart." She states letting me go.

"I know." I state and she looks down at me with a small smile and a sigh.

"I'll make dinner, you boys should all come downstairs when it's done." She states.

"You can make it up here if you want." I offer and she smiles.

"I would, but I'm very comfortable in my own kitchen, I know where everything is." She explains.

"That's fair, we'll come down then." I smile back at her even though my prosthetic is hiding my smile she seems to get the message though as she pets my hair once.

"Okay, I'll see you boys in a bit." She walks over to Larry and Neil, grabbing what she handed to him then heading out, the two of them walk towards us and sit down on the floor in front of us.

"I thought this was a three person couch." Larry jokes looking up at me.

"It would be if I wasn't injured and using Todd as a leg rest." I explain trailing a hand into Larry's hair for a moment, before just petting his hair. "Thanks for your note." I state Larry smiles up at me.

The four of us continue to watch the Cops marathon until Lisa calls Larry for us to come down. The boys help me feed and water Gizmo then we head down to enjoy another one of Lisa's Heaven-Sent meals, as our complements flood her she claims it's nothing much and that she 'just threw some chicken in the oven.' which is an interesting mental picture. After dinner Neil and Todd leave, then Larry and I settle into his room, with Lisa checking in a couple times to make sure we, or more so that I don't need anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I look forward to any and all comments.  
> Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed..


	29. The argument of Fries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third person.  
> Also, wont lie, this is a bit filler-ish, and mostly goes for some friendly bonding time.

Sal and Larry's morning started similarly to yesterdays, except Todd was waking them up instead of interrupting them. Again Sal showered then got re-bandaged by Todd as Larry got his own quick shower in before school, classes were more boring than usual today, Travis had even politely, or as polite as Travis could manage to, told Sal to move out of his way. But none the less Sal was happy to be met by Ash and Larry at his classroom, and the three headed for the lunch room, pizza day, which cleared out fast if you weren't fast.  
  
The trio got their pizza and headed to their table, met by an additional four at their table, the trio looks over the quartet of girls currently standing near and sitting at their table. Irene hops to her feet displaying just how short the other two girls are, but Rose remains seated.  
  
"We'll see you two after school." The shorter of the two says, they both hug Irene, and the shortest hugs Rose too before  they make their leave.  
  
"There you three are!" She exclaims turning back to the trio.  
  
"Dude, it's pizza day, we had to get some before it was all gone." Larry comments.  
  
"Understandable, but I got some snacks to share with all of you, I think your buddy Chug might die if I make him wait any longer." She laughs.  
  
"I just appreciate good food." Chug states.  
  
"You appreciate all food Chug." Maple comments.  
  
"Anyways, what did you bring?" Sal questions and the trio take their place at the table.  
  
"You guys have to swear not to rat me out it took all four of us to sneak this stuff in." Irene whispers, leaning towards the table again.  
  
"Come on, you know we wouldn't." Ash states shaking her head. "Now what did you manage to get your hands on?" She questions.  
  
"More like what _didn't_ I manage to get." Irene laughs, lifting up a gym bag and pouring out the content of the bag onto the table, a pile of Gushers, M&M's, Dunkaroos, and Hostess cupcakes fall onto the table, and Irene stands proudly as the other seven glance at the pile then back at her and her three friends.  
  
"Can I ask, why?" Ash questions, looking up at Irene.  
  
"Long story short, I got a lot and friends share their wealth with each other, since I already shared with my girls, I wanted to share with you guys too." Irene states.  
  
"That's actually incredibly thoughtful, are you sure you want us to have this?" Ash questions seeming concerned.  
  
"Of course I do, I've got too much for me anyways." Irene insists, pushing it to their side of the table more.  
  
"I'll never deny a snack I didn't have to pay for, and Chug will gladly take some." Larry states, picking through it taking one of each. Chug does the same then waits for the others to pick out some as well.  
  
"Thanks for all of this." Sal states, gesturing towards his pile of snacks.  
  
"Of course, I would've brought more, but, I was already risking getting in trouble." Irene comments sitting back down at their table.  
  
"That's slightly concerning." Todd comments.  
  
"How so?" She asks.  
  
"You were risking getting in trouble bringing all of this." Todd states.  
  
"Honestly, it'd get confiscated if a teacher found out I brought all this." She explains.  
  
"Ah, so you were worried about getting caught yet still brought so much." Todd states.  
  
"Yup, anything for my friends." She nods.  
  
After a lunch of mediocre pizza and a feast of junk food they probably could've gone without, the group scattered off into their own chats about whatever came to mind, Irene grabbed the table's attention by directing a question that would only be deemed important by food lovers and children, towards Sal.  
  
"Honestly, what's your favourite kind of fries?" Irene asks.  
  
"Disco fries hands down." Sal states without missing a beat. "You?" He questions.  
  
"I'm a Poutine girl all the way! But Disco fries are a close second in my books." She explains.  
  
"I've never had a proper Poutine, I don't think Americans can make it right." He laughs.  
  
"If it wasn't for my aunt I wouldn't have had a proper one either." She comments.  
  
"What's the difference?" Larry innocently questions.  
  
"No difference." Rose states waving a hand dismissively. "They're both just fries and gravy." Rose shrugs.  
  
They gasp offended in unison. "Did you seriously just compare Disco fries and Poutine?" They say in unison.

"Um." Rose stumbles looking up at the two from her spot.

"They're nothing alike!" They shout.  
  
"Poutine has standard cut fries, awesome squeaky white cheddar cheese chunks and beef gravy." Irene states defending her beloved fries, crossing her arms and taking a defensive pose.

"Disco fries have crinkle cut fries, brown gravy and shredded mozzarella cheese on top." Sal states crossing his arms over his chest protecting his treasured fries.

"Still just gravy, cheese and fries." Rose states.

The two groan in frustration. "The placement, type of fries and cheese is _everything_." The two explain, and Irene looks like she's ready to fight her own best friend, while Sal looks somewhat defeated.

Rose shrugs and this infuriates Irene more. She lets out a frustrated grumble, then slides herself onto the floor from the bench covering her face with her hands forcing herself to calm down.

"If it makes you feel any better, I understand why you're both so passionate." Larry pipes up, and Irene glances up at him from her spot on the ground, barely able to see him from her slouched position on the floor.

"At least some one understands, see Larry, this is why people love you." Irene states. "You just understand people." She continues clambering back onto the bench.

"Well, thanks?" He questions the unexpected declaration of appreciation. "I mean, I just know what it's like having a favourite kind of thing from a branch of food." He continues with a small laugh.

"Larry gets very defensive about his meat lovers pizza." Sal states gesturing towards Larry. "Ash liked to bug him and tell him that double pepperoni is better." He gestures towards Ash and she laughs.

"He just gets so worked up." Ash states.

"No, you just don't understand. Meat lovers has pepperoni, you don't need more then what's on there already!" Larry tosses his hands up.

"See what I mean?" She questions looking to Irene.

"It's okay Larry, I understand, people hate on Hawaiian all the time, and it's my favourite." Irene laughs.

"Mine too!" Sal pipes up and Irene looks to him out of curiosity. "Hawaiian is my favourite too." He explains.

"Oh awesome! Pineapple and ham is the best thing." She exclaims. Rose, Ash, and Larry make a noise to express their disgust over the topping combo.

"What other unpopular flavour combos do you like?" Sal questions.

Irene pauses, clasping her hands in front of her mouth for a moment, then bringing them down slightly. "Mint chip ice cream." She states earning noises of disgust from the others again.

"I don't eat ice cream often, but I actually like that one too." Sal nods in agreement. "Okay, what about white chocolate?"

"Oh absolutely gimme that any day and I'll eat it, the high quality kind or the kind that tastes like chalk." Irene exclaims.

"It all tastes like chalk." Ash interjects.

"No it doesn't." Sal states, glancing over at Ash who sticks out her tongue in response.

"Ranch on pizza when it's not Hawaiian?" Irene questions.

"Yes!" Sal exclaims. "Maple syrup on hash browns, and bacon?" He questions.

"Hash browns absolutely, personally I like sprinkling brown sugar on my bacon and cooking it in the oven though." She states.

"I'll have to try that some time." He states. "What's your opinion on Candy corn?" He questions, looking at her intensely as Larry makes a noise of distaste. 

"Rose always gives me hers because she hates it, but it has such an interesting and unique taste." Irene laughs as the other two groan about her response. "But then again what do I know, I dip pizza pops in maple syrup." She laughs again.

"That's actually an interesting idea!" Sal states just as the bell rings. "Lets continue this?" Sal questions and Irene nods.  
  
The table gets up and they all start heading for their classes. Irene and Sal continue to ramble about food combos they like and suggest the other tries it. Rose interjects now and again to see if they like anything more 'normal' then the weird combos they're gushing about.

Larry is accompanied by Ash and Maple to the art room, trying not to feel left behind with Sal walking ahead of him, enjoying someone else's company.

"I'm so happy to see them just, talking." Ash pipes up and Larry looks over to her. "She was worried he didn't like her, like, at all." She continues. Larry looks back at Sal, hearing a laugh bubble up out of him, and Irene grinning like an idiot from making him laugh.

"You know, I'm glad too." He states with a sigh.

"Then why are you moping?" Maple questions and Larry looks down at her a bit surprised.

"Oh, am I?" He questions. "I guess I'm just being childish, she's in my spot on his right side." He tries to laugh it off, and the girls give each other a look, then look back up at him.

"You to literally have assigned spots for each other." Ash laughs.

"Hey, shut up." Larry states in a half joking tone.

"Hey, I actually never noticed that until you pointed it out just now." Maple comments.

"Yeah, Sal gets fussy if anyone sits on Larry's left side, it's actually kinda cute." Ash comments.

"That does sound kinda cute." Maple agrees.

"Girls shut up, damn." Larry shakes his head.

"Are we embarrassing you _Lar-Bear_?" Ash teases as they walk into the class. And Larry rolls his eyes taking his spot at the table, wrapping his right arm around Sal's waist.

"Are you okay? You look like you're sulking." Sal states, placing a hand on Larry's thigh.

"Ash is just being a dick." He shrugs.

"Ah, well, she has her days." Sal states shrugging as well.

"Hey, that's not nice." Ash laughs.

"I think everyone has their days." Maple comments taking her seat next to Ash.

"Very true." Sal nods in agreement.

The rest of the art class goes by uneventful, then an interesting game of dodge-ball at gym, where the gym teacher decided to put Travis on the same team as Sal, Todd, and Irene. Putting Rose and Larry on the opposite team. Despite the five fussing about not being on the same team the teacher told them to suck it up and get over it.

"I don't want to aim for Rose or Larry. I'll feel bad." Irene states, with a huff as they line up.

"They wont want to hit us either." Todd states glancing over at Larry who looks miserable being on the opposite team, then to Rose who just looks nervous.

"If it comes down to it, you get Larry I'll get Rose." Sal states glancing over at Irene.

"I hope it doesn't but I will if I have to." Irene sighs and the match begins.

Numbers dwindle quickly in a public school dodge-ball match. Irene clearly asserting herself as team leader as she defends and blocks others, she catches a ball that was heading straight at Travis, glancing back at him.

"I'm only being nice because we're on the same team." She states hucking the ball she caught at another incoming ball aimed at a team mate.

"I know, you just don't like to lose." He retorts.

"I _refuse_ to lose at dodge-ball." She barks, hucking another ball at the apposing team, the ball hitting then bouncing off a student almost hitting Rose.

"Almost got two for one with that throw." He states.

"Better luck next time." She retorts, jogging to Sal's right side to give him defense.

Dwindling still, the teams gather closer together by a bit so they're at a better position to guard and attack. Irene gives off a vibe that makes a dodge-ball game seem like life or death, so the students on her team were giving it their all.

Rose had gotten out from a different student, but that still left Larry and others. A ball comes flying in towards Todd and Sal, missing them both. Sal made a 'You can do better than that right?' comment and in came another ball, but this time heading straight for his prosthetic, Todd grabbed Sal and pulled him to the side as Travis grabs the ball, getting the thrower out, but Larry and Irene weren't going to settle for that, they both hucked a ball at the kid as he left and Irene shouts 'No head shots, poor sport!' and after a moment of the teacher telling students not to go for their own team the game was on again.

"Good catch Travis." Irene states slapping his shoulder, hitting an in coming ball with the one in her hand. "Throw harder!" She shouts to the other team.

"We're on the same team." He comments and Irene laughs.

"You betcha." She laughs again. "Todd, stop defending and actually throw a ball dammit!" She barks.

"Never! Defense has gotten more people out than actually hitting them!" He barks back, and Sal laughs beside him.

"We need to get Larry out before we dwindle the last of the team." Irene whispers to Sal and Todd as she passes by grabbing some dodge-balls from the corner. "I'll tell Travis the plan." She states going back over to him. "Hey, Travis, we're all going to have two balls, and aim for Larry with one and defend with the other, you in?" She questions.

"No need to ask, throwing balls at Johnson, sign me up." He comments and Irene snorts. "You're disgusting." He shakes his head.

"Some days more than others." She shrugs. "Your balls Sir." She comments handing him two balls, he glares at her but she just smiles.

"Ready." Todd states, just loud enough to be heard, the four ready up and aim for Larry as the rest of their team does whatever.

Two out of the four hit him, in the shoulder and arm, he looks over at Sal standing triumphantly beside Todd, and Irene laughing while Travis is busy blocking himself and her as she laughs.

"You guys are dicks!" Larry playfully hollers taking himself to the sidelines as the teacher hollers 'language Johnson!' which earns an eye roll from Rose and Larry from the sideline.

Without having to worry about Larry the other four cover each other and continue to dwindle the other team quickly.

"Was Larry their back bone or something?" Irene questions.

"That or they don't have you as a motivator." Sal comments.

"You do give off an ass kicker vibe, I should know." Travis pops in then quickly stops participating and goes to the corner to collect the dodge-balls.

"Ya know, sometimes I forget that I clocked him." Irene states, they have the other team down to three while they still have six. "Lets get them guys!" She hollers and a flood of dodge-balls fly to the opposite team, finally ending the game.

There's a loud cheer and the teacher calling for them to quite down, Irene makes her way across the team generally telling each person they did great, she ruffles Travis' hair to piss him off but thanks him for helping, then she moves on to bugging Sal and Todd, by throwing an arm around each of them and hugging them, and the bell rings.

After changing, Rose and Irene wait by the doors to say a final goodbye for the day. Irene teases Larry about how easy it was to get him out when they just tried, and Larry claimed he'd never been more betrayed in his life, which caused a outburst of laughter.

The rest of the day went very ordinary, Sal and Larry went back to the apartments, they fed Gizmo, went to see Meghan for a bit, went down for dinner, played video games, tried to do homework, then went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've honestly been struggling to write this chapter, so I'm certain it's not my best work, and I chose to do it in third person so it's quite poor, but the next chapter will be better.


	30. Alice Cooper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends bonding.  
> Art class becomes sharing time.  
> Chug tells the guys a secret he's been keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just so creative with these titles right?

Lunch on a rainy Wednesday, Irene excitedly bops over to the gangs table, and Ash gives her a questioning look because she looks like a kid at a candy store, much like she did yesterday when she dumped a pile of junk food on the lunch table.

"Hey, LarryBerry, you gotta listen to this." Irene states tossing her arms over Larry's shoulders from behind with a pair of Sony headphones in one hand and a Sony walkman in the other. Larry shrugs slightly then slips on the headphones, adjusting them so his one ear is uncovered.

"Alright, play it." Larry nods, she hits play on her walkman and a grin spreads across her face as she watches Larry listening to her song of choice. Larry starts tapping his foot to the drum beat and Irene only smiles more.

The song comes to an end and Larry removes the headphones giving them back to Irene. "Soooooo?" She asks still smiling. "What do you think?" She plops down next to Ash looking up at Larry like a child waiting excitedly for permission to watch a horror movie.

"It was good, who was that?" Larry questions.

"Alice Cooper." She grins.

"Who?" He glances over at her.

"Only the _**KING**_ of Shock Rock!" She states dramatically, pretending to be offended that Larry didn't know.

"What song did you get me to listen to?" He asks.

"The Black Widow." She grins more.

"How have I never heard of him before?" He questions.

"Maybe because you're a metal head? Not a shock rock baby?" She retorts.

"Well I am now." He laughs.

"Now I'm curious about this Alice." Sal states.

"Oh I've got the perfect song for you to listen to!" Irene exclaims hoping to her feet, placing one headphone to her ear then going forward a few songs, pausing it then handing the headphones to Sal pressing play after he slips them on and adjusts them to cover one ear.

"Isn't this the guy who's music is pretty deranged?" Sal questions nodding his head to the beat.

"You betcha Blue!" Irene grins.

"I wouldn't have expected you to like his music. I have misjudged you." Sal laughs, then goes back to enjoying the song.

"Welcome To My Nightmare, is the song you just finished." Irene states. "My dad is a big Alice fan. 'You have to end up being one hell of a man with the first name Alice' is what he says." She continues, glancing at Sal. "That's why I think you'll be one hell of a man one day Sally." She smirks.

"Well thanks for that?" Sal laughs continuing to listen to the next song.

"A guy my dad works with also listens to Alice Cooper. He likes to blast it in his truck the days he picks up my dad." Ash comments.

"Oh cool, another Cooper fan!" Irene nods.

"This guys music is actually really good." Sal comments.

"I'm glad I managed to impress both of you." Irene laughs.

The group continued to be the main cause of chatter until the bell rang. And they all had to shuffle off to class.

In art the teacher separated the class in the groups for a small sharing circle. It was supposed to be pairs, but there wasn't enough kids. So she threw kids into groups of three. There were more girls than boys in this class, and for most teenage boys being paired with two girls would be a dream come true. But for Sal and Larry. That meant they wouldn't be in the same group.

Sure enough, Sal got paired with Ash and Rose. Sal was just glad he got girls he knew this time. Larry was grouped with Maple and Irene, Rose headed over to Sal and Ash with her sketch book in hand. Larry and Maple made their way over to Irene with their own sketch books.

Sal was first in his group to show off his sketch book, an array of doodles that could be people, attempts at drawing Gizmo, some small scenery pieces one stood out to Ash as being the tree house then some other places she didn't know, then a couple of his circle and triangle comics.  
  
 ** _._**

"You're really good, I could never fill a page with just doodles, all of my stuff is just solo drawings." Rose comments opening her sketch book. Showing off her creepy yet cute creature drawing. She allowed Ash and I to flip though her sketch book and look at more of her demented stuff as well. "I can't draw hands without spending seven hours on it, so I don't draw hands." She comments.

"You both really creative with your stuff." Ash states opening her sketch book up. "I have more of a thing for realism without really meaning too." She continues showing off some animal sketches and some sketches of friends. I continued to flip though Ash's book as Rose requested suggestions on how to draw people. I landed on what looked like a half finished drawing based off the picture of the four of us dressed as The Ninja Turtles for Halloween. I couldn't help but smile to myself seeing the doodle.

"You know Ash, you're really creative too, you make those lil dudes, and that took a lot of creativity to make." I comments causing Ash to look over at me, I slide her sketch book back to her placing a hand on her arm.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiles, placing her other hand over mine.  
  
 ** _._**

Irene was first to show her work in our group, "I know what you're thinking, that's a lot of girls." Irene starts defensively. "Girls are just easier for me to draw." She pauses. "I also apologize in advance for my pieces that have lyrics scribbled around them." She laughs.

"Hey man if you vibe with a song, you vibe with it." I state and Maple nods in agreement.

"Plus your lyric pages seem to be the ones you're most dedicated too." Maple adds. "Hey Larry can you read the notes scribbled down here?" She questions, pointing at some notes scribbled down near a decent sketch of a piano.

"Are those." I pause gently tapping my fingers on my own sketch book to the key notes written down. "It is isn't it." I smirk. "You listen to classical music don't you?" I continues to smirk, and Irene seems at a loss for words.

"Well, if you figured it out, that must mean you do too." She huffs.

"Not very often, but I do listen to classical on occasion, mostly because of mom." I laugh.

"Is it what I think it is?" Maple questions.

"Fur Elise? Yes." I state and Irene rolls her eyes.

"Okay so I like Beethoven so what?" She huffs.

"Larry's favourite is Moonlight Sonata." Maple comments and I playfully glare at her.

"That is a good one." Irene nods.

"Okay, enough about music, more about sketches." I huff flipping open my sketch book and pushing it away from myself.

Maple and Irene flip through the pages flipping though my scenery pieces. Irene places her fingers between a couple pages as they continue to flip.

"Why'd you seem to book mark those pages?" I questions.

"Just the amount of detail, were these places you sat down at and drew?" Irene questions.

"Well, a couple of them others just came to me in my dreams." I admit.

"Larry's always been good at scenery's sometimes he zones out so bad while working on them not even the school bell can snap him out of it." Maple states.

"That's." Irene pauses. "That's interesting." She continues.

"You're making it seem suspicious." I comment.

"I'm not trying to, I zoning out is totally normal" She pauses. "I just didn't see it coming, didn't think you could zone out so hard that you can't hear anything." She continues.

"It's pretty usually, it's been happening for years now." Maple comments opening her own sketch book.

"Maybe a ghost is getting you to draw it's memories." Irene jokes, pulling Maples sketch book to herself.

"Don't say that, you'll give me the creeps." I state crossing my arms over my chest.

"Being a spirit writer, or, spirit artist, wouldn't be all that bad." Irene shrugs starting to flip though the pages of Maple's sketch book. "Is it bad to say I'm surprised at all the colours in here?" She questions.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Maple laughs. "I know it doesn't seem very me, but I do like colours, dark colours are just my favorite." She continues.

"We all go through different drawing phases, I remember when I'd only paint and nothing else, and again when I'd only do pencil drawings." I state with a bit of a shrug glancing over at Sal seeing him and Ash holding hands.

"Yeah, that's true, I remember when I'd only draw anime characters." Irene pipes up and I glance back and her, I don't know where it came from but a laugh bubbled out of me and caused Maple and Irene laugh as well.

 ** _._**  
  
"Larry, Maple, Irene!" The teacher shouts startling me out of staring at the trio. "Be quite." She grumbles.

"Sorry." The three respond hanging their heads slightly before becoming a bunch of smiles again. Well they're certainly having fun over there.

"You good Bluebell?" Rose questions, glancing at me with her head tilted, I nod in response and Ash squeezes my hand.

"You sure?" She questions, a bit of concern sprawling across her face.

"Yes, I'm fine I promise." I state patting her hand with my other hand. "I just got distracted by Larry's laugh." I continue.

"I get distracted by Poptarts laugh as well." Rose comments so I glance up at her. "She's my best friend, so I like hearing her laugh, it makes me happy, even if I didn't cause her to laugh." She smiles glancing over at the trio then back at us. "I just like my friends being happy." She laughs a bit.

 ** _._**  
  
The rest of art class went on uneventful, Gym was the same, and the walk home was just slightly more eventful, because the boys walked home with Chug, which was a bit of a rare occasion.

"Can I tell you guys something?" Chug piped up looking at the ground gripping at the straps of his backpack.

"Sure man." Larry comments patting his shoulder.

"We're here for you." Sal comments.

"We can give advice too if you need." Todd continues.

"I think I found something I like more than food." Chug pauses, glancing at his friends. "More like, a someone." He comments and all four boys stop directly in front of the apartments.

"Who's the lucky lady Chug?" Larry asks.  
  
"Have we met her?" Sal questions.

"Well, you guys already know her." Chug answers, shuffling his feet a bit as he moves towards the building again.

"Come on Chug, just tell us." Todd huffs slightly, moving beside Chug.

"Promise you guys wont laugh at me?" He questions.

"Why would we laugh at you, we're your friends." Larry states.

"Just promise me." He huffs out.

"We promise." The trio exclaim.

"It's." He scuffs his shoe. "It's Maple." He blurts out his cheeks going a bit pink.

"Really? You have a crush on Maple? Our Maple?" Larry states making Chug more embarrassed.

"You promised." Chug grumbled.

"I'm not laughing, I'm happy for you Chug!" Larry exclaims wrapping an arm around Chug.

"Does." Sal pauses. "Did you tell her yet?" He questions.

"Why would I do that?" Chug questions. "I can't just be like 'Hey Maple, I know I'm kinda gross, but I really like you, will you go on a date with me?' What if she laughs at me?" He stumbles out.

"She wouldn't laugh at you Chug." Larry comments.  
  
"Plus what if she feels the same way?" Todd offers.

"But what if she doesn't?" Chug sighs.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Sal pipes up. "We should plan something." He continues. "We can all go out together." He continues.

"Yeah, we can go somewhere the six of us." Larry pipes up.

"Six?" Todd questions.

"Yeah, we'll drag Neil with us too." Larry continues.

"Yeah, he'd love to get a chance to go on a date again." Todd nods.

"But what do I do if she rejects me?" Chug questions.

"We'll deal with that if it happens. Just try to stay positive." Sal comments.

"When are we going to do this, I need time to try and prepare." Chug states sounding worried.

"We'll plan it for a weekend." Larry states. "It'll be easier that way." He continues.

"Okay." He huffs and the quartet enter the apartments.

The go to Todd's floor, say there goodbyes, then Chug's, then Larry takes Sal to his apartment, helps him water and feed Gizmo.

"After you call Henry can you give me a call?" Larry questions and Sal glances up at him.

"Sure." He nods.

"Maybe you can join me and mom for dinner tonight instead of just making yourself cereal." He continues. 

"I'll see what my mood brings." Sal states.

"Alright, well I'll still come check up on you." Larry places a hand on Sal's cheek.

"Okay." Sal pulls up his prosthetic and quickly kisses Larry giving him a small smile.

"Okay." Larry parrots with a small chuckle, petting Sal's hair, then pulling away and leaving the apartment to go to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I didn't want you all to think I abandoned this fiction, I just had to write something up, hopefully it doesn't seem rushed. I used my only day off to write it.


	31. Language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly some fluff.  
> I know, I'm so creative with these titles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Refrenced:  
> Con te partirò - Andrea Bocelli and Sarah Brightman.

After an emotionally draining phone call with dad I make my way down to Larry's without sending him a text or giving him a call first. I kinda just want to surprise him. I stop outside the door as I hear what almost sounds like Opera music, I spend a few moments listening to Lisa singing though the door. Her voice is a little deeper than the original female singer yet still gentle none the less.

" _Time to say goodbye._ _Paesi_ _che_ _non_ _ho_ _mai_ _veduto_ _e_ _vissuto_ _con_ _te_ _,_ _adesso_ _si_ _li_ _vivrò_ _, Con_ _te_ _partirò_ _._ " Lisa sings with elegance in a tone I've never heard her use before.

I open the door as slowly as I possibly can trying not to disturb the duo, I admire the pair as they half dance past each other in the kitchen making dinner together.

" _E_ _mancan_ _le_ _parole, e_ _io_ _sì_ _lo_ _so_ _che_ _sei_ _con me,_ _tu_ _mia_ _luna_ _tu_ _sei_ _qui_ _con me,_ _mio_ _sole_ _tu_ _sei_ _qui_ _con me_." Larry picks up what the male is singing, singing over him in a deeper voice. I continue to admire the two of them as they assist each other in cooking, this is probably the cutest thing I've seen in the longest time, other than Gizmo's antics. I can't help but smile at the two as they continue there singing.

" _Con_ _te_ _io_ _li_ _rivivrò_ _. Con_ _te_ _partirò_ _su_ _navi_ _per_ _mari_ _che_ _,_ _io_ _lo_ _so_." They sing in harmony as they pass each other in the kitchen for what's probably the thirtieth time tonight. " _No, no, non_ _esistono_ _più_ _, con_ _teio_ _li_ _rivirò_ _. Con_ _te_ _partirò_ _._ " The two pause, as if catching their breath. Before continuing Larry gives Lisa a quick spin and she's grinning from ear to ear. _"_ _Io_ _con_ _te_ _._ " They continue hitting a high note I've never hear from either of them.

I start a slow clap by myself and the two turn around and Larry's face flushes. "B-BabyBlue when did you get here?" He asks walking past Lisa who he was just dancing with, but now she's giggling at his reaction, he walks up to me at the door.

"Long enough to hear the two of you singing." I state crossing my arms over my chest, leaning against the door frame amused.

"Oh, so you heard that huh." He laughs. "It's just something mom and I do you know?" He laughs more nervously this time, rubbing his left hand on the back of his neck.

"Relax. I think it's cool." I laugh. "What language was that anyways?" I question.

Larry kisses the lips of my prosthetic quickly. "Italian." He states then turns on his heels and walks back to the kitchen.

"Italian? I didn't know you knew Italian." I state following him into the kitchen.

"I don't." He shrugs.

"But you were just singing it." I state poking at his sides causing him to jolt slightly.

"Yeah, I only know a song or two, I can't have a conversation with a native Italian speaker." He laughs taking my hands in his.

"It's still impressive, what else do you speak?" I question.

"Uh, you mean sing? Spanish." He shrugs.

"Oh you know more than just songs." Lisa pipes up.

"Yeah, but that's just because of grandma and grandpa." Larry retorts glancing over at her.

"What songs?" I question.

"For which?" He glances back at me.

"In Spanish." I state.

"Anything that Freddy Fender sings." He shrugs.

"I think I've heard a couple of his songs." I admit. "Isn't he more country?" I question with a smirk.

"I only know them because of mom." He claims letting go of my hands and putting his hands up in defense for a moment.

"That makes it sound like I forced you to learn them." Lisa states shaking her head.

"Well I learned a couple just for the hell of it, but I did learn the one just for mom." Larry admits with a shrug.

"Which one is that?" I question and he immediately shakes his head.

"My lips are sealed, not saying nothing." He shakes his head again.

"Oh come on Lar-bear, do you really not want Sal to know, I honestly thought it was the sweetest thing ever." Lisa gushes, pulling a pot off of the element of the stove. "Dinner just needs to cool down a bit then it'll be ready to eat." She comments.

"But it's really embarrassing, I don't want to tell Sal about it yet." He huffs.

"Yet, meaning you'll tell me eventually right?" I bug as I walk towards the couch.

"I always tell you everything eventually." He states.

"I know." I smile, I sit myself down on the couch, slowly unclasping my prosthetic and putting it beside myself on the couch, I notice myself getting quiet and withdrawn but I can't stop it.

"Hey, are you alright Baby Blue?" Larry questions, standing in front of me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, just had a bit of a draining conversation with dad." I admit.

"Anything I can do to maybe make you feel better?" He questions, kissing my forehead softly for a moment.

"Thank you, but I'll be okay." I glance up at him with a small, half smile.

"Promise?" He questions, worry knitting his brows together.

"I promise." I state, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him down for a hug. "A hug will do enough for now." I continue.

"I can do that." He states, then hugs me close, pulling me to my feet, then lifting me off my feet giving me a bit of a squeeze, then returning me to my feet.

"You boys ready to eat?" Lisa questions, I glance over at her to see her pulling a baking sheet out of the oven, and starting to grab bowls.

"Yeah, we're ready." I state rubbing Larry's upper arm for a moment and he lets me go, and we go to the kitchen to help Lisa.

"So mom, you gonna tell Sal what we made, or should I?" Larry questions grabbing out small plates, and a cup handing the cup to me.

"I can tell him." She laughs. "It's Spaghetti, but I also made Garlic butter buns." She continues.

"That already sounds amazing." I comment taking the bowls from Lisa in my right hand holding my cup in my left and walking them to the table setting them out.

"I try my best." She comments.

"You are the best." Larry and I say together causing Lisa to laugh.

We go throughout dinner without much more chit chat, which is a little unusual, but we all have our nights where were not as chatty, Lisa asks me if I was planning on spending the night, which of course, I was going to. Larry and I clean up after dinner then we make our way into his room, Lisa knocks on the door moments later to give me my prosthetic. Just in case I feel like I need it.

"Did you want to talk about your phone call with Henry?" Larry asks taking a seat on his bed and the question hangs in the air for a bit.

"They want family or group therapy eventually." I manage to huff out glancing from Larry to the beanbags. "I don't know if I can handle therapy without being heavily sarcastic at this point." I continue tossing my arms out to my sides. "Like, do you know how much therapy I've already been through in my life?" I ramble glancing back up at him, bringing my arms back to my sides.  
  
"I know that you've been though a lot of it." Larry nods.  
  
"The last thing I need is another someone who doesn't know me, or my dad, or my mom coming into my life and digging up old memories that are best left where they are, buried." I continue as I start to pace the green carpeted floor. "I don't want to be asked stupid things like 'Did his drinking affect you?' and 'How did it affect you?' because obviously it did, he's my dad, my only living guardian, I dealt with him every time he'd drink too much, I'd take him to bed, I'd clean up any mess he made, it was like having a child without actually having any of the fun to get the child." I continue bringing my hands to my pigtails and tugging slightly, I shut my eyes and try to block it out.

"Baby Blue." Larry coo's softly wrapping his arms around me. "It'll be okay, mom and I will go with you to them. We've seen Henry during some of his worst times. And we're part of both of your guy's support groups." He takes his left hand and de-tangles my fingers from my hair, giving the back of my hands a gentle kiss each before wrapping his left arm around me again.

"You guys shouldn't have to do that." I state wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my cheek against his chest.

"Well, you're my boyfriend, Henry is your dad." He starts. "Mom loves you like you're her other son, and Henry is one of her closest friends of the apartments." He continues.

"I know, but I already feel like a burden." I mumble, I didn't mean for it to slip out but it did, Larry pulls back a bit to look at my face, I glance away from him.

"Sal, you are _not_ a burden, you will _**never**_ be a burden." He states, I glance up at him and he has a stern look on his face, one that I've never seen before, I'm so used to his more lighthearted expressions.

"I'm sorry." I mumble gripping at his shirt slightly.

"You don't have to apologize, I just want you to know, you'll never be a burden to me, or to mom okay?" He states, gently resting his forehead against mine.

"Okay." I agree, he pulls away after a moment.

"What do you want to do with the rest of the night?" He asks. "Games? Music? Smoke? Sleep?" He offers each and gestures to the general area of each.

"I actually feel pretty tired." I sigh, which isn't a total lie, I'm tired, but I also just don't want to function right now.

"Okay, well, I'll let you sleep, I'm not tired just yet, so I'll just sit on the bed and draw until I get tired." He shrugs, he goes to get his sketch book, some pencils and his coloured pencils. He makes a head gesture for me to go to the bed, and so I do.

I pull off my jeans, sighing softly as I plop onto his bed, pulling myself under his covers, he shuts off the light then sits on the bed. "How are you supposed to draw with the lights off?" I question.

"Well, there's moonlight, that and I can usually still paint in the dark, so I'm hoping I can draw in the dark too." He states with a bit of a shrug.

"Okay, I hope you can too, or else I'll feel bad for taking your light so I can sleep." I mumble with a yawn, rolling onto my side so I'm facing his back, I reach my hand out and hold onto the hem of his shirt.

"No feeling bad, just sleep." He states caressing my cheek for a moment then turning his attention to his sketch book.

I shuffle the covers over myself more, still holding onto his shirt, I try to stay awake so I can see what he's drawing, but that just makes my eyelids get heavier and heavier. With a yawn, and a few more inhales of my pine and acrylic scented boyfriend, I manage to fall asleep.

I'm woken up, probably hours later by Larry standing up, starting to move things off the bed then climbing under the covers, I stir and whine just a bit from being pushed further onto the bed, but he shushes me and pulls me close to his chest and pets my hair, humming a song I don't recognize, but that he has hummed to me before, I manage to stay awake till he's done humming the song.  
  
"I love you Sal." He barely whispers, kissing my forehead then the top of my head, moving his hand from my hair to rest at my side. I listen to his heart beat and as his breathing starts to steady, I manage to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience.  
> I've just kinda rammed into a wall of some writers block.  
> Really hoping this doesn't seem rushed, because it took me a while to write..


	32. Asking Maple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry's making himself anxious over small things.  
> A day in the life of an unintentionally anxious teen.

I wake up to being alone in the bed, I get up stretching and cracking my bones a bit. I walk to my bedroom door hearing music trickling out of the kitchen. I leave my room to see mom and Sal in the kitchen making breakfast, I can't help smiling at the sight, I glance over at the table to see plates set out already. I make my way to the kitchen, hearing mom and Sal singing the end of Elvis Presley's Can't Help Falling In Love.

" _Like a river flows surely to the sea_." Mom chimes in turning and facing me, she tries not to seem surprised as to not set off Sal, I approach them more getting closer to Sal.

" _Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be_." Sal continues for her, with his eyes closed, He turns on his heels.

" _Take my hand_." I grab his hands in mine and his eyes shoot open, " _Take my whole life too. For I, can't, help, falling in love, with you_." I continue pulling him to me, then smiling over at mom.

"Larry!" He squeaks out my name, I look down at him and kiss him quickly.

"Mornin' BabyBlue." I smile.

"We we're trying to let you sleep some more." He huffs.

"Well when I hear Angels singing am I supposed to ignore them?" I question, mom awe's and Sal shoves his hands against my face.

"You dork!" He squawks.

"And the bed got cold again." I mumble into his hands, then lick the palm of his hand because he didn't move them off of my face.

"Ugh! Larry!" He hollers pulling his hands off my face, wiping his hand on my arm. "Have your spit back." He grumble and glares at me playfully.

"You should've moved them faster." I shrug.

"Okay, enough of that, you both need to eat before you're late." Mom states tapping us both on our shoulders.

Sal and I separate and we head for the table, mom brings over a plateful of pancakes, kisses my temple while petting Sal's hair, then does the same but reversed.

We eat then get ready and head out the door, at the lobby we're met by a fidgety Chug and a tired looking Todd. "You guys look terrible what happened?" Sal questions.

"Research." Is all Todd manages.

"I've been up all night nervous about Maple rejecting the invitation to go out." Chug explains.

"Not to worry, I've got that all under control." I state, placing a hand on Chug's shoulder. "I'll ask her out for you." I smirk.

"Do you think that'll work?" He questions.

"Absolutely." I nod. "I'll tell her we need one more for our group and I'm sure she'll agree." I continue.

"I hope you're right." He sighs.

The four of us head out for school and meet the others at our lockers. Ash greets Sal with a big hug, which I don't normally take notice of so I don't know if that's usual. I lean against my locker beside Maple, and she glances up at me.

"Morning Larry." She states with a small nod.

"Morning Maple, hey, I got a question for you." I start and Chug makes a noise that I assume is to beg me 'not now'. "But I'll have to ask you in a bit." I continue.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." She smiles at me.

The bell rings shortly after, we all separate but not before a yank Sal into a quick hug. Thankfully for me, Maple and I share our first class together, so as we're walking I have time to ask her.

"So, are you free this Saturday?" I ask and she gives me a questioning look.

"Usually, why?" She asks.

"Well, we need a sixth person for this thing we're doing, and well, I'll be there. Obviously." I stammer, why am I freezing up, I'm asking her out for Chug. Chug! "Chug is gonna be there too!" I exclaim.

"Your wording has me really worried you know." She laughs for a second. "But going somewhere with you and Chug can't be all that bad, who else is going?" She asks.

"Well, Todd and Sal will be there too." I start.

"Oh no, you guys didn't rope Chug into going Ghost hunting with you again did you?" She states concern starting to seep into her voice.

"No! It's not that." I laugh. "Neil will be there too." I continue. "All you gotta do is dress nice, and I'll come pick you up, say about 5pm on Saturday?" I continue as we enter the class room.

"Larry. Are you asking me to be a third wheel?" She sighs. "Let me guess, Ash didn't want to right?" She laughs.

"That's not it at all, we, er, I thought of asking you first." I state.

"Who's 'we' Larry?" She nudges me.

"Me and the boys, all of us, we wanted you to come with." I continue trying to not give it all away like I most likely have already.

"Sure, I'll go. Hopefully it wont be boring." She laughs.

We make it till Lunch and I meet Sal at his class room and Travis is standing near him, my defenses go on high alert and I march over to the two of them.

"Larry!" Sal calls to me in a happy tone waving to me drawing Travis' attention.

"See you around Sally Face." Travis comments and quickly walks off.

"Yeah, see ya Travis." He nods, and I pull him to my side.

"What was that all about." I ask glaring at Travis then looking down at Sal.

"It was an apology." He gives a small smile under his prosthetic.

"An apology? From Travis? I don't buy it." I huff, Sal places a hand on my upper arm.

"He apologized for what happened a few weeks ago, when Irene punched him." Sal states, he rubs my arm slightly.

"I don't trust him." I sigh, gripping lightly at his arm.

"That's okay, you don't have to, but he has changed. A little." He explains. "Let's go to lunch okay?" He questions.

"Sorry, if I'm being a jerk about it, but yeah, let's get to lunch." I state.

"It's okay, I don't expect you to trust him. I'm still wary about him too." He sighs and we head to the lunch room.

"There you guys are, I was starting to get worried." Ash states smiling.

"Yeah no worries." Sal states, we grab our lunch then sit down in our usual spots.

I glance at Maple and she gives me a questioning look, then she glances at Chug. Then I look at Chug and he's barely eaten his food which worries me before I realize he's probably still worried about what Maple would've said.

"Hey, so, Maple is gonna come with us." I state towards Chug, and he glances up at me then looks at Maple and smiles a bit.

"Maple agreed? Heck yeah." Sal draws himself out of his conversation with Ash.

"Agreed to what?" Ash questions.

"Agreed to come with us and the boys to a thing." I interject.

"Well that's not very specific." Ash comments.

"It doesn't need to be." I retort, why am I being snippy.

"Okay, so, Sal, what are you guys doing?" She ignores me being snippy which I kinda appreciate, but Sal gave me a curious glance.

"We're just going out some where for a bit, just something small and fun." Sal explains.

"Awh, and I'm being left out?" Ash states, she leans on Sal for a moment, causing him to lean on me, but he laughs at her actions.

"Don't worry, I can take you out somewhere else another day." Sal states patting her arm.

"Sounds great." She smiles sitting back up.

I roll my eyes as I look over at Chug and Maple, Maple gives me a concerned look and I just sigh. Without missing a beat the hyper blonde hops over to our table with an uncharacteristically upset Rose.

"Larry, the greatest thing just happened to me." Irene squeals sitting across from me and grabbing my hands in hers.

"What happened?" I ask, giving her my full attention.

"Dean and I are together again." She smiles a stupid love struck smile, my heart drops just a bit, and I hear clattering beside me from Sal.

"Really?" Sal asks, almost sounding offended.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" She asks smiling again.

What is this feeling, regret? No, it's the feeling when you know this will end up in flames but you just don't have it in you to destroy a friends feelings because you don't want them to end up hating you.

"A-Are you sure you're not rushing into things?" I question, hoping the panic in my voice isn't too obvious.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will go a lot better this time." She smiles a lot less excitedly, almost hurt.

"If something does happen you better tell me." I state and I can feel Sal staring at me.

"Yeah, me too. You better let us both know." Sal chimes in, I glance over at him and he looks mad, but not at me.

"You two worry too much, everything will be great." She continues, I grip at her hands a bit this time and I know the concern is plastered all over my face.

"Promise you'll tell us if it's not though?" Sal insists.

"Fine, I promise." She nods and the bell rings, she pulls away from me and I almost wish I didn't let go of her hands, she walks off with Rose close behind. Maybe if I held her here we could talk some sense into her.

The others start to get up and leave but Sal and I stay seated, Ash and Todd pause to stare at us. Sal grabs my arm with both his hands and gives me a squeeze I glance at him and I can see the worry in his eyes, I place a hand over his and sigh. Ash puts her hands on Sal's shoulders and Todd places a hand on mine.

"You guys can't interfere, the lesson is hers to learn." Todd states with a huff.

"I don't like it either you guys, but we can't butt in." Ash comments.

"I just, she's talked to me about him, and I don't like what I've heard." I state and Sal looks at me curiously.

"I don't like the vibe I get from him." Sal states with a huff.

"I know, but we can't butt in." Todd repeats.

"All we can do is be there if shit hits the fan." Ash comments again. Sal and I huff at the same time, and I finally nod in agreement.

Throughout art class all I can do is switch from staring at Irene and Rose who now looks in a better mood, and zoning back into the conversation at the table. Gym isn't much better as Sal tries to force himself to be happy for Irene as if to get more information from her about how she ended up with him again. I almost didn't notice Rose approach me.

"I'm not happy about it either, but she's my best friend." Rose comments sitting on the bench beside me.

"There's nothing any of us can do." I state glancing over at her.

"I wish there was." She starts. "Do you know how many times I've been left to pick up the pieces when he fucks up?" She questions.

"I'm guessing a lot." I state and she leans back with a huff.

"More times than I can count on all my fingers and toes." She groans.

"Then what the fuck is she doing?" I question.

"It's the sweet nothings and the 'babygirl I've changed' bullshit he always says, he's a good fucking liar." She shakes her head.

"Well, what about her ghost what's his opinion?" I ask.

"Allan? He doesn't know, and if he does, he's pissed, I think he knows, she hasn't been carrying his ring around." She glances away. "She doesn't do that unless they're mad at each other, and even then, she usually has it anyways." She continues.

"That doesn't sound good." I agree.

"I'll be at her place today after school, with or without her, I'm going to find Allan's ring." She sighs.

"Well that's good, he shouldn't just be left behind." I shake my head, the two of us go completely silent after that.

Before I know it the school day is over and we're all meeting by our lockers, I lean against my locker looking over at Chug whose standing by Neil and Todd. Then I glance over at Maple and she's staring over at Chug.

"Hey Maple, are you walking or getting a ride home today?" I question, drawing her attention.

"Oh, I've gotta walk today." She states with a small smile.

"Well, why don't you get one of us to walk with you?" I ask. "I'm sure Chug would join you." I state and Chug looks over at us.

"I wouldn't want him to have to go out of his way." She states glancing back over at Chug.

"I-It's not out of the way at all!" Chug pipes up. "I'll gladly walk you home if you'd want me too." He continues starting to get a bit fidgety.

"Great, then it's decided, you two should walk home together." I state, just a push in the right direction, this will give them a bit of time to chat about nothing specific before the date.

Maple nudges me. "I can speak for myself you know." She laughs. "I'd like that Chug, should we get going then?" She questions, he nods and the two of them make their leave.

"Nice going." Neil comments with a smirk.

"I try my best." I shrug, glancing over at Sal.

"That was pretty smooth." He comments.

"You guys know she has a crush on Chug right?" Ash questions and we all exchange glances.

"That'll make everything a lot smoother." Todd sighs and I nod in agreement.

"What are you boys up to?" Ash questions.

"Don't worry about it, you'll figure it out." I state with a smirk, then start pulling Sal and Todd with me as I head out. 

"Wait! I wanna know what you're scheming, brat!" Ash huffs.

"You'll know when the time is right." I continue and Sal laughs at that.

The three of us head out half leaving Neil and Ash behind, they follow us out but both have rides home. We see Maple and Chug still so we slow down a bit until they're out of sight then we head to the apartments.

"So, should we bug Chug about it when he gets back or just let him be?" I question opening the front door.

"Depends, if he seems giddy, we should bug him." Sal states walking in then turning to face us again.

"Agreed." Todd nods as we head for the elevator, we ride to Todd's floor together, wave goodbye then Sal and I head to his apartment.

I help him feed and water Gizmo, he lifts his prosthetic to give me his usual goodbye kiss but I stop him first placing my index finger against his lip and he looks a little startled.

"Do you call your dad today?" I question moving my hand.

"Yeah, it's been almost every night lately." He nods with a small frown.

"Well, he's probably just worried about you." I try to reassure him.

"He does ask how I am every time." He nods.

"And do you tell him how you're doing? Or how school was?" I question.

"What are you, my boyfriend or my parent." He laughs.

"I think I'm your boyfriend, but seeing as mom used to flood me with those questions I figured I better see if you're telling Henry your answers to those questions." I explain.

"Okay, I guess that's fair, and I do, most days." He sighs.

"He only asks because he cares." I state, and Sal shoves me by the shoulder gently.

"I know that you dork." He shakes his head then rests his forehead on my chest wrapping his arms around my waist.

I wrap my arms around him and kiss the top of his head and he sighs. "You gonna come down for dinner?" I question and he just nods. "Okay, I'll leave you to your call unless you want me to stay up here with you." I state.

"It's okay, I don't want to bore you, I'll come see you and Lisa once I'm done I promise." He states glancing up at me with a smile, he pulls me down by the front of my shirt, kissing me for a few moments, and when he pulls away I kiss him again.

"I swear, you're gonna drive me crazy one day BabyBlue." I sigh.

"Then we could be crazy together." He comments.

"But you're not crazy." I laugh.

"Not yet." He nudges me slightly with a small smirk.

"What ever you say Smooth Criminal." I kiss him quickly again then make my leave for the basement.

I'm met with a note on the table from mom. ' _Going to be working all night, here's some pizza money for you and Sal. Don't stay up too late. - Love mom_.' I head to my room flop onto my bed and walkie Sal to tell him it's Pizza night, which just makes him laugh, until I hear his phone ring, he promises to be down when he's done then stops the Walkie contact.

A couple hours pass and I'm woken up by Sal dropping himself onto my bed. I wrap my arms around his waist. "I ordered and paid for the pizza for you, wanted to let you sleep, you look exhausted." Sal states petting my hair.

"I feel exhausted, and I don't know why." I admit.

"Maybe because you don't sleep right." Sal offers.

"That could be." I agree.

"Why don't we eat then go to bed?" He offers and I nod, I get up stretching. Still half asleep.

We leave my room to eat and watch a couple horror movies on TV. By the time Scream 2 was playing Sal cuddled up to me on the couch, I wrap my arm around him pulling him a bit closer. When Sal started to yawn, I convinced him it was time to get to bed. It wasn't long till he was out like a light, which doesn't usually happen, so I was grateful he'd be getting rest, and I quickly fell back asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever!  
> My laptop was dealing with some heavy problems so I couldn't use it at all.  
> And my phone has been wonky with charging because of the cords I have..  
> But I'm hopefully back now.  
> My apologies if this seems rushed...


	33. Like mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter title game WEAK.

I hear her giggle and I open my eyes, I know this has to be a dream when I see Diane and Sal together, he almost looks like he's hugging onto her for dear life and she just pets his hair. "Henry~!" She bubbles and Sal's head whips around to stare at me, he's not little like he was at the time of the accident, he's grown, but not wearing his mask. I can't take my eyes off the two of them.

**_._ **

Why's dad here? He's never in my dreams about mom, He doesn't look young like the few times I've dreamt about the hospital. I was hugging onto mom so tight I thought this was going to be a nightmare of her death again, This was the only time I had control over myself in a dream like this, I could faintly smell the fragrance of her perfume as Dad walks closer to us, I feel my nerves bunch is this where it's going to all go to hell?

**_._ **

"Diane?" I question the closer I get to her and Sal, I haven't had a dream about Diane since I started drinking away my pain, She flashes her soft loving smile at me, and opens her other arm that's not petting Sal's hair to me.

"I'm so happy to see how much Sal's grown." She comments, kissing his forehead. "I've been watching the both of you." She states bringing her attention to me.

"But." I pause the thoughts of my negative actions flood my mind, I get to my knees and hug them both close to me. "I'm sorry." I state. "I'm so sorry." I whine.

"Why are you sorry? Look at our beautiful baby boy." She coo's at Sal smiling lovingly at him.

"I haven't been perfect in raising him, and I know that." I state.

"Look at him, he's healthy, he's happy, he has people who love him as much as we do." She giggles. "He's responsible, respectable, and he's so kind hearted." She admires, caressing his cheek. "What more could we ask for?" She questions.

"You're right." I agree.

**_._ **

"Mom." My voice comes out barely a whisper and they both look at me. "How, or why is this happening right now?" I'm trying to keep my voice steady.

"Well, Sally honey, I'm not really sure." She states. "But I'm so glad to see you both." She continues. "I've always been with you, watching you grow up. But I can't believe you're both able to hold me, and can feel me holding you." She smiles.

My words get caught in my throat and I hug her harder, I never want this to end, but I know it will. "I love you mom." I whimper out, and she giggles.

"I love you too Sally." She soothes petting my hair and kissing my forehead again.

**_._ **

"Diane." I whisper, and she glanced up at me lovingly.

"Yes, Henry?" She questions, she trails her hand to my cheek. "My beloved husband." She comments, and I feel a jab to my heart.

"I love you, I've missed you." I state.

"I love you too, and I've been with you, both of you." She trails off. "I guess I have to be passed for a while before I can communicate." She continues and that's another jab to my heart.

"How can we know when it's you?" I ask, and Sal glances up at me with panic in his eyes.

"When it's bright and the sun is shining down on you, and you feel a gentle breeze." She states. "I'll be that breeze that rustles your hair a bit more than usual." She giggles.

I smile at her, and hug her and Sal to me again, and I noise comes bubbling out of me. A laugh, she's made me laugh, Sal looks up at me surprised and then smiles brightly, a smile just like his mothers.

**_._ **

"M-mom, what about in the dreams, like this?" I stammer out. "I've had too many nightmares." I admit.

"If you can smell my perfume, it's me Sally." She comments. "I'm so happy I got this chance." She admits. "I don't know when my next chance will be." She adds, and caresses both of our cheeks.

"What do you mean?" I question. "It can't be ending already can it?" I ask panic leaking into my voice.

"I'm sorry Sally, but it is." She smiles sadly. "But I'm always with you I promise." She comments, She kisses my forehead again then kisses dad's cheek before she starts fading into a bright yellow and teal dust.

"N-No." I stutter out, reaching out for the dust. I glance at dad and he's reaching out too.

**_._ **

"Diane!!" I shout as I jolt up right in my bed at the centre. I glance around the smell of her perfume all around me. I have to tell someone, I have to contact Sal. I kick my feet off the bed glancing at the caged clock that's hung in the room, 4:45am.

**_._ **

"Mom!!" I scream jolting up in bed, covering my mouth quickly as I remember I'm in Larry's room, her perfume is filling my nostrils still, I glance at the clock, 4:45am. Larry jolts up and looks at me, quickly wrapping his arms around me as tears stream down my face.

"It's okay Sal, you're okay." Larry mumbles pulling me to his chest petting my hair.

"I felt her Larry." my voice trembles. "I could smell her." I whimper, hugging him tightly. "I can still smell her." I shake my head sniffling.

"Was it another nightmare?" He asks, still holding me to his chest.

"N-No." I stutter. "It was her, I swear it was her." I choke out, "I can still smell her." I mumble.

"Is that the perfume smell?" Larry asks and I push away from him a bit.

"You smell it too?" I question.

"Yeah, I can smell a perfume in here. Which is weird." Larry comments.

"Maybe she's still in here!" I exclaim, pulling myself out of his arms and nearly fall flat on my face as I get out of the bed, going for my Super GearBoy. I press the buttons on it trying to get it to give out an electric pulse, but nothing. "No." I mumble. "Mom." I trail off, and Larry puts his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay, maybe that dream visit took a lot of energy for her to do." Larry trails off. "I'm sure she'll show herself to us eventually." Larry assures me. "Plus, she must still be in here as long as we can smell that perfume." Larry rubs my shoulders slightly, I toss my Super GearBoy onto Larry's bed, and I bring my hands to my hair tugging at it slightly, whimpering.

Larry's bedroom door creaks open and Lisa peaks in. "Are you alright Sal?" She asks stepping in.

"Yeah." I sniffle tears forming in my eye again, Larry hugs me again and Lisa walks over to the both of us and hugs us to her chest.

"Maybe a warm drink would help you get back to sleep." She suggests then pauses. "Is that perfume?" She questions and I cry harder.

"It's my mom." I whimper out, and Lisa rubs my back.

"It's nice that she's here." Lisa states without any other questions. "She's welcome here, just like you and Henry." Lisa comments and she kisses my temple quickly, and I assume she does the same to Larry.

"Thank you." I mumble.

"I'll go make some hot chocolate for you boys." She trails off and lets us go.

**_._ **

I walk out of my room and into the hall, and I'm met with a few members of the night time nursing staff. "Are you alright Mr. Fisher?" A female nurse with short brown hair asks, waving at me to come to her.

"Yes, I just need to call my son." I trail off. "I know it's late but I just need to ask him something." I continue. "It's important." I finish.

"You're aware that you'd still need to be supervised while using the phone, correct?" She asks.

"Yes, that's fine." I state. "Just let me call my son." I plead.

"Fine. Dustin, please supervise Mr. Fisher's call." She looks over at the male nurse who sports some dusty blond hair who was sitting at a table.

"Alright Janis, but you get to do the next laundry run." He comments getting to his feet and she rolls her eyes at him. He leads me into a small room with a table and a phone, he stands in the corner and I make my way to the phone.

I dial Sal's cell number and after only two rings he picks up. " _Dad?_ " He asks.

"Yes, it's me. I just needed to know." I trail off and can hear Sal's voice hitch a bit.

" _You had a dream about mom too didn't you._ " He states, and I can hear him shift.

"Yes." I trail off. "I'm sure I don't have much time on the phone." I continue. "But I just wanted to ask if you'd want to talk about it next time you come to visit?" I ask.

" _Absolutely._ " He states, and I can hear Larry and Lisa talking to each other in the background.

"Thank Lisa again for me Kiddo." I sigh.

" _I will._ " He states. " _Love you dad, I'll talk to you later today._ " He states.

"Love you too kiddo, hopefully we can get a little more rest." I laugh a bit, and I can almost feel Sal tense for a moment.

" _Yeah, I hope so._ " He states.

**_._ **

" _Goodbye for now Kiddo._ " Dad states.

"Goodbye dad." I state and we both pause for a few moments, then we hang up.

"Is he alright?" Lisa asks, walking to the table with two cups of hot chocolate, that are topped with three jumbo marshmallows each.

"Yeah, he just has something important to talk about later." I trail off. "And he wants me to thank you again." I smile at Lisa.

"Of course, I love having you over here." Lisa laughs. "Plus, you keep Lar-Bear out of trouble." She teases, walking back into the kitchen.

"We both know I'm usually the reason he's getting into trouble." I laugh, and Larry rolls his eyes and sighs.

"I'd fight a bear for you, dude." Larry states, picking up his cup and taking a sip of his cocoa and Lisa laughs.

"Well lets hope it never comes down to that." Lisa comments, coming back to sit at the table with us with her own cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd want that." I state picking up my cup.

"You have to actually think about it? As if maybe you do wanna see me fight a bear?" Larry jokes.

"It'd be cool to see if a bear is the only thing that can match your defense skills." I comment, and he rolls his eyes.

"If I fight a bear, will you try and tame a big cat?" Larry asks with a grin, and Lisa just laughs shaking her head at us.

"I'll tame one of each big cat I can find." I retort and laugh, blowing on my cocoa a bit then taking a small sip.

"I think you could do it, I bet they'd love you." Larry comments, taking another sip of his drink.

"Now I'm just picturing my one son wrestling a bear, and the other one surrounded by a bunch of purring big cats." Lisa comments deadpanned.

Larry and I make eye contact with each other than glance over at Lisa, and we burst out laughing. "Officially a new life goal of mine." Larry comments. "Sal, I'm going to wrestle a bear." Larry laughs.

"I don't know if I can tame a bunch of big cats, but I'll make it a goal of mine to pets some." I comment, and Larry smiles at me.

"Can I take a picture of you with each one you pet?" Larry asks, suddenly getting serious.

"That would be wicked. Absolutely." I retort smiling.

"Alright my boys, it's almost 5:30am." Lisa trails off, taking a big sip of her cocoa. "Don't stay up too late we're going to see Henry later." She continues. "And I don't want you boys sleeping in the waiting rooms." She finishes, she gets to her feet and ruffles my hair then ruffles Larry's.

"Alright, after this hot chocolate settles a bit we'll go to sleep." Larry states then downs the rest of his cup as I sip at mine at a much calmer pace.

"I hope chugging that wont make you sick." I comment and Lisa giggles.

"I wont, and if I do, hopefully you'll help me hold up my hair." Larry jokes.

"Gross, if you're throwing up I'm putting your hair up and leaving you in the bathroom." I state flatly, narrowing my eyes a bit and Larry laughs.

"Make sure to get some sleep." Lisa shakes her head, walking hers and Larry's cups to the kitchen then heading to her room again.

"Still wonder how she managed to be in mine and dad's dream at the same time." I state bluntly, Larry pausing for a moment then looking up at me.

"I don't know babe." He pauses again fiddling with his own hands. "Maybe see if Irene has any possible explanations on Monday?" He asks, letting out a bit of a sigh.

"Yeah, she seems to know a decent amount about other planes." I comment, taking a bigger sip of my cocoa.

"If Todd can't rationalize it, Rose can't debunk it, Irene can explain it into existence." Larry chuckles looking up at me. "Why are you furrowing your brow?" He asks.

"Huh?" I respond a bit dumbfound. "I didn't realize I was again." I state shaking my head.

"It's alright, as long as you're not getting upset over me talking about Irene." Larry chuckles the pauses. "You're not, right?" He asks.

"No! Of course not." I laugh. "Sure she called you 'Tall, dark, and handsome' but you really think I'll be upset for that long over something like that?" I question glancing at him over my cup as I take another big sip.

"Okay, just making sure." He trails off. "I know I got a bit jealous over her compliments about your eyes." He mumbles pink dusting his cheeks now.

"Oh?" I question. "You got jealous because she said she liked my blue eyes?" I tease.

"Shut up, it was petty I know." Larry shakes his head, getting to his feet walking over to me, snaking his arms around my shoulders, leaning against me slightly. "But I heard you huff when I offered to help her and Ash outside." He whispers against my ear and I feel my cheeks get hot.

"No way." I huff out. "How could you have possibly heard that. I tried to save that for when you were out of earshot." I state, and I can almost feel him smirk.

"I didn't actually. I was just making a good guess." He states kissing my cheek quickly then pulling away from me.

"You ass." I chuckle turning to face him. "Okay, so I got petty jealous too." I trail off. "Is it a crime?" I question.

"It's not, but we really don't have a reason to get jealous over her compliments." Larry comments and I nod in agreement.

"I know. She's not my type and doesn't seem to be yours, unless your type is just all rockers and metal heads." I laugh.

"Yeah no, I have a few more standards than that." He laughs.

"I'd certainly hope so, or else I'd never want to go to a concert with you." I state shaking my head, then taking the last sip of my cocoa, Larry plucks the cup from my hands taking it to the kitchen as I get to my feet.

"Not to worry babe, I'm all yours, you're stuck with me." He smirks, coming back to me and offering his hand out to me, I take his hand and we go back to his room.

"I'm glad to be stuck with you, you're stuck with me too." I retort, kissing the back of his hand quickly.

"Firstly, that was adorable." He trails off. "Secondly, wanna cuddle?" He questions.

"Do you even have to ask?" I retort climbing into the bed not letting go of his hand, he climbs into the bed with me and immediately wraps his arms around me.

"I guess it was a silly question, I hope you can manage to sleep some more, I love you Sal." Larry whispers, kissing my cheek.

"I hope you get more sleep too. And I love you too." I mumble to him, already feeling my eyelids starting to get heavy, Larry starts aimlessly humming a song I can't place again and I feel myself lulling to sleep.

.

I didn't manage to sleep a wink after that dream. I'm just hoping Sal had better luck than I did. It's almost time for our visit so I try to clean up how I look the best I can without going overboard. There's a knock on the door.

"Mr. Fisher, your family is here." Janis says from the other side of the door. Then slowly creaks it open.

"How do I look?" I question out of nervousness, glancing at her over my shoulder.

"You look better than you did when you came out of your room last night." Janis comments.

"Well, that's better than looking bad." I comment.

"Come on now Mr. Fisher you don't want to keep your wife and children waiting." Dustin comments from beside Janis and she elbows him.

"Lisa isn't my partner. Our boys are just, best friends." I state. They don't need to know every little detail of my personal life.

The second I reach the common room, Sal stands up from his spot beside Larry and throws himself at me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders so I lean down a bit to hug him better.

"Sal, are you okay?" I question and he hugs me tighter before letting go.

"Yeah, You just needed a hug." He nods, and I give a small smirk, that's not the strangest thing he's ever said, but I think we both needed that hug.  
  
**_._**  
  
"So, how are you feeling today Henry?" Lisa questions as dad and I sit down.

"I'm doing better, I still have the headaches, and I'm still feeling nauseous. But at least I've managed to sleep more often then I did to begin with." Dad comments.

"You seem like you still have a bit of the shakes too." I comment, placing my hands on his.

"Yes, but they're not as bad as they were." He continues.

"Well, that's a good sign then." I comment taking my hands back and we all sit in silence until dad clears his throat.

"Sal, did you want to talk about it in front of Lisa and Larry?" He questions, and I can feel Larry tense up from beside me.

"I've got nothing to hide from them." I half lie, there's a lot that they don't need to know, but if they're going to be in the group therapy with us they have to know stuff about mom.

"Alright, where would you like to start?" He questions.

"Well, did you smell her perfume too?" I ask.

"I did yes." He nods.

"Larry and Lisa both smelt it too." I pause. "I thought I was crazy honestly, but then Larry said he could smell it, and then Lisa questioned it too." I nod.

"Then it really was her." He huffs a bit of doubt in his tone.

"It looked like her, smelled like her, and sounded like her." I state. "I don't know how else to explain it, but it was definitely her." I continue.

"I know, I know it was." He sighs.

"I've had dreams about her before. And the voice is exactly the same." I state.  
  
"I believe you. I know her voice anywhere Sal." He sighs again.  
**_._**  
  
"There's not much else to say about it then is there." Sal states glancing away from me.

"Yeah, there isn't. But there's still more to talk about." I state and he looks back up at me.

"What?" He questions. 

"The family therapy meetings." I state and Sal lets out a large sigh.

"I know, I'm just not looking forward to having someone stick their nose into the past, like I know they will." He explains.

"I understand that Sal, but it's what they think is the best move going forward." I try and rationalize. "I don't want to have to have the past dragged up, but if they really think it'll help, I want to give it a shot." I continue.

"They'll let Larry and Lisa be there too right? They've been in our lives for years." Sal states seeming to fidget with his hands, Larry places a hand on Sal's arm and he stops fidgeting.

"Well, I really hope they will." I sigh. "They've seen some of my worse times." I glance away from the three of them, then Lisa places her right hand on my left arm.

"Larry and I are more than willing to be there for them all." Lisa states, I look up to see a smile on her face, I'm lucky that Sal met her and her son when we first moved in, what would I do without Lisa, I place my right hand over hers for a moment and let out a sigh.

"Yeah, my mom's right, I know Sal isn't impressed with the idea of more therapy, but we'll both be here for you two, we are your support." Larry states and I glance over at him, he's got his arm around Sal's waist and his other hand on Lisa's knee, and serious look on his face, which is very uncharacteristic for him.

"I know, and I'm so grateful for the both of you. I just worry about all the stuff they want to drag up. I know they'll want to talk about what started it all." I pause a shake raking through my body. "I know they'll make me face all the fucked up things I've done." I continue, glancing down at the checkerboard floor underneath my feet.

"I'm worried about them making me talk about mom, and my face, and how your drinking has affected me." Sal states leaning towards me a bit then slouching back in his spot.

"I'm worried about saying the wrong thing and making things seem worse than they were, and then they'll think I'm lying when I try to fix my wording." Larry admits, glancing over at Sal.

"I'm worried about loosing my temper if the therapist acts like a jerk." Lisa pipes up and both boys look at her, I think all of us voicing our worries helped ease a bit of tension.

"I can't even begin to imagine the fury you could unleash." I comment, glancing into her eyes. "The nicest women have the worst tempers, because they bottle up all the little stuff until they've finally had enough." I continue and Lisa lets out a small laugh.  
  
"He's got a point mom." Larry comments. "I've only seen you absolutely loose it like twice in my whole life." He continues and that makes Sal laugh.

 ** _._**  
  
"I think that's a side of Lisa I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of." I comment.

"Trust me, you really don't." Larry comments leaning on me for a moment, as Lisa nudges him in the arm with her elbow.

"Hey, when you made me angry that was barely half of what I could've done." Lisa states. "But you're my son, I'd never take it all out on you." She continues.

"My eardrums died that day." Larry states.

"Is that why you don't listen?" I question with a small grin, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, that's not nice." He laughs poking at the side of my neck.

"Larry, stop that." I state, shifting my shoes on the tiles.

"Anyways." Dad starts glancing away from the two of us.

"We'll definitely be there, and we can all work through our fears together as a team." Lisa states.

"That sounds like a good plan." Dad nods in agreement.

We continued talking for another hour before the nurses came to tell us visiting times were over for now, as dad had some solo therapy to attend to. Larry and Lisa both hug dad, then I hug dad goodbye and I don't let him go until the nurse behind him sighs. And even then I keep hugging him for a little bit longer and give him a squeeze too.

I climb into the back of the cab of the truck, grumpily pulling the sweater Larry left in the back up to my face, I almost didn't notice Larry climb in beside me until he pulled the seat belt over me and pulled me to his side, I uncover my prosthetic just to take it off, glancing at Lisa who's looking at me sympathetically through the rear-view mirror. Lisa starts the truck and I pull Larry's sweater back against the lower half of my face, leaning into him now looking up at him he smiles down at me and kisses my temple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I haven't forgotten about this fic, I have more chapters coming.  
> I'm just not in a good mental space, but being able to sit down and write has been helping me.


End file.
